<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bất Nhiên Quy Phục by thegirl_gcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053504">Bất Nhiên Quy Phục</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat'>thegirl_gcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thưa các quý ông quý bà của bồi thẩm đoàn,” Peggy tiếp lời, “’thiếu gì những khắc gian nan thử hồn người.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bất Nhiên Quy Phục</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/gifts">WhatAreFears</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/gifts">dropdeaddream</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289208">Not Easily Conquered</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream">dropdeaddream</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears">WhatAreFears</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co-Translators: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupon/pseuds/poupon">poupon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Bui/pseuds/Cheshire_Bui">Cheshire_Bui</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitized/pseuds/infinitized">infinitized</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ta giờ đây đã khác ta ngày trước</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lưng chống thiên đường đất rung mỗi bước</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nhưng lồng ngực này vẫn luôn ngủ say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>trái tim anh hùng trong ánh lửa cháy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>và khi vận mệnh đè nặng lưng ta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>và dù thời gian bào mòn hành hạ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>vẫn bùng khao khát, vẫn đầy nguồn sáng</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kiếm tìm, hy vọng, thẳng bước không màng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Alfred, Lord Tennyson </em><br/>
<em>“Ulysses”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>2008</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Google</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Khoảng 287,000,000 kết quả (0.59 giây)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tin mới nhất</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tập đoàn Stark thông báo Dừng Sản Xuất Vũ Khí</p><p>
  <em>CNN – 7 phút trước</em>
</p><p>“Chủ tịch tập đoàn Stark, ông Tony Stark sau khi trở về Mỹ đã chính thức đưa ra tuyên bố tạm dừng vô thời hạn mọi hoạt động sản xuất…”</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark thần kì sống sót sau 3 tháng chịu Ten Rings cầm tù</p><p>
  <em>Los Angeles Times – 1 tiếng trước</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark Còn Sống</p><p>
  <em>USA TODAY – 1 tiếng trước</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Chúng ta thuộc dòng máu bị nguyền rủa.” Sarah Rogers thường nói thế với anh, trong những cơn mệt mỏi hoặc cáu gắt bất chợt. “Những hai lời nguyền cơ. Cô đơn trọn kiếp này. Và quá mềm lòng với lũ hay gây chuyện.”</p><p> </p><p>“Con tưởng <em>mình</em> mới là loại hay gây chuyện chứ.” Steve nhớ mang máng rằng anh đã đáp lại thế: một Steve vị thành niên mười hai tuổi, và Bucky vị thành niên phì ra tiếng cười rõ to từ bên kia nhà bếp. Đoạn cậu vội bịt miệng và tiếp tục công cuộc rửa bát, vờ như không nghe thấy.</p><p> </p><p>“Chỉ trước bọn người Ireland mới thế thôi,” bà thừa nhận. Hoặc cũng có thể Sarah đã nói cái gì như là “Chỉ trước nhóc Barnes thôi”, với cái tông giọng nửa gắt gỏng nửa yêu thương đã ẩn chứa tất cả tình cảm một người lính thường chẳng nói ra miệng cố hữu của bà; <em>nhóc Barnes thôi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Steve vẫn thường tua lại trong đầu khung cảnh đó, giờ đây khi nó đã cách anh xa thật xa; mẹ anh Sarah Rogers gọt khoai tây cho bữa tối, và Bucky lăng xăng phụ bà, cả bốn bàn tay đều sần vết chai từ dọn dẹp lau chùi, ấm áp và chu đáo đến thế. Bucky luôn có cái thói quen ăn vụng một ít đồ ăn từ trong nồi, và mỗi khi Sarah quay người, cậu lại vội vàng quệt tay đi, trưng ra nụ cười ai cơ – cháu á vô tội vờ vịt ấy. Cái tiếng động ấy vẫn in hằn trong tâm trí Steve: Sarah hạ lưỡi dao ngay giữa từng củ cho món khoai tây nghiền bà vẫn thường làm, và nghe độ cứng ruột khoai vọng lại. Những năm sau đó khi chiến tranh nổ ra, Bucky lại học được cái thói quen thó khoai tây từ những căn bếp mù bụi trong những ngôi làng châu Âu xám hơi khói; rồi cậu mua hàng đống khoai từ các phiên chợ; đào chúng ra từ những đống đổ nát nếu còn cái gì nguyên vẹn. Bucky chỉ có dao găm hai lưỡi thôi – từ quân Mỹ, từ bọn Nazi, lũ người Pháp hay Nga hay bất cứ quốc tịch nào cậu sờ được vào – và dùng để chiến giáp lá cà, nhưng cậu vẫn thích đặt khoai tây lên những cái ghế gập hoặc những trụ hàng rào lấm lem bùn đất mà nhắm vào bằng những con dao chả dùng để ném. Cậu thích trò đó, chỉ đơn giản vì chẳng còn gì khác để làm; và thường Bucky sẽ ăn sạch chỗ khoai tây chịu tàn phá ấy nhưng thi thoảng khi hào hứng cậu cũng kéo Steve chén chúng thay cơm tối. Và Steve vẫn nhớ cái tiếng thịch, thịch, thịch: một cuộc thảm sát yên tĩnh.</p><p> </p><p>Thịch, thịch, thịch. Tên cuối cùng ngã vật ra đất, tay siết quanh con dao xuyên bụng gã. Có tiếng thở hồng hộc nhơ nhớp và hung bạo của kẻ sắp chết thoát ra khỏi gã. Steve nói, “Tao sẽ hỏi một lần cuối.” Tiếng Nga vẫn ngường ngượng trong miệng anh, âm tiết va phải nhau và rung vang lạ lùng ngay trong tai. “Mày làm việc cho ai?”</p><p> </p><p>Bỗng quai hàm gã đàn ông giật sang một bên và gã cắn mạnh vào cái gì đó vô hình. Và rồi bàn tay vẫn đang siết quanh cổ gã của Steve ướt đẫm khi gã sùi bọt mép, co giật, ngạt thở: gã cài cyanide trên răng cấm. Mặt anh phát tái mét vì phẫn nộ. Steve siết cổ áo kẻ địch, dộng đầu gã vào nền đất, một lần, rồi hai lần. Gã cười khùng khục trong khi máu trào ngược khỏi họng, “Хайль —”</p><p> </p><p>“Phun ra mau, thằng chó đẻ, mày—”</p><p> </p><p>Nhưng gã đã chết, nhầy nhụa những máu và dãi, mắt mở trừng trừng vào cái trần hầm tối đen. Ngực Steve chùng xuống. Anh rít lên một thứ tiếng phi nhân loại và nện nắm tay xuống sàn bê tông, để chúng vỡ thành mạng nhện và tung toé như loại sứ Trung Hoa mảnh mai nhất.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Steve bị theo dõi.</p><p> </p><p>Lviv là vùng đất khá hoà bình, hay ít nhất là êm ả hơn đại đa số những vùng mũi xa phía bắc này có thể mơ tới. Anh dạo bước xuống phố một hôm và giữa những người dân thường vẫn cười đùa vô tri, cảm giác một cặp mắt địch lén lút hướng vào mình làm da sau gáy anh giật lên như kim châm. Anh chỉ tốn một khoảnh khắc trước khi nhanh chóng cúi người ẩn vào khung cảnh chợ cá náo nhiệt. Quay đầu, Steve âm thầm dò la bóng dáng kẻ thù giấu mặt, nhưng tất cả những gì anh thấy sau lưng, kể cả qua những khung cửa kính phản chiếu, đều chỉ là dân Lviv: ba gia đình và những đứa trẻ cha mẹ chúng cố túm chặt trong hàng người, một cặp tình nhân, và một người đàn ông còn đương xăm soi giá sữa chua trên kệ.</p><p> </p><p>Ánh đèn huỳnh quang hắt lên những con cá phơi bụng sắc xanh tái nhợt kì quặc. Steve thất thần nhìn những cái miệng cá mở hoác đáy, rồi lại nhìn vào ảnh phản chiếu trong kính. Anh thấy một gã trai cao ráo trong chiếc áo khoác xanh tầm thường không hề gây chú ý, mũ lưỡi trai kéo sụp và kính gọng đen dày. Mất một lát Steve mới nhận ra thực chất anh đang nhìn chính bản thân mình. Anh chuyển mắt về phía sau một lần nữa. Có thể là gã kia chứ, anh nghĩ vậy, cái thằng ở quầy sữa chua ấy. Thế nhưng mà anh chỉ vừa chớp mắt gã đã thủng thỉnh rời quầy và biến đi đâu mất. Đặt hộp sữa anh vốn chẳng định mua trở lại, Steve vòng qua khúc quanh góc quầy, và giờ thì anh đang vờ xem xét chỗ đồ ăn đóng hộp: súp cải bắp, solyanka chua ngọt của Nga, và cả súp gạo nấu thịt cừu.</p><p> </p><p>“Đừng mua rassolnik. Nếu anh muốn ăn thì tôi biết nấu đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Romanoff.” Đáng kẽ anh nên biết. Anh không quay đầu, chỉ có khớp hàm nghiến vào nhau và cảm giác thân hình mảnh dẻ của cô áp sát vào người mình. Tay cô luồn qua tay anh, và thứ tiếng Nga sành sỏi vang lên, “Đi nào, thân ái.” Đoạn cô kéo anh ra khỏi chợ, hoà mình vào gió đêm mát lạnh cùng sao sáng. Steve vung tay Romanoff ra gần như ngay tức khắc.</p><p> </p><p>“Chuyện gì?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anh biết vụ Stark chưa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cảm ơn nhé Romanoff, nhưng tôi có thể tự lo chuyện gia đình mình.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anh còn chả vui tính hoà đồng bằng một phần tư chỗ hồ sơ của anh quảng cáo đấy anh biết không?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi đã sống tròn chín mươi năm.” Steve đáp, “Chấp nhận chuyện người già đều là những đứa trẻ lớn tuổi đi. Cô làm gì ở đây?”</p><p> </p><p>Có cái gì thoảng qua mặt cô, sáng ngời và tươi trẻ như một nụ cười. “Fury cần nói chuyện với anh. Tôi sẽ đưa anh đi lúc tám giờ đúng. Hoặc sớm hơn nếu anh không có hành lý gì cần thiết, khả năng cao là như thế.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve không chắc anh nên cảm thấy bị xúc phạm, hay không hề. “Sao Nick không tự gọi cho tôi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi không toàn trí toàn năng, Rogers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô cư xử có khác gì sao?”</p><p> </p><p>Romanoff vẫn giữ được cái vẻ bình thản vô cảm đó trên mặt, và Steve cảm thấy ngạt thở với nỗi tức giận cháy phừng phừng tựa ngọn lửa trắng kẹt trong cuống họng. Đã hai năm liền trôi qua từ lần cuối anh tìm thấy bất cứ mẩu thông tin nào hữu ích hơn những gì Romanoff đưa anh – tất cả các trụ sở của bọn chúng đều nằm trong những hầm trú ẩn riêng biệt bỏ hoang và trước khi Steve kịp tháo khớp hàm tên nào bọn chúng đã nuốt cyanide chết và chẳng để lại cho anh đầu mối nào nữa. Anh tuyệt vọng đến mức thứ gì cũng làm Steve bùng nổ được. Anh cuộn nắm đấm trong túi quần và nghiến răng cho đến khi thứ xúc cảm bạo lực ấy trôi qua.</p><p> </p><p>“Nghe này, lần tới cô có thể thử cho tôi một cuộc gọi trước khi cô đến thay vì theo dõi được không? Nghe nói như thế lịch sự hơn đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tám giờ đúng.” Romanoff lặp lại, đoạn quay lưng đi, đế giày gõ cồm cộp lên vỉa hè đá.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Hoá ra anh và Romanoff lại là một cặp đôi lạ lùng ngoài ý muốn, vì họ gây chú ý suốt đoạn đường từ cửa chính trụ sở đến thang máy, và cả trong thang máy nữa.  “Chào ngài,” một người phụ nữ lạ mặt gật đầu với anh, mắt liếc qua Romanoff rồi ngay lập tức rời đi. Steve nhấn nút tầng lầu, cười lại một cái và tránh ánh nhìn. Thang máy kêu ding, và người phụ nữ bước ra. Thêm hai tầng lầu và một người đàn ông khác bước vào không gian nhỏ hẹp ấy. Steve quan sát anh ta qua phản chiếu trên vách thang máy và quay ngay đi khi anh ta xoay người.</p><p> </p><p>“Có thể nghe rất kì,” Cả Steve lẫn Romanoff đều kinh ngạc ngẩng nhìn anh ta trong một phần tư giây, chừng như không tin có người sẽ mở lời trước. “Nhưng tôi, ý tôi là, tôi rất hân hạnh được gặp ngài.”</p><p> </p><p>“Không kì một chút nào cả. Cảm ơn cậu.” Bằng cách nào đó Steve đã kéo được khoé môi thành một nụ cười, và chìa bàn tay ra khi người đàn ông đã hoàn toàn quay lại đối diện anh. “Steve Rogers.”</p><p> </p><p>Chàng trai bật cười nắc nẻ, co mũi như thể Steve vừa thốt ra câu đùa nào hay ho giải trí lắm. Lòng bàn tay anh ta nóng hơn dự đoán và dù anh ta đã buông ra đúng thời điểm Steve vẫn có cảm giác muốn rũ đi nhiệt độ còn lại. “A, chết. Đáng lẽ tôi phải ra từ mấy tầng dưới, chỉ tại mải nghĩ cách bắt chuyện với ngài.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đừng ngại, tôi cũng rất hân hạnh được biết cậu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ngài cứ luôn thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện ấy, Đại Tá. Thật khó được cơ hội thế này trước khi ngài lại biến mất.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phải,” Steve thừa nhận, “nhưng có lẽ sẽ không thường xuyên biến mất như thế nữa đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>Chàng trai hào hứng tiếp, “Thật sao? Ừm, nếu ngài cần hướng dẫn viên vòng quanh khu này thì tôi luôn có thời gian nhé.”</p><p> </p><p>Cửa thang máy mở ra với một tiếng ding; Romanoff đã bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn với cuộc nói chuyện của hai người. “Ít ra phải để tôi biết tên hướng dẫn viên chứ nhỉ?”</p><p> </p><p>Chàng trai cười như thể Steve vừa trao huân chương và khiến cả ngày dài của anh ta hoàn mỹ. Kì lạ thay, anh ta trông đẹp trai hơn hẳn khi không cười: cái biểu cảm kéo môi ấy kéo dãn cả lớp da trên mặt anh ta, siết chặt vào sọ não như miếng nilon căng hết sức. “Là Rumlow thưa ngài.” Anh ta tự giới thiệu, “Brock Rumlow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rất vui được biết cậu, Rumlow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vâng thưa ngài,” Rumlow đáp, vẫn với nụ cười, đoạn quay sang Romanoff và gật đầu như thể anh ta chẳng quên cô suốt cuộc hội thoại, “và đặc vụ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chỉ huy trưởng.” Cô đáp gọn lỏn.</p><p> </p><p>Cuối cùng, Romanoff chen qua giữa hai người và dẫn đường bước ra. Steve theo sát, lơ đãng nhìn cô qua khoé mắt. “Cô chẳng tỏ vẻ gì là hai người biết nhau cả.”</p><p> </p><p>“Từng cộng tác thôi,” Romanoff vô cảm đáp trả. “Anh ta đã được thông báo và tóm lược về buổi họp lần này.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lý do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Phòng trường hợp ta cần chi viện.” Không phải một câu trả lời tường tận như anh muốn, và cô hẳn cũng cảm giác được sóng khó chịu toả ra từ người anh, nên Romanoff nói tiếp như giải thích, “Anh ta là đội trưởng đội Alpha STRIKE, cựu đặc nhiệm SEAL (đơn vị Đột kích Hải quân Hoa Kỳ).” Trong phút chốc Steve nhận ra Romanoff khá kín tiếng về Rumlow và chẳng bình phẩm gì thêm cả. Có lẽ cô giống Nick: quý mọi người, nhưng không bao giờ đủ tin tưởng họ.</p><p> </p><p>Cô dẫn trước đẩy cửa văn phòng Nick và Steve bước vào.</p><p> </p><p>Fury ngồi đó, mải chôn trong đống văn kiện trải đầy bàn, chỉ ngước lên khi nghe tiếng bước chân. “Ngài Đại Tá.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đặc vụ Romanoff,” Nick tiếp tục, nhưng cô không đáp lại, thay vào đó Romanoff nhấn một cái nút ngay cạnh; cánh cửa sau lưng bỗng khoá chặt, phong kín, đèn mờ tối đi và những hình chiếu rọi sáng từ bàn họp, lơ lửng sắc xanh holographic trong không khí. Với cái lướt tay, Fury mở ra ba tệp hồ sơ trước mặt họ. “Vào thẳng vấn đề nhé, Romanoff đã tra được gã Chiến Binh có thể sẽ nhắm vào ai tiếp theo. Aamal Malik, kỹ sư kỹ thuật nguyên tử. Công trình bà ấy đang nghiên cứu ở Iran đã và đang thu hút rất nhiều sự chú ý. Theo hướng tiêu cực.”</p><p> </p><p>“Và vì thế nên ông đoán bà ta sẽ là mục tiêu kế tiếp?”</p><p> </p><p>“Công trình ấy là một phần, và chuyện cha bà ta từng tham dự Dự án Manhattan – phải – Trinity Site nữa. Càng ngày những gợn sóng quanh Malik càng đáng chú ý, chưa kể đến lịch sử không được tốt cho lắm. Chúng tôi có lý do thành lập giả thuyết đó.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve vươn người chạm đến màn sáng mờ ảo của StarkTech, đầu ngón tay lướt qua không khí. Tập hồ sơ lướt theo tay anh, bung ra thành nhiều mảnh nhỏ và Steve vô ý thức cắn vào má trong trong lúc lướt qua tất cả các mẩu thông tin.</p><p> </p><p>“Howard Stark đã không ngừng việc mời bà ấy về làm việc trong nhiều năm liền nhưng Malik không thích tham dự chính trị.” Romanoff bổ sung trong lúc Steve bận rộn. “Đến lúc Stark ném 23 quả bom hạt nhân thử nghiệm xuống và đầu độc cả quần đảo Bikini Atoll thì bà ấy vẫn vững vàng với công tác quản lý một nhóm nghiên cứu được chính phủ tài trợ và không liên quan đến vũ khí. Năm 1966, lúc bà ấy hai mươi mốt—”</p><p> </p><p>“Bắt đầu làm việc cho NASA.” Steve lẩm bẩm, “Lạy Chúa.” Không phải <em>không được tốt</em> nữa mà phải là một lý lịch <em>rất tệ</em> với kẻ địch mới đúng. Xét cho cùng thì luôn có những mối hận thù thâm căn cố đế đến tất cả những thế hệ về sau cũng không giải được.</p><p> </p><p>Romanoff lật qua trang kế tiếp, một sơ đồ chính trị và các mâu thuẫn trong khối châu Âu và vùng Trung Đông, đoạn mới tiếp lời, “Malik hiện ở Tehran, bà ấy là chuyên viên tham vấn của một chương trình nguỵ trang mật, nhưng khả năng rất cao là đã bại lộ danh tính. Nghiên cứu của Malik cực kì quan trọng và bằng mọi giá ta phải đặt nhân thân an toàn của bà lên hàng đầu. Rất nhiều thế lực đang nhắm tới bà ấy, và nếu anh may mắn thêm chút nữa có thể anh sẽ gặp được người anh vẫn luôn tìm kiếm đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô muốn chúng ta dùng một người dân,” sau một khoảng, Steve cất lời và tất cả cảm xúc đều trôi tuột khỏi giọng anh như bọt biển, “một dân thường vô tội như là miếng mồi dụ. Đó là chiến thuật của hai người phải không.” Không phải câu hỏi, và Romanoff cũng chẳng trả lời. Steve đánh mắt về phía người còn lại trong phòng, “Đây là <em>chiến thuật</em> của ông sao, Nick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, tôi ghét nói sự thật nhưng đây là cơ hội đắt giá nhất của anh.” Fury lãnh đạm tạt nước lạnh vào mặt Steve, “Và đến thời điểm này tôi gần như chắc chắn nó là hy vọng duy nhất. Những thông tin mà chúng ta có ở đây là cơ hội một phần triệu anh biết không? Cái khả năng người anh tìm còn không xuất hiện lớn đến tôi chẳng muốn tính nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve bỗng nhớ về bức hình của Bucky trong đống hồ sơ gom nhặt được Romanoff đưa anh hai năm về trước, rõ mồn một và sắc nét như chẳng phải chỉ là một tấm hình: xanh tái, rệu rã, đớn đau. Anh đã kiếm tìm những năm dài và chẳng có thêm tấm hình thứ hai nào cả chứ đừng nói là người thật. Nếu đây thực sự là cơ hội cuối cùng…</p><p> </p><p>Romanoff quan sát không khí căng thẳng kéo dãn giữa hai người họ, rồi cô nói, “Captain, anh và tôi sẽ hộ tống bà Malik đến London, và sau đó đến Wales, chừa đủ nhiều vụn bánh để dẫn chúng theo và vòng ngược về Pháp, nơi bà ấy sẽ ẩn mình một thời gian. Và sau đó nữa thì Malik là trách nhiệm của người khác.”</p><p> </p><p>Dứt lời, cả Fury lẫn Romanoff đều quay sang nhìn anh chằm chằm. Steve thận trọng gật đầu, cố không để tiếng nghiến răng vang lên trong căn phòng kín. “Kế hoạch thống nhất. Lộ tuyến như thế nào?”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Những cánh rừng trải dài hàng dặm sau lưng các thành phố san sát xô bồ và những đụn cát sa mạc cháy đỏ của phía Bắc Azerbajan; đôi khi trong nắng sớm sóng sánh hồng cam màu trắng mờ của sương mù sẽ phủ lên những sắc màu sặc sỡ ấy như một dải lụa nữa. Mái tóc đỏ dài của Romanoff cuộn xoăn vào nhau cũng vì cái độ ẩm ấy – Steve nhận ra sự khác biệt một vài lần trên những sợi tóc mai của cô vào đêm khuya hoặc tảng sáng – nhưng kể từ lúc đặt chân lên chiếc phi cơ chở họ đến Tehran, Romanoff đã siết hết tóc vào một dải khăn lụa quanh đầu và bóng dáng cô tan vào dòng người như mọi khi, như giọt nước tan vào biển.</p><p> </p><p>Trên hàng ghế sau xe Malik vẫn bận rộn với những công thức của bà. Đã có nhiều dấu ấn thời gian xuất hiện trên làn da đầy nếp nhăn, nhưng khuôn mặt bà vẫn thanh mảnh và mắt nâu vẫn sắc lẹm. Bà già đi theo cái cách Peggy đã từng, thời gian chỉ có thể tô đậm sự mỏng manh hình thể. Chiếc xe họ thuê đã cũ, bụi bẩn. Một chiếc sedan tồi tàn. Steve cảm thấy đôi chút tội lỗi vì chiếc xe sẽ không quay lại với chủ cũ của nó được nữa, nhưng Romanoff đã kịp lo liệu biển số xong và Steve phải thừa nhận với thứ công tác anh đang làm đây có lẽ là điều tốt nhất anh có thể trông cậy vào. Cũng không phải Bucky chưa từng làm điều gì tệ hơn thế này những năm về trước, Steve nghĩ thầm như thế.</p><p> </p><p>Mọi thứ bắt đầu đầy hy vọng. Anh có hồ sơ và thông tin, anh cũng có chiếc khiên và chiến đấu. Steve một lần nữa lao vào cuộc kiếm tìm và giải cứu: cảm giác như lại trở về làm anh ngày xưa cũ ấy, tràn đầy mục tiêu và rõ ràng đích đến. Nhưng giờ là hai năm sau khi anh bắt đầu. Bucky vẫn biệt tăm và Steve đã bỏ lại sau lưng cả gia đình mà Peggy biết anh sẽ bỏ lại. Cơn phẫn nộ chực chờ nhấn chìm anh to lớn đến nỗi Steve cảm tưởng như đập toang mặt đất và xé thế giới ra làm đôi cũng chẳng khó khăn gì. Sự kiên nhẫn của anh cứ dần mòn vụn đi và anh như được vá lại tạm thời bằng những đường chỉ rối, mép vải con người anh dính lấy nhau hoặc quá chặt hoặc quá lỏng và tất cả chỗ tim gan bên trong đều trào ngược ra.</p><p> </p><p>Anh ghét chuyến đi dài dòng này.</p><p> </p><p>“Vỏ bọc của anh là gì?” Romanoff hỏi.</p><p> </p><p>“Cái gì cơ?” Steve hỏi lại, và Romanoff xoay hẳn người sang trên ghế lái phụ để nhìn anh.</p><p> </p><p>“Nguỵ trang ấy,” cô lặp lại, “Anh đã đi những hai năm cơ mà. Đăng kí khách sạn, nhà nghỉ, hỏi đường này… anh phải có một cái vỏ bọc nào đó chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Romanoff, cái—”</p><p> </p><p>“Đừng lo, bà ấy ngủ rồi,” cô thán khí một cách kịch cỡm. Và sự thật là thế: Malik đã say giấc trên hàng ghế sau từ lúc nào, hoàn toàn vô tri vô giác. Giờ đây họ đơn độc trong cuộc trò chuyện này, với bất cứ mục đích và lý do gì. Khi Steve nhìn về phía cô, tất cả biểu cảm và cười đùa đều đã được cô lau sạch khỏi mặt: chỉ còn sự cứng cỏi không khoan nhượng nguyên thuỷ phản chiếu trở lại. “Cho nên?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nick bảo cô hỏi à?”</p><p> </p><p>“Không. Không phải, tôi tò mò ấy mà.” Cô hơi nghiêng đầu, đoạn, “Anh không phải một điệp viên, Rogers. Anh là một người lính.”</p><p> </p><p>Giờ tôi là rất nhiều thứ khác chứ chẳng được đơn thuần vậy nữa, anh nghĩ thầm, nhưng rồi vẫn chậc lưỡi suy nghĩ về câu trả lời và những điều anh muốn nói ra. Họ yên tĩnh một khoảnh khắc dài trước khi anh mở miệng, “Vậy ra cô muốn biết cô phải hợp tác với ai và làm việc với cái gì.”</p><p> </p><p>Romanoff nhún vai, “Mỗi một trận chiến của tôi đều là một trận chiến có chuẩn bị.”</p><p> </p><p>“Được rồi,” Steve thoả hiệp, và Steve luôn thoả hiệp khi người đối diện đưa ra một lý do đủ hợp lý, đủ tốt. Dù muốn hay không thì họ cũng đã là cộng sự trong vụ này, và cô cần phải biết mình đang giao tiếp với cái gì.</p><p> </p><p>Anh dành hẳn vài phút để cảm nhận nó, để cảm xúc được phép đè lên vòng dây kiểm soát của anh. Steve đã trải qua quãng thời gian rất dài không một người chia sẻ, nhưng cũng không có nghĩa là anh không từng thử mường tượng bản thân quay trở lại với thế giới. Cơ mà khi nghe thấy giọng mình cất lên lần nữa, trong một nhịp đập ngắn ngủi Steve còn suýt chẳng nhận ra đấy là giọng của chính anh. “Thì, tôi vừa tốt nghiệp cao học này, và đang nghỉ xả hơi một năm du lịch vòng quanh châu Âu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anh học cái gì thế?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mỹ thuật.” Steve nhìn thoáng qua kính chiếu hậu, bật xi nhan và chuyển làn đường. “Nhưng rồi tôi nhận ra đó là một lựa chọn sai lầm, và chuyển ngành kiến trúc. Giờ thì vui vẻ hơn hẳn, chưa kể nó còn trả được hết hoá đơn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cho nên anh đang du lịch một mình? Không bè bạn gì cả?” Tông giọng Romanoff nhuốm màu tán tỉnh vui cười, như kiểu họ là hai người lạ vừa gặp và tám chuyện trên một quầy bar nào đó.</p><p> </p><p>Steve nhún một bên vai, không trả lời, môi mân thành một nụ cười nhẹ khiêm tốn. Chiếc xe phóng đi và vượt mặt những chiếc còn lại ở các làn đường khác chạy chậm hơn; cô muốn xem thì Steve sẽ cho cô xem. “Ừ, chậc, cô biết đấy. Tôi luôn là tuýp người cô độc mà, ai cũng cứ đến rồi lại đi. Với cả không phải những người lạ gặp được trên chuyến đi mới là phần tuyệt nhất của cuộc hành trình sao?”</p><p> </p><p>Romanoff bắt đầu thấy hứng thú thực sự với trò tiêu khiển này, lộ rõ trong chất giọng trầm của cô. “Thế hồi anh còn nhỏ thì sao?”</p><p> </p><p>“Một con mèo, một ông anh trai, hàng rào gỗ trắng khu trung lưu – tôi đến từ Kansas, nhưng tôi học nội trú ở Spokane. Mà trời ạ tôi nhàm chán thật đấy, tôi đã làm cô ngủ gục chưa?”</p><p> </p><p>Romanoff phá ra cười, mắt lục bảo lấp lánh. “Thế điều buồn nhất từng xảy ra với anh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Max – cậu mèo nhà tôi ấy – cậu ấy mất hai năm trước. Bọn tôi đã ở bên nhau từ hồi tôi còn nhỏ xíu kìa, cậu ấy đã và vẫn luôn là một thành viên gia đình, một mảnh ghép, cô hiểu không? Đó thật sự là một cú sốc.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thôi được rồi,” cô nhe răng, không giấu được cái cong môi, “Được rồi, Rogers, anh thắng. Anh thắng ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi đoán chẳng ai nói với cô Captain America cũng giỏi cả nói dối nữa nhỉ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Không, chả ai nghĩ loại thông tin đó thích đáng để xuất hiện trên hồ sơ của Captain cả.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thế mà nó là cách tôi nhập ngũ đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Một câu hỏi nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hiển nhiên anh đã có toàn bộ lớp vỏ nguỵ trang hoàn hảo rồi—”</p><p> </p><p>“Cảm ơn vì lời khen,” Steve rộng lượng đáp.</p><p> </p><p>“—vậy nếu cảnh sát vẫy chúng ta vào hay ai đó hỏi thì tôi nên nói cái gì? Anh muốn tôi làm ai trong câu chuyện này?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chính bản thân cô thì sao?” Steve hỏi ngược lại trước cả khi anh nhận ra mình vừa nói cái gì.</p><p> </p><p>Romanoff chỉ nhìn anh trong một khoảng yên tĩnh dài, trước khi cô quay đi với loáng thoáng một nụ cười mỉm. Họ giống nhau ở chỗ này đây: luôn cười vào những thứ chẳng hề buồn cười. “Thế bao nhiêu phần trăm câu chuyện đó của anh là thật?”</p><p> </p><p>“À, những lời nói dối tốt nhất luôn chứa sự thật đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Con mèo à?”</p><p> </p><p>“Không, tôi dị ứng lông mèo.” Kathryn đã không đòi nuôi mèo, chứ không Steve nghĩ anh sẽ chiều con bé và nhận về một chú mèo thôi; thế nhưng không, con bé thích kết bạn với lũ nòng nọc, cá tôm và những con bọ nước chỗ bờ sông hơn. Bucky lại khác họ. Bucky luôn mang theo quà vặt cho con mèo bẩn thỉu nhà hàng xóm, và thi thoảng từ cái lúc cả hai còn là hai thằng nhóc choi choi cậu đã bắt đầu dựng tổ thu nuôi lũ chó mèo hoang. Rồi khi về đến nhà cậu sẽ phàn nàn về việc chúng nó ngao ngao kêu điếc cả tai như thế nào, và bực bội vì cả lũ cứ quấn lấy chân chẳng cho cậu đi ngay trước cửa nhà ra sao.</p><p> </p><p><em>Thế đừng cho ăn nữa</em>! Steve từng cười và bảo. <em>Thôi</em>, Bucky chỉ đáp vậy. Có cái gì ấm áp và dịu dàng tràn ra khoé mắt cậu.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cậu biết tớ và lũ mèo gầy còm cáu gắt hay gây chuyện trong mấy con hẻm tối rồi đấy</em>, Bucky bảo vậy.</p><p> </p><p>Steve quay lại nhìn đường chân trời. Rặt một màu xanh toàn cây và cây. Hẳn sẽ có sương nữa. “Cứ dành mười lăm năm lang bạt đất nước này, không nhà để về và không đích để đến thì ai cũng học được cách hoà nhập cả thôi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bây giờ cũng thế?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve nhìn cô qua khoé mắt. “Cô thì không sao?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lời của tôi không phải luôn luôn đáng tin và là sự thật, nhưng tôi vẫn luôn trung thực với bản thân. Khi anh làm công việc này, làm điệp viên, nhà không phải một khái niệm cố định, nó có thể uốn nắn.” Sau một lúc cô mới nói, giọng trầm và lạc trong suy tưởng. Và đây là điều anh thích ở Romanoff, luôn có quá nhiều thứ cô ẩn giấu sau đôi mắt đó như thể bản năng. “Anh phải tìm một nơi mình thuộc về.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve nghĩ về Peggy, về những đêm muộn của cô ở văn phòng; về khoảng cách yên tĩnh và kiên cố giữa hai người. Cô ấy đánh đổi quá nhiều và anh chưa bao giờ thực sự vươn tay đỡ. Nhưng anh cũng chưa bao giờ nghĩ về Romanoff và khái niệm này của cô.</p><p> </p><p>“Có thể uốn nắn sao?” Song anh nói.</p><p> </p><p>“Và anh phải ngừng lạc trong vùng đất không-đâu-cả bao la ấy trước khi anh có thể có một chốn về.” Cô nhếch môi cười, ngửa đầu dựa vào lưng ghế và lại nhìn anh, “Thế, sự thật là như nào?”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tin mới nhất từ hiện trường và các báo cáo về tai nạn ở Malibu một tiếng trước: một lỗ hổng an ninh được cho là có liên hệ với các nghiên cứu của tập đoàn Stark gần đây đã gây ra bạo động trên đường cao tốc Mulholland. Hai người đàn ông trong giáp kim loại đã nổ ra tranh chấp tại hiện trường, dù tập đoàn Stark cho biết họ chỉ là hai nhân viên bảo vệ. Người phát ngôn của tập đoàn còn cho biết buổi họp báo làm sáng tỏ vấn đề trên sẽ được phát sóng vào 9h sáng ngày mai theo giờ trung tâm và 10h sáng theo giờ phía Đông. Giờ chúng ta sẽ chuyển ống kính sang Matt, hiện đang tại hiện trường… Matt?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Điểm Tin 9h. Kênh CNN. Malibu, California.)</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Cuộc họp báo được chiếu đêm hôm đó, có cả phụ đề tiếng Azerbaijani. Steve khom người ngồi trên cạnh giường cái nhà nghỉ tồi tàn, tay chống gối và rúc quanh màn hình ti vi đã mất màu. Anh không nhìn rõ được đường nét khuôn mặt Tony qua những điểm ảnh hỗn loạn, nhưng anh biết góc nghiêng thường thấy của đôi vai người kia, cái góc mà giờ đang rũ hẳn xuống. Cậu ta nhìn xuống chỗ giấy nhớ trong tay, rồi chợt dừng. Bên cạnh, Đại Tá Rhodes bạn Tony nghiêng người thì thầm cái gì.</p><p> </p><p>“Sự thật là,” Tony mở lời. Nhìn lên, rồi nhìn xuống. Và lại nhìn về phía cánh truyền thông. “Sự thật là—”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Buổi sáng đầu tiên của năm 1945, chỉ sau nửa đêm một khắc, một trụ sở ẩn mình sâu trong rừng nước Áo của HYDRA nổ tung giữa ánh lửa ngút trời.</p><p> </p><p>Một cách long trọng, Falsworth tháo mũ, áp nó vào lồng ngực và giữa những con người sừng sững trước đám cháy xem cả một cơ ngơi nứt toác đổ ầm ầm xuống dưới lưỡi lửa đó, anh hát: là bài Auld Lang Syne. Một tiếng cười bật ra khỏi miệng Jim, rồi Duncan, và rồi cả Dernier. Rồi tất cả bọn họ đều lăn ra cười mà chả rõ lý do, mắt mờ nhoà ngấn lệ, tay choàng tay níu lấy nhau, thở hồng hộc và gào thét giữa tiếng thở, cảm giác như dạ dày vừa tự thắt nút chính nó và họ có thể nôn ngay ra luôn được. Dư chấn cơn điên chiến thắng để lại là cảm giác mệt rã rời nôn nao khó chịu, nhưng kể cả thế họ vẫn không ngừng được những tiếng cười khúc khích sau khi cơn cuồng hoan đã qua. Bucky vung tay khoác vai Steve, kéo anh lại sát mình, tóc vương mùi gỗ cháy và đạn đồng và đất đen; và cậu hát tiếp chỗ Falsworth đã dừng lại, bằng cái giọng mũi thấp nghẹt: <em>Cố nhân xưa ấy liệu có nên quên đi, và ngày mai đây ta sẽ chẳng nghĩ suy?</em></p><p> </p><p>Ở đất Nga sát Rostov hiện tại, Steve ghé một trạm nghỉ và nhấc hai bình vodka loại nhỏ cho anh và Romanoff, cùng một nước trái cây cho tiến sĩ Malik. Cửa hàng có bán cả sandwich ăn liền nên anh cũng mua thêm một ít cho bữa tối gọn nhẹ của họ. Có cái gì đó rất lạ lẫm trong việc không mừng năm mới; kể cả những năm 1968 lang bạt một mình Steve cũng vẫn khui rượu ăn mừng trong khung cảnh nhà nghỉ eo hẹp. Người thu ngân hỏi xem ID của Steve khi anh tính tiền, và anh cứ cười mãi từ quầy về đến tận cửa phòng trọ cho độ bất lão của bản thân. Anh ngốn xong cái sandwich với nước lạnh từ vòi; tín hiệu điện thoại chắp vá lúc được lúc không làm Steve chịu không gọi về nhà được cuộc nào.</p><p> </p><p>“Nhắn tin đi,” Romanoff nói khi anh đánh vật với cái di động. Cô đã yên vị trên giường của tiến sĩ Malik – anh và cô thay phiên ngủ trên cái ghế bành trong góc hoặc dưới đất, và Steve đã đang ngồi trên giường ngủ của anh đêm nay rồi. Romanoff vặn mở chai rượu tí hon, đặt nó xuống tủ đầu giường và gõ di động với tốc độ thần tốc. Steve tự hỏi cô sẽ nhắn tin cho ai vào đêm giao thừa. “Nếu tin nhắn không chuyển ngay được thì nó cũng chuyển sau thôi, và anh chẳng phải cứ năm phút lại dí mặt vào điện thoại một lần.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cảm ơn gợi ý?” Steve nói, nửa kinh ngạc nửa vui vẻ, đôi chút cảm động.</p><p> </p><p>Họ qua loa nâng cốc đúng nửa đêm với truyền thống mừng năm mới. Chẳng ai hỏi nhưng bỗng tiến sĩ Malik tuyên bố, với một miệng đầy sandwich nhai dở, “Mục tiêu năm nay của tôi là viết một cuốn sách.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thế à?” Steve lơ đãng hỏi, anh thích bà tiến sĩ lắm. Ở bà có cái tự tin thông thái cả về chuyên môn lẫn khôn ngoan trong những tình huống thường nhật ngoài này, như một người bạn lâu năm vừa bước ra từ tuổi thơ Steve. “Chủ đề của cô là gì?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cái gì đó <em>ngoại trừ</em> công trình kỹ thuật.” Steve phá ra cười.</p><p> </p><p>Romanoff quay sang nhìn anh và dốc cạn chai vodka của cô trong một hớp, và thế là Steve cũng phải làm điều tương tự. “Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ không phải hỏi mục tiêu năm nay của anh nhỉ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Và để công bằng,” Steve ngầm thừa nhận điều cô không nói ra, dốc ngược chai rượu đã rỗng không của anh, “thì tôi cũng sẽ không hỏi của cô nhé.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2009</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Hiện tượng thú nhận sai lầm tự nguyện</em> </strong> <em> là một ví dụ cho những sự bất thường trong hành vi và nhận thức của người bệnh tâm lý. Triệu chứng thú nhận này là khi một người khẳng định bản thân là thủ phạm cho một tội lỗi hay một vụ án nào đó họ không hề liên quan tới, thường là một án mạng. Một trong những nguyên nhân được ghi nhận cho rằng hiện tượng này bắt nguồn, và là biểu hiện ngoại trạng của mặc cảm tội lỗi cưỡng chế trong tiềm thức của một cá thể… Một số ví dụ nổi tiếng cho thú nhận tự nguyện là hàng loạt những người tự đầu thú thừa nhận mình là hung thủ vụ ám sát tổng thống John F. Kennedy, hay một loạt đặc vụ chính phủ Hoa Kỳ xác nhận sai rằng mình có liên quan đến bê bối đột nhập Watergate năm 1972, và ngụ ý dẫn đường trong việc tiết lộ những bức thư tay của Trung sĩ James Barnes năm 1966. </em> <em>(Kẻ ám sát tổng thống Kennedy đã bị bắt và đến tội cũng như hung thủ bê bối Watergate; thế nhưng danh tính người bán những lá thư riêng tư của Trung sĩ Barnes cho báo New York Times vẫn còn là ẩn số.)</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>[Frances, Cynthia và Neal Lerner. Dị thường trong Tâm lý học: Tái bản thứ năm. 2000. Bản in.]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Ây,” Steve đã nở nụ cười từ trước cả khi anh nhấc máy và nghe giọng nói từ đầu kia; tín hiệu vẫn lè rè chán ngắt, và anh phải chen ra cái ban công tin hin hứng gió để nghe cho rõ. “Con gái bố dạo này sao rồi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Con sắp thành công dân cao tuổi của thành phố rồi đấy bố ạ,” Kat bật cười, nhưng có cái gì đó không đúng trong điệu cười của con bé.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat,” và Steve bỗng thấy cả người căng thẳng, “Sao vậy con?”</p><p> </p><p>Đầu bên kia chỉ còn tiếng hít thở.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat,” Steve lặp lại, lần này thì anh bắt đầu cuống lên rồi. “Nói bố nghe rốt cuộc có chuyện gì?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mẹ đang không ổn lắm ạ.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim Steve chợt hẫng, và mắt anh trắng xoá với cơn hoảng loạn thực sự, “Sao?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ý con là không có gì quá tệ cả,” Kat vội nói, “Mẹ ổn lắm, sức khoẻ tốt không bệnh tật gì cả. Nhưng thực sự bọn con đều nghĩ mẹ không nên cứ ở một mình như thế nữa. Con với anh Joe rất cố gắng ở bên mẹ nhiều nhất có thể nhưng lũ trẻ sắp tốt nghiệp và vào đại học hết rồi và con lại sắp chuyển công tác đi Pittsburgh. Bọn con đã nói chuyện với mẹ và mẹ đồng ý là nên dọn đến viện dưỡng lão hay nơi nào có nhân viên chuyên nghiệp chăm sóc cho mẹ.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiếng cười nghe khô khốc nghẹn lại trong miệng Steve. “Không đời nào mẹ con đồng ý.”</p><p> </p><p>“Không, vâng,” Kat thở dài, “Nhưng bố ở tận đầu bên kia quả đất. Ít nhất thì mẹ chấp nhận đó là quyết định đúng và thiết thực, hiện tại.”</p><p> </p><p>Tội lỗi tràn đầy ngực bụng Steve và trào ngược ra. Sự thật là anh đã bỏ lại cả gia đình sau lưng đúng như những gì Peggy dự đoán được, và trong một khoảng lặng dài như chết chóc, anh nghe tiếng con gái thở sâu ở đầu bên kia, tự hỏi vì sao anh có thể làm điều này với những người thân yêu nhất.</p><p> </p><p>“Bố không biết bao giờ bố mới về được,” cuối cùng anh nói, và nhắm nghiền mắt ngay khi dứt lời: anh thậm chí không muốn nghe giọng bản thân phản bội lại niềm tin của gia đình như thế nữa. “Kathryn, bố xin lỗi.”</p><p> </p><p>Giọng của Kat vọng ra trầm lặng như thì thầm. “Con không giận bố đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thật đấy ạ.” Kat nhấn mạnh, “Con hiểu mà. À thực ra là không – con không hiểu hoàn toàn. Con không biết giờ bố thấy thế nào hay tình trạng ra sao nhưng một cách khách quan thì con hiểu những gì bố đã làm và tại sao bố lại lựa chọn như thế. Đôi khi chuyện xảy ra không phải do ta mà do cái vũ trụ này căn chỉnh vận mệnh quá tệ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đôi khi tệ thật,” Steve công nhận, “Nói với mẹ con là bố–”</p><p> </p><p>“Vâng, tất nhiên rồi,” Kat ngắt lời anh, và rồi con bé nói, “Con yêu bố nhiều lắm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bố cũng yêu con, công chúa. Tạm biệt con nhé.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve cúp máy và tốn những phút dài như cả thế kỉ tiếp theo chỉ để chôn mặt trong lòng bàn tay ngoài cái ban công nhỏ lạnh ngắt.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Romanoff nhăn mũi với anh mặc kệ con đường cô đang lái trước mặt. Một mỏm vực bên tay trái vút qua họ như bóng ma; đồng cỏ và núi xanh trải ra bên phải với tốc độ tên lửa khi Steve cố gắng nhìn thẳng và không để bản thân rời mắt khỏi mặt đường. Cái tay cầm giữ thăng bằng bên mép cửa kêu ken két một cách đầy đe dọa dưới tay anh và trong một giây Steve đã ghen tị với cái viễn cảnh nghỉ hưu biết bao. “Anh thực sự chưa bao giờ xem Điệp Viên 007? Bond?” Romanoff nghi ngờ quan sát anh. “Thôi đi, toàn kinh điển thế cơ mà.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nhìn đường, Romanoff. Và không, tôi chưa xem phần nào cả.”</p><p> </p><p>Một nụ cười trêu chọc nở trên môi cô. “Phim <em>vui </em>lắm đấy Rogers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Làm điệp viên thì có gì vui nhỉ nếu anh còn không thể nói đùa về việc làm điệp viên?” Bà Tiến sĩ hoà vào ở hàng ghế sau.</p><p> </p><p>“Vậy chắc anh là fan của Dr. Strangelove rồi?” Romanoff cười hỏi, đánh mắt về kính chiếu hậu.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiển nhiên.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Dr Strangelove: Một bộ phim đen trắng dark comedy năm 1964 về chiến tranh lạnh và nỗi sợ bom nguyên tử giữa Cộng hoà Soviet và Hoa Kỳ.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bùm-bốp-kétttttttt: bánh xe rít trên mặt đường. Steve vồ lấy phần đầu xe hòng giữ thăng bằng, dạ dày phóng luôn lên cổ họng. Romanoff vặn tay lái và đạp thắng muốn xuyên cả sàn xe, nhưng họ và vách núi vẫn đang lao vào nhau với tốc độ tên lửa.</p><p> </p><p>“Nắm vô lăng!” Cô gào lên, giật thắng tay, và Steve kịp chụp lấy nó ngay khi cô nhanh chóng nhảy vọt qua lưng ghế để lao về băng sau. Gió bật vào xe ù tai khi cánh cửa sau bị giật bung và Romanoff ôm chặt tiến sĩ Malik lăn xuống vệ đường. Steve thấy có màu xanh biển nhoáng lên nơi đuôi mắt: là cái khiên của anh, được vị nữ đặc công trưng dụng làm vật giảm xóc khi họ hôn mặt xa lộ. Không có thời gian nữa. Steve đánh tay lái, mặc kệ con xe tồi tàn rít lên phi theo gió và co chân đạp mạnh. Cơ bắp căng ra, người anh dộng vào cửa ghế lái phụ trong những tích tắc cuối cùng; cả cánh cửa thoát khỏi bản lề trơn tru như cắt với tiếng kim loại cọ nhau nhức tai, mang anh trượt một quãng xa, nhựa đường toé lửa. Chiếc xe xông thẳng vào không trung ngoài vách vực như một con thuyền lao ra biển rộng.</p><p> </p><p>Chưa đầy nửa giây sau Steve đã bật dậy phóng đi. Sỏi đá lạo xạo dưới chân những lúc anh lấy thăng bằng và nhịp tốc độ trở lại. Con đường trống huếch trừ bọn họ – tơi tả nhưng còn sống. Cái khăn trùm hijab của tiến sĩ Malik trượt đến vai và phần phật trong gió, ánh đỏ tràn ra quét qua vùng đất tĩnh lặng đến chỉ còn tiếng gió và tiếng thở xung quanh họ. Steve cẩn thận nhận lại cái khiên từ Romanoff và tiến lên che chắn cho cả hai người bọn họ, vẫn đề cao cảnh giác và cố kiếm tìm một dấu vết nào đó từ những dãy núi đồi bao vây: không có gì cả. Hoàn toàn không, ở mọi mặt xung quanh.</p><p> </p><p>“Phát đạn là từ phía sau.” Malik nhắc. Bà nắm chặt ngực áo, thở khó nhọc nhưng không đổ máu ở đâu cả. Steve dõi theo tầm nhìn của bà: vẫn không có gì. Quanh họ có quá đủ các cụm đá tảng và cỏ dại mọc hoang để ẩn nấp. Chưa kể một vài gốc cây. Tim Steve đập thình thịch bên thái dương anh. Vì hy vọng le lói. Anh cẩn trọng bước một bước; sỏi dưới chân nhẹ nhàng cọ vào đế giày đánh rắc: một sai lầm lớn.</p><p> </p><p>“Gục xuống!” Giọng Romanoff vang lên như chuông rung. Hai tiếng đạn nổ găm vào đá. Chỉ chậm một phần ngàn giây nữa thôi là viên đạn sẽ găm thẳng vào đầu anh thay vì rìa tấm khiên, khoảng cách hẹp như sợi chỉ, và Steve đổ người chắn cho Malik. Romanoff xoay tròn, nổ súng liên hoàn, cúi gập xuống phòng trường hợp phải tăng tốc gấp và chờ tín hiệu đáp trả. Nhưng không có phát đạn đáp trả nào nữa cả. Steve hạ khiên quan sát và trong cái giây phút ngàn cân treo sợi tóc ấy một phát đạn nữa hướng về phía họ; anh tránh thoát nó với khoảng cách một sợi tóc thật, nghe cái bỏng rát sượt da đầu. Steve bỗng thấy phi thực vô cùng, như thể đang nằm mơ, mọi gánh nặng và đau đớn chợt biến mất khỏi cơ thể khi não anh bắt lấy thực tại. Gã ở đây. Tên Chiến binh đang ở ngay đây.</p><p> </p><p>Romanoff nổ súng hai phát nữa. Không trúng. “Chúng ta đang là cá trong rọ,” anh nói, “Phải thoát ra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nhìn chung quanh đi, Rogers.” Cô gắt lại, “Lấy đâu ra lối mà thoát?”</p><p> </p><p>Chợt, Steve bỗng không nhận ra Romanoff với cái biểu cảm trên mặt cô nữa. Anh từng thấy nó trên nhiều người rồi, nhưng chưa bao giờ là cô – một hỗn hợp giữa hoang cuồng và khắc nghiệt. Chân mày cô nhíu lại thành một đường và những hơi thở đều nhưng gấp gáp. Chợt, anh nhận ra Romanoff đang sợ hãi. Chợt, anh hiểu rằng cô cũng đã biết.</p><p> </p><p>Steve đào xới bộ não cho một kế hoạch khả thi. Tên bắn tỉa – hay đúng hơn là tên Chiến binh – vẫn đang ẩn nấp và chờ đợi sơ hở của họ. Và gã sẽ cứ đợi đến khi sơ hở đó đến – gã đã dồn được họ ra ánh sáng trong khi vẫn ẩn mình trong tối, cuộc chiến kiên nhẫn này gã sẽ không thua. Tỉ lệ họ sống sót đào thoát, chưa kể Malik, nhỏ đến không đáng đếm. Steve không thể ném khiên được vì bà tiến sĩ còn cần anh bảo vệ. Hơn nữa khoảng cách cũng quá xa vời để anh đánh trúng gã. Một khẩu súng đã lên đạn kín đáo ấn vào bên hông anh.</p><p> </p><p>“Giữ chặt, và đừng buông ra.” Steve nói nhỏ, đoạn nhấn tấm khiên cho tiến sĩ Malik và rút súng.</p><p> </p><p>Đoàng. Nối tiếp là tiếng thét của bà tiến sĩ. Âm lượng đâm vào màng nhĩ và Steve xoay tròn cúi người theo bản năng. Máu bắn tung trên đất. Phát đạn tinh tế đến hãi hùng của gã Chiến binh xiên vào giữa kẽ tay Malik; cùng với cơn đau sốc ập đến là tiếng chiếc khiên rời tay bà rơi đánh thịch xuống đất. Steve định vị và bắn trả trong khi Romanoff nằm đè lên tiến sĩ, che chắn và cố gắng cầm máu, gào vào thiết bị thông tin muốn nứt đôi trong những khớp tay phát trắng của cô, “Báo cáo khẩn cấp! Đây là H-64! Tôi cần đội Alpha STRIKE ngay lập tức, toạ độ–” Cô ngắn gọn cầu viện, nhưng Steve chẳng thể nghe thấy tiếng động gì xung quanh anh nữa. Vì đó, một bóng dáng đen đặc giữa nền hoang vu dần xuất hiện đằng xa, tay trái gã sáng ngời ánh kim loại, bước chân vững vàng rời khỏi khoảng tối giữa những gốc cây vần vũ.</p><p> </p><p>Có lẽ Steve đã dành quá nhiều giây chìm trong cú sốc bất ngờ và cả đớn đau bất chợt vì khi gã Chiến binh lại nổ súng, phát đạn Steve đáp trả đã định sẵn đích đến trượt hụt trong đầu anh mất rồi. Viên đạn Mỹ sượt đi, nhưng đạn Xô Viết thì găm vào cả Romanoff và tiến sĩ Malik.</p><p>“Romanoff!” Sắc đỏ ào ra thấm đẫm. “Romanoff! <em>Natasha</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Cô ấy còn sống. Thở hổn hển với một bàn tay bấu chặt mạn sườn ướt đỏ, nhưng còn sống, dù tiếng hô hấp của cô cứ ngày một khàn dính và ầng ậc như tiếng máu đổ. Quá nhiều máu, quá nhiều máu – trượt qua kẽ tay đất cát của cô, nhỏ xuống nhựa đường đen những vũng đỏ quạch và đậm sệt. Bên dưới cô, tiến sĩ Malik nằm yên mất ý thức với tấm hijab nhuốm tối trên mặt xa lộ với máu bẩn, đã ngất hoặc đã chết; Steve không biết vết thương của bà ở đâu, hoặc liệu có vết đạn nào không, hay là do Natasha bị thương quá nặng và đấy đều là máu của cô đổ ra. Đôi mắt xanh ngọc toé lửa cháy trên khuôn mặt bệt màu giấy trắng xám, tóc cô xoà xuống hai bên má và rối tung chỗ thái dương đẫm mồ hôi. “Đi đi,” cô nghiến răng, đoạn cao giọng quát, “Đi mau!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve giật người vào một phát tăng tốc. Anh đã thấy rõ cả người gã Chiến binh: cánh tay kim loại của gã không có gì che chắn cả và trở thành vật định vị tốt nhất dưới nắng. Anh lao vào cụm cây đuổi theo, với đôi chân đe doạ bãi công trên độ dốc của những mỏm đá. Không, không, không, Steve nghĩ, những tiếng cầu xin vang vọng trong đầu anh liên hồi, rung lắc một nỗi tuyệt vọng: xin đừng, xin đừng, làm ơn đừng mà. Anh phải bò lết qua những nào là đá tảng và băng và bập tay xuống để lấy đà chạy tiếp. Tên Chiến binh rất nhanh, nhưng Steve đuổi theo nhanh hơn. Rồi bỗng cái suy nghĩ anh có thể nổ súng vụt qua não Steve, nhanh chóng như chớp bổ, nhắm đến đầu gối hoặc vai chẳng hạn. Steve không bắn. Bù lại, anh chạy nhanh hơn nữa. Một ngôi sao đỏ in trên nền kim loại lạnh lẽo bắp tay trái của gã chiến binh. Và trong tích tắc Steve đã quay về Leningrad. Quay về Odessa. Quay về cái thời điểm chính xác trong quá khứ ấy lúc anh đang rượt theo Bucky về căn chung cư của họ ở Brooklyn.</p><p> </p><p>Anh nhảy bổ lên lưng gã, đè gã xuống nền đất tuyết, băng và cành khô và lá úa nát răng rắc dưới sức nặng thân hình hai người họ.</p><p> </p><p>Họ túm lấy nhau vật lộn. Steve bị đẩy mạnh ra, cánh tay máy của gã Chiến binh đè nghiến yết hầu anh, gáy anh dộng xuống nền đất. Nhiệt độ trên cổ lạnh hơn cả băng Nam Cực; Steve thở hắt trong cơn sốc, và rồi cứ giằng co với tiếng thở nghèn nghẹn bể phổi ấy. Có tiếng máy móc hoạt động vù vù, Steve khó nhọc với những cú vung chân, nhưng vẫn từ chối nổ súng, dù rằng khớp tay anh đã đặt trên cò. Và rồi thịch một tiếng, khẩu súng rơi xuống trên tầng lá rụng khô dày. Tay anh lần nắm lấy cánh tay máy của gã Chiến binh. Những phiến kim loại rung nhẹ xoay dịch nhẵn nhụi dưới lòng bàn tay thô ráp của anh khi ngón trỏ và ngón giữa cạy vào khe hở giữa cổ họng và bàn tay gọng kềm của gã. Vai gã co lại và bàn tay bỗng siết chặt. Vài giây nữa thôi, Steve sẽ ngất xỉu vì thiếu dưỡng khí.</p><p> </p><p>“Buck,” và anh thốt ra. Gã Chiến binh bỗng chùng lại.</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky,” Steve lặp lại như hơi thở, nghe tim anh sững nhịp đập trong lồng ngực. Cái kính bảo hộ đen ngòm nửa mặt của những năm 1954 nhìn thẳng vào anh. Những đuôi tóc dài tối màu của gã rũ xuống chạm mặt anh và Steve vươn người. Gã không phản ứng. Anh giật cái kính ra. Đôi mắt đằng sau nó là một tổ hợp xanh xám, và to tròn, và hoang dại. Steve vẫn nhớ kĩ đôi mắt này cũng như màu sắc chính xác của từng sắc tố, dù anh từng ngờ rằng mình đã quên mất sau bao năm. Chân mày nâu sẫm nhíu chặt. Mỗi một nhịp tim anh lúc này cũng cảm giác như một nhát dao đâm. Là Bucky, Bucky thật sự, đang nhìn anh, ở ngay đây. Đã sáu mươi bốn năm dài ngày ngày đêm đêm. Cơ thể cậu lạnh toát. Cơ thể cậu đã biến thành một cỗ máy chiến đấu, thành vũ khí. Họ đều đã thành những món vũ khí hình người; nhưng điều đó giờ không quan trọng. Cái quan trọng lúc này là đôi mắt Bucky tràn đầy nỗi kinh hãi. Cậu ấy sợ. Cậu ấy hoảng loạn.</p><p> </p><p>Toàn bộ hệ thống ngôn ngữ của Steve giờ chỉ còn một cái tên duy nhất. “Bucky.”</p><p> </p><p>Nhưng một cách chóng vánh và bất chợt, tất cả biểu cảm trên mặt cậu biến mất. Lại là gã Chiến binh, nắm lấy cổ áo Steve và dộng anh xuống. Trong một giây ngắn ngủi trước khi màn đen bủa vây và mất ý thức, Steve nghe thấy gã nói, “Хайль Ги—”</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Những nốt ngân vang nhỏ lẻ rơi tựa vạn ngàn chấm sáng vào tấm màn tối mịt mùng tĩnh lặng phủ bóng London: bàn tay chai sần của cậu thả bước vô tự lang thang trên những phím đàn đen trắng đan xen.</p><p> </p><p>“Mình phải đi,” Giọng Steve vọng lên từ sau lưng.</p><p> </p><p>“Hửm?” Bucky ậm ừ lại với điếu thuốc cháy dở treo bên miệng. Rồi khoé miệng nhếch thành nụ cười, nhưng cậu không quay đầu lại, chỉ chăm chú nhìn mấy ngón tay mình đạp hụt và ngã lộn nhào trên các phím đàn, dài giọng, “một giâyyyyy nữa thôi, ngài Rogers.” Đó là một giai điệu quen thuộc. Bucky ngân nga theo trong cổ họng và Steve nhận ra làn điệu ấy, một khúc hành quân cổ: Thánh Ca Chiến Tranh của Cộng hoà. Nhưng chỉ là những giai điệu và chuyển âm đơn giản, Bucky không hát một chữ một lời nào bản gốc; thay vào đó những câu ca cứ tự động xuất hiện trong đầu Steve – một phiên bản máu me khác anh học được trong khoảng thời gian phục dịch bắt buộc làm lính nhảy dù của Soviet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Chuẩn bị sẵn sàng hết sao?” Trung sĩ nhìn lên, thét gào</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nhẹ tênh người anh hùng gật, và phi thẳng vào trời cao</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gió xoáy gió giật như dao, dây chằng từ lâu nào gắn—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thôi nào, Buck,” Steve bảo, nhưng anh không cảm nhận được khẩu hình mình di động dù chỉ là vài li. “Mình mệt quá. Mình mệt đến mức khúc xương nào cũng nhức mỏi rồi. Đến độ muốn khuỵu xuống luôn không đứng lên lại nữa ấy. Mình đi đi được không? Chả còn gì ở đây đâu; người ta trốn đi hết cả rồi, đồ đạc bị phá huỷ cả rồi. Được không Buck?”</p><p> </p><p>Quán bar này kẹt trong một vụ dội bom và bị bỏ hoang từ nhiều năm về trước. Ghế cao và bàn thấp và trường kỉ vụn thành cặn gỗ. Dưới ánh đèn vàng vọt chớp tắt những mảnh kính vỡ trải sàn ánh lên sắc xanh lá. Hẳn đã có những phần tứ chi bị ai đó bỏ lại dưới đống đổ nát. Những cơ thể. Steve vẫn nhớ nơi này cái lúc nó còn vẹn nguyên: anh nhớ việc anh dạo bước và mò mẫm xung quanh với bia rượu; anh nhớ cả cái ghế anh hay đổ lưng vào; tầm nhìn mờ ảo trong ánh đèn, cổ họng anh thô nặng, nghèn nghẹn và Steve thấy như phát bệnh, căn bệnh làm dạ dày anh nôn nao và từng đoạn xương rung lên kẽo kẹt như rên rỉ…</p><p> </p><p>Chiếc dương cầm ở góc quán thủng lỗ chỗ và tơi tả như miếng giẻ lau. Những sợi dây đàn – mạch máu và nội tạng – đâm chỉa ra khỏi một cơ thể không thể níu giữ chúng nữa; cột sống màu ngà trắng tinh oằn xuống, gãy đôi. Thế nhưng nó vẫn cao giọng ca hát. Và Bucky ngâm nga theo giai điệu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Đếm những phút ngắn, đếm những giây dài,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Đếm to đếm rõ và chờ mặt đất chào lại –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lặng nghe sức gió, lặng nghe giá băng</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lặng nghe những con tim rơi thẳng từ trời.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu đáng lẽ đã có thể về nhà,” Steve thì thầm, “Mình chưa bao giờ định để lại cậu trong cuộc chiến cả.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu cũng không định và không nên làm nhiều chuyện khác lắm,” Bucky nhắc.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mặt đất tràn máu và não treo cánh dù tơi; ruột gan phổi mật phơi trên đồng phục tối.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thân thể nát bươm để xẻng xúc cạy cào; đổ máu tim ra từ trong đôi bốt cao.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Không bay, không bay, thân chẳng lao vào trời. Không bay, không bay, anh đã là xa xôi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky hay đùa về cái cách chính đáng và nghiêm túc nhất để kết thúc đoạn nhạc cuối ấy. Chúa ơi, Steve vẫn nhớ như in họ ngồi đây, cười phá ra, thọi cùi chỏ vào mạn sườn nhau, và rồi chẳng cần căn chỉnh lấy nhịp mà vẫn hoà giọng như khúc thánh ca, với sự trang trọng to lớn đến khó hiểu:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gió tanh mưa máu, để đời một cái chết</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huyết nhục tan hoang, huy hoàng ta tử vong—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve giật mình mở mắt, nghe tiếng cười trầm thấp của Bucky ngân vang trong tai. Có tiếng bíp nhè nhẹ từ những thứ thiết bị gắn lên anh theo dõi tình trạng, và Steve chật vật một lúc cố gỡ chúng khỏi người; đoạn một đường thẳng với tiếng bíp dài chạy ngang màn hình khi đôi tay run rẩy của anh xử lý xong đống dây nhợ. Ai đó đã bỏ quên cái radio không tắt trong phòng bệnh, tiếng kênh thể thao – bóng chày – vang rè rè đầy kích động khi Steve bò khỏi giường và với lấy bộ quần áo của anh trên ghế, nằm gọn ghẽ và quấn bụi đến từng sợi chỉ. Steve tròng nó vào một cách máy móc và lết chân ra cửa phòng. Anh phải lang thang đoạn hành lang dài ấy một lúc giữa đêm đen – anh nghĩ là giữa đêm – trước khi gặp được y tá ––</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Rogers—”</p><p> </p><p>“Romanoff— Natasha ở đâu? Đặc vụ Romanoff không sao chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ngài Đại tá, cô ấy vẫn ổn— cô ấy không có nguy hiểm. Nếu ngài muốn tôi có thể dẫn ngài đến chỗ cô ấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Được,” Steve đồng ý. Ống chân anh vẫn còn run và tưởng như chẳng thuộc thời đại này nữa. Sau giấc mơ ban nãy, không có khái niệm không thời gian chắc chắn nào về nơi anh đang tồn tại cả. Trong một khoảnh khắc mơ hồ ngắn ngủi đó Steve bỗng ước ao được gọi cho Peggy, nhìn mặt nàng và nghe nàng mỉm cười. Và rồi anh nhớ: Natasha. “Cảm ơn bà.”</p><p> </p><p>Phòng bệnh của Natasha ở cuối một hành lang dài hun hút hẹp hòi. Ánh trăng tràn vào phòng qua khung cửa kính, phủ bạc lên bộ bệnh phục nhợt nhạt trắng của cô. Cô cố thử ngồi dậy khi nhác thấy bóng Steve bước qua ngưỡng cửa và cái tái mặt đau đớn tiếp theo làm anh suýt phải gọi bà y tá quay lại, nhưng Natasha đã kịp với lên ngăn cản, “Không sao, tôi ổn mà.”</p><p> </p><p>“Giờ cô thấy thế nào?” Steve an vị trên cái ghế cạnh giường và hỏi.</p><p> </p><p>“Chẳng khác gì bị đạn xỏ xuyên dạ dày.” Cô nheo mắt, nhìn anh sắc lẻm, và Steve thấy mình như bị gỡ bung ra khám nghiệm và xếp sắp lại như món đồ chơi xếp hình. “Thôi rào trước đón sau đi, Rogers. Anh muốn hỏi cái gì?”</p><p> </p><p>Được rồi, Steve nghĩ. Được thôi. Và lửa bùng lên trong dạ Steve nhanh đến nỗi anh còn phải ngạc nhiên với chính bản thân mình. “Làm sao cô biết?” Anh gằn giọng.</p><p> </p><p>“Biết cái gì?”</p><p> </p><p>Thứ tiếng vọng lại từ cổ họng Steve đanh như kiếm sắc. “Đừng thử thách tôi nếu chính cô còn chẳng lừa được bản thân.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha yên tĩnh đến chỉ còn tiếng thở.</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi đã chiến đấu cùng cậu ấy hai năm,” anh tiếp. “Cái phản ứng đó, phong cách chiến đấu đó – có chết tôi cũng không nhầm lẫn được. Nhưng cái hồi những năm 50 ở Leningrad cậu ấy không chiến đấu kiểu đó. Cậu ấy không dùng súng. Cô đã đọc hồ sơ của cậu ấy những năm đó; tôi biết là cô có đọc. Và tôi chưa từng thắc mắc hay đề cập đến tài thiện xạ của tên Chiến binh vì tôi chả có lý do đéo gì để hỏi cả. Tất cả những gì ta biết là đây – gã là một tên sát thủ đại tài, không phải một tay súng bắn tỉa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nên ý anh là?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nếu kiến thức và thông tin cô sở hữu đều dựa trên những gì SHIELD cung cấp, cô sẽ chẳng có tí ý tưởng nào về việc cậu ấy dùng súng. Nhưng cái cách mà cô phản ứng lúc đó nói với tôi rằng cô biết, cô nhận ra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chiến binh Mùa đông đã ám sát gần ba mươi người trong vòng năm mươi năm trở lại đây và anh ta hẳn rất thiện nghệ với súng ống nếu anh ta đích thực là hung thủ vụ JFK. Vì lẽ gì mà anh luôn nghĩ tôi biết và giấu mọi thứ vậy?”</p><p> </p><p>Khoảng lặng tiếp theo trải dài giữa họ. Mắt xanh của cô ánh lên sự chân thật, và chỉ có thế. Đáng tiếc là Steve đã qua rồi cái ngày có bất cứ thứ gì trên đời còn có thể lừa gạt anh.</p><p> </p><p>“Cô đã nói cô không quen cậu ấy.” Đoạn Steve bảo.</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi lừa anh.” Natasha đáp.</p><p> </p><p>Trước khi Steve biết mình đang làm gì thì cơ thể anh đã phản ứng lại với cơn phẫn nộ và đứng bật dậy. Anh quay đi, siết nắm tay và trong một phút dài kinh hoàng khi sự yên lặng lại kéo căng như dây đàn, tầm mắt anh trắng xoá vì tức giận. Rồi bức tường bệnh viện và cái ghế nhựa tí hon trong góc hiện hình trở lại, Steve cẩn trọng hít một hơi dài. “Natasha,” anh nói như cầu xin, rồi chừng như không biết nên tiếp tục thế nào, anh quay lại nhìn cô, khẩn khoản, “Natasha,” giọng anh vọng về từ bốn bức vách và Steve chợt cúi đầu khi cái thứ vụn vỡ trầm khàn ấy vang lên trong tai mình.</p><p> </p><p>“Anh dở tệ,” cô nạt, “Anh nên mặc cả và dụ dỗ chứ không phải cầu xin. Một ngày nào đó anh sẽ chết vì cái kiểu loã lồ tất cả nội tâm thế này đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi cũng ngạc nhiên mình còn sống lắm,” Steve thú nhận. Cái giây phút đó anh đã thấy đôi mắt của cậu, khi tầm nhìn họ giao nhau. Anh đã thấy cậu trong đôi mắt xanh xám ấy – cậu đã ở ngay đó. Steve đã chạm được tới cậu: không phải gã Chiến binh Mùa đông, mà là cậu thật sự, một James Buchanan Barnes bằng xương bằng thịt. Chỉ một ánh mắt thôi nhưng anh vẫn biết, từ tận sâu những khúc xương xưa cổ nhất trong người. “Nói cho tôi đi, Natasha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đó là hồi cuối những năm 80s và đầu thập kỉ mới,” cuối cùng cô thở dài, “Tôi chưa bao giờ biết tên anh ta cả. Tôi không nghĩ bất cứ ai trong chúng tôi biết. Anh ta huấn luyện bọn tôi một tuần.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Bọn tôi’ là những ai?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha cau mày và lắc đầu ngay lập tức, “Không quan trọng.”</p><p> </p><p>“Và đó là lần duy nhất hai người gặp nhau.”</p><p> </p><p>“Không,” Natasha phủ nhận với lời thì thầm thật khẽ. “Tôi có gặp lại anh ta một lần nữa, nhiều năm sau đó. Họ muốn Chiến binh huấn luyện tôi lần nữa. Chưa ai đẩy được tôi đến gần ngưỡng sinh tử đến thế. Anh ta dạy tôi tất thảy những gì tôi biết và làm được hiện tại.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vì sao cô lừa tôi?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha hít sâu một hơi và im lặng. Đó là một câu hỏi ngu xuẩn. “Trước khi đánh ngất tôi cậu ấy có nói một câu— Tôi không nghe rõ được nhưng tôi từng nghe thứ tương tự ở Kiev, từ một tên của bọn chúng. Nghe như là— ” Steve cố đào xới não bộ để tìm cách phát âm chính xác. “Ха — Хай— ”</p><p> </p><p>“Хайль?” Natasha hỏi lại.</p><p> </p><p>“Có thể. Nghĩa là gì vậy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nó nghĩa là… nghĩa là một lời chào, và trang trọng. Kiểu nghiêm chào chính thức ấy.” Cô nói, và rồi khoá mắt vào anh chăm chú. “Tôi sẽ không làm thế một lần nào nữa, được chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve gật. Và thế là tất cả. Và anh lại cô độc một mình. Mà anh đã cô độc hàng thập kỉ rồi; cũng chẳng quan trọng nữa. “Tôi hiểu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Không, anh không— Steve. Ý tôi là tôi sẽ không đẩy người vô tội vào nguy hiểm như thế một lần nào nữa. Giờ Malik vẫn còn nguy hiểm tính mạng, phải chăm sóc đặc biệt bởi vì bà ấy tin chúng ta và không hề biết gì cả. Mỗi lần nghĩ là tôi lại khó chịu.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve nhìn cô trong một phút dài, hoàn toàn thất ngữ. Anh đã dần nhận ra những điểm biến chuyển trong cuộc đời dài đằng đẵng của anh khi mọi thứ lật úp; những phút giây, những tích tắc mà một sự kiện nào đó rẽ hướng đời anh sang một lối không thể nào quay đầu. Như cái ngày anh gặp Buck, hay cái buổi sáng nắng chói chang anh gặp Peg; cái đêm anh chiêm ngưỡng những bước chân đầu tiên của Neil Amstrong trên mặt trăng từ một phòng nghỉ rẻ tiền ở Little Rock. Và ngay lúc này: Romanoff chìa ra cho anh một cành ô liu, hỏi anh liệu có muốn nắm lấy nó và tiến lên. Không có đường quay về trên lối rẽ này, cũng như tất cả những lần trước.</p><p>(Chìa cành ô liu là một thành ngữ ám chỉ việc đưa ra hữu nghị và gây dựng mối quan hệ thân thiết hơn.)</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi hiểu.” Steve nói, giọng mềm xuống. Natasha thử xoay người và nhăn mặt; Steve đưa tay đỡ cô. “Cơ mà thật đấy, để tôi gọi y tá nhé?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vô dụng thôi,” Natasha làu bàu cáu kỉnh, và bỗng căn phòng không còn căng tràn sự trầm thấp u uẩn và xung đột gay gắt nữa. “Mà tôi thì ghét những thứ vô dụng. Thay vào đó sao anh không lấy quần áo cho tôi nhỉ?” Cô nhếch môi cười với Steve, trước khi anh quay đi làm như cô yêu cầu.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>GỬI: QUAN CHỦ NHIỆM</em>
</p><p><em>TỪ: </em><em>██████████</em> <em>█████</em><em>, PHD</em></p><p>
  <em>HOẠT ĐỘNG: PZV (GIAI-ĐOẠN-2)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TÌNH TRẠNG: KHỞI ĐỘNG</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>11 THÁNG MƯỜI MỘT 1963</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Về ĐỐI TƯỢNG: Thủ thuật thành công. Vũ khí đã được nâng cấp và sở hữu tính linh hoạt cùng sức mạnh cường hoá. Tăng cường lực khống chế máy móc tinh vi và tối tân. Tính thăng bằng cũng được tăng cường sau khi vũ khí được tiêm</em><em>████████</em><em> nhằm kích thích thần kinh tuỷ sống và phòng ngừa kéo thương thần kinh từ các nhiệm vụ trước. (Báo cáo bổ sung 6A-1 và 6A-2 đính kèm bản sao cuộc hội thoại giữa Đại tá William</em><em>███████</em><em> và</em> <em>Tiến</em><em> sĩ</em> <em>█████</em><em>, bao gồm ý kiến của Đại tá</em><em>██████</em><em> và Obadiah</em><em>█████</em><em>về vấn đề công nghệ vũ khí và thông tin mật của kẻ địch.)</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Quá trình tái thiết lập Đối tượng</em><em>█</em><em> của Tiến sĩ </em><em>█████</em><em> và </em><em>████</em><em> đã được nhìn nhận là thành công ở những bước đầu. Mục tiêu và nhiệm vụ đã được trình bày với Đối tượng</em><em>█</em><em> ;</em><em> đối tượng thành công duy trì trạng thái yên lặng và nằm trong tầm điều khiển. Ngoài ra, về cuộc họp báo, Đặc vụ Ivan </em><em>█████████</em> <em>đã</em><em> trình bày và thảo luận với đội</em> <em>███████</em><em> về kế hoạch thẩm thấu tình báo</em><em>. Đối</em><em> tượng </em><em>█</em> <em>đã được đặc vụ </em><em>██████████</em><em> hộ tống qua thành phố </em><em>██████</em><em>, </em><em>██████</em><em>, và</em> <em>██████</em><em>, cuối</em><em> cùng vượt qua biên giới </em><em>██</em><em> bằng</em><em> cách băng ngang</em> <em>████████</em><em>, </em><em>███</em> <em>████</em><em>.Trong</em><em> quá trình trên, đối tượng bất ngờ mất kiểm soát và siết cổ điệp viên </em><em>███████</em><em> đến chết. Ba thành viên khác của đội an bảo quản lý đã gặp phải phản kháng mãnh liệt khi tiếp cận, đoạn chi và các bộ phận cơ thể khác, cùng tử vong do ngạt thở. Đặc vụ </em><em>██████████</em><em> cùng sự trợ giúp từ Tiến sĩ </em><em>█████</em><em> đã thành công gây mê và hạ gục đối tượng trước khi nhiều tổn thất hơn xảy ra. </em><em>Đối</em><em> tượng </em><em>█</em><em> đã lãnh hình phạt thích đáng. Tai nạn tương tự sẽ không xảy ra.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Chương trình tái thiết lập thứ hai đã được hoàn thành sau đó và nhiệm vụ được lặp lại, nhưng không có tai nạn mất kiểm soát nào xảy ra nữa. Qua quá trình và những phát triển kể trên từ Đối tượng, GIAI-ĐOẠN-2 đã chính thức khởi động và đưa vào quy trình chính thức. Theo đó, </em><em>Đối</em><em> tượng </em><em>█</em><em> được thừa nhận và sử dụng với mật danh</em> <em>███</em> <em>██████</em> <em>███████</em><em>. Không hề nghi ngờ, đây là tạo vật hoàn mỹ nhất của chúng ta.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Bỏ qua một vài trắc trở vấp phải trong quá trình,</em> <em>███</em> <em>████</em><em> đã có thể liệt Dự án</em> <em>██████</em> <em>███████</em><em> vào một trong các đề án thành công nhất chưa bao giờ đạt tới trong quá khứ. Kế hoạch </em><em>██████</em> <em>sẽ tiếp tục như dự định, bắt đầu từ ngày 22 tháng mười một 1963.</em></p><p> </p><p>Bên dưới phần hồ sơ thủng lỗ chỗ dấu đen ấy là những dòng viết tay nắn nót của Natasha: <em>Tôi đã cố gắng hết sức dịch lại bản báo cáo này. Đây là thứ duy nhất tôi có thể khôi phục từ các dữ liệu bị huỷ. Có vẻ như nó cũng chỉ được giải khoá với Red Room. Ngay cả các đặc công và thành viên của chúng cũng không hề hay biết</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Anh giúp gì được tôi trong bộ dạng này hả?” Natasha hỏi, “Mà anh có ngủ tí nào từ lúc đó không vậy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Có chợp mắt một lúc,” Steve chống chế.</p><p> </p><p>“Rogers—”</p><p> </p><p>“Chúng ta đã gần lắm rồi,” Steve nói nhẹ, “Chúa ơi, gần lắm— Tôi biết. Natasha, tôi có thể cảm nhận được.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô phải tin tôi, tôi biết— tôi biết mình có thể—”</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi tin anh mà, tôi vừa nói là tôi tin anh đấy thôi.” Natasha nói như an ủi và Steve thề anh nghe được nỗi lo lắng rung chuông trong giọng cô.</p><p> </p><p>Giờ anh chỉ ước anh có thể cào hết những chỗ xoá đen ra bằng móng tay hay cạnh chìa khoá như cào một vé trúng thưởng để tìm kiếm sự thật bên dưới. Natasha chống người dựa vào bàn và lướt mắt qua bản tường trình một lần nữa. Nửa người cô lấn qua chen vào bên vai Steve, trước khi cô đọc sơ một lượt dưới ánh đèn mờ nhạt duy nhất trong văn phòng SHIELD và chỉ vào những dòng đầu tiên đoạn thứ hai, chỗ cái tên <em>Đặc vụ Ivan </em><em>█████████</em><em>. </em>“Chỗ này, đó là Ivan Petrovic. Anh có thể gạch tên hắn khỏi danh sách Truy Sát của anh đi, hắn chết rồi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Làm sao cô biết?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi giết.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve chớp mắt. “Cô còn nhận ra cái tên nào không?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha chỉ vào một chỗ xoá ở đoạn trên nơi Steve đã nguệch vài dòng ghi chú. “Đây nữa. Tôi nghĩ anh đoán đúng đấy, chắc chắn là Zola rồi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thế còn tên này? – Đại Tá ấy. Thật vô lý vì William hoàn toàn không phải tên tiếng Nga. Natasha, Red Room có liên kết hay thành viên Anh hoặc Mỹ nào không? Báo cáo nói ở đây là ông ta <em>tư vấn và cho ý kiến</em> này.”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo những gì tôi biết thì không,” Natasha đáp. “Nhưng mình có thể dò tìm trong chỗ giấy tờ lưu trữ. Xem xem có cái gì ngoài dự đoán không, một tên lạc quẻ nhưng hữu dụng chẳng hạn. Thí nghiệm nhân thể hiển nhiên khá nổi tiếng không chỉ với một số nước ở cái thời ấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Họ vẫn cố tái tạo lại thứ Erskine đã làm,” Steve thở một hơi dài. Có một nỗi ngứa ngáy cùng cực cứ gặm nhấm dần rìa trong làn da anh, những ngón tay xương xẩu run run của cơn ngứa mở bung và vươn ra bên dưới xương thịt; Steve rũ mắt, lạy Chúa, anh nghĩ thầm: mày làm sao vậy?</p><p> </p><p>“Mười năm như một ngày, chẳng bao giờ học được gì từ quá khứ.” Cuối cùng anh vỗ đầu gối và bảo.</p><p> </p><p>“Thì anh là thành công đấy thôi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thành công với cả Schmidt nữa, nhỉ? Và anh chàng khoa học gia nện nát nửa Harlem ấy. Tôi còn chả biết bản thân tôi là sáng kiến hay sai lầm của nhân loại nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vế sau vẫn như vế đầu,” cô lẩm bẩm.</p><p> </p><p>“Này Natasha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô biết bao nhiêu người,” anh hỏi, “tên là Obadiah?”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Tiếng của con đường khi bánh xe nghiền qua hòa lẫn tiếng động cơ hàng dặm dài. Những đồng quê vụt đi như tấm hậu cảnh cùng những tiếng thì thầm đứt quãng tựa nhạc nền; anh lái càng dài thì đường chân trời lại càng xa cách, nhoà dần vào hoàng hôn xanh sẫm.</p><p> </p><p>Cơ sở dữ liệu và thông tin của SHIELD trải rộng khắp bốn bề đất nước, náu mình trong những sàn hầm rỉ sét miền Trung Tây hay duyên hải, đến những két ngân hàng sáng choang kiên cố. Cho nên cũng dễ hiểu khi Steve phải tìm đến một cửa hiệu thuê tủ chứa ở Iowa miết xanh – (1-800) U-STORE – và trừng nhau với chủ tiệm.</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi đến lấy đồ ô số 714A,” Steve nói đơn giản.</p><p> </p><p>Gã đàn ông vẫn nheo mắt nhìn anh. Steve lôi ví ra và đập thẻ ID xuống mặt bàn đằng trước khung kính nhựa.</p><p> </p><p>“Không cần,” gã đàn ông nói, giọng tối tăm và rin rít như ván sàn cọ nhau. “Tôi biết anh là ai.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve đưa cằm ra hiệu vào trong. “Tuyệt. Vậy anh sẽ để tôi vào chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cái hồi năm 66 lúc anh vinh dự giải ngũ ấy?” Quai hàm gã ta di chuyển khi gã nói, “Đáng lẽ không nên gọi nó vinh dự.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve không có lời nào đáp lại cả. Gã vẫn gườm Steve chòng chọc, nhưng chịu vươn tay bấm nút kéo cửa cho anh vào và đưa chìa khoá. Steve nghĩ về điều gã nói trên quãng đường tìm kho chứa của anh giữa các hàng, dù anh đã quen với những thứ kẻ khác quăng vào mặt. Anh còn biết rõ cả câu chuyện nữa kìa: Gã lớn lên trong một thị trấn bụi bặm nhỏ bé, đếm từng xu cho những cuốn truyện tranh mới ra lò; và rồi một chuyến bay thẳng đến Việt Nam, hoặc là do may rủi hoặc là do nhập ngũ theo quân. Rồi những đầm lầy và những máu ruột. Gã vẽ dòng WAR IS HELL – Chiến Tranh là Địa Ngục lên mũ sau khi một chiến hữu của gã bị giật tung lên trời và siết chết trong cái bẫy cỏn con. Tệ hơn nữa, khi gã sống sót về đến quê nhà thì phát hiện ra thần tượng bị huỷ diệt – thành viên Howling Commando gã thích nhất biến thành trọng tâm đào xới và trò hái tiền rẻ rúng nực cười của tờ báo Times. Steve biết chuyện đó xảy đến ra sao và những con người này đã trải qua những gì. Thậm chí có cả những cuốn hồi kí dài thượt được xuất bản về nó, nơi những lá thư tay của Buck trải ra như điểm chuyển biến bất ngờ trong mạch kể, để rồi sau đó chỉ còn vỡ mộng.</p><p> </p><p>Ô 714A ở gần phần sau, dựa lưng vào hàng rào mắt cáo và mênh mông bát ngát những đồng cỏ vàng. Cửa đã cũ mèm và Steve phải đẩy mạnh mới mở ra được. Sau nó là chồng chéo hàng tấn hồ sơ chật đầy các ngăn tủ và hộp giấy. Không có một ký hiệu hay giai điệu đan xen nào cho thấy chỗ hồ sơ này được sắp xếp theo thứ tự, và số người dò tìm rẽ lối được trong biển tin tức này hẳn chỉ đếm được bằng một bàn tay.</p><p> </p><p>Hữu ích thật đấy.</p><p> </p><p>Sau nửa tiếng ngồi quỳ mò mẫm và một phổi đầy bụi ngứa ngáy, Steve lôi được ra một hộp giấy nâu. Nó dán nhãn SSR -&gt; SHIELD 1944/49, nén dưới một kệ hồ sơ lớn và nửa bên trái lõm hẳn vì nhồi nhét. Tĩnh mịch phủ xuống Steve: cái tĩnh mịch giữa câu xúc phạm và nắm tay sắt. Biên bản và báo cáo từ những ngày xa tít ấy không quan trọng, anh cần cái của những năm 60s cơ, thế nhưng Steve vẫn vươn tay. Giấy đều đã ngả vàng hoen ố, mép sờn vụn đi, một số thấm ẩm mốc meo, đa phần đều đã phai nhoà màu mực. Anh bắt đầu từ những tệp cuối năm 1949 và tua ngược thời gian. Vụ đánh bom; Okinawa; dọn dẹp châu Âu. Steve nhận ra ngay những dòng viết tay của Peggy, rồi cả chữ của anh. Chữ kí của Phillip, Chúa phù hộ cậu an nghỉ. 1946: tháng Mười, Chín, Tám… và 1945. Năm 1945 ấy chỉ có hai tệp. Tay Steve dừng lơ lửng trên những mảnh giấy mỏng tang khô kiệt. Là báo cáo nhiệm vụ. Ngày tháng năm, người nhận, địa điểm; rồi mục tiêu, thời gian, lộ tuyến. Steve vẫn còn nghe thấy tiếng gõ nhẹ của cái máy đánh chữ cổ ấy mỗi con chữ rơi xuống. Ở đoạn cuối, GHI CHÚ PHỤ, trong nét viết tay của Steve: <em>TS James Barnes xác nhận </em><em>█</em> <em>KIA</em><em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(KIA: Killed In Action: Hi sinh trong nhiệm vụ.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anh đã gõ chữ “M” trong Mất Tích trước. Rồi anh cứ ngồi nhìn chòng chọc vào nó. Có thể là vài phút và cũng có thể là vài giờ, đoạn bỗng giật phăng tờ giấy khỏi máy, đập nó xuống bàn và bắt đầu cào chữ M ấy ra bằng đầu bút mạnh đến mực thấm xuyên bàn gỗ, in dấu vĩnh viễn một cách bất lực. Anh thử chạm vào cái phần đen ngòm ấy từ đằng sau, mặt giấy vẫn nhấp nhô lực bút năm ấy.</p><p> </p><p>“Xin lỗi,” Steve đã nói xin lỗi có lẽ là lần thứ một triệu có lẻ rồi, nhưng không có câu nào bớt dư thừa đi: Xin lỗi và không có tiến triển nào thì ích gì? Chỉ còn nỗi nhục nhã thôi.</p><p> </p><p>Anh dụi mặt vào lòng bàn tay, rồi lật nhanh sang trang, tay lướt dọc bản Kí lục Chuyên Ngành và Vị Trí, thứ thường dùng điểm danh. Tờ giấy được được chia thành những cột ngay ngắn: Tên họ, số sê-ri, phẩm cấp, tình trạng. Mắt Steve tự động trượt xuống tìm kiếm cái tên quen thuộc. <em>Barnes, thưa Ngài</em>, anh nhớ giọng cậu, hoà lẫn xa xăm vào tiếng mưa đập rào rào trên những nóc lều một trăm ngàn năm trước, cách xa nơi này một trăm ngàn dặm đường. <em>B – A – R –</em> …</p><p> </p><p>BARNES JAMES B           32557038        TS        MIA</p><p> </p><p>(MIA: Missing in Actions: Mất tích trong nhiệm vụ.)</p><p> </p><p>Cột sống Steve nhói lên như kim chích.</p><p> </p><p>Hẳn là một lỗi đánh chữ. Vậy đấy. Hoặc ai đó nhầm lẫn giữa các hồ sơ, hoặc đang cố bày tỏ sự an ủi, hoặc do họ ghi chép lại ngay sau khi cậu ấy rơi; do họ chưa kịp đọc báo cáo của Steve ấy mà. Và rồi anh nhìn lại phần đầu trang. Ở đó, những con chữ to in hoa đậm mực đỏ: KÍ LỤC CN &amp; VT CUỐI CÙNG. ĐỘI STRIKE 1 – 5 GIẢI NHIỆM 45.</p><p> </p><p>Và rồi một dòng ghi chép khác trong nét chữ uốn lượn cổ điển ánh vào mắt Steve: <em>Duyệt bởi SHIELD 1946</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lý do đấy. Steve nghĩ vậy. Rằng Cộng hoà Soviet đổi tay chèo cho SHIELD từ năm 45 đến năm 46; tất nhiên phải có vài lỗi lặt vặt và sai sót nhỏ trong quá trình kiểm hồ sơ. Một sự thay đổi lớn như thế thì ít sai lầm cũng là đương nhiên và dễ hiểu.</p><p> </p><p>“Lý do đấy,” Steve tự lầm bầm, chừng như để thuyết phục bản thân.</p><p> </p><p>Rồi anh tìm thấy bản tường trình nhiệm vụ anh viết từ Leningrad năm 1854 – <em>quân Soviet vượt trội về sức lực và tốc độ ngoài dự đoán, họ có cả cơ khí</em>— cái anh cần bây giờ là năm 1963, là giấy tờ báo cáo về vụ ám sát ngài Tổng thống; cái anh cần ngay bây giờ là một cái tên, Đại tá William Họ-7-Chữ-Chết-Tiệt nào đó.</p><p> </p><p>Anh tìm ra 1968 trước.</p><p> </p><p>Việt Nam: Thâm nhập bí mật. Anh nhảy cóc qua các văn bản dài. Bên dưới CHIẾN THUẬT là ghi chú tham khảo các Báo cáo Alpha: anh viết tất cả chúng cùng Buck. Mấy biên bản đó là những thứ tuyệt mật nhất đất nước. Kể cả sau năm 1966 họ vẫn khoá cứng chúng ở Điểm Tây.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THAM KHẢO A – 2 – 44.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ĐỆ TRÌNH TỪ: TS BARNES J B, 32557038, MIA 45.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A – 2 – 44. Alpha 2 1944. Steve nhắm chặt mắt, cau mày cố nhớ ra những chi tiết của bản báo cáo đó. Người viết nó là Bucky. Hồi năm 1944 là cái thời Steve còn liều lĩnh bạt mạng. Anh có chút sự cố với thiết bị của Morita…đều do mấy thứ đồ đồng hung tợn ấy. Lúc đó họ còn kẹt ở London, và Steve phải nằn nì Bucky viết cái báo cáo đấy hộ anh, rồi ngược lại Bucky bám riết bắt anh ra phố cùng. Sau đó nữa là sàn nhảy và bóng hồng tóc vàng xinh đẹp Buck mang về…</p><p> </p><p>Cậu Đại Uý trẻ này, dù là ai thì hẳn cũng đã đọc qua hết những lần họ lật tung các cứ điểm chằng chịt như mê cung của HYDRA.</p><p> </p><p>Steve dựng người quỳ một gối và so sánh hai tờ giấy – Kí lục năm 1946 và báo cáo nhiệm vụ năm 1968. Có thể lại là một sai sót ngẫu nhiên nữa, Steve thử tìm lời giải thích hợp lý; anh cá là những đặc công trẻ tuổi thỉnh thoảng lại nhắc về Buck, và lẫn lộn giữa MIA cùng KIA. Steve chưa bao giờ tìm thấy xác cậu; anh chưa bao giờ thử tìm. (Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, xin lỗi cậu.) Anh nhăn mày, đọc ngược từ dưới biên bản lên. Thế rồi đôi mắt xanh và sâu của anh chạm đến hàng đầu tiên.</p><p> </p><p>GỬI: ĐẠI TÁ WILLIAM STRYKER</p><p>TỪ: ĐẠI UÝ ALEXANDER PIERCE</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hội đồng Nobel Na Uy đã quyết định trao giải Nobel Hoà Bình năm 2001 cho Tổng Bí Thư Liên Bang Hợp Chủng Quốc Hoa Kì Alexander Pierce, để vinh danh những thành tựu và đóng góp của ông trong duy trì quan hệ hoà bình hữu hảo với đại sứ Nga, cũng như lòng trắc ẩn trong cả chính sách lẫn quan điểm đối với các nước Trung Đông còn trong nghịch cảnh. Tổng Bí Thư Pierce đã thể hiện tinh thần ‘tình thân thủ túc giữa các quốc gia’ mà Alfred Nobel đã kiếm tìm và đề ra trong danh sách các điều kiện hợp lệ cho giải Nobel Hoà Bình, qua việc giữ sự kiên định và tôn trọng khi liên hệ với các lãnh đạo và nguyên thủ quốc gia khác.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(Hội Đồng Nobel. Giải Nobel Hoà Bình. 2001. Từ Website.)</em>
</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Tường Tưởng Niệm là một công trình đá tảng kì vĩ quấn một vòng cung dài quanh toà nhà, ánh lên sắc xám dày nặng, kiên nhẫn, trơn nhẵn vết thời gian. Những cái tên khắc trên Tường đi theo mốc thời gian chứ không sắp theo bảng chữ cái: để có không gian cho những cái tên mới xuất hiện, và rồi khi không có không gian nữa thì người ta có thể đắp thêm một núi đá mới vào, kéo dãn bức tường ra. Cuối cùng thì nó cũng sẽ tràn ra vỉa hè, vắt ngang mặt đường, Steve nghĩ thầm, và rồi nó sẽ chạm tới đầu kia con phố, xuyên qua rào chắn, nhảy vào trong nước và họ sẽ phải xây tường trên lòng sông thôi.</p><p> </p><p>Cái tên đầu tiên là của cậu, những chữ cái vuông vắn chạm nổi gồ lên rõ mồn một: James Barnes, 1945. KIA.</p><p> </p><p>Steve chỉnh vành mũ sao cho cái mũ lưỡi trai che hết cả mặt. Chỉ có mỗi một lời giải thích thôi: Anh mất trí rồi. Hẳn là Jim đang phá ra cười sằng sặc bên kia ngôi mộ nhiều năm tuổi của anh ấy vì cuối cùng Steve cũng chịu lão hoá. Xét ra ở cái tuổi chín mươi mốt thì chuyện loạn trí phải đến với anh không sớm thì muộn, thế nhưng mắt anh vẫn đủ sắc để mổ xẻ những dấu vết tương tự. Hai hồ sơ kết luận Bucky là MIA đều là tuyệt mật. Còn báo cáo của Steve năm 45, hay bức tường Tưởng Niệm xây năm 91 này đều là những thứ quay mặt vào công chúng.</p><p> </p><p>Anh chợt nghĩ về Peggy, một cách đột nhiên và kì quặc. Cùng những lời nàng luôn lặp lại với lứa lính mới, <em>Sẽ luôn luôn có ba phiên bản của sự thật: Sự thật của cậu, sự thật của tôi, và sự thật đã xảy ra</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngài Đại tá.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve giật mình quay lại. Một người đàn ông cao gầy trong bộ âu phục xanh nhìn lại anh và ung dung đẩy kính trượt lên sống mũi dài khoằm tựa mũi ưng. Tóc ông đã chuyển sắc bạc sáng nhưng tuổi già cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng được gì dung mạo khí độ. Quai hàm ông sắc lạnh, mắt xanh sáng trong.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Steve chào lại.</p><p> </p><p>Alexander Pierce ra hiệu với bức tường. Ông nhếch khoé môi trong một đường cong không hẳn là nụ cười; Steve không biết bằng cách nào ông làm được cái biểu cảm đó. Pierce trông cảm thông và thấu hiểu và xa cách và trịch thượng với chỉ một nụ cười duy nhất. Giữ nó trên mặt hẳn là khó khăn lắm. “Ngày tưởng nhớ của ngài à?” Ông ta hỏi.</p><p> </p><p>“Thì anh biết đấy, tôi đã có một tuần dài mệt nhoài.” Steve đã sống giữa cái băng giá hậu hạt nhân suốt sáu thập kỉ. Sự kiên nhẫn trong anh vẫn căng ra như dây đàn và giờ tiếng nó đứt đoạn long lên trong tai. Và liều lĩnh theo sau: một người bạn thân anh đã quá quen ngày trước. “Mà thực ra thì gặp anh ở đây cũng tiện. Anh có quen biết với Đại tá William Stryker phải không, hồi còn chiến tranh ấy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thủ trưởng trực tiếp của tôi.” Pierce nói, đoạn ông dõi mắt về Tường Tưởng Niệm. Ông bước dọc tường, hai bước ngắn vượt qua hàng thập kỉ, rồi chỉ tay vào một cái tên. “Đây. Ông ấy là một người tốt. Tận tuỵ đến tận lúc hy sinh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nhiệm vụ liên quan đến Soviet à?”</p><p> </p><p>“Phải.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liên quan như thế nào?”</p><p> </p><p>Có cái gì phức tạp và chóng vánh lướt qua trên mặt Pierce, như thể ông vừa phải đan dệt thay đổi lại toàn bộ biểu cảm. Và rồi ông ta mỉm cười. “Tôi không hiểu lắm câu hỏi của ngài.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anh ta liên quan đến Soviet như thế nào? Tôi biết anh ta từng tham gia chiến tranh Việt Nam.” Khoảng cách thu hẹp đầy căng thẳng và giờ thì họ đang đối mặt như soi gương; chiều cao xấp xỉ, tầm mắt ngang bằng.</p><p> </p><p>“Stryker từng tham dự một vài hoạt động hạt nhân viễn trình.”</p><p> </p><p>Sự thật của anh, sự thật của tôi…</p><p> </p><p>“Và Red Room nữa.” Steve bật.</p><p> </p><p>Ánh nắng tràn vào qua những khung kính thẳng đến trần và nhảy nhót trên những cái tên chạm khắc. Xung quanh họ đoàn người tràn qua như dòng suối chảy xuyên con sảnh, vòng quanh tượng huy đại bàng, quanh đài phun nước kỷ niệm H. Stark; những cột nước sóng sánh ánh vàng. Tim Steve nhảy tót lên cổ họng anh, đập những cú thình thịch vang dội hai tai. Nắng chói nhoè đi cặp kính không gọng của Pierce và trong giây lát mắt ông hoàn toàn ẩn sâu sau màn trắng xoá. Và rồi ông tháo kính cất gọn vào túi, biểu tình hoàn toàn không thay đổi.</p><p> </p><p>“Anh không phải một người tốt,” Steve nói, “phải không, Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>Pierce đang giận dữ. Chỉ một giây ngắn ngủi thôi và dù ông ta dằn nó xuống ngay sau đó, Steve vẫn nhận ra cơn phẫn nộ. “Tôi là người biết cái giá của thoả hiệp. Tôi là người sẵn sàng lựa chọn những quyết định khó khăn đó. Tôi là người nắn khuôn và tạo hình lịch sử, thưa ngài Đại tá – ngạc nhiên thay, khác hẳn ngài.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anh làm việc cho ai?” Pierce phá ra cười vào mặt Steve và anh dựa vào gần hơn. “Có ít nhất hai trăm người ở đây. Tôi không biết họ cùng phe với anh hay không, nhưng tôi sẽ không làm gì cả.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ngài rất giỏi nói dối,” Pierce cười, “Đại tá Roger, ngài là một kẻ nói dối giỏi, không ai phản bác được điều đó cả. Nhưng không phải lúc nào ngài cũng giỏi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mày làm việc cho ai?” Steve lặp lại.</p><p> </p><p>“Kẻ địch của chúng tôi cũng là kẻ thù của ngài. Thất tự; chiến tranh; hỗn loạn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ngay lúc này tao chỉ có một kẻ thù duy nhất thôi,” Steve phản bác. “Và hắn đang đứng ngay trước mặt tao. Một kẻ tao từng nghĩ tao có thể tin tưởng. Mày làm việc cho ai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cho một lợi ích vĩ đại hơn tất cả chúng ta. Xem này – ngài biết rõ chiến tranh là thứ như thế nào. Chiến tranh là địa ngục. Chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian thôi cho đến khi một trái bom nổ tung giữa lòng Moscow; hay sóng điện từ hạt nhân nướng than cả Chicago. Nhưng chúng tôi có một kế hoạch – một mục tiêu lâu dài. Chúng ta cuối cùng cũng có thể đạt đến hoà bình thực sự. Đấy không phải điều ngài muốn sao? Không phải mục tiêu của tất cả chúng ta sao?”</p><p> </p><p>Đạt đến hoà bình; khống chế hỗn loạn. Những ngôn từ ẩn mình trong lối diễn đạt đầy thuyết phục của Pierce bỗng lộ ra dưới ánh đèn, và Steve nhớ chính xác đến góc bay của lá cờ cháy nửa, đỏ đến nhỏ máu trên những ban công nát vụn bom dọc Đức và Áo. Anh chợt nghĩ về những tấm poster TOD DER LÜGE – DỐI TRÁ PHẢI CHẾT khổng lồ, một số dán dọc tường gạch, số khác nhàu nát trong bùn; cánh tay Phát xít cơ bắp nhợt nhạt trắng siết cổ một con rắn với niềm phẫn nộ chính đáng vô vàn. Dối trá sẽ phải chết, hẳn rồi. Vậy rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Anh nhớ Хайль nghĩa là nghiêm chào. Và thế là sự thật trải chính nó ra trước mắt Steve: như những tảng thịt thối đỏ ung nhọt; và lịch sử cuối cùng cũng chịu vén màn che mà thổ lộ dưới chân anh.</p><p> </p><p>“Bao nhiêu người?” Anh gằn.</p><p> </p><p>Pierce ôn hoà cười, và rồi nụ cười rơi khỏi mặt ông, tan nát. “Chà. Là tất cả chúng tôi đấy ngài Đại tá ạ. Tất cả.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve tóm lấy gáy Pierce và dộng đầu lão vào Tường, hai lần, chỉ trong cái nháy mắt đấy. Pierce ngã gục, máu tuôn như suối. Một tích tắc sau, đám đông náo động và người qua đường gào thét những thứ Steve chẳng nghe rõ, vì anh đã phóng xuyên toàn sảnh đến thang máy và rồi tông cửa xông vào cầu thang bộ. Anh sẽ chạy bộ lên tận tầng đỉnh nếu cần thiết – Fury phải biết chuyện này, và anh cũng cần một lối thoát. Steve đo lường những bậc thang nhỏ hẹp xám xịt bằng đôi chân, năm sáu bậc một lần, nghe cửa sập ầm ầm sau lưng; tầng mười, mười hai rồi mười bốn, người anh đâm sầm vào tường liên tục theo quán tính chạy.</p><p> </p><p>Một nhóm năm người ùa vào ở cửa thang lầu tầng mười bảy. Steve lật một gã lộn nhào ra ngoài thanh chắn lan can để gã cắm đầu xuống những tầng dưới, và đẩy một ngã ngửa xuống dọc thang lầu. Kẻ thứ ba được Steve tặng một cú lên gối giữa trán, nhưng anh vấp chân vào người gã khi gã đổ xuống, khiến đứa thứ tư có cơ hội đồn anh vào tường. Anh vật ngược lại gã; đầu gã đập thẳng vào bê tông cứng và máu đỏ bắn ra trên nền xám. Có tiếng răng rắc, và rồi là tiếng o o dài gai góc. Nó vo ve trên màng nhĩ anh như một tổ vò vẽ vỗ cánh, đoạn dùi cui bỗng quất vào bên thái dương anh, điện chạy dọc người, tầm nhìn anh trắng xoá, răng long lên và cột sống muốn phát sáng ánh chớp.</p><p> </p><p>Rumlow đứng cản, tay xoay tròn một cây dùi cui điện.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw,” gã nói, “ngài đừng nhìn tôi vậy chứ. Đến đây nào.”</p><p> </p><p>Rumlow chiến đấu như chó hoang: gầm gừ, bật nhảy. Gã hưởng thụ quá trình ấy lắm, né tránh hai cú đấm đầu và khoá chặt cổ tay Steve trước khi anh vung cú thứ ba, dùi cui dí vào mạn sườn Steve sắc lẻm. Steve thét lên – đau đớn chạy dài dưới da anh và tầm mắt anh mờ nhoà màu trắng. “Đau lắm à?” Rumlow cười phá, tiếng cười ồm ồm vang từ đáy cổ họng. Steve vung đầu cụng mạnh vào trán gã; Rumlow bật ngửa nhưng không buông tay, và dường như theo bản năng Steve há miệng cắn mạnh. Nhưng Rumlow rất nhanh. Cây dùi cui lại hướng tới thái dương Steve: đau đớn ùa qua anh trắng xoá, rồi đến bỏng rát từ sâu bên trong, và rồi chân anh khuỵu xuống.</p><p> </p><p>Rumlow dí dùi cui bên má Steve. Anh giật người đi, nhưng gã dừng lại giữa chừng, chỉ giữ một khảng cách thật sát, trước khi gã cúi xuống nhìn anh. Và rồi gã nói, đôi bốt bọc thép thảnh thơi đạp vào ngực bụng Steve, hai lần. “Hôm nay mình sẽ vui vẻ một chút nhỉ?”</p><p> </p><p>Bỗng, Steve luồn tay và bằng tốc độ tấn mãnh nhất giật mắt cá Rumlow. Họ đổ kềnh lên nhau và đánh vật trên nền bê tông xám xịt. Và rồi Rumlow nhận ra Steve mạnh hơn gã, cho nên gã bỗng trơn trượt và xảo quyệt và uốn người lên trên, túm lấy cây gậy bằng cả hai tay. Gã nhấn nó xuống cổ họng Steve, gào thét trong đau đớn: điện từ cây dùi cui truyền qua cả người gã nữa. Trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi Steve đông cứng, ngừng thở. Một sự tê dại khổng lồ đè ập lên anh như sóng thần, tứ chi co giật, và rồi anh đá Rumlow ngã lăn sang một bên. Anh thụi một cú vào quai hàm gã, để gáy gã chạm đất và lắc lư đứng dậy. Đoạn anh đá vào mạn sườn Rumlow, hai lần.</p><p> </p><p>“Địt mẹ,” Rumlow thở hắt ra.</p><p> </p><p>Steve nắm dây đai đồng phục của gã và quật cả người gã vào tường trong cơn phẫn nộ. Gã giãy dụa và đấm đá nhưng Steve lại lần nữa thụi đầu gã vào mặt bê tông, mạnh đến mức cả người gã xụi lơ tức khắc. Máu đen đặc chảy dọc chân tóc xuống trán, Rumlow quay đầu nhổ một ngụm đỏ ra; hàm gã di chuyển và lại một ngụm nữa, lần này kèm theo một cái răng hàm. Rồi gã quay lại nhìn Steve, giơ cằm khiêu khích.</p><p> </p><p>Đáp lại, anh lục soát cả người gã. Hai khẩu súng, hai dao găm – trong bốt, đùi – và cả hai cái dùi cui.</p><p> </p><p>“Trò này dễ lắm, Rumlow,” Steve nói. “Mày không nhổ ra những gì mày biết, tao sẽ giết mày. Mày nói—”</p><p> </p><p>“Mày độc thoại dở tệ.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve cau mày nhìn cây gậy đầu nhọn của Rumlow. Hàng thập kỉ đã trôi qua và nhân loại đều thay đổi nhưng những thứ vũ khí hung hiểm này thì vẫn thế. Buck đã kể với anh về những thứ này: HYDRA rất thích chọc tù nhân với chúng. Anh tìm thấy chốt mở và nó rít lên một tiếng dài, sống lại ngay trong tay anh với ánh lửa điện xanh bập bùng.</p><p> </p><p>“Thả lỏng nào,” Rumlow thản nhiên mở miệng, “Thôi đi, mày chưa bao giờ là tuýp tra tấn cả.”</p><p> </p><p>“Buồn cười thật đấy, gần đây tao còn chả biết bản thân là loại người gì nữa đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đứa đéo nào chả biết mày không bao giờ rớ vào mấy thứ công việc thực sự bọn mày làm hồi xưa ấy hả, thân ái?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve đã quen với các cơn tức giận: lửa giận trong hẻm tối, lửa giận chiến tranh, lửa giận bị sỉ nhục, lửa giận báo thù. Nhưng anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy thứ gì dâng tràn như thế này. Nó đầy ứ tận mang tai và nóng ngứa dưới da, hăm doạ anh với cơn bùng nổ. Đây là thịnh nộ, nguyên thuỷ. Anh thậm chí còn không nhận ra giọng mình khi cất tiếng.</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu ấy đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ai cơ?”</p><p> </p><p>Dùi cui chạm người và Rumlow thét to, thứ tiếng động Steve đã không nghe được một người đàn ông trưởng thành thốt ra kể từ năm 1945. Nó được chủ nhân ép lại thành tiếng cười khùng khục rin rít và tiếng thở hồng hộc sau một thoáng. Da mặt Rumlow căng giãn một cách kì quái trên hộp sọ gã khi gã nhe răng, đầu dựa ngược vào tường. “Mày tức cái gì, hả?” Gã chọc ngoáy, “Mày tức ai cơ hả to con?”</p><p> </p><p>“Đừng khiêu khích tao.” Giọng Steve thật trầm. “Chúng nhốt cậu ấy ở đâu? Nga? Ukraine? Phun ra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tao chịu đau giỏi đấy.” Rumlow đáp. “Mày có thể dành cả ngày dần tao nhừ tử và cũng đéo nhổ được cái gì ra khỏi miệng tao đâu thằng chó. Nào, làm đi. Làm đi chứ Cap. Bùng nổ đi, xả giận lên tao này. Mày tức đến thần kinh sắp đứt cơ mà, tao ở ngay đây này. Thử xem xem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tao biết mày đang làm cái chó gì.” Steve nói, “Ngừng được rồi đấy. Lũ chúng mày đều giống hệt nhau.”</p><p> </p><p>“Và chúng tao vẫn đến,” Rumlow cười khùng khục, “để tao kể mày nghe lý do nhé.”</p><p> </p><p>“Câm mõm đi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cắt một đầu…”</p><p> </p><p>“Không có thứ gì trên đời tồn tại mãi cả, Rumlow ạ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ thì cũng đúng,” gã đồng ý với vẻ đầy suy ngẫm. “Chả có thứ gì ngoại trừ mày. Trời ạ, bọn tao cố gắng mãi. Từ cái hồi 1943 HYDRA đã cố đập nát mặt mày ra. Nhưng hết giờ rồi lão già. Mày nghĩ tao không có viện trợ à? May mắn đéo ở bên mày nữa đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve không biết thứ biểu cảm gì hiện lên trên mặt anh, nhưng hẳn là cái gì đó thật tệ và tối đen: mắt Rumlow lộ ra thoả mãn.</p><p> </p><p>“Ồ, sao thế?” gã hỏi, “Sao vậy, mày không thích nghe cái đấy à?”</p><p> </p><p>“Câm mõm mày lại.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ thì mày biết đấy,” gã mặc kệ Steve, “Đó luôn là phần hài hước nhất. Một kế hoạch điên rồ nhưng thành công, bọn tao phải trao giải cho thằng nào nghĩ ra nó – thực sự.”</p><p> </p><p>Cột sống Steve hoá cứng như đá. Sự khiếp sợ đưa móng vuốt dài câu lấy nội tạng anh từ bên trong. “Cái gì?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumlow nhún vai và nhếch cằm. “Cái gì cơ?” gã lặp lại ra chiều vô tội.</p><p> </p><p>Steve run lên trong cơn giận chực trào. Và mắt Rumlow sáng ngời: gã mừng rỡ nhìn anh mất kiểm soát. Yên tĩnh kéo dãn và dãn như chun. “Mày thích nghịch mấy trò trẻ con này đến thế à?” cuối cùng Steve nói.</p><p> </p><p>Giọng Rumlow trầm dày khẩu âm New York, và nó làm Steve ngứa ngáy như kim châm. “Chả bao giờ tao nghĩ tới việc kể lại chuyện này, và chắc là sẽ không trong tương lai, nhưng tao luôn nghĩ về lần thổi k—”</p><p> </p><p>Steve lại dí gậy điện vào người gã, nhưng lần này Rumlow nghiến răng và không thoát ra tiếng nào, dây chằng và mạch máu hai bên cổ gã nổi lên rõ mồn một. Đoạn gã lại cười. “—thổi gió đêm ăn cam ấy.”</p><p> </p><p>Người Steve run rẩy, nhẹ và chậm rãi. “Mày đang cố nói cái chó gì vậy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Làm sao?” Rumlow bật, chừng như khó tin. “Mày thực sự nghĩ đồ đạc cá nhân của anh hùng quốc gia sẽ bị tuồn ra như thế mà không có tí trợ giúp nào từ bên trong à? Không có sự nhúng tay của bọn tao? Mày vẫn nghĩ trong cái thế giới chó đẻ này mà tai nạn còn xảy ra tình cờ sao? Mày thực sự tin vào thứ cổ tích đó hả thằng ngu?”</p><p> </p><p>Cổ họng Steve thít chặt. Nắm tay anh siết quanh cán dùi cui.</p><p> </p><p>“Lịch sử đã không muốn phối hợp.” Rumlow trần thuật. “Cho nên lịch sử bị <em>thay đổi</em>. Và nó thành công. Trời ạ, thật sự thành công. Chúng nó <em>ghét</em> mày. Vô cùng tận, chúng nó ghét mày lúc đó và phần lớn vẫn ghét độc mày bây giờ. Cả quốc gia quay lưng với cậu bé vàng của nó, cảm giác thế nào hả? Mày nên nhìn thấy thằng bé bây giờ. Hẳn là phần hay ho nhất đấy. Nhấn mặt nó vào; nó chắc còn chẳng nhận ra cái đéo gì—”</p><p> </p><p>Cú quất mạnh đến mặt Rumlow cháy xì và dộng xuống nền sàn thang bộ. Steve buông lơi cái dùi cui.</p><p> </p><p>Anh dành một khoảng lặng đứng yên đấy, bên thân hình đổ ngã của đội STRIKE Alpha, ngực phập phồng và tầm nhìn mờ đi. Rồi Steve bật người leo lên tiếp, bước chân nhanh hơn, nhịp tim đập mạnh hơn trong những thớ cơ đùi và hai bên thái dương và trong cổ họng. Cuối cùng anh cũng đến được tầng lầu của Fury. Đã không còn thời gian nữa. Anh phóng vút qua dãy hành lang từ cửa thang bộ. Tiếng bước chân vang vọng xung quanh từ đằng sau; Steve nghe ra được từ những tiếng thình thịch nặng rằng bọn chúng được trang bị tận răng. Anh xông vào văn phòng Fury.</p><p> </p><p>“Nick—”</p><p> </p><p>Trống rỗng. Những kẻ khác trong biệt đội STRIKE đang tiến gần anh hơn, tốc độ nhanh hơn.</p><p> </p><p>“Đầu hàng ngay, Rogers!” Một gã quát từ đằng xa, tiếng nói vẩn đục. “Không còn lối thoát nào đâu! Đừng làm chuyện ngu xuẩn!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve lướt mắt giữa những bóng dáng đen xám tiến gần và tường văn phòng Fury, toàn kính từ trần đến sàn, nhìn ra dòng sông Potomac từ độ cao bốn mươi tầng lầu.</p><p> </p><p>“Ai, tôi à?” Anh hỏi lại.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Anh bơi thật nhanh và chạy thật gấp; đổi một bộ đồ khô ráo ở siêu thị Target, trùm mũ áo qua đầu và đi cửa sau vòng đường hẻm về căn hộ anh thuê. Anh dành thời gian chạy thang bộ lên tầng ba để suy nghĩ thật nhanh một kế hoạch khả thi: Đầu tiên là gọi Nick, Kat, sau đó là Peggy, rồi anh sẽ tìm—</p><p> </p><p>“Rogers,” Natasha chào. Đoạn hai hàng lông mày cô nhăn nhíu lại, và Steve để cô xăm soi chỗ máu khô trên tóc anh mà Steve không tài nào gỡ hết ra được. “<em>Rogers?</em> Tại sao anh—”</p><p> </p><p>“Đừng di chuyển. Đưa súng cho tôi.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha nheo mắt. Cô nhìn anh chằm chằm một một khoảng dài yên tĩnh đến ngạt thở. “Không,” và cô quyết định rút vũ khí.</p><p> </p><p>Steve đã lường trước cảnh tượng này. Thế nên anh uy hiếp, “Buông nó xuống, Romanoff.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha bước tới gần hơn, rồi bỗng nòng súng lục trong tay cô đã chỉ thẳng vào đầu Steve. “Fury đâu?” cô hỏi.</p><p> </p><p>“Làm sao tôi biết được nhiệm vụ của cô là thật?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hả?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô xuất hiện lại sau hai tháng bặt tăm mất tích ngay cái giây mọi thứ đổ vỡ. Cô thực sự đã đi làm nhiệm vụ sao?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anh có <em>xem</em> tin tức không?”</p><p> </p><p>“Giải thích về nhiệm vụ đi đã.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha hừ lạnh, “Tony Stark thổi bay hai nơi tên bắt đầu bằng chữ M.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu ta ổn chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nếu không tôi còn có thời gian xuất hiện ở đây à?” Cô lên giọng. Rồi họ giằng co, khoảnh khắc dường như kéo dài mãi. Đoạn Natasha khẽ thừa nhận, “Tôi nghĩ tôi biết họ giữ Chiến binh Mùa đông ở đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>Trước khi anh nhận ra mình đang làm gì Steve đã nắm chặt vai cô như gọng kềm sắt và đập sầm Natasha vào cửa căn hộ. “<em>Bằng cách nào</em>,” anh gằn từng tiếng.</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi nhận được ít ân huệ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Romanoff—”</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi đến điểm hẹn để báo cáo việc ngừng nhiệm vụ với Stark cho Fury, nhưng không ai nghe máy cả,” cô nói, mắt thăm dò nhìn anh. “Tôi cũng không thể liên hệ với Barton. Đến HQ thì mọi thứ loạn như ma. Văn phòng Fury trống không lúc tôi đột nhập vào và cả văn phòng Pierce cũng thế. Cho nên tôi hack vào hồ sơ của lão—”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô làm được chuyện đó?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha lườm anh. “Tôi hack vào hồ sơ cá nhân của Pierce. Ông ta vẫn dùng cái email cũ. Nhưng rồi tôi tìm thấy một vài thứ rất lạ.” Một cách cẩn thận và chậm rãi, Natasha luồn tay vào vào tùi quần jean và rút ra một tờ giấy. Vẫn với cánh tay trống, cô mở nó ra và giơ lên cho Steve đọc. 38.88° N 77.00° W. “Toạ độ. Email đã bị xoá nhưng tôi dỡ ổ cứng và khôi phục được dữ liệu. Nó được gửi tới ba tài khoản khác nhau mà tôi không có thời gian dò tra. Kể cả không phải là nơi chúng đang giữ anh ta thì đây cũng là manh mối duy nhất của ta hiện giờ.”</p><p> </p><p>Rồi bỗng Natasha dừng sững. Cô đưa tay vào túi áo khoác và kéo ra một bọc nilon lớn. Trong túi là một cuốn sổ da nâu nom khá bình thường, cực cũ và rách nát, mép góc sờn vết bạc màu thời gian. Một khoảng dài Steve không nhận ra nó, và rồi anh hứng chịu thứ xúc cảm điên rồ nhất khi hiểu ra. Anh nhớ cuốn sổ trông thế nào ngày họ mua nó, và anh cũng nhớ nó trông thế nào trong một đôi bàn tay vững chắc, chai sần. Trong một giây anh còn ngửi thấy hương vị xưa cũ của căn hộ bé như cái hộp giầy của họ. Lúc giật mình chớp mắt, Steve mới nhận ra mắt anh đã ướt đẫm từ bao giờ.</p><p> </p><p>“Từ văn phòng Pierce.” Nat nói nhẹ. “Chúng giấu nó ngay dưới mũi chúng ta.” Cô nhấn nó vào tay anh vì Steve thậm chí còn chưa biết anh nên với tay cách nào. Những ngón tay thon của cô khép tay anh lại trên gáy sổ, nhắc anh nắm chặt, lòng bàn tay bám vào và không để nó rơi. Rồi cô rụt lại.</p><p> </p><p>“SHIELD đã bị thâm nhập.” Cuối cùng Steve nói. “Pierce, biệt đội STRIKE, tất cả bọn chúng đều là là HYDRA. Chúng ngầm phát triển bên trong Red Room. Chúng đã ở đấy hàng thập kỉ. Chúng đã luôn ở đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>Mắt Natasha trừng lớn. Rồi bỗng cô nhảy vọt vào hành động. “Anh phải thay đồ; chúng ta cần xe nữa,” cô nói vội, “Nhanh lên. Lập tức. Phải đi ngay bây giờ.”</p><p> </p><p>Họ trộm xe của hàng xóm.</p><p> </p><p>“Natasha—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lên xe</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Thế là Steve đấu dây nổ máy con sedan tồi tàn ăn trộm trong khi Natasha liệng các thiết bị và vũ khí của họ ra băng sau. Steve rút điện thoại và giật nảy khi Natasha vồ nó khỏi tay anh.</p><p> </p><p>“Anh gọi ai?” Cô giật giọng.</p><p> </p><p>“Cô làm cái gì—”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha nhanh chóng lật danh bạ của anh ra. “J, K, N, P, T. Anh chỉ lưu năm số điện thoại? N là tôi hay Nick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Natasha,” Steve trầm giọng.</p><p> </p><p>“Giờ anh không thể tin bất cứ ai được,” cô bảo. Giọng cô thẳng lạnh và nghiêm túc. “Giám đốc Carter—”</p><p> </p><p>“—là <em>vợ tôi</em>. Tôi phải đảm bảo cô ấy an toàn.” Steve tiếp lời và chìa tay.</p><p> </p><p>“Anh không thể nói với bà ấy sự thật,” cô gằn nhưng vẫn đưa trả điện thoại cho Steve. “Quá nguy hiểm. Chúng ta phải âm thầm thoát đi, và đường dây điện thoại của anh thì chắc chắn đã bị nghe trộm, nghe trộm một thời gian dài rồi.”</p><p> </p><p>Thế nhưng sau khi anh rẽ nhánh khỏi đám đông những xe là xe trên đường với tốc độ trung bình và không quá gây nghi ngờ, Steve vẫn gọi Peggy. Một giọng lạ nhấc máy và anh sững người trong một phút dài với nỗi kinh hoàng thuần tuý nhất.</p><p> </p><p>“Carter nghe.”</p><p> </p><p>Khoan— không hoàn toàn xa lạ. Steve suýt thì quăng điện thoại và tông xe vào bên vệ đường. “<em>Sherry?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“A, chú Steve.” Sharon thở dài ở đầu dây bên kia. Anh găm mắt vào cái điện thoại ngờ vực đến nỗi Natasha phải quay sang nhìn với dấu chấm hỏi to đùng trên mặt và lông mày nhướn cao từ ghế lái phụ, nhưng Steve không làm cách nào khác được. Giọng Sharon nghiêm túc theo cái kiểu tăm tối mà anh chưa từng nghe bao giờ. “Con mừng là chú gọi: Tất cả các số trong danh bạ dì Peggy đều dưới những cái tên giả. À và dì ấy ổn cả. Bọn con đang ở một nơi an toàn rồi, Giám đốc Fury cũng đã liên lạc. Chú sẽ nhận được cuộc gọi sớm thôi.”</p><p> </p><p>Sau đó là khoảng ngừng lúng túng của Steve, đoạn anh thốt, “Con nói là con đi học <em>trường y tá</em>. Chú còn gửi tặng thiệp chúc mừng!”</p><p> </p><p>“Con có thể biện hộ,” Sharon đáp sau giây lát xấu hổ tội lỗi, “là ít nhất con đang <em>đóng giả</em> làm hộ sĩ chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ôi, Chúa ơi.” Gì thế này, cả gia đình anh toàn có thân phận mật danh khác à? Tạ ơn Chúa lũ nhóc của Kathryn và Joe học theo ba mẹ chúng và bẩm sinh không có tí năng khiếu tình báo mật vụ ngầm nào: Steve chả biết anh có thể đương đầu với áp lực gia đình ấy không nữa. “Được rồi. Gọi chú nếu con cần gì nhé.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rõ,” Sharon nói và cúp máy.</p><p> </p><p>Steve dụi mặt vào lòng bàn tay. Đoạn anh thả rơi điện thoại vào khoang nhựa giữa hai chiếc ghế.</p><p> </p><p>“Mọi thứ ổn cả chứ?” Natasha hỏi, lông mày còn nâng cao hơn khi nãy.</p><p> </p><p>Cảm giác của Steve vượt xa câu ‘không hứng thú trả lời’ có thể diễn đạt được. “Cô có định nói cho tôi mình đang đi đâu không?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình cần ẩn nấp một thời gian và nghĩ ra kế hoạch mới,” Natasha đáp, “Chúng đang truy đuổi anh, và một khi ai đó phát hiện tình trạng trong văn phòng Pierce thì tôi cũng sẽ thành mục tiêu nữa. Nhà an toàn của tôi cách đây bốn tiếng lái xe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cụ thể nó ở đâu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Brooklyn.”</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn. Sức nặng vĩ đại và trầm trọng của mái ấm năm xưa.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Chính bọn chúng là những người đã làm việc đó, Steve nghĩ, và bằng cách nào đó điều này lại khiến nỗi đau khổ trong anh vơi đi hơn. Bucky có những bản thư nháp bởi lẽ thói đời đôi khi cũng tàn nhẫn và dị thường, nhưng những lá thư lại không hề bị rò rỉ theo kiểu số phận trêu ngươi thường thấy. Mục đích phía sau sự kiện hòng để gây thương tổn đến Steve và bẻ gãy xương tuỷ của đất nước. Cố ý và được sắp đặt hẳn hoi. Song Steve đã quá quen với việc lãnh mọi ngón đòn trừng phạt ngụy trang dưới hình thức tấn công rồi. Anh hiểu quá mà. Tất cả mọi chuyện, tất cả những gì xảy đến với Bucky, tới Steve, tới cả gia đình Steve nữa – đều không hề là vận rủi. Điều đó cũng an ủi phần nào vì như thế lại hay hơn chuyện chỉ đơn giản là vì cái số anh nó bất hạnh. Nước trong đã hôi tanh mùi bùn quá lâu rồi: Steve thấy nhẹ nhõm vì anh biết mình có kẻ thù.</p><p>Rốt cuộc, sức ì vững chãi của con đường giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt cũng lùa được Steve vào tê dại. Anh nghe thấy tiếng gió vun vút từ mỗi chiếc xe phạt ngang qua, tiếng gõ nhịp của những chiếc lốp: Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn. Họ đã gần tới Newark và Natasha co cụm đôi chân, giấu chúng khuất dưới người cô và trên chiếc ghế ngồi, đầu nghỉ tựa ra sau ghế; nếu anh không cảm nhận được ánh mắt cô xoáy sâu vào anh thì hẳn Steve đã nghĩ là cô ngủ thiếp đi rồi.</p><p>“Sao thế?” anh hỏi, sau một lúc; sau khi anh trở lại là chính mình.</p><p>“Ai dạy anh cách làm đồ ngụy trang thế?” Natasha hỏi. Giọng cô khản đặc và mệt mỏi và pha cả ít hứng thú nhẹ tênh. “Bởi vì nó tệ quá sức chịu đưng đi.”</p><p>“Cái gì? Không, không hề.” Steve biện minh, đẩy cặp kính được làm theo đơn khám lên sống mũi. “Nó hiệu quả khá tốt kể từ năm 1957 đấy nhé.”</p><p>“Chà, thế thì lại hợp lý.”</p><p>Khoé miệng Steve kéo lên, phản bội lại ý chí của anh. Cảm giác thật quen thuộc, thoải mái cùng thư thái khi thực thi một nhiệm vụ đấy vô cùng nguy hiểm trên một chiếc xe không mấy hợp lệ bên cạnh một nàng Natasha Romanoff. Hẳn là anh để lộ biểu hiện gì trên mặt bởi Natasha vừa phát ra một âm thanh căn vặn.</p><p>“Uầy, chả có gì đâu,” Steve nói, không muốn phải ngả thêm một lá nào lên bàn. Họ đã trở nên quá thân thiết một cách quá đột ngột, và anh muốn nghĩ rằng việc họ ăn ý như thế không phải chỉ bởi tình thế bắt buộc. Nhưng anh đã không có lấy một người bạn từ quá lâu rồi – đã không còn kể từ hồi Jim, thật tình thì – cũng khá là trẻ con cơ mà anh không muốn mạo hiểm ám quẻ nó. Dù sao thì, hình như nó cũng đã vượt tí rào. Mà Steve thì chẳng muốn làm Natasha mất thoải mái chút nào cả. Anh liếc qua cô. Cô đang mải mê chăm chú vào bóng tối xa lộ lao lướt bên ngoài cửa xe, ánh mắt nhẹ nhàng dõi theo từng cái cây vòng quanh chúng, gương mặt hắt bóng nửa sáng nửa tối. Quả là một nét mặt lạ lùng, Steve nhận ra điều đó: đương nhiên là cô rất xinh đẹp nhưng vẻ trống rỗng và lơ là thế này đây lại đâm ra thú vị, gần như quá đỗi cân xứng. Anh nghĩ đến chuyện vẽ lại cô lúc này; anh muốn vẽ cô giống như cái cách mà Van Gogh đã vẽ bức Những Người Ăn Khoai, cùng với những đường nét sần sì và phai bợt ấy. Đôi bàn tay cô kẹp giữa hai đùi để giữ ấm.</p><p>“Này,” Steve nói, lặng lẽ.</p><p>Cô lắc đầu. “Ừ này. Cảm ơn vì không giết tôi ngay nhé”</p><p>“À thì,” Steve nói, “Cô cho tôi được lý do để tin cô mà.”</p><p>Natasha nhìn anh, cặp lông mày nhíu sâu. Steve ghi chú lại cái biểu cảm theo cách anh vẫn thường làm với những người anh quan tâm: thì ra đây chính là vẻ mặt của cô ấy khi đối diện với điều gì vô cùng hệ trọng đối với mình. Cô nói, “Anh tin tôi chứ? Hãy nói thật đi.”</p><p>“Đương nhiên rồi.”</p><p>“Tôi đã ở cùng với Red Room,” Natasha nói, giọng cô miễn cưỡng. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh nghe thấy cô thốt từ đó thành tiếng. “Tôi đã sát hại nhiều người. Cả tốt lẫn xấu cơ mà phần lớn là người tốt. Tôi tồn tại bằng những lời dối trá.”</p><p>“Có phải cô đang cố khiến tôi <em>không </em>tin tưởng cô không? Bởi vì nó chẳng có tác dụng gì cả.”</p><p>“Tôi đang kể cho anh nghe bản chất con người tôi đấy Steve ạ,” Natasha nói. “Và Red Room cũng chiếm một phần.”</p><p>Hãy là chính mình, Steve đã yêu cầu cô như thế, nhiều tháng về trước. Anh nhìn sang cô và cô nhìn lại. Đây chính là Natasha, anh thầm nghĩ, trong tâm bản đáng tin nhất: nhưng lời cô nói cũng không hẳn đúng. Không một ai trên cõi đời có thể hiểu thấu trọn vẹn cô ấy, kể cả chính bản thân cô. Đây có thể là tầm với gần nhất anh có thể đạt được và anh có được sự tiến bộ này là nhờ có cô cho phép. Nhờ vào sự tin tưởng cô dành cho anh. Và thì Natasha này, con người mà Natasha biết-là-con-người-thật này, hoàn toàn trái ngược với vẻ trống rỗng trơn tru của nàng Goá Phụ. Cô ấy trao đi nhận lại, biết quan tâm, nghiêm chỉnh và đơn giản là sống động như một con người thực thụ. Bên dưới lớp vỏ của Natasha Romanoff chính là đây: một người phụ nữ nhếch mép cười khẩy, một người phụ nữ co ro chân lại để giữ ấm, người phụ nữ với mái tóc thả xuôi dòng xuống lưng và lọn tóc xoăn lơ thơ trước trán. Vẫn là Natasha đấy thôi, chỉ là nhiều hơn một chút. Cô đang chờ đợi một điều gì: Steve đoán hẳn là sự khước từ.</p><p>“Tôi biết cô đã từng làm cho Red Room, và tôi biết cô giết những người tốt, và cả người xấu nữa. Nhưng tôi cũng biết rằng cô đã sống và chịu đựng đau đớn cùng hành hạ suốt nhiều năm, và tôi biết điều duy nhất nó gây ra được đã làm nên con người vui tính và tử tế và nhân hậu như cô. Điều đó nói lên nhiều thứ về cô hơn chính cô nói khi cô không cho phép mình được nghĩ cho bản thân. Ý tôi là thế. Và bên cạnh đó – ” Steve cử động cơ để cô không cần phải trả lời tiếp; dù sao anh đã dành thời gian suy tính đến chuyện nói ra như thế rồi. “Bên cạnh đó, chính tôi mới là kẻ cô không nên tin. Tôi rất xin lỗi về vụ Odessa. Với tư cách là bạn bè.”</p><p>“Rogers —“</p><p>“Không – Tôi rất xin lỗi về vụ Odessa. Nhẽ ra tôi phải che chắn cho cô và tôi đã không hoàn thành công việc của mình. Tôi đã phân tâm và khinh suất. Tôi vẫn đang phân tâm và khinh suất đây, và tôi – tôi rất giận, và tôi – tôi đang thoả hiệp đấy Natasha ạ. Cô biết, tôi biết, trời biết, đất biết – ”</p><p>Cô mỉm cười khô khốc.</p><p>“- Và anh đã suýt chết. Như thế thì không tha thứ được đâu.”</p><p>Natasha chuyển mình. “Ái chà, tin hay không thì tôi còn tệ hơn cơ. Bên cạnh đó, tôi vẫn sống nhăn răng. Thế rốt cuộc chẳng phải là đã đủ tốt rồi hay sao?”</p><p>Steve nhăn nhó. “Đấy không phải là toàn bộ vấn đề. Tôi là đồng đội của cô kia mà. Vấn đề không phải là cô không chết, nó nằm ở chỗ là tôi đã không có mặt bên cô trong khi đáng nhẽ ra tôi phải làm thế.”</p><p>Steve nghĩ về Tony và bộ giáp đỏ của cậu ta, chiếc lò hồ quang gắn trên ngực, chống đỡ một trái tim vụn vỡ. Anh nghĩ về giọng nói của Peggy trên đường truyền điện thoại vào những cuộc gọi điện tối khuya của họ, và vẽ lên trong đầu nụ cười của nàng mà nay đã viền nếp nhăn, và đôi vai mảnh khảnh như cánh chim của nàng nữa. Nỗi dằn vặt quen thuộc dày xéo bên trong anh. Liệu anh có phải là một kẻ tháo chạy? Hẳn là đúng rồi. Anh đã ruồng bỏ tất cả bọn họ, rồi anh lại bỏ rơi cả Natasha. Nhưng tội lỗi đầu tiên của anh là bỏ mặc Bucky trên dãy Alps. Steve muốn cái vòng ích kỷ luân hồi ấy của anh phải bị phá vỡ.</p><p>“Steve,” Natasha nói. “Tôi biết anh buồn vì tôi đã tham gia vào chiến dịch đấy. Tôi hiểu như thế là liều lĩnh. Nhưng dù gì thì tôi cũng đã đưa ra lựa chọn cho mình.”</p><p>“Tại sao?” Steve hỏi. Có một khoảng lặng và anh nhanh chóng ghìm cương lùi lại. “Không, đừng bận tâm. Tôi xin lỗi.”</p><p>Natasha cười anh, chỉ một chút thôi. “Ổn mà.” Rồi cô lại rơi vào trầm tư và thinh lặng lần nữa. “Tôi không biết nữa. Tôi muốn giúp đỡ anh. Và tôi nghĩ anh ấy… Đôi lúc tôi nghĩ tôi có thể thấy điều đó ở anh ấy. Một ai đó khác, ngay bên dưới lớp vỏ, người ấy gào thét. Tôi nhớ mình đã cảm nhận như thế. Tôi nghĩ là – ” cô hắt ra một hơi thở dài. “Chúng tôi chết nhiều người lắm. Và anh ấy…”</p><p>“Thân thuộc?”</p><p>“Có lẽ. Chỉ có hai người chúng tôi sống sót được ở nơi đấy, anh biết chứ? Điều đấy không có nghĩ là tôi tin tưởng anh ấy, hay thấu hiểu anh ấy.” Giọng nói của cô lạc quãng xa xăm. “Nhưng anh ấy đã nhường tôi bánh mỳ một lần khi tôi đói khát và cô độc. Anh sẽ không thể nào quên một điều như thế đâu. Anh ấy đã dạy tôi chút tiếng Anh. Tôi đã – lúc ấy có một bài kiểm tra mà tôi phải hoàn thành, và tôi cứ ngỡ mình sẽ thất bại. Tôi ngỡ mình sẽ tan nát thôi. Nhưng anh ấy lại đưa tôi bánh mỳ, và anh ấy nói với tôi, Ты крепка как мрамор.”</p><p>Một điều gì đấy kỳ lạ xảy đến với giọng của Natasha: nó trở nên ngang phè và rỗng khốc, như thế cô đã quên mất cách phát âm sao cho đúng. Steve im lặng, và Natasha cất tiếng hỏi, “Anh có biết nó nghĩa là gì không?”</p><p>“Em được tạc từ cẩm thạch,” Steve đáp. Bucky đã đúng, Steve đã thấy ra rồi. Steve sẽ chẳng bao giờ vẽ được cô: anh phải đẽo gọt cô ra từ đá và tìm tòi qua những phiến thạch. Anh hiểu Bucky đã nghĩ gì kể cả khi chính Bucky có thể còn chẳng nhận ra được. Căn biệt thự phía nam nước Pháp; cú sải cánh khó tin của cô; độ cong của bờ vai mãnh liệt của cô. Vô diện, mà bởi thế cũng là đa diện. Giống như là Natasha. “Cô là như thế.” Steve lặng lẽ nói. “Đúng là như vậy.”</p><p>Natasha nhìn anh một lúc rồi lại ngoảnh đi. “Anh ấy là một phần trong tôi mặc dù anh ấy còn chẳng hề biết. Tôi nợ anh ấy. Anh hiểu ý tôi mà. Tôi biết là anh hiểu.”</p><p>Sự tin tưởng mà Natasha đề ra giữa họ chấn động đến mức gần như thấy được trong khung cảnh tĩnh mịch ban đêm, mong manh như là sợi thuỷ tinh hay một mẩu chồi non mới nhú. Steve có rất nhiều vấn đề kể từ thời được tiêm huyết thanh kiểu như cứ cầm lên những thứ tinh xảo quá chặt là lại làm chúng vỡ vụn. Anh lặng đi một chốc trước khi đáp lời; anh muốn chắc chắn rằng mình hiểu rõ chính xác những gì định nói.</p><p>“Ê này, ít nhất thì chúng ta cũng khá thân nhau rồi.”</p><p>“Ừ,” Natasha đồng tình. Cô mỉm cười với anh bằng một nụ cười tò mò và êm dịu. “Ừ, tôi đoán hai đứa mình là thế.”</p><p>Một cảm giác lạ ập đến với Steve vào lúc bốn giờ sáng, chúng lại đem đến một cảm giác như là sắp-về-nhà-rồi. Anh đã không đến đây kể từ năm 1980, nhưng bằng cách nào đấy anh vẫn biết đi hướng nào mà chẳng cần phải nhìn bảng đường hay liếc qua bản đồ. Những gì ta đã học được sẽ ở lại với ta mãi mãi: ấy là sức nặng từ tảng đá của sự thật cư ngụ sâu thẳm bên trong anh, và tất cả những gì anh làm là đi theo sự dẫn lối thân thương của trọng lực. Một khi họ vào được thị trấn Natasha bắt đầu chỉ hướng. Hướng bắc, hướng bắc, hướng bắc: Steve nhận ra cô đang đưa họ đến Bed-Stuy. Những bức tường gạch đỏ của các toàn nhà ở Brooklyn hiện lên thân thuộc kể cả dưới ánh đèn đường. Những bức hoạ graffiti; những kẻ phì phèo khói thuốc; những kẻ say men đứng vất vưởng đợi chuyến tàu điện hay xe buýt hay taxi. Tất cả những người này đều đang chờ để được về nhà.</p><p>“Rẽ ở đây,” Natasha nói, anh làm theo. Anh đỗ xe ngay phía trước một khu phức hợp bốn tầng màu đỏ gạch nhỏ nhắn. Steve ngước lên và nhìn thấy chỗ thoát hiểm tạo thành những hình vuông màu đen vặn xoắn hướng thẳng lên màn trời đêm, anh nhớ lại cái cảm giác ngồi bệt xuống, chân đá đung đưa vào thinh không để rồi bỗng chốc nhận ra mọi không khí trong cơ thể này thít nghẹn nơi lồng ngực. Tất cả những người sống ở tòa nhà này hẳn hầu hết đã đi vào giấc ngủ; rất nhiều ánh điện đã tắt lịm. Có tiếng còi xe ầm ĩ cách đấy một dãy. Ai đấy la hét. Brooklyn.</p><p>“Rogers,” Natasha gọi. Tay cô đặt trên cánh cửa xe, nhìn anh chờ đợi.</p><p>“Phải,” Steve nói. “Phải rồi, xin lỗi.”</p><p>Natasha cầm ổ khóa ngoài. Phía bên trong khu phức hợp họ leo tới khu lầu ba, Natasha dừng lại trước căn hộ H. Màu sơn trên con chữ tím rịm và tróc lở, tấm thảm dưới chân nhìn khá thảm thê. “Căn này là của cô đấy hả?” Steve hỏi, giọng kinh ngạc. Nhưng Natasha rõ là có trong tay chiếc chìa khóa và cô còn chào một chú chó lông vàng đang vui vẻ nhảy cỡn lên họ với một cái vỗ lướt nhẹ.</p><p>“Bây giờ thôi,” Natasha nói, giọng cô đầy bí ẩn. Trên bàn cà phê đặt một cái hộp pizza rỗng và đĩa ăn thì chật ních bồn rửa, còn có cả một cái kệ sách nhồi nhét đầy DVD. Chú chó dụi đầu vào chân Steve để anh chìa tay xuống vuốt ve nó. Và rồi thì Clint Barton, trần trùng trục chẳng khác gì ngày mới đẻ, lao ra từ phòng ngủ với hai bàn tay cuộn chặt lấy cây gậy bóng chày, giơ lên phòng thủ.</p><p>“Ái ôi,” anh rên rỉ.</p><p>“Barton?” Natasha rít lên. Cô vươn tay ra bật công tắc điện. Mắt Clint giật giật và chớp chớp, gã giơ tay lên che chắn chúng.</p><p>“Tasha?” gã thốt lên nhanh, gọn mà lặng lẽ. “Cái quái?” Gã không có máy trợ thính. Riêng Steve, người cả đời chưa nghe thấy ai gọi tắt tên Natasha, còn ngạc nhiên gấp bội.</p><p>Anh cũng chưa bao giờ thấy Natasha giận dữ tới mức này. “Em tưởng anh đã <em>ch</em>-” cô rít lên nhưng lập tức ngậm miệng lại; có lẽ Clint có thể đọc khẩu hình, Steve chẳng biết nữa – mà cũng chẳng mảy may hoài nghi – bởi lẽ Clint đang ra dấu gì đấy với cô ấy, tay gã vung vẩy liếng thoắng trên không trung. Steve mù tịt với chuyện gã đang nói với cô nhưng có vẻ là không khả quan lắm vì khuôn miệng cô đột ngột chuyển thành một đường chỉ thẳng tắp, không một chút dao động. “Mặc đồ vào,” cuối cùng cô cũng cất lời, “Đi ngay.”</p><p>Clint đảo mắt và tung tẩy lui về phòng ngủ.</p><p>“Cô sống với – cô sống ở đây ư?” Steve hỏi với bộ mặt đần thối.</p><p>“Thi thoảng,” Natasha tiết lộ cho anh rồi cô nói, “Trật tự: Để tôi suy nghĩ đã.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Đấy là lời giải thích duy nhất tôi có thể đúc kết được. Đánh dấu anh ấy vào trạng thái Quân nhân đã mất tích… Tôi không biết nữa, tôi đoán là như thế lại khiến họ hứng thú. Tôi đoán là họ thích thú cái trò biết tỏng những chuyện mà chúng tôi không nắm rõ.” Steve vùi mặt vào hai bàn tay chà xát; bụng dạ lục bục muốn phát bệnh. “Dù sao thì, rồi anh ấy bắt đầu nói về – về Bucky, khiến cho tôi tức mờ cả mắt.”</p><p>“Nhẽ cậu ấy đã chết?” Natasha hỏi.</p><p>Steve nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô, nhún một bên vai.</p><p>“Thế còn Pierce?”</p><p>“Tôi không biết. Tôi không nghĩ thế. Có kẻ nào đã sai đội STRIKE đi lùng bắt tôi; hẳn chính là hắn.”</p><p>Cô gật đầu, xá tội cho lỗi lầm; họ có thể giải quyết nó sau nếu cần thiết.</p><p>“Trung sĩ Barnes,” Clint lẩm bẩm. Gã vẫn trông tái mét sau khi biết được sự thật về SHIELD và phản ứng của gã vẫn giữ nguyên hiện trạng khi biết thêm về Chiến binh. Gã bồn chồn nghịch cái máy trợ thính, lúi húi sửa lại tần số. Ít nhất thì gã cũng bận thêm được cái quần. “Trung sĩ <em>James Buchanan Barnes</em>. Lạy Chúa,” gã nói. “Chúa thánh thần, chuyện này quá điên rồ. Hai người đều nhận thức được mà, phải không? Hai người biết nó quá sức điên rồ đến cỡ nào chứ?”</p><p>“Đối với tôi thì chúng ta có vẻ như có ba sự chọn lựa,” Natasha nói. “Hoặc là chúng ta án binh bất động và cố lấy thêm thông tin, hoặc là bỏ của chạy lấy người và cố lấy thêm thông tin. Hoặc là chúng ta có thể tiên hạ thủ vi cường trước khi chúng có thời gian để tóm được ta.”</p><p>“Lúc nào cũng có Fury hỗ trợ mà,” Clint kiến nghị, Natasha nhìn sang Steve.</p><p>“Ông ấy ẩn náu xuống dưới mặt đất rồi,” Steve nói, cân đong đo đếm các lựa chọn. “Tôi biết ông ấy sát cánh bên chúng ta. Kiểu gì ông ấy cũng sẽ liên lạc thôi.”</p><p>“Chính Pierce là kẻ đã gửi Chiến binh tới Odessa, đúng không nhỉ?” Natasha đột nhiên lên tiếng. “Fury hẳn đã giao quyền cho hắn ta mà không hay biết.”</p><p>“Hắn muốn chúng ta chết,” Steve đồng tình. Mắt họ giao nhau. Pierce đã luôn mong mỏi cái chết của họ từ rất lâu rồi.</p><p>“Ai mà lại đi đồng ý với vụ này chứ?” Clint thắc mắc. “Ý tôi là thế quái nào chuyện này lại xảy ra được? Sao bọn chúng lại nếm mật nằm gai lâu thế được?”</p><p>Steve lục lọi lại trí nhớ. “Là bởi thẩm quyền của Peggy…  Ôi trời đất quỷ thần ơi.”</p><p>“Này – Cap – ”</p><p>“Xin lỗi,” Steve nói, lại lấy tay vần vò mặt lần nữa. “Xin lỗi. Peggy đã đem Pierce trở lại, hồi những năm chín mươi gì đấy, trước khi hắn mò được tới Nhà Trắng.” Một cơn sóng lạnh xương quét qua anh: Pierce từng làm việc ở Nhà Trắng. Vậy còn bao nhiêu kẻ nữa? Bao nhiêu nghị sỹ là điệp vụ ngầm? Rồi anh lại nghĩ tới Peggy. Peggy và tai nạn kinh hoàng năm 1991. “Chính Pierce là kẻ đã ra lệnh để cho Stark chết,” anh ngộ ra. “Hắn đã ở đấy, hắn đã ở đấy trong đêm hôm ấy – các cô cậu có nhớ Obadiah Stane? Tony đâu rồi? Thằng nhỏ có – ?”</p><p>“Chúng tôi sẽ liên lạc,” Natasha nói.</p><p>“Chúa ơi,” Steve nói. “Và Rumlow nói bọn chúng đã phát triển ít nhất là kể từ năm 60. Quay ngược trở lại từ bao giờ mà-” Zola, Steve bừng tỉnh. Arnim Zola. Hạt giống nảy mầm từ lúc đó, đấy chính là nơi khởi nguồn. Stark đã ký giấy; Stark muốn bộ não của Zola. Stark đã có được nhiều hơn thế.</p><p>“Chiến dịch Cái kẹp giấy,” Natasha thốt lên đồng thanh, cô cũng nhận ra cùng lúc với anh, khóe miệng cô nhếch lên một nụ cười vô cảm. “Những tưởng đã có thể bước đi trên con đường hoàn lương.”</p><p>Cảm xúc từ trái tim Clint hiển hiện trần trụi trên gương mặt gã khi gã khơi lên tiếng gọi dịu êm, “Tasha,” và Steve không thể chịu đựng việc nhìn vào nó nữa và anh cũng không thể cầm cự được nếu không trong tay không có gì để làm. “Tôi sẽ đi pha cà phê,” anh nói, chừa không gian lại cho họ.</p><p>Tạ ơn Trời vì cái máy của Clint không phải một trong mấy cái thứ bóng bẩy tân thời kêu o o như của Tony – Steve có thể thao tác trên máy tính và điện thoại khá ổn nhưng cái máy pha cà phê của Tony thì lại ngoài tầm xử lý của anh rồi. Steve đã làm việc với Natasha đủ lâu để biết cô hay thêm đường và từ buổi huấn luyện nhiệm vụ ở ’01 thì Clint sẽ nốc hết miễn là gã còn uống được. Steve cố thư giãn và dằn xuống để khỏi phải nghe tiếng nói chuyện thì thào thiếu tự nhiên của hai người họ. Rốt cuộc, trong tâm trạng lo lắng, anh lại lỡ làm đổ một đống Coffee Mate ra ly của Clint. Anh rảo bước nhanh hơn bình thường một chút gần như là đi lướt và thậm chí còn cẩn thận nhúng khăn ấm để lau chùi chạn bếp của Clint, ấy luôn là chút thói quen xưa cũ từ công việc giữ nhà hồi những năm 50 còn vương lại trong tiềm thức.</p><p>Steve quay trở lại phòng khách với ba chiếc ly đung đưa: Nat ngồi trên ghế thả lỏng người khi nhận lấy ly của mình từ anh, đặt nó thẳng xuống mặt bàn cà phê. Steve không thấy ngại gì vì dẫu gì thì anh cũng đã hoàn thành phận sự của mình khá chuyên nghiệp.</p><p>“Thôi tôi đi tắm đây,” cô nói rồi bỏ vào phòng tắm.</p><p>“Cảm ơn nhé Cap,” Clint lầm bầm, xoay xoay chiếc cốc trong lòng bàn tay.</p><p>“Chà, đấy là điều tối thiểu tôi có thể làm. Xin lỗi vì chúng tôi đã đánh thức anh dậy,” Steve đáp.</p><p>Clint nhún vai. “Ổn mà. Dù gì tôi cũng không ngủ nhiều mấy đâu. Còn anh thì, ý tôi là, nếu anh không ngại tôi lắm mồm – ”</p><p>“Trông tôi nát lắm chứ gì, ừ tôi biết mà,” Steve đồng thuận, lại còn chêm thêm, “Tôi nào có hay anh sống trên này đâu?”</p><p>Clint nhún vai. “Ừ, chà chà. Có vài bí mật giắt lưng cũng hay mà, nhỉ?”</p><p>Rồi chuyện trò cũng thành lặng thinh. Barton xì xụp húp từng ngụm còn Steve nhìn miên man vào ly của mình. Anh nghĩ đến Peggy, trong lòng cháy bỏng ước ao có thể bảo vệ bà khỏi biết đến sự thật này mặc cho đấy là quyền lợi chính đáng của bà ấy.</p><p>Clint vẫn cứ cắm cắm cúi cúi với máy trợ thính bên trái của gã, và rồi tay gã buông xuôi, cứ miết lên miết xuống mặt gã. “Chó chết,” gã lầm bầm, rồi lại quay sang Steve. “Xin lỗi.”</p><p>“Ờ đấy, coi chừng cái ngữ mồm trệt dưới mương của cậu nhớ,” Steve nói, và Clint phì cười. Steve hỏi, “Máy của cậu bị gì thế?”</p><p>“Chẳng phải cái gì bất thường đâu. Tã lắm rồi nên tôi chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng rè xung quanh. Khó chịu kinh lên được.”</p><p>Sau một chốc, Steve phá vỡ sự yên lặng. “Phía tai đó cũng là bên mà tôi từng bị điếc đấy.”</p><p>“Cái gì?”</p><p>“Ừ, tôi từng…” Steve dùng tay ra hiệu. “Không thể nghe nổi cái gì ở phía bên trái. Cậu biết đấy, trước đây ấy. Người ta cứ phải đứng sang phía bên kia của tôi mà nói nếu họ dự định muốn tôi lắng nghe bất cứ thứ gì họ nói. Cột sống tôi cũng gù luôn. Không đi đứng tử tế cho được. Mà còn chẳng có tiền trả cho một cái khung nẹp nữa.”</p><p>“Hơ hơ,” Clint lên tiếng. “Tôi nói anh nghe nha Cap: không có cái nào trong số đó được kể trên kênh History Channel cả.”</p><p>“Không ư?” Steve hỏi. Anh không thể nói là anh thấy ngạc nhiên lắm được. “Ừ, thì thế. Tôi đoán là họ đã không nói.” Anh đặt ly của mình lên bàn. Nat đánh rơi cái gì đấy trong nhà tắm và chửi thề lớn tiếng bằng tiếng Nga. Chúng khiến Clint bật cười, rồi gã lại đưa tay lên chà chà, vẻ kiệt sức. “Cậu nghĩ cô ấy rồi sẽ ổn chứ?” Là Steve hỏi sau một hồi.</p><p>“Ừ,” Clint nói. Gã nhìn Steve. Gã trông già hơn một chút kể từ lần cuối Steve nhìn thấy. Gương mặt gã trông cương nghị và sương gió và kiệt quệ nhưng đôi mắt thì vẫn hiền từ mà sắc xảo. Và gã vẫn là một tên lông bông lúc nào cũng chênh vênh miệng vực nhưng ấy thực tế lại là điều cấu thành nên Clint một cách toàn vẹn. Steve thật vô cùng mừng, trong khoảnh khắc ấy, rằng anh có thể đặt niềm tin ở gã; rằng họ là bạn bè đồng đội.</p><p>Clint nói, xoáy vào không khí yên tĩnh, “Anh có biết răng dưới của cô ấy hơi cong cong không?”</p><p>Steve chưa bao giờ thực sự nghĩ về chuyện đấy trước đây nhưng anh có để ý thấy. “Ừ.”</p><p>“Đó là điều tôi thích ở cô ấy. Ý tôi là, tôi có nhiều điều thích ở cô ấy lắm nhé, nhưng nếu bắt tôi chọn thì đó là cái tôi sẽ nói.” Gã tự gật đầu với bản thân, và rồi cúi nhìn vào hai tay. “Ừ,” gã lặp lại. “Cô ấy rồi sẽ ổn thôi.”</p><p>Natasha rời khỏi phòng tắm ngay sau đó. Cô tọa vị ngay kế chỗ Steve trên chiếc ghế dài, mang mùi hương sữa tắm nam giới, mái tóc ướt đẫm vắt ra sau. Cô bắt được ánh mắt anh và khóe miệng cô cong lên, đầu gối họ chạm nhau.</p><p>“Vậy,” Clint nói, khi không có ai lên tiếng. “Đúng là một mớ hỗn độn mà.”</p><p>“Tôi từ chối chạy trốn,” Steve nói. “Và tôi cũng từ chối câm lặng. Tôi sẽ không yêu cầu ai trong các cô cậu phải đi với tôi nhưng tôi sẽ đối đầu trực diện chúng.”</p><p>“Tôi đoán được là anh sẽ nói thế,” Nat trả lời.</p><p>Steve nhìn vào đôi tay mình. Anh đã cố ngăn không nói ra sự thật nhưng từ ngữ cứ thế mà đổ tràn. “Tôi đã dành cả đời mình cứ phải nhìn cậu ấy rời khỏi tôi,” anh lặng lẽ thừa nhận, bởi lẽ anh đã từng quá ốm yếu nhưng vẫn phải làm việc mỗi ngày, rồi đến Basic, rồi tới chiến tranh – trên chuyến tàu chạy qua dãy Alps, ở Leningard, bên ngoài Odessa. “Tôi cứ để trượt cậu ấy mãi. Nhưng nó sẽ không xảy ra nữa đâu. Và bên cạnh đó – tôi phải gánh vác trách nhiệm. SHIELD đang thỏa hiệp. Tôi càng để đợi lâu thì HYDRA càng có thời gian củng cố tổ chức.”</p><p>Có một khoảng lặng dài và gượng gạo trùm lên căn hộ. Clint và Natasha có vẻ như đang trao đổi với nhau qua ánh mắt. Steve để họ tự nhiên. Còn nếu họ không muốn thì thôi anh cũng chẳng ép, anh hiểu là Nat đã trải qua đủ phong ba một mình suốt hai tuần qua rồi nên anh sẽ không để bụng với cô.</p><p>“Thế cả nhà có kế hoạch chưa?” Cuối cùng Clint mở miệng nói.</p><p>Steve thở hắt ra.</p><p>“Steve sẽ đến căn cứ HYDRA,” Natasha nói. Cô vói tay vào trong túi lấy thiết bị ra rồi đẩy nó ngang qua chỗ Clint. “Tôi sẽ xem xem có thể làm gì được để liên lạc với Fury. Nếu ta có thể có ông ấy làm hậu phương, thậm chí là kết đồng minh với những ai còn sót lại trong SHIELD, chúng ta sẽ chiếm được Tổng Bộ. Nếu ăn may thì Pierce đi đời và bọn chúng đã và đang dành mười sáu tiếng vừa qua để đấu đá rồi.”</p><p>“Cap sẽ cần hỗ trợ đấy,” Clint nói, gật với Steve. “Tôi sẽ đi với anh.”</p><p>“Clint —” Steve nài.</p><p>Clint thẳng thắn bày tỏ, “Nhìn này, với tất cả sự tôn trọng nhưng xin đừng nhổn làm với một thằng nhảm lồn như tôi đây. Anh sẽ cần một ai đấy bọc lót. Anh không thể cứ nhảy xổ vào đất của HYDRA một mình được vì như thế người ta gọi là thần kinh chập cheng. Thế anh định làm gì, cứ hiên ngang bước vào à?”</p><p>Trong một chốc, cuộc đời dài đằng đẵng của Steve bỗng trải dàn từ phía sau ra đằng trước mắt anh như một dải băng đàn hồi dập dềnh. Anh gần như nếm được hương vị hâm hẩm mùi mưa trong không khí. <em>Thế anh định làm gì?</em> Peggy của sáu mươi năm trước đã hỏi anh như thế, người cô ướt nhẹp, giọng điệu nghi vấn. <em>Cứ đi thằng tới Austria ư?</em></p><p>Và Steve đáp, với nụ cười thuở xa xưa như trăng treo vành miệng: “Đúng thế.”</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>Cuộc Bạo Loạn Từ Sự Cố Rò Rỉ Tài Liệu Của SHIELD Dấy Lên Lời Kêu Gọi Triệu Tập Đến Đồng Minh </em>
</p><p>
  <em>SHIELD có một cái hộp đen và đây là những gì chứa đựng trong nó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WASHINGTON, DC — SHIELD, một đơn vị tác chiến ngầm vô cùng tuyệt mật về mặt dân sự – đặc biệt là công chúng hiện nay – không hề nhận biết gì về tổ chức cho tới thời điểm vào một tiếng trước, một câu chuyện quá khó để tường thuật lại cụ thể và đầy đủ. Như những con rối lồng vào nhau, bản thân đơn vị đã là một bí mật, và bên trong còn dung chứa cả một bí mật khác nữa: HYDRA, một tổ chức ký sinh và khá là lâu đời có quan hệ như chân với tay với Đảng Phát Xít.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Còn bao nhiêu là đáng để ta tin? Còn bao nhiêu là xứng để hy vọng? Đấy là hai câu hỏi đã được đong đếm bằng bội số của lòng nhiệt thành, và đương nhiên là cùng với động cơ tốt đẹp, cho sáu mươi phút tới đây.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bản thu âm của cuộc đối thoại liên lạc gây chấn động về toàn bộ cuộc thí nghiệm được tiết lộ bởi người phụ nữ đã mở ra cánh cửa khóa kín, Natasha Romanoff, cung cấp toàn diện nội dung và minh bạch. Trong tuyên bố dài 20 giây, cô đã khẩn khoản những đồng nghiệp là đặc vụ SHIELD chưa bị lôi kéo về phe HYDRA gia nhập cùng cô để giật đổ đơn vị mục rữa này. Cả hai bản thu âm và bản sao đều đã được công bố.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>NATASHA ROMANOFF: Tên tôi là Natasha Romanoff. Nếu bạn biết tôi thì ắt hẳn bạn cũng biết cả tôi với danh phận Black Widow. Tôi hiểu rằng bạn sẽ không tin tưởng lời tôi lắm. Bạn cũng chẳng có lý do thật sự nào để làm thế. Nhưng tôi vẫn cần các bạn lắng nghe lời tôi, chỉ một lúc thôi. Vì nó… rất quan trọng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HYDRA đang ở trong tòa nhà. Alexander Pierce thông đồng cùng bọn chúng; kể cả đội STRIKE. Chúng đã cắm rễ bên trong đơn vị này từ rất lâu. Có khi cái người đứng kế bên bạn có thể đang dối trá bạn. Biết đâu họ là phản đồ. Chỉ còn chúng ta những kẻ sót lại sau chót là hàng phòng tuyến cuối cùng – giả như nếu còn ai đó trong chúng ta còn trụ được. Tôi yêu cầu các bạn hãy sát cánh cùng tôi hôm nay, kể cả khi không bao giờ có chuyện đó về sau nữa. Nhưng còn ngày hôm nay, hãy chiến đấu cùng tôi: đừng để cho những kẻ không phải là SHIELD bước chân ra khỏi toà nhà. Đừng để chúng phương hại đến dân thường vô tội. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tôi biết tôi đang đòi hỏi quá nhiều, nhưng tôi đặt niềm tin vào các bạn; tôi có niềm tin rằng các bạn sẽ làm điều đúng đắn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Đôi khi cái cũ phải bị xóa bỏ để cái mới được dựng lên.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vì nguy cơ nghẽn mạng cao, trang NYTimes.com có thể bị sập. <span class="u">Hãy truy cập bài báo này trên nền tảng di động</span>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hồ sơ tuyệt mật SHIELD sẽ sớm được đăng tải.</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>Steve mở đường đi qua mái vòm, xuống tay nếu tình thế bắt buộc. Bước chân anh vang dội qua nền đất, rần rần xuyên suốt chiều hành lang ám kín. Mọi thứ ở đây đều làm nên từ chất sắt, hoặc titanium, hoặc thứ khác: đôi ủng của anh giậm xuống không day dứt không triền miên không hổ thẹn. Anh rẽ vòng sang góc và nhìn thấy một kẻ lảng vảng trên hành lang. Anh tiến bước.</p><p>“Cậu ấy đâu?”</p><p>Gã đàn ông lóng ngóng lôi thiết bị liên lạc.</p><p>“Cậu ấy đâu?” Lời Steve lặp lại, bàn chân vững bước. Anh phạt khẩu súng ra khỏi tay gã đàn ông và tóm lấy cổ áo gã lắc liên tục. “Nói tao nghe cậu ấy đâu.”</p><p>Tên đặc vụ lại chới với móc khẩu súng và Steve dập sọ hắn vào tường rồi buông thả xác hắn đổ xuống mặt nền. Tay đòn mái vòm gần nhất quay mở. Phía bên trong là cả tá đặc vụ túm tụm, ở đây có một cái ghế gây sốc và kia rồi, ở trước mặt bọn chúng, trong bộ trang phục vũ trang không có mặt nạ, bên dưới ánh đèn có cánh tay trái ấy phản sáng đờ đẫn dập dờn.</p><p>—</p><p>“Bucky,” Steve gọi.</p><p>Chiến Binh lên nòng khẩu Glock. Vẻ mặt gã dao động.</p><p>Steve nuốt khan. “Bucky,” anh thử lại, Chiến Binh nghiến trèo trẹo, chỉnh vị vũ khí của gã nhưng vẫn không nhả đạn.</p><p>Một tay đứng sau lưng Chiến Binh trông ngờ vực. “Mày nghe lệnh rồi đấy Chiến Binh,” hắn nói. “Lẽ ra phải xong nhanh rồi chứ.”</p><p>“Buck,” Steve lặp lại, chậm rãi, “Cậu biết mình mà.”</p><p>“Im ngay,” Chiến Binh gầm rít, mắt dại đi, tay siết khẩu súng. “Câm mồm!”</p><p>“Thực hiện lệnh đi  mày,” tên kia nhắc nhở.</p><p>“Tên cậu,” Steve bắt đầu khơi, “Là James-”</p><p>Tên đặc vụ nạt một hơi. “Jesus Christ,” gã nói rồi tự lôi súng ngắm thẳng vào Steve.</p><p>Đôi mắt Chiến Binh mở to. Gã tước khẩu súng, uốn vòng cánh tay cầm súng của tên quản giáo, vặn cho đến khi nó kêu răng rắc và nát vụn – tên đàn ông kia hét lên – thế là Chiến Binh găm đạn vào mặt gã, một phát rồi hai phát, quả là một khung cảnh gây hồi tưởng đến sự kiện năm 1944, chỉ để chắc ăn rằng nạn nhân đã chết.</p><p>Một khoảng lặng đầy choáng váng. Niềm hy vọng nổ tung lồng ngực Steve như chùm thuốc nổ C-4: một dáng hình hy vọng đớn đau khôn xiết mờ nhòa cả lý trí. Như nỗ lực mong mỏi sau cùng, như một niềm trông chờ phút cuối, như sự hài hòa giữa bi sầu và hoan ca.</p><p>“Ôi <em>đệch</em>,” một gã nhân viên nói, và thế là hỗn loạn ập xuống.</p><p>Cần đến sáu mươi giây nhịp tim nhưng Steve chỉ có cơ hội hạ được ba trong số chúng, những kẻ đang ghì anh xuống. Tên thứ tư kết nối bộ truyền, giọng hắn lạc đi khi hét lên, “Kích hoạt mã D, kích hoạt mã-” thế rồi một con dao lút cán cổ hắn và Steve chẳng thế làm gì ngoài việc giương mắt nhìn Chiến Binh gầm gừ găm dao vào tên quản giáo. Quả là một cái chết vặn vẹo. Chân cẳng tên quản giáo dãy đành đạch khi hắn lìa đời. Hắn chính là kẻ sau chót. Chiến Binh nhìn lên từ vị thế quỳ gối, khuôn mặt vấy máu lấm lem. Gã đứng dậy.</p><p>Steve đực mặt ra. Anh đã không nhìn thấy dung nhan ấy đã bảy mươi năm rồi. Bằng cách nào đấy Steve đã quên mất đường nét gò má, đôi mắt uể oải, lúm đồng tiền quen thuộc đến quặn thắt ruột gan.</p><p>Chiến Binh lại chĩa họng súng về phía Steve lần nữa.</p><p>“Không,” Steve hãi hùng bật thốt. “Không, Buck – <em>không</em>-”</p><p>“Lệnh phải thực hiện,” Chiến Binh nói như một con vẹt nhưng nét mặt gã vẫn có gì đấy vặn vẹo đầy sợ sệt.</p><p>“Cậu sẽ không làm thế. Không đâu. Bucky. Nghĩ đi nào. Hãy động não đi. Lý giải vì sao cậu tiêu diệt tên quản giáo nào. Mắc mớ gì cậu phải làm thế?”</p><p>Từ ngữ trật lất, lời lẽ sai lầm. Toàn thân Chiến Binh run lên, đôi mắt mở toang và hoang dại. Gã tóm lấy tóc Steve và buộc anh phải khụy gối. Nòng súng của gã thọc vào đầu Steve và những ngón tay kim loại vít chặt lấy da đầu. Steve không hề kháng cự. Anh sẽ không làm thế. Cánh tay anh rũ oặt sang hai bên và hai mũi tràn trề máu đổ nhưng anh cứ vẫn giữ thế y nguyên bất động. Giả như cứ thế mà bị hành quyết thì cũng chẳng sao. Natasha chắc chắn sẽ giận điên cho xem nhưng cô ấy rồi vẫn sẽ sống, vì đó là công việc của cô ấy mà. Peggy thì có Sharon. Kat đã có Joe. Nào còn ai trên đời cần đến anh nữa ngoại trừ một mình Buck.</p><p>Chiến Binh vẫn chưa bóp cò.</p><p>“Cậu sinh vào năm 1917. Cậu vẫn luôn ao ước được ngắm dãy Grand Canyon.” Chiến Binh buông lỏng tóc Steve và dộng vào mặt anh bằng nắm đấm kim loại. Gã lồng lên. Gã kinh sợ. Cơn cuồng nộ và kinh hãi của gã như muốn xẻ đôi phanh toạc da mặt Steve. “Cậu sinh thành ở Brooklyn.” Steve ăn ngay một cú quất bằng khẩu lục mạnh đến mức đầu óc anh quay mòng mòng. Đáng ngạc nhiên là anh vẫn chưa để mất cái răng nào. “Khi mình ốm yếu, cậu đã chăm sóc mình. Có khi cậu chẳng nhớ ra mình như thế này, thế cũng không sao đâu.” Tầm nhìn Steve mờ nhòe và anh cố toét miệng cười. Anh nói, “Mình đã từng nhỏ con hơn bây giờ mà.”</p><p>Steve lại xơi thêm một cái bạt tai bằng mu bàn tay. Dường như cả da thịt cùng máu mủ trên mặt anh vương lại trên bề mặt nắm đấm mạ kim.</p><p>“Cậu viết thư cho mình,” Giọng Steve nghẹn ngào. “Cả thảy mười ba lá.” Lần ăn quất bằng súng này khiến anh ngã ra. Mùi kim loại và muối mặn lùng bùng trong khoang miệng – anh lại cắn phải lưỡi nữa rồi. Chiến Binh lẩy bà lẩy bẩy, đôi ngươi trợn tròn, vẻ mặt hoang mang.</p><p>“Cậu là người đầu tiên trên cõi đời này thương mình,” Steve hổn hà hổn hển. Nào có hay anh sẽ bầm dập thế này mà chẳng chết vì thế. Nào có hay chuyện đấy vẫn xảy ra được. “Và mình là – Buck ơi, mình là người đầu tiên trên thế gian này thương cậu.”</p><p>Nét mặt Chiến Binh chấn động. Gã giật ngược Steve quỳ gối trở lại. Rồi gã lùi về và giương cao khẩu súng.</p><p>“Bắn đi,” Steve thốt lên. Nếu kết cục là thế này – thì cứ vậy mà làm đi. Giữa anh hay Bucky thì Steve sẽ luôn luôn chọn Bucky: bất kể mọi đường, bất chấp thời không. Ấy thế mà Chiến Binh vẫn chẳng chịu bóp cò. Lồng ngực gã phập phồng và đôi mắt ầng ậc nước. Cánh tay phải gã run như cầy sấy. Steve vươn tay. Anh bao phủ tay của mình ấp quanh tay Chiến Binh, cố định chúng một chỗ. Họng súng lạnh lẽo dí cứng ngắc trước trán Steve.</p><p>“Bắn đi,” giọng Steve lanh lảnh; anh nhận ra tâm trí mình đang được cứu rỗi. “Nào bắn đi chứ. Giết mình đi. Bắn mình đi.”</p><p>Nhưng Chiến Binh vẫn im lìm.</p><p>“Mình không làm được,” Steve thú tội. Anh nhìn lên gã. Nhìn đôi mắt ấy, chính là đôi mắt ấy. “Chúa cứu rỗi mình, mình không tài nào làm được. Thế nên hãy giết mình ngay. Hãy làm đi Buck. Hãy thực hiện những gì cần phải hoàn thành; mình chẳng để tâm nếu cậu khiến mình ngã gục. Nếu phải giết mình thì hãy xuống tay. Mình không thiết sống nữa nếu như thế nghĩa là cậu – Mình không muốn sống mà không có cậu ở bên, mình đã sống như vậy quá lâu rồi, từ lâu lắm rồi. Mình kiệt sức rồi Buck ạ – Jesus, Buck ơi, làm ơn, <em>làm ơn đi</em>, mình mệt mỏi quá. Mình mệt mỏi lắm. Bắn đi. <em>Hãy bắn đi</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi đang <em>cố</em> đây,” Chiến Binh thở phì phò.</p><p>Không khí như cú đấm đục tung hai buồng phổi Steve tìm đường thoát lối. “Buck,” anh thảng thốt. “Buck, mình thấy cậu rồi; Mình luôn luôn dõi theo cậu, liệu cậu có hay? Mình thấy cậu ở đấy, mình biết cậu mà, mình hiểu cậu rõ hơn bất cứ ai trên cõi trần này. Mình thấy cậu. Mình hiểu cậu. Mình biết cậu vẫn còn ở đây. Tin lời mình đi. Làm ơn hãy tin vào mình.”</p><p>Ngón tay gã chập chờn rời bỏ cò súng. Khớp ngón Steve trắng bệch bọc quanh tay gã và khẩu súng.</p><p>“Về nhà, nhé?” Steve van vỉ, chân khụy gối, một bên mắt sưng phù he hé, khớp tay trầy trụa da thịt rách. Giọng anh tan vỡ thành đôi. “Bucky. Về nhà với mình thôi.”</p><p>Tiếng súng rơi lạch cạch xuống nền. Tòa nhà sập đổ.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Em đã từng làm việc cùng với một trong số những người này tới gần bốn thập niên.”</p><p>“Anh biết mà, Pegs.” “Bốn mươi năm trời. <em>Chính tay em</em> đã tuyển dụng Alexander Pierce.”</p><p>“Anh biết chứ. Anh – Anh biết mà. Anh rất tiếc. Jesus, Pegs ạ, anh rất lấy làm tiếc.”</p><p>“<em>Anh</em> lấy làm tiếc ư?” Ánh mắt Peggy vùng ra khỏi tờ báo cáo và chiếu rọi vào mắt của anh qua bàn ăn sáng. “Anh không phải lấy làm tiếc gì cả. Đây còn không phải là lỗi của anh. Cái này – chó đẻ thật, Steve ơi, cái này – ”</p><p>“Chẳng phải lỗi của ai hết em ạ,” Steve cứng cỏi đáp. Anh hạ giọng khi một cặp đôi bàn bên liếc sang. “Chẳng phải lỗi của <em>bất cứ ai</em>. Em biết là em đâu cần làm thế phải không Pegs. Em không cần phải ngồi lọc đống tin tình báo đó. Em có thể bỏ mà.”</p><p>“Đừng vô lý thế. Em không thể cứ thế mà bỏ dở được. Em sẽ rời đi khi mọi chuyện xong xuôi.” Quai hàm bà đanh lại sau làn da mỏng tang như lụa. Bà nhìn vào anh. “Song cũng có những thứ em không lo xuể nổi, Steve ạ. Không phải thế này. Không thể nữa rồi.”</p><p>Anh nhìn vào đôi mắt sắt đá, cứng cỏi và rực lửa của bà. “Anh hiểu,” anh nói với bà. Anh cúi đầu, đặt một nụ hôn lên ngón tay đeo nhẫn cưới của bà.</p><p>—</p><p>Rốt cuộc thì lũ chim ác là của Pierce vẫn chủ động bu tới xâu xé anh. Bất cứ kho lưu trữ của SHIELD nào cũng có một hầm bẫy chông lặng thầm bên dưới lớp ngụy trang, tương tự như bất kỳ kho lưu trữ nào khác của SHIELD, chồng chồng lớp lớp tài liệu kê trên kệ tường: bọn họ toàn mạng, kể cả khi những chiếc ghế ma quỷ và tủ nitơ lạnh cùng những thiết bị y khoa trong hầm đều bị phá hủy. Tất thảy khoảng hai nghìn tệp tin của suốt tám năm gần đây: lượng tin mật rò rỉ bất thường này sẽ thành vết nhơ xấu mặt cho đám người giàu có thượng lưu. Chính Natasha là người đã khuyến nghị rằng anh hẳn sẽ không muốn nhìn vào xấp ảnh đâu.</p><p>“Và thêm một điều nữa,” cô bổ sung. Họ cùng nhau lên đồ chuẩn bị ở một nhà trọ ngoại ô Kiev: cài khóa, đóng chốt, rồi lại cài khóa. “Trước khi chúng ta thực hiện – Tôi muốn biết lời anh sẽ nói.”</p><p>“Tôi không có lời lẽ chi ráo trọi. Không phải với chúng.”</p><p>Cô săm soi anh một lúc, đặt câu hỏi với lòng hiếu kỳ thuần túy, “Anh đã hứng chịu đau khổ đến thế ư? Khi anh mất đi anh ấy?”</p><p>“Người ta luôn bảo với tôi rắng họ hiểu tôi cho cảm giác của tôi, bởi họ cũng đánh mất ai đó ngoài chiến trường: một người anh em đồng chí hay một người cha thân yêu đáng kính, người bạn vào sinh ra tử. Còn tôi thì chẳng thể hiểu nổi làm sao họ có thể bày tỏ chuyện đó được theo hướng đấy. Cái việc nói ra thành lời đó. Tôi đã rất hoang mang khi mọi người chỉ tôi làm thế. Nhưng kiểu cách ấy không thể áp dụng lên tôi được, nó đâu có dành cho tôi. Với tôi, cảm giác giống như bị cưa mất đi đôi chân nhưng người ta vẫn hò hét tôi phải đứng dậy mà tiến tới. Tệ hơn nữa là tôi còn phải guồng chân chạy vì cuộc đời của chính mình. Còn với Buck…” Giọng anh ứ nghẹn lại ở cổ. Anh thắt xong dây đôi ủng, rồi đứng thẳng người lên. “Tôi không có lời nào đâu Natasha ạ. Khi chiến tranh kết thúc chỉ còn lại thây chất đầy đồng.”</p><p>“Chiến tranh kết thúc, thây chất đầy đồng…” Cô nhìn sang anh. “Và rồi kẻ mang tội trả giá?”</p><p>“Phải có kẻ chịu tội.”</p><p>Cô vì anh mà sát sinh: cô ghì chúng xuống và thẩm vấn chúng, khi chúng không đưa ra được đáp án cho câu hỏi của cô thì cô xuống tay xử lý. “Mày có biết cô ấy là ai không?” Steve hỏi, rồi lại tiếp: “Thế mày có biết tao là ai không?” Lũ HYDRA luôn biết chứ. Nhưng chúng từ chối phản hồi lại, và thế là cổ chúng gãy.</p><p>Natasha đã đúng về vụ ảnh ọt: Steve nôn tháo cả bữa trưa vì kinh tởm, gấp đôi vấn đề khi bụng dạ anh co thắt và lộn tùng phèo. Bởi một trong số đó được đánh dấu tinh gọn: VẬT THÍ NGHIỆM 0 47. Nó là một bức chụp đen trắng nhưng phần góc đã bắt đầu phai ố vì nếp thời gian. Trong hình là Bucky đang đứng trơ trọi, cả thân người trần trụi, cánh tay trái cụt lủn đến tận sát gốc dưới khớp cầu vai. Da cậu ấy dính liền với nhau theo một kiểu trật tự bất tương xứng một cách quái đản cùng một cái ống đen đặc, to bè và xấu xí. Đường nét sắc bén nơi xương đòn của cậu ấy chi chít vết sẹo nằm rải rác. Cơ thể cậu ấy gồ ghề toàn cơ với múi, nhiều hơn cả số cơ bắp mà cậu ấy có từ thời chiến. Đôi mắt cậu ấy trợn trừng và tràn ngập sợ hãi. Đặc quánh một sắc thái hoảng loạn. Gương mặt cậu ấy đầy những vết cắt trầy trụa và thâm tím như thể đã băng lội đường bộ ngược từ Austria tới. Steve để ý ra được rằng giờ thì họ đã bị thương cùng một kiểu và ở cùng vị trí, và họ đã từng ở cùng một nơi, quay lại thời điểm năm 1943: chảy máu màng nhĩ, vết cắt nông ngay dưới mắt trái, cả vết bầm trên trán cũng cùng phía nữa. Những vết thương đều được gây nên bởi chiếc ghế – cái thứ mà bọn chúng đã nhồi nhét cậu ấy vào. Cậu ấy ngây dại ra nhìn về phía trước, ánh mắt cậu trống không, đường nhìn vô hồn rọi thẳng vào Steve.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>PHÓ TỔNG THỐNG RODRIGUEZ CÓ LIÊN HỆ ĐẾN HYDRA; NHÀ TRẮNG ĐANG TIẾP TỤC ĐIỀU TRA LÀM RÕ</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>“Làm cách nào mà anh thoát ra được?”</p><p>“Thoát khỏi chỗ nào?”</p><p>“Tầng hầm,” Natasha đáp.</p><p>“Chả biết nữa,” Steve nói với cô, anh nhìn nét mặt bối rối của cô mà tiếp lời, “Tôi chui ra ngoài và thấy mình ở trong một con hẻm.” Anh không kể cho cô hay khi ấy cổ họng cùng lá phổi và hai sườn anh bầm dập đau nhức, cả việc một chiếc xương còn bị rạn nứt nữa: đều tại bởi cái cách mà Bucky vốn đã có thể bỏ mặc anh nằm đấy mà hóa thành ma nhưng thay vào đó lại dồn sức ấn dập lồng ngực anh cho đến khi anh hít thở lại được. Cứ như thế, bằng đường này hay nẻo khác, hai người bọn họ người này lại dìu kéo người kia, vật vạ lôi nhau trở về từ cõi chết.</p><p>—</p><p>The New York Times @nytimes<br/>
Margaret Carter và Nicholas J. Fury: Trang sử bị tẩy xóa của nước Mỹ cnn/dwJIEk</p><p>—</p><p>Tên đàn ông hết thở òng ọc rồi lại thở hổn hển khi Natasha thọc hai ngón tay vào miệng hắn. Một tiếng bụp vang lên như có cái gì mới bị bóp nghẹt, cô lôi thử ra được viên con nhộng cyanua rồi búng nó văng đi. Thứ đấy vỡ ra rồi tan rã lên sàn nhà kho. “Địa điểm,” cô ra lệnh, và Steve đứng cách đó xa xa, rà mắt quanh bọn họ. Khi tên đặc vụ HYDRA giãy dụa và vung chân quẫy đạp rồi gào thét lên thì Steve rảo bộ xung quanh và thu dọn hàng. Khẩu tiểu liên và thuốc nổ C-4 nằm chất đống một góc, bóng của chúng đổ xuống lạ lùng như tấm lưới con nhện giăng tơ dưới ánh điện yếu ớt chập chờn. Một cái bàn được đóng cố định xuống đất ở cuối một lối đi khác, nằm ngoài khu vực; nó cũ kỹ và gỗ mục. Steve ngoái đầu nhìn lại. Tay đặc vụ đã đi đời nhà ma, còn Natasha thì đang lục lọi túi áo và túi quần hắn.</p><p>Mặt bàn trống trơn, còn hộp đựng tài liệu thì rỗng tuếch. Steve lục soát hết các ngăn kéo. Cái ngăn thứ ba bỗng vang lên tiếng động kỳ quái giữa một vùng tĩnh lặng và Steve mở ngăn thứ tư để đưa tay gõ dọc phía dưới: là một hộp rỗng. Anh lụi cụi đâm xung quanh hộp, chọc xuyên vào phía trong cho đến khi cái ngăn thó ló mở ra. Bên trong chứa một mẩu giấy trắng. <em>Đừng giật sợi dây này, đừng làm chuyện không thể vãn hồi</em>.</p><p>“Có gì không đấy?” Nat gọi với theo anh.</p><p>Anh cầm mẩu giấy trong tay trong một chốc, ngón tay nhấn nhá lên con chữ Đ. Rồi anh quay người, chìa giấy ra cho cô. Dù sao anh cũng không cần phải giải thích gì cả: vì chẳng còn ai còn sống trên đời này có thể nhận ra chủ nhân dòng của nét chữ viết tay uốn lượn và chỉn chu như được in ra từ sách sử ấy.</p><p>—</p><p>Julia Schmidt @jschmidtty<br/>
Ôi chúa thánh thần.. reddit/dLfeKI</p><p>Josef Suarez @phdsuarez<br/>
Lạy Đức Mẹ Maria Madre de Dios reddit/dLfeKI</p><p>Nadine Bell @belliff<br/>
tôi phát ốm mất thôi reddit/dLfeKI</p><p>Anonymous @YourAnonNews<br/>
#HoaKỳgiảdối reddit/dLfeKI</p><p>CNN @CNN<br/>
Người dùng Reddit tạo #cổngSHIELD phát hiện; “James Barnes vẫn còn sống” cnn/ef234DL</p><p>Stephen Colbert @StephenAtHome<br/>
Tin nóng bỏng tay: cnn/ef234DL #cổngSHIELD</p><p>Huffington Post @HuffingtonPost<br/>
Lee Harvey Oswald vô tội reddit/dLfeKI</p><p>The New York Times @nytimes<br/>
#JamesBarnes còn sống, người bị tra tấn bởi #HYDRA suốt nhiều thập kỷ; được xác nhận thông qua trên dưới một chục vụ ám sát cnn/ef234DL</p><p>—</p><p>Vào thời khắc dáng hình Bucky mất hút, chính bản năng là thứ gào thét anh phải từ bỏ. Đó là phản ứng trào ngược với trọng lực, một dạng tương tự với bản tính ưu tiên sinh tồn của động vật: Steve không muốn bị ngã nhưng cơ thể cứ bức bách anh phải lao theo. Anh nhớ mình đã co tròn người lại, nắm chắc lấy rìa con tàu; anh nhớ mình đã nén nức nở vùi chúng vào tay, tiếng gió rít gào nuốt trọn từng cơn nghẹn nấc. Cuối cùng thì anh cũng lê thân ngã vật vào được trong khoang, và đó chính là lúc những giây phút lạ lùng nhất cuộc đời anh khởi đầu: trong suốt một phần tư tiếng sau đó, Steve đã trở thành người duy nhất trên cõi trần biết rằng Bucky đã hy sinh. Dẫu cho có suy sụp đến mức phải chống đỡ thân thể dựa vào bức vách toa hàng và cổ họng rát buốt, dẫu cho cảm nhận được cơn đau từ nắm đấm vung xuống sàn thì anh vẫn thấy mọi thứ quá vô thực, giống như là hư không. Thời khắc ấy anh dường như có thể làm được mọi thứ, từ dời non lấp biển đến việc buông mình nhảy theo người ấy; anh có thể tự nã vào chân hay gieo mình vào không trung. Anh thở dốc rồi lại bật cười rưng rức nhưng Buck đã chẳng còn ở đấy để mà nghe nữa, vậy nên anh biết những âm thanh mình phát ra là vô thực. Anh nhìn sâu vào tâm khảm để rồi nhận ra một chân lý giản đơn đến tồi tàn – anh chẳng là gì khi không còn Bucky.</p><p>Anh chẳng là cái thá gì cả.</p><p>“Steve,” Natasha gọi.</p><p>Steve quay sang khỏi bản đồ Leningard cũ kỹ đính lên tường, bong tróc ngoài rìa và thấm nước. Đây là nơi mà dấu vết hướng họ tới nhưng đã bị bỏ hoang khi họ đến: những kẻ còn lại bên trong nay đã thành hai xác chết đặc vụ rúm ró nằm la liệt trên sàn, cổ chúng quặt quẹo quái lạ, khớp bị tháo.</p><p>Natasha giao mảnh giấy cho anh, lần này được ghi trên một chiếc khăn ăn. TOI RỒI. Steve bật ra tiếng cười, tay che mặt. “Cậu ấy ổn rồi,” giọng Steve ngắc ngứ, sau một lúc cố nín và gần như khúc khích cười muốn điên. “Xin lỗi. Chúa ơi. Thế có nghĩa là cậu ấy ổn rồi.”</p><p>“Tiến độ điều tra thì như cũ, mọi thứ vẫn rối tung, và anh ấy thì ổn?”</p><p>“Thực ra nó là một kiểu như trò đùa giỡn ấy. Hơi – khó để giải thích.” Cậu ấy thường reo từ này lên lúc vui vẻ, và là một trong số ít điều mà chỉ có những anh em đồng chí cùng hào chiến là biết rõ; Dugan và Gabe đều hiểu, và trò đó thường làm họ cười ha hả vì tính lịch sử, mặc dù Steve thì luôn mù tịt. <em>Đời vẫn như cứt!</em> Nhưng trọng điểm là Bucky có nhớ: đầu gối Steve bỗng lập cập như người mắc tật. “Cậu ấy nhớ,” Steve thảng thốt và anh đưa tay lên vần vò da mặt. “Cậu ấy nhớ.”</p><p>“Anh không thể chắc chắn thế được.”</p><p>“<em>Vài thứ</em>, Natasha ạ,” Steve khăng khăng. “Cậu ấy nhớ ra được vài thứ.”</p><p>“Thế có nghĩa là anh ấy muốn ta đi theo anh ấy à?”</p><p>“Tôi không biết nữa,” Steve lẩm bẩm, ngón tay miết lên chỗ viền mép nét mực, cảm nhận ánh mắt Natasha dán lên mình, vẻ đo đạc.</p><p>“Đây là lần thứ hai anh ấy vượt mặt được chúng ta.”</p><p>“Thiếu kiên nhẫn thật,” Steve ngâm nga. Và mình cũng thế, anh trộm nghĩ.</p><p>—</p><p>Fox News @FoxNews<br/>
#JamesBarnes: Kẻ phản quốc?</p><p>—</p><p>Xu hướng thời sự</p><p>JFK<br/>
#TheWinterSoldier<br/>
#JamesBarnes<br/>
Howard Stark<br/>
Natasha Romanoff<br/>
#cổngSHIELD<br/>
SHIELD<br/>
#CáobuộccủaRodriguez<br/>
Margaret Carter<br/>
NSA</p><p>—</p><p>“Đây này,” Steve kêu lên, anh trải giấy tờ ra trước mắt bà. “Em có thấy tấm ảnh không?”</p><p>“Em có thấy tấm ảnh,” Peggy lẩm nhẩm, bà sàng qua đống ghi chú, rồi thở dài thườn thượt. “Anh có thấy phiền nếu em đọc không?”</p><p>“Giúp anh đi, Pegs,” Steve nài, giọng anh bất chợt trở nên thắt nghẹn, sức lực cạn kiệt. “Giúp anh với. Anh không thể cứ tiếp tục được. Peggy, làm ơn.”</p><p>“Anh thân yêu à,” Peggy cất tiếng, trong giọng nói toát lên niềm quan tâm sâu sắc, bà vươn tay tới anh; tuy bà thậm chí còn chẳng thể tự mình đứng dậy được nhưng Steve biết rõ bà rất muốn. “Tình yêu của em, nín đi anh; nào nhìn em này, anh yêu dấu, nhìn em đi. Steve.”</p><p>“Anh xin lỗi,” Steve nói đoạn nhấc một tay chùi qua mặt. “Anh xin lỗi, em đã chịu đựng đủ lắm rồi, anh không nên – quên rằng chính anh – ”</p><p>“Đừng khóc,” Peggy lặp lại, cái cách bà an ủi giống hệt như những đêm bà xoa dịu anh sau khi choàng tỉnh khỏi những cơn ác mộng kinh hoàng. Bà nắm lấy một tay anh đặt trên chiếc bàn. “Hãy để em đọc chúng.”</p><p>Có tất cả ba chiếc. Hai tấm đầu, và một cái sau chót; một dòng chữ nhỏ trên một chiếc khăn ăn màu nâu.</p><p>
  <em>Mình đang giải quyết công việc – đừng có dí sau đít mình nữa. Từ bỏ ngay đi, cậu biết thừa là phải bỏ đi còn gì, cái  đồ thân lừa ưa nặng cứng đầu cứng cổ.</em>
</p><p><em>Đừng có mà </em> <em>đâm đầu tự sát bằng cách đuổi theo một kẻ đã chết.  </em></p><p>“Cậu ấy nhớ ra rồi, em thấy chứ?” Steve hỏi, tha thiết sự thấu hiểu. Mình không bị điên, phải vậy không? Mình chưa phát rồ, anh nghĩ, và cầu khẩn Peggy trong câm lặng: hãy nói anh không mất trí đi. “Cậu ấy nhận thức được bản thân, có phải vậy không?”</p><p>“Rõ ràng là thế. Steve ạ,” Peggy nói, ấp ủ hai bàn tay anh trong đôi tay của bà. “Cậu ấy có biết. Steve – anh thì lại không tỉnh trí lắm như chính anh mọi khi. Nhìn em này anh. Cậu ấy có biết: em không nói dối anh đâu. Em tin là cậu ấy có.”</p><p>“Làm sao để anh khiến cậu ấy tin<em> anh</em> đây? Cậu ấy đâu phải-” Steve không chịu đựng được suy nghĩ về cái cách mà Bucky gọi chính bản thân cậu. “Cậu ấy không phải là người chết,” Steve nói. “Anh biết thế là không đúng.”</p><p>—</p><p>Huffington Post @HuffingtonPost<br/>
Tin nóng: Dữ liệu kết xuất #cổngSHIELD tiết lộ Rogers, Carter che dấu danh tính của #Chiến binhMùađông; H. Stark cũng có dính líu co.uk/eFL</p><p>—</p><p>Thứ dụng cụ này mang một hình hài vô cùng gớm ghiếc. Steve đi vòng quanh nó một lúc và chiêm nghiệm từ từng góc độ một. Cái vật trước mắt là mẫu cổ hơn cái ở trong tầng hầm nhưng cũng có nhiều tương đồng: Thanh nẹp tay và chân làm bằng chắt liệu sắt công nghiệp, thiết bị cố định đầu quái gở, ghế bao bọc bằng vải da cứng, dây dẫn và tấm nối lủng lẳng ở phía đằng sau. Bàn tay giữ khiên của Steve siết lại. Anh cố quay đi nhưng nhận ra mình không thể dời mắt cho nổi. Tờ giấy nhắn ở cái kho này được gấp lại và nằm gọn trong túi áo đồng phục của anh: <em>Quay về nhà đi</em>.</p><p>Bọn chúng hành hạ cậu ấy trên chiếc ghế này. Bọn chúng đã cố xóa sạch thần trí minh mẫn và cái miệng lanh lợi của cậu ấy; bọn chúng nào có quan tâm cậu là ai, đã từng là người như thế nào, quan trọng đối với người khác ra sao – như với mẹ và em gái cậu và với Steve – và thế là chúng nhào nặn cậu ấy thành một thứ, thứ thuộc về quyền sở hữu của bọn chúng, thành <em>con chó săn </em>phục vụ cho chúng –</p><p>Steve dộng khiên vào một bên của cái ghế cùng một tiếng gầm mà anh chưa bao giờ biết mà mình có thể tạo ra. Đống kim loại vang rền rĩ rồi đổ sập, và anh lại dộng thêm lần, lại lần nữa, và lại thêm lần nữa. Thế rồi anh thả chiếc khiên xuống và xé toạc mẩu đai bằng tay không, cứ thế tay anh bắt đầu rỉ máu, anh vung đấm xuống chân mình rồi nghiền mớ dây kim loại ra cám dưới từng đầu ngón tay. Anh cảm thấy một cái gì đấy len lỏi vào tế bào, chúng dường như là những cơn đau thấu tận, tơi tả cùng vụn vỡ, tiếng gào thét kinh hoàng tựa loài dã thú. Anh đấm, anh đá, anh đập phá cùng với khuỷu tay và quyền thủ. Nhưng  chính anh mới là nguồn cơn của tiếng thét. Cả khớp ngón đến lòng bàn tay và móng tay đều bật máu, lồng ngực anh dồn dập khát cầu không khí. Có tiếng bước chân ngoài cửa và Steve xoay người lại: chỉ trong một khắc Natasha nhảy lui ra sau và rút súng, chĩa thẳng vào anh với đôi tay siết chặt, ánh mắt đề phòng cùng dáng hình gồng cứng.</p><p>“Hai lần,” Steve hổn hển nói, và bỗng chốc cơ bắp cùng xương tủy anh rệu rã, cơn kích động đứt phựt. “Hai lần,”, giọng anh nghẹn ngào. Anh phải trụ hai tay trên đầu gối; tầm nhìn của anh mờ nhòa và khi anh chớp mắt, những giọt nước túa ra tuôn rơi lấm tấm tí tách lên sàn nhà. “Tôi vuột mất cậu ấy đến tận hai lần, Natasha ạ,” anh nói, bắt đầu sụt sịt hít vào một cách không kiểm soát được. Lồng ngực anh cứ run lên từng chập mà anh thật sự không thể thở ra nổi. “Xin lỗi,” anh ráng thốt lên thành lời dù câu chữ va vấp nghèn nghẹn. “Ôi, tôi xin lỗi. Tôi – tôi – tôi ổn, về lại bình thường rồi đây, cô nhìn này, tôi, tôi sẽ không đời nào làm đau <em>cô</em> đâu, tôi-”</p><p>“Steve,” Natasha gọi, mặc dù trong mắt còn đọng lại nỗi sợ cô vẫn cất khẩu Glock đi và tiến lên hai bước, hai tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt anh. “Steve. <em>Steve</em>.”</p><p>Mỗi lần người ra đi mang theo cả mảnh hồn tôi đi mất, dòng suy nghĩ quay cuồng trong trí óc và anh cúi gập người xuống, hai tay vịn chặt vào vai Natasha vì nếu không làm thế thân thể anh sẽ ngã gục. Mỗi lần người ấy rời xa, bóng ma của cậu ấy khiến ruột gan tôi như bị tấn tạ dằm nát . Nhưng anh không thể nói được, anh không thể nói ra được bất kỳ điều gì. Tất cả những gì anh có thể làm là cố hớp lấy không khí như một kẻ hấp hối cố vấu víu lấy sự sống.</p><p>“Anh kiệt sức rồi,” Natasha thì thào, khụy xuống sàn cùng anh khi hai đầu gối anh cuối cùng cũng chịu bỏ cuộc; cô biết cô không thể đỡ anh kịp nên cô cũng chẳng cố. “Anh cần ngủ một giấc.”</p><p>“Không tài nào ngủ được,” Steve đáp, anh bật cười nhưng chỉ một chút thôi. “Tôi đã không nhắm con mẹ nó mắt nổi kể từ năm 1945 rồi đấy Natasha. Mà cô biết gì không? Tôi chẳng chợp được một giấc đêm nào xuyên suốt từ 1945 tới tận bây giờ.”</p><p>“Dừng. Dừng lại. Nghe tôi nói đây này.” Giọng Natasha đượm đầy lo lắng, và cô để anh vùi khuôn mặt ướt đẫm vào hõm vai mình, hơi thở nóng rẫy phà lên lớp áo da. Thậm chí cô còn đan hai tay vào nhau, đặt chúng lên phía sau gáy anh vỗ về an ủi. “Ты крепок как мрамор,” tiếng cô thì thầm như có lửa, hai bàn tay cô cứng lại khi đầu của anh bắt đầu chuyển động lắc mang hàm ý cho một sự phủ nhận để rồi lại bị tay cô cố định lại. “Hãy dỏng tai lên để thấm lời tôi nói. <em>Nghe cho kỹ đây</em>. Ты крепок как мрамор. Anh được tạc từ cẩm thạch.”</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Không – Không, Margaret Carter sẽ không hầu tòa, và tôi sẽ nói cho anh biết lý do tại sao: người phụ nữ này đã ngoài chín mươi tuổi-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jack, tôi không nghĩ đó là lý do cho tất cả. Tôi không nghĩ đó là toàn bộ câu chuyện. Bà ấy sẽ không bị truy tố vì bà ấy là phụ nữ, chấm hết. Đó là lý do tại sao bà ấy sẽ không bị truy tố. Những lời la ó và phản ứng từ phe ủng hộ nữ quyền sẽ vượt tầm kiểm soát.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nhân nhắc đến vụ đó, thực ra thì Glenn ạ, tôi muốn nói về… tin tình báo bị rò rỉ, hồ sơ cá nhân của Đại tá Steve Rogers đã bị lộ cùng với hồ sơ cá nhân của tất cả đặc vụ SHIELD, trong quá khứ lẫn cả hiện tại.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Đúng thế.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chà, hóa ra thân mẫu của ông ta, bà Sarah Rogers, có mối liên hệ với Đảng Cộng Sản Ireland, là một người theo đuổi yêu cầu quyền bầu cử cho nữ giới thế kỷ 20 và cho phép phá thai.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thế à? Chà – tôi bất ngờ đấy. Nhưng anh biết đấy, tôi không thể nói là mình quá ngạc nhiên được.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Và đương nhiên thân phụ của ông ta-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Phải, đúng thế. Không rõ danh tính.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thế anh có suy ra được điều gì từ thông tin ấy không?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thân mẫu của ông Rogers?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Đúng vậy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rogers rõ ràng có nhiều thứ để bàn về. Ông ta đã luôn tỏ ra cực đoan và lên giọng lớn tiếng về lối sống và niềm tin của ông ta, tôi nghĩ đó là – tôi có thể nói là chỉ còn mỗi vấn đề về thời gian trước khi có thêm nhiều cây kim trong bọc lòi ra thôi.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“”Những cây kim” theo ý anh nói là gì?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thêm… những sơ hở, thêm vấn đề, thêm trò che đậy. Thêm những công việc nội bộ. Và rồi còn có mối lo mang tên Natasha Romanoff-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Đại tá Rogers và cánh tay phải màu đỏ huyết đắc lực của ông ta.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Đúng rồi đấy, chính xác. Đặc vụ Xô-viết, bọn cộng sản, lũ gian trá, những tên sát thủ. Đây là loại hình mà Rogers khoái đấy. Chúng là những chiếc giường mà Rogers kê gối ngủ ngon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Glenn, tôi chỉ muốn xác minh-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chiến binh Mùa Đông đã hạ sát – và đây mới là con số đã được biết – hai mươi tư người và hơn nữa, tất cả nạn nhân đều là những lãnh đạo phương Tây xuất chúng và lỗi lạc, tính cả Tổng thống John F. Kennedy. Hắn là kẻ phản quốc đấy Jack ạ. Một kẻ không nghi ngờ gì nữa là phản bội lại Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kỳ. Và tôi tin rằng bè lũ có tội trong câu chuyện này cần phải bị phơi bày dưới pháp lý của luật lệ liên bang.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Vạch trần tội lỗi: Tổ chức phản quốc.” Chương trình Radio của Glenn Beck. The Blaze. Radio.)</em>
</p><p>—</p><p><em>The Atlantic</em> chễm chệ trên chiếc quầy mà Steve băng ngang qua ở siêu thị. Trên bìa là khiên của anh. Thay vào hình ngôi sao ở tâm là huy hiệu đỏ máu của HYDRA, xúc tu của chúng vươn ra đến cạnh giấy. Như một sự đả kích trêu ngươi, chiếc bìa in dòng chữ: ĐOÀN KẾT TA TẤT THẮNG. Steve kéo chiếc mũ sụp qua mắt.</p><p>Anh tìm được những món anh cần – tuýp đánh răng, nước hoa quả, rượu amaretto cho Pegs. DC không phải là một nơi an toàn cho bất cứ thành viên nào trong gia đình của anh, nhưng anh và Natasha đã băng qua cả Đông Âu mà không có gì trong tay; đơn giản là chẳng còn nơi nào cho họ để đi. Baron Strücker là manh mối cuối cùng của họ, một nhà khoa học theo chủ nghĩa Tân Quốc xã có niềm vui thú với thí nghiệm lên con người. Nhưng rồi thì cũng chỉ là ngòi xịt: căn cứ của hắn bị bỏ hoang ngoại trừ xác chết của hắn cùng một cặp lồng trống. Steve đứng ở gian đồ ngũ cốc và nhìn vô định vào món Frosted Cheerios trong khi ý nghĩ đuổi theo những mẩu đồ chơi trẻ em làm bằng gỗ trên một tầng kệ. A B C D, đọc lên như thế, dưới lớp sơn màu xanh da trời. Anh cảm thấy cơn tởm lợm quặn lên dưới ruột.      .</p><p>Có một người khác nữa đứng mé dưới cách một lối đi, cũng đứng nhìn đống ngũ cốc. Ngoại trừ là, Steve nhận ra, cậu ta không thật sự nhìn vào chúng. Anh chàng cứ ngó trừng trừng vào mấy cái hộp, sự giận dữ hằn dấu trên quai hàm, tay cậu ta cuộn lại thành nắm đấm. Không phải việc của mày, Steve tự nhủ, rồi chuyển sang cầm lấy cái giỏ hàng cầm tay bằng nhựa nhỏ nhắn của anh. Không phải việc của mày đâu, Rogers, anh cảnh cáo chính mình, nhưng vẫn nhìn anh chàng kia lần nữa. Tóc cậu ta xén theo kiểu đầu đinh, tấm lưng căng gồng. Không phải chuyện cho mày bao đồng, đéo phải đâu, Steve cố nhủ. Cũng vô ích; vì đằng nào anh chả quay người lại.</p><p>“Này, anh bạn,” anh gọi, tiếng lớn vừa đủ để nghe thấy giữa âm thanh quảng cáo của siêu thị. Cậu chàng kia nhảy dựng, cả đôi vai lẫn đôi tai, cậu ta quay sang nhìn. “Này,” Steve lặp lại, khẽ tiếng hơn: “Này, cậu ổn chứ?”</p><p>“Ồ, Christ, ông anh ạ,” anh chàng kia nói, hơi bật cười một chút. Cậu ta lắc nhẹ mình một cái, và chỉ cần nhìn là Steve nhận ra ngay cái cách anh chàng vừa ép cơ bắp đào thải sự căng thẳng vì kinh ngạc ra ngoài. “Ông anh làm tôi sợ vãi ra quần.”</p><p>Steve tiến xuống dưới gần đến chỗ anh ta, miệng mỉm nụ cười xin lỗi. “Tôi không cố ý, tôi xin lỗi. Chỉ là cậu trông có vẻ, à ờ, lạc trôi về cõi niết bàn.”</p><p>“Tôi lạc thật,” anh chàng nói, như thể họ đang giao tiếp bằng mật mã. “Cảm ơn vì đã kéo tôi về nhé.”</p><p>“Ái chà, không có chi,” Steve nói, rồi quay đi.</p><p>“Đợi đã,” anh chàng gọi với. “Có muốn mượn kính râm của tôi không?” Cậu ta nhún vai.</p><p>Steve thở dài. “Tệ đến thế à?”</p><p>“Bản mặt anh nhẵn thín trên từng trạm tin tức đấy, ông anh, và tất cả những gì anh có là áo khoác trùm đầu. Không kín đáo cho lắm đâu, rất tiếc phải thông báo cho anh biết là thế.”</p><p>Steve cảm nhận được khóe miệng mình cong lên. Nat sẽ thích anh chàng này cho xem. “Tin hay không, tôi từng nghe cảnh báo kiểu này một lần trước đây rồi.” Anh nghĩ ngợi về vụ đó trong một khắc. “Nếu tôi có thể giúp cậu mang đống đồ của cậu về xe cậu là được.”</p><p>“Ông anh này, tôi có chân đó anh biết hông.”</p><p>“Thế tốt hơn mà. Tôi đoán là tôi có thể… tôi không biết nữa.”</p><p>“Đi nhờ?”</p><p>“Ừ,” Steve đáp. “Vậy cậu còn cần ngũ cốc không?”</p><p>Anh chàng đáp lại qua một chiếc nhún vai nhẹ. “Không nữa rồi. Còn anh?”</p><p>“Cũng chẳng cần nữa.”</p><p>Miệng anh chàng nhếch lên. “Ừ, đồng cảm với anh ghê. Còn gì trong danh sách mua đồ của anh không?”</p><p>“Thật ra là còn rượu.”</p><p>“Một tuần tồi tệ hả?”</p><p>“Mua cho vợ ấy mà.”</p><p>Anh chàng huýt sáo. “Vãi, được rồi. Đáng lẽ tôi phải đoán là bà ấy chất vậy chứ. Đến chỗ kia nào.” Cậu ta tháo kính râm treo trên cổ áo, đưa cho Steve. Anh đeo nó lên, và họ đi song song nhau ngang qua những kệ hàng. “Sam, nhân tiện tự giới thiệu luôn một thể,” cậu chàng nói. “Sam Wilson. Lính nhảy dù.”</p><p>“Steve Rogers. Lính đặc nhiệm,” Steve nói, không phép tắc lắm, và Sam phì ra cười. Răng của cậu ta có khe hở. Đặc điểm đó cũng làm Steve mỉm cười lại. “Cậu trở về được bao lâu rồi?”</p><p>“Ba tuần.”</p><p>“Khỉ gió.”</p><p>“Ừ,” Sam gật gù. “Cảm giác nó như là- ”</p><p>“Không thực?”</p><p>“Không thực tế, mất hết phương hướng, như lạc trong địa ngục; ông anh ơi, tôi chẳng còn biết đâu là đâu nữa ấy.”</p><p>Steve cúi xuống và dò xem nhãn hiệu nhập khẩu Peggy ưa dùng; bà vẫn ghét cồn Mỹ ra mặt cho tới ngày nay. Chúa phù hộ bà. “Cậu mua melatonin chưa? Giúp cậu ngủ ngon giấc tự nhiên qua đêm.”</p><p>“Ừ, nhưng nó…” Sam nhún vai, và Steve lựa ra được đúng chai. “Tác dụng chậm bỏ xừ. Anh hiểu hôn?”</p><p>“Hiểu mà.”</p><p>Sam đột nhiên bật cười. “<em>Chúa ơi</em>, anh không biết là cảm giác nhẹ nhõm làm sao khi nghe anh nói thế đâu.”</p><p>“Chà, tôi rất hân hạnh được tiếp tục nói những lời như vậy với cậu, bất kể khi nào cậu cần nghe chúng,” Steve nói, hoàn toàn thật lòng. “Chúa biết tôi đã từng ao ước có ai đó ở bên cạnh giúp đỡ tôi.”</p><p>“Mấy anh không có Bộ cựu binh à?”</p><p>Steve nhún vai. Họ quay trở lại quầy tự tính tiền. “Hồi đó khác nay lắm, cậu hiểu chứ? Kể cả khi cậu có tham gia vào thì cậu cũng chẳng muốn mở miệng đâu. Chỉ là mọi thứ không kết thúc thế được.”</p><p>“Tôi lấy làm tiếc, ông anh ạ.”</p><p>“Không sao, nó là thế thì sẽ là thế đành chịu thôi. Tôi mừng là mọi việc giờ đã khác xưa. Cậu tham gia vào à?”</p><p>“Phần lớn thì tôi chỉ ngồi núp phía dưới thôi. Nhưng đúng vậy.” Cậu ta lắc đầu trong lúc quẹt thẻ và quét mặt hàng. Có chai nước, hộp đậu, một thanh sô cô la đen. Steve thấy buồn khi phải thấy nó, nhưng anh hiểu và hiểu rõ hơn ai hết, mọi thứ đều cần đến thời gian chữa lành. “Tôi tính hỏi anh có muốn ghé qua tối nay không, nhưng có vẻ như đấy là một câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn, nhỉ?”</p><p>“Tôi cũng mong thế lắm, thành thật mà nói,” Steve đáp lại cậu ta, rồi theo chân cậu ta ra bên ngoài, xuôi xuống những dãy nhà khối. “Chiến dịch tệ hại, cái cuối ấy.”</p><p>“Ừ?”</p><p>“Lũ trẻ con, tôi nghĩ thế.”</p><p>“Jesus. Phanh lại đã – anh có nên nói cho tôi không đấy? Ý tôi là có khi Black Widow sẽ không nhảy xồ ra từ bụi cây và siết tôi chết luôn đâu nhỉ? Chắc Iron Man cũng chẳng lao ra từ chân trời và lùa tôi như vịt đâu nhỉ?”</p><p>Steve phá ra cười ha hả và Sam cũng hòa tiếng cười theo, và Steve nhận ra đấy là kế hoạch của anh suốt bấy lâu nay. Điều khiến anh mừng rỡ bao gồm luôn cả anh bạn kiểu như thế này đây. “Không, ổn mà. Nat sẽ thích cậu lắm cho xem.”</p><p>“Ồ thế cơ à?”</p><p>“Ừ, cả hai người đều khoái cái trò lật tẩy và chỉ ra ngụy trang của tôi thô đến mức nào.”</p><p>“Ông anh ơi, phải có ai đó làm thế chứ.”</p><p>Steve lại bật cười, và Sam toe toét miệng. “Liệu tôi có thể có một khoảnh khắc vãi chưởng không?” cậu ta hỏi.</p><p>“Triển đi.”</p><p>“<em>Vãi chưởng</em> thần linh ơi, con đã làm bạn với Đội trưởng Hoa Kỳ, và anh ta là đồng chí chí cốt với Gabe Jones đấy ạ. Con như một kẻ được nâng cấp từ vị trí ngóng xa ngưỡng mộ lên thành bồ tèo với vị anh hùng thuở ấu thơ ấy.”</p><p>“Tôi sẽ không chạy quanh làng la hét như thế đâu,” Steve nói với cậu ta, hơi đơ mặt. “Tony chắc không dí cậu đâu nhưng NSA thì có đấy.”</p><p>“Vãi,” Sam nói, khẽ giọng hơn. “Anh thật sự nghĩ là sẽ đến mức đó thiệt luôn hả?”</p><p>Steve nhún vai. Sam đưa họ đến vùng ngoại ô thị trấn. Họ nhảy mỗi lần hai bậc cầu thang. Trước mặt họ là một tổ hợp căn hộ đẹp đẽ. “Thật lòng mà nói ư? Tôi có biết cái mẹ gì đâu. Tình cảnh khi đó túng quẫn chết dẫm, nhất là khi không có – ”</p><p>Sam nhét chìa khóa vào ổ, rồi ngoái lại nhìn Steve. “Ông bạn, ổn mà,” cậu ta lặng lẽ nói. “Anh không cần phải nói ra làm gì.”</p><p>“Không, nó- ” họ đặt túi lên kệ bếp, và Steve giúp Sam cất hộp đồ của cậu ta. Nơi này khá là đìu hiu nhưng chính Steve mấy nay cũng thế. “Nó là, tôi không biết nữa. Tôi chỉ ước cậu ấy xuất hiện thôi.”</p><p>“Tất cả chúng ta đều thế.”</p><p>“Nhưng không cùng một lý do.”</p><p>“Chuẩn mẹ, anh nói chính xác đấy,” Sam tán đồng. Cậu ta rót nước ra cho cả hai từ ca nhựa. “Và một số người sẽ khiến anh thật sự phải trông chừng. Mà trông anh cũng chẳng được đối đãi khá khẩm mấy đâu, ông bạn. Muốn nghe ý kiến không chuyên mà điên điên với đánh đố kiểu hậu sang chấn từ tôi không?”</p><p>Steve mỉm cười gượng gạo và nhận lấy nước lọc từ cậu ta. “Nổ ngay cái ý kiến đi.”</p><p>“Anh không thể gọi điện ai đó bất kể anh có muốn hay không, nhưng anh sẽ chẳng có được đáp án cho đến khi họ sẵn sàng nhấc máy lên nghe.”</p><p>Steve hít một hơi sâu và rung động. “Tôi biết. Tôi biết chứ. Tôi chỉ…”</p><p>“Mệt chết luôn rồi?”</p><p>Steve gật gù.</p><p>Chuẩn mẹ rồi, Steve nghĩ: nhiều đến mức anh sợ mình sẽ nổ tung mất, cả hàng thập kỷ sôi trào trong anh, những gì anh đã thấy, những thứ anh đã làm, những người mà anh biết; khuôn mặt họ mờ dần theo chiều năm tháng. Rất nhiều trang lịch sử bên trong trí óc anh – rất nhiều thứ đáng để cố mà giữ lấy nhưng bằng cách nào đấy anh cảm thấy chúng cứ vuột đi mất, như những dòng cát trôi qua kẽ tay chúm chím bụ bẫm của Kat trên bờ biển dài bên ngoài ngôi nhà của Jim. Steve nghĩ về tất cả những gì anh đã mất, và tất cả những gì Bucky có thể chẳng bao giờ nếm trải hay biết đến lần nữa. Rất nhiều và vô vàn dòng chảy lịch sử cuồn cuộn bên trong tâm trí anh. Thế tại sao anh chưa bao giờ sẻ chia chúng? Buck đã nhắn nhủ anh hãy từ bỏ đi suốt mấy tháng rã ròng. Anh phải làm gì để trấn an cậu ấy đây?</p><p>“Này, thế anh có muốn lại ăn tối không?”</p><p>Steve giật nảy khỏi trầm tư. “Chắc chắn, ừ,” anh đáp, nhưng rồi sực nhớ lại nói: “Khoan, không phải là cậu có buổi VA à?”</p><p>“Cúp qua tối nay luôn. Chúng ta sẽ đá phắt nó và xem Master Chef.”</p><p>“Chà, tôi luôn luôn trên đường tìm kiếm công thức nấu ăn mới.”</p><p>Sam cười phá lên. “Ông bạn, anh quả là một cái gì đó bất phàm.”</p><p>“Tuy nhiên, trước tiên,” Steve nói: “Tôi xài điện thoại được không?”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>Phòng Trưng bày Nghệ thuật Corcoran mở cửa Triển lãm Hồi tưởng WWII</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tại Phòng bày Nghệ thuật Corcoran, chúng tôi vinh dự được tuyên bố sẽ khai trương một phòng triển lãm mới vào tháng Tám nhờ vào một nhã ý quyên góp ẩn danh. Sự hồi tưởng này là sự tìm tòi nghiêm cứu đa phương tiện trên đất nước chúng ta trong suốt Thế chiến Đệ nhị được chiêm nghiệm thông qua bối cảnh của cuộc khủng hoảng nhận thức gần đây. Những mảnh ghép bao gồm những tấm ảnh của Jack Delano, một lượng phim ảnh tuyên truyền thời chiến, và, lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử của bất kỳ triển lãm nào, bản sao gốc của những lá thư tình thời chiến được viết bởi Trung sỹ James Barnes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(“Cách tân trong nghệ thuật.” The Washingtin Post. Bản in.)  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>ẨnDanh @TinTứcẨnDanhMớiChoQuýVị<br/>
@FoxNews #JamesBarnes là anh hùng chiến tranh. Các người thật đáng xấu hổ.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Điện thoại Steve rung bần bật; từ phòng tắm nên anh không nghe thấy tiếng. Cuộc gọi từ Tony. Giờ nó lại rung lên với dòng nhắn. <em>Chúng ta tiêu rồi</em>.</p><p>Năm mươi sáu giây trôi qua, và rồi: <em>CHẠY KHỎI DC NGAY</em>.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>“Liệu James Barnes có là một kẻ trốn chạy, liệu James Barnes có bị truy tố – Tracy, có những câu hỏi mà công chúng muốn có câu trả lời. Cô đang nghe được gì phía dưới mặt đất?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Vẫn chưa có tin tức gì mới hết, Chris ạ, nhưng như anh thấy đấy, những người phản đối đang bắt đầu tụ tập lại. Có những buổi thảo luận về truy tố trực tiếp: đúng thế, một cuộc truy tố mà không có sự tham gia của đại bồi thẩm đoàn. Còn có khả năng là cả cuộc truy tố lẫn xét xử có thể sẽ xử vắng mặt, khi cân nhắc ở thời điểm hiện tại rằng Barnes vẫn chưa được tìm thấy trên lãnh thổ Liên Bang.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Vậy là đang có một cuộc truy lùng.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Đó là những gì chúng ta đang đợi để nghe trong tuyên bố lần này, có thể vẫn còn cách nhiều ngày hay nhiều tháng cho đến khi có được câu chữ chắc chắn. Cho đến khi đó, chúng ta có thể nhìn sang những người phản đối, những người rõ ràng rất phân cực…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Hardball cùng Chris Matthews. MSNBC. Đưa tin truyền hình)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Có tiếng gõ cửa lúc Steve đang lau tóc. Có lẽ là Nat hoặc Sam, thế nên anh cố xỏ mình vào quần áo thật nhanh. Qua khe hở rèm che, ánh đèn neon vốn sáng nhoà của tiệm thuốc trong góc đường le lói nhợt nhạt, và rồi một tiếng gõ nữa. Ti vi vẫn oang oang chiếu lại đoạn tin tức thời sự ban trưa, Chris Matthews cau mày nhìn thẳng vào ống kính máy quay, làn da sáng và hồng như giấy. Trong thứ tiếng động vội vàng đó, lại một cú đập cửa vang lên cắt ngang không gian. Rồi bỗng Steve nghe thấy tiếng điện thoại; nó rung mạnh đến rơi khỏi cạnh bàn trà và tiếp tục giật liên hồi trong thinh lặng, chôn mình trên tấm thảm mềm mại.</p><p>Anh bước nhanh tới và mở cửa. Người bên ngoài không phải Sam hay Natasha hay thậm chí là Kat: đó là một người phụ nữ lạ mặt, đi theo bên cạnh cô ta là hai gã đàn ông, cả hai đều đứng và di chuyển theo cái kiểu của những kẻ vũ trang đầy đủ bên dưới lớp quần áo ngăn nắp. Điện thoại của anh vẫn an vị trên thảm, chưa từng ngừng rung. Steve thay đổi trọng tâm cơ thể: anh đã chẳng cần thứ gì khác ngoài hai bàn tay trần khi phải động tới bạo lực kể từ năm 1943. “Các người là ai?”</p><p>“Margot Cagney, FBI,” người phụ nữ lạ mặt đáp trả. Giọng cô ta kéo dài, dính ngấy âm điệu ngột ngạt miền Nam. “Đội Trưởng Rogers, chúng ta có thể hoàn thành quy trình này một cách văn minh và lịch sự.”</p><p>“Quy trình gì cơ?”</p><p>“Tôi vào trong được chứ, thưa ngài?” Cagney có mái tóc vàng xoăn óng. Cô cũng có một gương mặt ưa nhìn, dù rằng mọi ngũ quan trên mặt đều hơi quá khổ. Nếu chỉ qua dung mạo Steve không thể nào đoán chính xác tuổi của Cagney được. “Chúng tôi có một số việc cần thảo luận và tôi nghĩ là không nên làm việc đó ở cửa nhà ngài.”</p><p>“Tôi cần xem ID.”</p><p>Cagney rút phù hiệu FBI từ túi sau bộ âu phục đơn giản đến cứng nhắc của cô ta, và mở ra trước mặt Steve.</p><p>“Hai người này nữa,” Steve gật đầu ra hiệu về phía hai gã còn lại.</p><p>“Tân đặc vụ,” Cagney giải thích khi cả hai cùng chứng minh thân phận với anh. Một trong số họ đang run như cầy sấy, và tay gã ẩm mướt mồ hôi khi chạm tay Steve lúc anh đón cái phù hiệu để quan sát kĩ hơn. “Ngài biết đó, chỉ là thủ tục thôi.”</p><p>“Thủ tục cho cài gì?”</p><p>“Chúng tôi có thể vào trong chứ?”</p><p>Steve lùi lại nhường đường cho ba đặc công vào nhà, cẩn thận đóng và khoá cửa sau lưng họ. Điện thoại của anh nằm im lìm trên thảm. “Ừm,” anh khách sáo, “Các người muốn uống gì không?”</p><p>“Chúng tôi sẽ không tìm thấy Chiến binh Mùa Đông phải không?”</p><p>Cagney ngồi ngay ngắn vào cái ghế tựa gỗ cứng mới, gác chân và hỏi. Steve nhìn lại cô ta chòng chọc, “Tôi không biết anh ta ở đâu.”</p><p>“Thật sao?”</p><p>“Cô nghĩ tôi biết mà còn ở đây?”</p><p>“Dù sao tôi cũng phải hỏi thử,” Cagney nói, đoạn vẫy tay ra hiệu cho Steve ngồi xuống cái ghế bành bên cạnh. Anh làm theo, yên lặng đánh mắt về phía hai cấp dưới của Cagney. Họ đứng lại hai bên lối vào như môn thần canh cửa.</p><p>“Tôi không cảm thấy mình được chào đón ở đây cho lắm đặc vụ Cagney ạ,” Steve châm chọc.</p><p>“Cục Quốc Phòng giao nhiệm vụ cho tôi đến để nói chuyện với ngài, ngài Rogers, và chỉ thế mà thôi.”</p><p>“Tôi lãnh sáu côn điện vào người cái lần một người khác của chính quyền muốn ‘nói chuyện’ với tôi đấy.”</p><p>“Tôi biết là trạng thái của ngài đang bất ổn.”</p><p>“Bất ổn? Đặc vụ, cô có theo dõi kênh tin tức mấy hôm nay không thế?”</p><p>Cagney dừng vài giây, nhìn chăm chú vào hai bàn tay khép trên đầu gối như thể đang suy nghĩ việc lựa lời đáp lại anh. “Tôi đã xem toàn bộ, ngài Rogers. Và các bản thời sự đều chỉ đang bại lộ một quốc gia đầy những hoảng loạn và sợ hãi. Tệ hơn nữa, chúng ta không có một mục tiêu để kết tội cho vấn đề – hoặc giả có quá nhiều mục tiêu, quá nhiều tội đồ, hàng ngàn kẻ khắp thế giới, và trải rộng trong chính đất nước này – những kẻ sẽ không bị bắt. Ngài hiểu điều tôi đang nói chứ?”</p><p>“Tôi e là không.”</p><p>“Chúng ta sẽ không tìm thấy Chiến binh Mùa Đông,” Cagney lặp lại. “Ngài biết điều đấy và chúng tôi cũng thế. Không ai có thể tìm được hắn trừ khi hắn ta muốn được tìm thấy, và hiển niên hắn hoàn toàn không có ý định đó. Hắn đã từng liên lạc phải không?”</p><p>Có tiếng hàm Steve phẫn nộ nghiến vào nhau.</p><p>Cagney bình thản nói tiếp, “Tôi hiểu. Chậc, được rồi, chúng ta sẽ không tìm thấy Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Mà truy đuổi Natasha Romanoff lại là một phi vụ vô ích khác.”</p><p>“Vì sao các người lại truy nã cô ấy?”</p><p>“Romanoff chưa bao giờ được miễn tội,” Cagney trần thuật, “Cô ta làm việc cho SHIELD dựa trên sự bảo lãnh từ Nick Fury, nhưng không có bất cứ giấy tờ xác thực nào cả. Cô ta không phải công dân Mỹ, Đội Trưởng. Chúng tôi đã truy tố tội trốn thuế, nhưng sẽ có cả tội phản nhân loại nữa.”</p><p>Steve xoa mặt. “Rốt cuộc cô muốn nói gì?”</p><p>“Chính phủ đang nằm trong tình thế rất tệ.”</p><p>“Nói tin nào mới hơn đi.”</p><p>“Phó tổng thống của chúng ta là một tên tội phạm chiến tranh,” Cagney tiếp trong cùng một hơi thở, “Cũng như đại đa số vây cánh. Cơ quan tình báo quốc tế đã tan vỡ, mọi thành viên quốc hội đều nằm trong diện tình nghi có tội cho đến khi được chứng minh là trong sạch. Quy mô khổng lồ của nó – không ai có thể mô tả được, không ai dám từng tưởng. Chúng ta thậm chí chưa bao giờ gặp phải vấn đề bằng nửa lần này. Ngài nhắc tới thời sự, ngài có theo dõi không?”</p><p>Steve gật đầu.</p><p>“Vậy hẳn là ngài rõ ràng tình trạng ý kiến quần chúng lúc này. Chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian cho tới các cuộc bạo động, nổi loạn, luật rừng đè sập luật pháp – Cảnh vệ Quốc gia sẽ phải cắt cử lính gác mỗi một căn nhà từ đây trải dài đến biển Hawaii.”</p><p>“Cô muốn tôi mặc lại bộ đồng phục cũ và nhấc khiên đến các buổi diễn thuyết lưu động sao,” Steve nói, “Hay tôi đang bỏ lỡ điểm nào trong ý kiến của cô?”</p><p>Cagney nở một nụ cười khô cứng và châm biếm như một vệt nứt toác nang mặt, hơi cúi đầu; lúc cô ngẩng lên nhìn Steve lần nữa cô đã quay về vẻ bình tĩnh bất biến. “Ngài có luật sư không, ngài Rogers?” Cagney hỏi và Steve thấy nỗi khiếp sợ lạnh toát lún dần như tảng đá ngàn cân trong bụng anh.</p><p>“Hả?”</p><p>“Ngài có luật sư không?”</p><p>“Không.”</p><p>“Vậy ngài có một đại diện về mặt pháp luật nào đó ngài muốn gọi chứ? Tôi có thể chờ họ bay tới đây nếu họ ở quá xa; tôi đã ăn tối rồi.”</p><p>“Cô đang nói cái đéo gì thế?”</p><p>“Ngài nghĩ sao nếu tôi nói rằng Tony Stark có liên hệ với HYDRA?” Cô hỏi.</p><p>Steve hừ lạnh. “Vớ vẩn.”</p><p>“Obadiah Stane đã làm phó thủ cho Stark rất nhiều năm. Anh ta có liên quan không ít thì nhiều. Anh ta đã cung cấp cho chúng cả vũ khí lẫn tình báo của chúng ta. Stark còn đã lên giường với không ít kẻ xấu. Ai dám chắc anh ta chưa từng kiếm lợi từ HYDRA?”</p><p>Tim Steve dộng thình thịch trong cổ họng. “Tôi không muốn nghe.”</p><p>“Năm 2001, Đặc vụ Clint Barton bất ngờ gọi ngưng và kết thúc một nhiệm vụ. Và thay vì tiêu diệt sát thủ nguy hiểm nhất của Red Room, Barton đưa cô ta trở về và biến cô ta thành đồng đội. Ngài nghĩ lòng trung thành và tình cảm của anh ta nằm phía nào, ngài Rogers? Red Room nói cho cùng cũng chỉ là một tấm mặt nạ Liên Xô khác của HYDRA.”</p><p>“Ngừng,” Steve bật ra, “Câm miệng. Cô nói cái chó này làm gì?”</p><p>“Vợ của ngài đã biết thân phận thật sự của Chiến binh bao lâu rồi? Vì sao bà ấy lại giữ bí mật? Tại sao chưa từng có một nhiệm vụ giải cứu nào? Bà ấy liệu có giao kèo bí mật vào với Liên Xô chăng? Hay là trực tiếp liên kết với HYDRA?”</p><p>Steve chợt nhận ra anh đã bật dậy khi cô còn chưa nói hết câu, gườm cô từ trên cao. Có một tiếng click khẽ: một trong hai cấp dưới của Cagney đã rút súng và gạt chốt. Anh còn chẳng thèm quay đầu nhìn gã. “Cút.”</p><p>“Tôi không thể,” Cagney nói, và cô cũng đứng dậy. “Lui lại,” Cô bảo gã tân binh, dù đường nhìn không hề dời khỏi người Steve. “Đội Trưởng Rogers. Xin ngài ngồi xuống.”</p><p>Steve ngồi trở lại ghế, và như đáp lại Cagney cũng làm thế: hai người lại một lần nữa dối diện, dù rằng hai nắm tay Steve siết vào nhau hai bên người anh. “Pháp luật không được thoả mãn, và nhân dân của nó cũng thế.” Cô bình tĩnh nói, “Chúng ta sẽ không bắt được gã Chiến binh trong tương lai gần. Trừ khi một tượng đài có sức ảnh hưởng lớn tới công chúng đứng ra nhận lãnh trách nhiệm, không thì cả quốc gia đều phải đi đời. Sau đó chúng tôi tiếp tục cuộc săn lùng Chiến binh Mùa đông giữa hỗn loạn cho tới khi hắn ta đầu thú hoặc chúng tôi tìm thấy xác hắn trong một cái hố nào đó bên ngoài Serbia. Rồi chúng tôi cố săn đuổi ngài. Kết quả tốt nhất ấy à? Ngài tìm thấy hắn trước và trốn thoát. Nhưng trong bao lâu? Ngài thực sự muốn sống tới cuối đời trốn chạy và dè chừng những ánh mắt sau lưng sao?”</p><p>“Câu hỏi lạ thật khi quý đặc công còn cái đéo gì là chưa biết về cuộc đời của tôi và những tháng ngày tôi dè chừng những ánh nhìn và nguy hiểm sau lưng? Họ vẫn dạy về McCarthy trong lớp Lịch sử của các người chứ?”</p><p>“Chúng tôi sẽ bắt họ.” Cô nói, hoàn toàn mặc kệ những lời châm chọc của Steve, “Chúng tôi sẽ tìm ra họ. Và bắt giam tất cả.”</p><p>Bỗng Steve nhớ về cái điều Clint từng nói, một cách bất chợt và lạ lùng, rằng <em>Anh có thấy răng dưới của cô ấy hơi khểnh không</em>? Và anh nghĩ: Ai cho anh cái quyền tước đi thứ ấy của họ? Tổ ấm nhỏ bé với con chó lông vàng và bình cà phê nghi ngút khói mỗi sáng họ trắc trở bao lâu mới có được giữa lòng Brooklyn, nơi họ tách biệt bản thân và lẫn nhau với cả thế giới ồn ã ngoài kia? Steve từng có thứ tương tự với Peggy, cũng là Brooklyn, đã từ rất rất lâu trước khi họ còn là cặp đôi mới cưới. Và sớm hơn nữa là Steve và Bucky. Peggy có thể bắn một mục tiêu với độ chính xác đến từng milimet và giữ cho nền ngoại giao cân bằng trong khi đồng thời thi hành các nhiệm vụ bên lề, nhưng sự thật là vợ anh không thể nào ngăn chặn toàn bộ bộ máy chính quyền Hoa Kì bằng sức bản thân được. Kathryn tốt nghiệp trung học với nắm tay tứa máu, vì anh. Và Bucky: <em>Bucky</em>. Sau tất cả những gì Steve đã làm, từng làm, lần này qua lần khác, để đảm bảo rằng cậu an toàn. Steve đã chiến đấu đằng sau một tấm khiên, cả công khai lẫn thầm lặng suốt sáu mươi năm. Nhưng xem chừng như đã đến lúc để anh trải rộng bản thân hơn nữa, trở nên cứng cỏi hơn, bất khả phá huỷ hơn: đã đến lúc Steve chống bản thân ra như tấm dù, như lá chắn, và trở thành chiếc khiên của họ.</p><p>“Kết tội tôi đi,” Anh nói, ngẩng lên nhìn Cagney, “Đặt hết lên tôi; tôi sẽ gánh hết trách nhiệm. Tuyên bố rằng tôi là thủ phạm chính và đã làm tất cả những chuyện đó. Các người muốn nói như thế nào cũng được, chỉ đừng – đừng động đến họ.”</p><p>Cagney cau mày, “Đội Trưởng— ”</p><p>“Đấy không phải điều cô muốn khi cô bước vào đây sao, Đặc vụ Cagney?” Giọng Steve nghe nhẹ như không khí, “Thôi nào, cô nghĩ tôi không nhận ra kiểu thao túng người khác ấy của cô sao?” Biểu tình trên mặt Cagney dừng sững, trống không. Anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô ta trong một phút dài, đoạn cất lời: “Các người đều đã lên kế hoạch hết rồi phải không?”</p><p>“Tất nhiên rồi ngài Rogers,” Giọng Cagney nghe như một lời xin lỗi không được nói thành lời, “Chúng tôi là chính phủ liên bang.”</p><p>“Vậy thì cái chó gì đây?” Steve hỏi, “Dê thế tội à? Chính phủ muốn thế đúng không?”</p><p>“Nếu không như vậy nhân dân cả nước sẽ xé toạc chính đất nước của họ ra mất. Đã bắt đầu có các nhóm nổi dậy. Những kẻ cuồng tín. Phía cộng sản chủ chiến. Phải thưa ngài, chính quyền Ellis trông tệ hại đến cùng cực. Phải, tỉ lệ phiếu bầu ủng hộ đang rớt thả phanh. Phải, đó là một phần lý do tôi ở đây bây giờ. Nhưng tôi không phải một chính trị gia, tôi là đặc công liên bang. Tôi đã từng đóng giữ Ukraine; tôi biết một cuộc khởi nghĩa bạo loạn trông như thế nào.”</p><p>“Cô sợ hãi.”</p><p>“<em>Tổng thống Ellis</em> sợ hãi. Tôi chỉ đang hoàn thành trách nhiệm và công việc của tôi.”</p><p>“Cô biết ai từng nói điều giống hệt cô không?” Cagney lắc đầu. “Bọn Nazis,” Steve nói, giọng trầm, “ở Nuremberg.” Mặt vị nữ đặc công đanh lại, trơn trượt một thứ biểu cảm khó dò. Cuối cùng Steve hỏi, “Vì sao lại là tôi? Vì sao các người đưa ra giao dịch này?”</p><p>“Bởi vì HYDRA nói đúng,” Cagney nói và mỉm cười, thật nhẹ và thật buồn hết sức. “Có vừa đủ một lượng người chán ghét thù hận ngài. Dân chúng sẽ được xoa dịu và hình phạt đặt lên ngài sẽ khiến pháp luật có thể thực thi một cách thích đáng. Một đổi sáu. Một mình ngài có thể bình định tất cả.”</p><p>Steve yên lặng một khoảng dài.</p><p>“Chúng tôi sẽ phải bắt một số người,” Cagney bảo anh, phần nào như là an ủi, “Phải bắt một số rất nhiều người nếu ngài không đứng ra đầu thú.”</p><p>“Cô có nghĩ rằng tôi phạm pháp không?” Steve hỏi sau một khoảng lặng khác. Anh thấy tê cứng mỏi mệt và phần nào thực sự tò mò.</p><p>“Có một vụ.”</p><p>“Cho tôi xem xem.”</p><p>Thay vì giải thích, cô hỏi: “Ngài đã liên hệ với Chiến binh Mùa đông trong bao lâu?”</p><p>“Tôi chưa từng,” Steve thở dài.</p><p>“Nếu tôi lục soát căn hộ này, ngài vẫn có thể đảm bảo điều đó sao?” Khi Steve không đáp, Cagney đào sâu hơn, đi xa hơn, “Bao nhiêu người biết việc ngài có liên hệ với hắn? Nhiều hơn hai? Ngài đã từng chứa chấp hắn lần nào chưa? Ngài <em>sẽ</em> chứa chấp hắn nếu hắn hỏi chứ?”</p><p>Steve nhìn thẳng vào mắt Cagney khi cô ta tiếp tục, “Ngài có thấy đồng cảm và thương hại hắn ta không? Ngài có thể đặt tay lên Kinh Thánh và thề với lương tâm và luật pháp ngài chưa bao giờ cung cấp trợ giúp về vật chất cũng như tinh thần cho hắn ta chứ? Ngài có thể thề ngài chưa bao giờ có ý định đó không?”</p><p>“Cô thuộc Hiến pháp đấy.”</p><p>“Mục III, phần 3, điều thứ nhất. Đoạn yêu thích nhất của tôi ở trường, Đội Trưởng.” Cô trần thuật, “Vậy đấy. Một vụ phức tạp và rắc rối, phải, nhưng đúng là ngài đã phạm pháp. Ngài có tội phản quốc và thông đồng trợ giúp một tội phạm chiến tranh.”</p><p>Steve bật lên, bỗng tức giận đến mức cả người anh rung lên trong cơ phẫn nộ, “Cô dám – cậu ấy không phải. Cậu ấy không phải tội phạm. Cậu ấy chỉ là một người lính – bị ép làm những gì cậu ấy đã làm.”</p><p>“Sáu trên chín vị chánh án đều sẽ không nghĩ như vậy thưa ngài, sau khi chúng tôi bắt được hắn ta – nếu hắn ta chọn kháng cáo trước quan toà. Trong trường hợp hắn còn sống.”</p><p>“Các người không được chạm tới họ,” Steve cắt lời, “Đặt một ngón tay lên vợ tôi và tôi sẽ thiêu rụi tất cả những tàn tích còn lại của cái đất nước chó chết này. Cô biết tôi làm được. Cô biết tôi sẽ.”</p><p>“Ngài có sự đảm bảo của chúng tôi.”</p><p>“Việc này không dính líu gì đến Natasha cả. Thực ra thì, hãy lo liệu giấy tờ chính thức cho cô ấy. Cho cô ấy quốc tịch. Cắt đuôi mọi phiền toái có thể. Xoá sạch mọi dấu vết và bằng chứng Natasha từng sống ở bất cứ nơi nào ngoài đất Mỹ. Tôi đéo quan tâm bao nhiêu người từng biết quá khứ của cô ấy; các người phải cấp cho cô ấy một lý lịch sạch sẽ, tự nhiên và thủ pháp.”</p><p>“Cục có thể lo liệu tất cả.”</p><p>“Và đừng động vào Clint Barton.” Steve yêu cầu, “Hay Tony Stark. Pepper Potts. Tập đoàn Stark. Để họ bên ngoài vụ này. Nick Fury là một trong những người vĩ đại và đáng kính nhất tôi từng biết – ông ta cũng thế.”</p><p>“Có thể.”</p><p>“Và con gái tôi,” Steve cố bình tĩnh, nhưng giọng anh vỡ oà và phản chủ. “Đừng liên lạc con bé, đừng theo dõi. Cả gia đình nó nữa. Chồng nó Joseph Morita. Cháu tôi. Xin đừng liên luỵ đến con gái tôi. Làm ơn. Tôi xin cô, đừng kéo con bé vào.”</p><p>“Chúng tôi sẽ không.”</p><p>“Thề đi.”</p><p>“Tôi thề.” Thương cảm nổi lên như mây mù sau màu nâu sáng trong mắt cô, khiến đôi đồng tử trở đi một sắc tối khi cô nhìn anh.</p><p>“Và— ” Steve tắc nghẹn với chính hơi thở của mình; trong một giây anh bỗng không nói nên lời. “Và James Barnes.”</p><p>“Đó là giao kèo chính của chúng ta.”</p><p>“Các người <em>không bao giờ</em> được truy lùng cậu ấy.” Anh nói, nhưng giọng vụn vỡ như tiếng gió thổi qua kẽ răng nghiến chặt và một lồng ngực tan nát. “Nếu cậu ấy xuất hiện các người phải ép cậu ấy đi. Nếu cậu ấy đầu thú cô phải nói cô không thể khởi tố. Nếu một đặc vụ chính phủ bắt gặp cậu ấy ở một phiên chợ Afganistan hay một quán cà phê Nga, các người phải lập tức quay đầu tiến về hướng ngược lại.” Hẳn là khung cảnh cô nhìn thấy lúc này gớm ghiếc lắm; một người đàn ông trưởng thành, lưng dài vai rộng gần như sụp xuống cầu xin, trên mặt là ngang dọc nước mắt và khoé môi run rẩy vặn vào nhau. Steve biết trông anh thảm hại đến mức nào; anh không quan tâm. “Cô hiểu tôi đang nói gì không? Nếu cô, nếu các người dám động đến cậu ấy, thậm chí chỉ là nhìn cậu ấy thôi, Đặc vụ Cagney – Tôi sẽ chờ từng đứa các người dưới địa ngục.”</p><p>“Tôi tin ngài, Đội Trưởng Rogers,” Cagney đáp, chừng như sợ hãi. “Tôi tin.”</p><p>Steve xoa mặt một lần nữa với cả hai bàn tay to rộng. “Cô biết không,” anh lẩm bẩm, “Tôi nhớ lần cuối một người bị kết tội phản quốc. Tử hình, năm 1952.”</p><p>“Luật pháp của chúng ta đã không man rợ như thế nữa rồi.”</p><p>Cagney đứng dậy, và Steve chìa ra hai cổ tay, “Vậy sao?”</p><p>“Steve Rogers,” Cagney thông báo, gật đầu với gai gã cấp dưới: cái còng trong tay cô bật ra. “Anh bị bắt với tội danh phản quốc và mưu đồ công kích Liên bang Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kì. Anh có quyền giữ yên lặng, cũng như quyền có luật sư biện hộ. Nếu anh không có điều kiện cho một luật sư tư nhân bộ Tư Pháp sẽ cung cấp một luật sư cho anh. Anh có thể yêu cầu thực hiện những quyền này và giữ yên lặng bất cứ khi nào anh muốn. Mọi điều anh nói có thể và sẽ được ghi nhận để chống lại anh trước toà.”</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Việc đó, như Cagney hứa, chỉ là một vụ dân sự thôi. Anh chưa thể bị bắt giữ bởi sẽ mất khá nhiều thời gian để giải quyết một cáo buộc trực tiếp; Cục bảo anh mất hết bốn ngày là quá. Cho nên hồ sơ của anh được thụ lý trước ở trụ sở chính, sau đó anh được về nhà với một con chip mặt trong của cổ tay mà thứ huyết thanh siêu chiến binh trong người anh tự động đẩy ra ngoài cơ thể chỉ sau mười lăm phút. Steve nhét con chip lại trong túi quần và âm thầm nghe tiếng da thịt mình đan xen khép khít lại vào nhau ngứa ngáy, đoạn chà tay lên cái phần mới tinh ấy của bản thân, và để thời gian trôi. Ba ngày. Anh gọi cho Peggy để nói rằng anh yêu cô ấy, rồi gọi cho Kat cũng để nói vậy. Anh không gọi cho Natasha hay ai khác nữa, vì kiểu gì họ cũng hiểu; Tony thì vẫn đang bận gây sự và giằng co với giới truyền thông, nên Steve chỉ nhắn tin cho cậu ta thôi. <em>Mọi chuyện được lo hết rồi</em>. Tony nhắn lại vậy: <em>nên là</em><em> như</em> <em>thế</em>. Tony sẽ giận dữ lắm, nhưng Tony sẽ an toàn.</p><p> </p><p>Vào đêm thứ tư, Steve rời khỏi phòng ngủ và phát hiện cửa sổ đang mở.</p><p> </p><p>“Dạo này sao rồi?” một giọng nói cất lên, giọng nói tựa ráng chiều Brooklyn, như những nếp khói thuốc hoang hoải nơi quân trại nước Pháp.</p><p> </p><p>“Buck”.</p><p> </p><p>“Đừng bật đèn.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve không bật, anh chôn chân ở đó, những ngón tay siết chặt lấy kệ bếp đến trắng bệch. Bóng đen đứng trên chiếc ghế Cagney vừa ngồi, và tiến lại gần anh. Gương mặt cậu hiện ra dưới ánh đèn hành lang. Cậu đội mũ bóng chày, với chiếc áo xanh cũ mèm và tóc rũ bờ vai. Nhiều râu hơn những ngày đông 1944. Trong đầu Steve hối hả muôn vàn thứ, như đứng trước một vệt đứt gãy của thời gian. Bởi lẽ nó tưởng chừng chẳng còn tồn tại. Đó là năm 1938, hay 1941, hay 2009; anh chẳng biết, mà cũng chẳng quan tâm. Anh nhìn thấy đường chẻ hằn lên cằm cậu, và mọi thứ cứ thế vỡ oà. Bucky đang đứng trước mặt anh. Cậu túm lấy cổ Steve như thể làm vậy sẽ giúp cậu đứng thẳng, và như thể một trong hai người sẽ gục ngã lúc này. Cậu siết chặt lấy nó, khuôn miệng méo mó.</p><p> </p><p>“Chào, cậu,” Bucky nói, khô khốc.</p><p> </p><p>“Chúa ơi,” Steve thở dốc, và đầu gối anh gần như khuỵ xuống. Tay phải của Bucky vẫn to lớn, chai sạn và quen thuộc như thế, đến cả hơi ấm của những ngón tay vuông nóng hổi trên da Steve cũng hệt như ngày nào. Steve túm lấy tay câu. “Chào. Chào, Buck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Là mình đây,” Bucky nói, và Steve bật ra một tiếng cười hổn hển cuồng loạn. “Thật sự là mình. Hay gần như là mình.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình,” Steve cố lên tiếng. “Mình – ”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình biết,” Bucky bảo anh, nặng nề; giọng cậu khản đặc và vỡ vụn, như một chi hoại tử giữa chiến trường, chỉ chực chờ bị thiêu rụi hay chặt đứt. “Stevie, mình biết.” Bucky lay người anh. Đến cả cái biệt danh cũng quen thuộc nhường ấy: yêu thương của cậu nồng nhiệt biết bao, gửi cả vào những hành động bạo lực nhỏ xíu. “Mình hiểu,”</p><p> </p><p>Dĩ nhiên là Bucky hiểu. Dĩ nhiên là cậu hiểu rồi. Làm gì có ai trên đời thấu được những gì thuộc riêng về họ. Không một người trong ngàn trang lịch sử, giữa mênh mông vũ trụ trải hết trọn vẹn từng thực tại họ trao nhau. Khi dao găm của gã Phát Xít cắm vào cổ anh trong trận chiến, anh cảm nhận được từng phần cơ thể tự chữa lành. Đầu tiên, huyết quản nối liền lại và máu đổ dồn lên đầu khiến anh choáng váng. Rồi gân mạch đan chặt vào nhau, những bó gân và mỡ liền lại. Làn da chỉ là phần sau cuối trước khi anh được chữa lành hoàn toàn, dẫu đớn đau như vết bỏng hoá học. Cảm giác ấy lại ập đến khi Bucky kéo anh lại gần, chặt chẽ và kề cận. Huyết mạch, xác thân và từng phần da thịt co cụm vào nhau nơi những điểm tiếp xúc. Tháng năm bỗng chốc hoá tro tàn. Ta lúc này vẫn là ta của khi xưa, của ngõ nhỏ năm 1923, của những ngày thơ vẹn nguyên hồn xác.</p><p> </p><p>Chúng đã làm gì với cậu? Chúng đã làm gì với cậu thế này? Steve tự hỏi, chẳng biết câu từ đã lọt khỏi đầu môi: “Chúng làm gì với cậu thế? Buck, Chúa ơi-“</p><p> </p><p>“Không gì tốt.” Bucky rền rĩ. “Không gì tốt đẹp cả.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu ở đây sao?” Steve hỏi. “Cậu thực đang ở nơi này?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu biết không, mình cũng chẳng dám chắc,” Bucky đáp. “Có lẽ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu ở ngay đây mà.” Steve thì thầm, và rơi vào cơn say thực tại, vạn vật tựa hư không, nhưng lại chân thật đến bàng hoàng; anh là người duy nhất trên đời biết Bucky còn đang sống.</p><p> </p><p>Cánh tay phải của cậu đã to lớn hơn những ngày xưa cũ, vòm ngực rộng hơn, bờ vai rắn rỏi hơn. Steve ấp tay mình lên gương mặt người, hất bỏ chiếc mũ vẫn lụp xụp trên đầu. Phần chi trái cậu rắn đanh, lạ lùng và vô hồn bên dưới lớp áo khoác. Nó đang ôm ghì lấy Steve, chặt đến nỗi cậu thoáng lo nó sẽ bẻ vụn xương sườn người đối diện. Vai cậu run rẩy đôi chút, và Steve siết cậu lại gần hơn. Lưng áo Steve bị cậu vặn xoắn, và rồi những ngón tay thô mộc bấm sâu vào da anh, như chiếc phao cứu sinh duy nhất giữ cậu tồn tại trước giông bão đói nghèo.</p><p> </p><p>“Mình đã làm điều ngu ngốc khi cậu không ở đây,” Steve nói. “Mình tưởng cậu sẽ không về được nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky lầm bẩm trong hơi thở. “Gượm đã, đừng nói gì hết. Cậu là – là thực thể đầu tiên mình được chạm vào.” Thế là họ chôn chân nơi ấy, vùi mình vào vòng tay nhau. Thời gian trôi như chưa từng tồn tại, bởi sáu mươi lăm năm vừa tan vào phút giây. Bucky muốn rời đi, nhưng lại chẳng thể. Cậu vùi mình vào hơi ấm đã từng quen thuộc, vành tai chạm khẽ, tóc mai quấn quýt. Rồi ngả người hơn một chút, tựa trán vào nhau như những ngày xưa cũ. Tay Bucky quấn quanh cổ anh, một nóng rẫy, một lạnh băng, cánh mũi phập phồng đổi trao hơi thở. Steve nhắm mắt, rồi mở ra, rồi khép hẳn. “Buck,” anh thì thầm, cái tên trượt khỏi bờ môi như tiếng thở than câm lặng. “Bucky.” Những ngón kim loại lạnh băng áp đến mặt Steve, và anh thấy mình ủ tay lên chúng, để những phiến thép chuyển động dưới từng tế bào xúc giác. Và anh buông. Bởi anh biết Bucky không thể giữ lâu thêm nữa. Nhưng lại chẳng cách nào rời xa. Họ giam bóng hình đối phương vào đáy mắt, và anh trượt tay lên phần chi trái vô hồn. Cơn sóng kinh hoàng phủ ngập hồn anh.</p><p> </p><p>Người đây rồi, nhiệm màu chân thật. Người đây rồi, dẫu chẳng vẹn nguyên.</p><p> </p><p>“Gì cơ?” Bucky hỏi, cảm nhận những rung động.</p><p> </p><p>“Giờ mình kể được chưa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Biết rồi, vụ nghe lén chứ gì?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu đùa mình đấy à?”</p><p> </p><p>“Đéo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chúa ơi,” Steve bật cười, và họ lại rơi vào lặng im lần nữa, đuối dần trong đáy mắt xanh xao. “Xin lỗi,” Steve nói, dẫu có muộn màng.</p><p> </p><p>“Chuyện quái gì xảy ra với cậu thế hả?” Bucky gằn giọng, khẽ khàng, tức giận, và hoảng hốt. Ngữ điệu quen thuộc đến bàng hoàng. “Chuyện đéo gì đang xảy ra? Cậu mất não đấy à? Hay hoá rồ mẹ rồi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ có khi thế.” Steve thú thật giữa tràng cười khúc khích. “Trời ơi – mình không biết nữa, có khi mình hoá rồ thật rồi ấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Bucky nói, giọng vụn vỡ kinh hoàng. “Chúa ơi, chuyện gì đã xảy ra khi mình không ở đây? Mình không tin cậu lại – Chúa ơi,” Cậu thở hổn hển, lay mạnh người Steve lần nữa. “Sao cậu dám, hả? Cái loại gì – Mình hiểu cậu, mình <em>hiểu </em>cậu quá mà, cậu có thế này đâu? Cậu sẽ không bao giờ làm thế. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Họ đã làm gì <em>cậu</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vì cậu đi mất,” Steve đáp lời. “Vì cậu chẳng ở đây, và mình không rõ nữa. Thời gian cứ trôi, và đời mình mất dần ý nghĩa.” Thế giới bỗng lần nữa trở về siêu thực. Steve chưa từng thấy mọi thứ rõ nét đến thế kể từ ngày bước ra khỏi Vita-Ray. “Mọi thứ bị bóp nghẹt. Mọi thứ- Mình chẳng biết nữa. Như thể mình đã bỏ qua một khoảng thời không.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” Bucky nói. “Chúa ơi, Steve ạ. Mình có ý này, được chưa.” Mặt Bucky vặn vẹo như thể cậu đang chịu đau. Và Steve ghét phải thấy cậu tổn thương. Anh chạm vào vai cậu, có vẻ vẫn chưa qua cơn sốc. “Mình sẽ đưa cậu ra khỏi đây, bằng bất cứ giá nào.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve bỗng dưng bị dội ngược về thực tại. Anh nghiến răng. “Mình đã tự đào mồ chôn từ năm 1966 nhé.”</p><p> </p><p>“Không, cậu không hề. Là mình khiến cậu phải thế.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu dám?” Steve gầm gừ. “Cậu dám đổ lỗi ngược về phía mình á, Barnes? Chúng nó chẳng có quyền-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ đúng đấy chúng nó chẳng có quyền.” Bucky tách khỏi anh, và nó đau như vừa xé toạc một phần thân thể. Anh tóm lấy cánh tay đang chực buông, kéo ngược cậu về trong lòng mình.</p><p> </p><p>“Đừng đi,” Steve hoảng hốt tưởng như trái tim đã văng khỏi lồng ngực.</p><p> </p><p>“Xin lỗi.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve run rẩy. “Đừng đi mà Buck, thật đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình xin lỗi, ý là,” Bucky ngập ngừng, tay cậu trở về bên cổ Steve, và anh cuối cùng cũng có thể thở lại bình thường.</p><p> </p><p>“Chúng ta cãi nhau thế nào cũng được, mình chẳng quan tâm. Nhưng cậu không được phép rời đi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình sẽ đưa cậu ra khỏi vụ này.” Bucky lặp lại.</p><p> </p><p>“Không, cậu không,” Steve nói. “Và sẽ không.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rogers-“</p><p> </p><p>“Mình đã phải đứng trước nấm mồ trống rỗng,” Steve nghẹn lời. “Mình không cho cậu làm cái trò này đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tên khốn ích kỷ này.” Bucky gắt, dữ dội nhưng vẫn đượm yêu thương. “Cậu đứng trước nấm mồ của tôi sao? Ừ nhưng chúng nó quấy não tôi quá, có những ngày tôi quên cả tháng năm.”</p><p> </p><p>Mặt Steve co rúm như thể vừa bị đấm. “Mình không có ý-“</p><p> </p><p>“Lạy Chúa nhân từ, đừng có trưng cái mặt đó ra,” Bucky nói. Steve vẫn nhớ in cái cảm giác ong ong trong đầu mỗi lần cãi nhau với cậu. Nó luôn tồi tệ hơn với bất cứ ai: họ rõ lòng nhau như quyển kinh cầu dang dở, và tường tận phải lật đến nơi nào để chạm được điểm yếu người kia. Chẳng lạc mất nổi nhau dù giữa ngàn trang sử sách. “Cậu cố ý, cậu có: đừng có xạo. Khổ thân tôi chưa, hả Thánh Rogers – cậu chịu tang thương, còn tôi thì không chắc? Rồi thế nào đây? Đến tận cùng thì mọi thứ có ý nghĩa gì chứ? Thế giới này ngấu nghiến ta, rồi nhả lại những phần không còn nguyên vẹn. Thì sao chứ?</p><p> </p><p>“Vẫn cắn răng sống tiếp thôi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ,” Bucky dịu giọng. “Sống tiếp thôi.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve gật đầu. “Cậu sao rồi?” giọng anh vang lên.</p><p> </p><p>“Trải hết lòng dạ với toàn bộ chỗ người sống trên đời, và rồi không cách nào nhớ được tên đệm của mình,” Bucky cau có. “Chắc là một từ kết thúc bằng chữ Y.”</p><p> </p><p>“James Buchanan Barnes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu chẳng cần phải nói đâu. Vừa nhìn thấy cậu là ký ức mình lại về với trật tự của chúng rồi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chúa ơi, Buck.”</p><p>Bucky mỉm cười, có lẽ thế. “Thôi nào, chúng ta đang cãi nhau đó, nhớ không?”</p><p> </p><p>“Không,” Steve ngập ngừng. “Đình chiến một phút đi nào.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình cũng không chắc chúng mình có nổi một phút không nữa. Chúng đang đến chỗ cậu đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Còn bao lâu nữa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Một hai tiếng gì đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình sẽ ở bên cậu lần này,” Steve nói. “Mình sẽ làm thế. Mình nợ cậu một cái chết, và mình sẽ chẳng chạy đi đâu cả. Mình không muốn chúng ta phải chạy trốn thêm một ngày nào nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>Mặt Bucky biến hoá, có gì đó trộn lẫn giữa bối rối và điên tiết. “Từ khi nào mà – cậu chả nợ mình cái đéo gì hết,” Bucky gắt lên. “Cậu biết vì sao họ chọn cậu mà? Hả thằng nhóc chới với giữa bờ sinh tử từ khi lọt lòng? Mục tiêu không thể dễ dàng hơn. Cậu có chết vì mình thì sao? Có khi cũng chỉ vứt mình vào cái ghế chết tiệt đó lần nữa thôi. Mọi thứ sẽ hệt như thế. Mình cũng sẽ hệt như thế. Bao năm rồi cậu vẫn không chịu hiểu, đúng không? Mình…” giọng cậu bỗng chốc vụn vỡ. Cậu nghiến chặt hàm, kiên quyết không để câu nói ấy lọt khỏi bờ môi. “Nhưng cậu biết cả rồi còn gì. Cậu biết hết. Cậu đọc chúng hết rồi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình biết,” Steve nói, cổ họng rắn đanh. “Dĩ nhiên là mình biết.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thế cậu phải biết nếu mình – nếu cậu – chẳng có gì tồn tại ở nơi này, nếu cậu làm vậy.” Cậu đập mạnh vào ngực, đớn đau. “Sẽ không còn gì cả. Mình sẽ lại trống rỗng, nhưng bao năm nay vẫn thế.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình không thể để cậu hy sinh thêm lần này nữa. Mình sẽ không.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình biết,” Bucky nói, nhếch môi thành điệu cười mỏi mệt.</p><p> </p><p>Mâu thuẫn trong lòng Steve trào lên. Hay chỉ đơn giản là đau đớn. “Cậu định làm gì?”</p><p> </p><p>“Không chắc lắm. Mình chỉ có ý này. Có lẽ là hai ý. Cơ mà, mình đến thăm bạn-chung của hai đứa mình.”</p><p> </p><p>“Natasha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cổ thương cậu gần chết,” Bucky nói. “Gần như giết mình luôn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sao thế?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hiểu lầm tí.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve bật cười. “À, mình khá là chắc kèo cậu phải làm cái gì đó đáng đánh lắm mới như thế. Mình cũng thương cổ gần chết. Lần tới cậu gặp nhớ nhắn với cổ thế nhé.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình đã ngưng chuyền thư tình cho cậu từ hồi lớp hai và cũng không có ý định tiếp tục lại đâu. Cứ ở đó mà đợi đi.” Bucky nói, nghiêm túc trở lại. Dưới ánh đèn mờ nhạt của căn bếp, cậu ôm lấy gương mặt Steve trong tay, mạnh mẽ và kiên định, như cái cách cậu vẫn làm trước những cuộc chiến chinh. “Cậu sẽ đợi chứ? Đợi mình có được không? Mình sẽ đến tìm cậu.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve sẽ đợi dù thêm trăm năm nữa, hay đến khi mặt trời nuốt chửng thế gian. Anh gật đầu.</p><p> </p><p>“Chẳng có gì thay đổi cả,” Bucky dịu giọng, tìm kiếm ánh mắt người đối diện. “Mình trở về từ mưa bom bão đạn, để thấy cậu liều mạng vì lý tưởng quốc gia lần nữa. Hả? Cậu có bao giờ chịu nghe lời đâu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình hơi bị đáng tin đấy nhé.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ờ, ngu xuẩn một cách đáng tin.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve mân mê xương hàm cậu, rồi rời đi. “Mình nhớ cậu nhiều lắm.” Anh khẽ khàng, như thể Bucky vừa trở về từ mùa hạ Hartford đẫm đau thương.</p><p> </p><p>“Mình biết – “ Bucky cất lời, rồi ngậm lại những câu chữ chưa kịp rời môi. Cậu trông hoang mang trong phút chốc, bối rối với những suy nghĩ của riêng mình. Rồi cậu lặp lại, chậm rãi: “Mình biết. Nghe này. Cậu ở yên đây mà đợi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kế hoạch là vậy ấy hả?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kế hoạch là vậy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sao cậu không chịu nói thêm gì cho mình thế?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ờ, vì mình là một thằng chó kiêu căng,” Bucky lầm bầm, nghiêng đầu chạm vào mặt anh lần nữa. “Chơi diều mà, sợ gì đứt dây. Dám tin không?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu đang giỡn mặt đó hả?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky cười với anh trong một giây ngắn ngủi, và Steve thấy ruột mình quặn lên từng cơn, trái tim già nua lần nữa bị bóp nghẹt. “Mình đi đây,” cậu bảo.</p><p> </p><p>Steve siết lấy vai cậu lâu hơn cần thiết. “Mình biết.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ngay lập tức. Mình phải đi ngay.” Cậu ghì lấy Steve hệt như thế, đôi tay tham lam vô vọng mân mê gương mặt Steve, rồi trượt xuống cổ, lại khẽ khàng vuốt lấy tóc anh. Mắt cậu dính chặt vào người đối diện, khắc ghi từng đường nét vào tâm trí. Rồi nhìn anh say đắm. “Không làm gì ngu ngốc đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Không làm gì ngu ngốc cả.” Steve đồng ý.</p><p> </p><p>Và cứ thế, Bucky đi, biến mất qua khung cửa sổ. Steve vẫn đứng trong gian bếp, lặng lẽ, chênh vênh, chờ đợi một tiếng gõ cửa nữa. Nhưng điều ấy có nghĩa gì đâu? Trái tim anh bỗng chốc mềm dịu, ấm êm và tươi trẻ.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2010</em>
</p><p>“Chúng ta cần phải có sự cảm thông—“</p><p>“Đó là tất nhiên, thế nhưng—“</p><p>“Tôi không nghĩ là sai hay nói quá khi cho rằng việc làm của Đại tá Rogers là dễ hiểu, ở một mức độ nào đó.”</p><p>“Dễ hiểu? Anh ta là một phần của một vụ bao che của chính phủ mà đã gây tổn hại ngang ngửa sự tồn tại của tổ chức HYDRA trong Nhà Trắng, có khi còn hơn. Chúng ta đang nói đến việc dối trá trong nhiều năm liền, những mật vụ hoàn toàn bị xóa xổ khỏi mọi lưu trữ, các âm mưu kéo dài hàng năm trời, thậm chí hàng thập kỉ, nếu anh tin vào thông cáo ấy của họ.”</p><p>“Ở một mức độ nào đó, thì việc đó hoàn toàn dễ hiểu. Và thực ra cô đã giúp tôi nói ý tiếp theo: ta sẽ làm một cuộc thăm dò ý kiến ngay lúc này – trong lời phát biểu ban đầu của Đại tá Rogers, anh ta đã từ chối bình luận về việc đã biết được danh tính thực sự của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông từ bao lâu rồi, và đã có hàng tá suy đoán rằng thực ra Rogers cũng chỉ mới biết gần đây thôi, và chính việc đó cũng bị giữ bí mật với anh ta, và có lẽ chỉ có Margaret Carter là người biết được sự thực ấy trong suốt vài thập kỉ liền. Cô nghĩ sao về ý này?”</p><p>“Anderson, chính anh nói rồi đấy: ta không có cách nào biết được cả, dù bằng chứng từ tình báo rõ ràng đủ buộc tội Chỉ Huy Carter. Liệu tôi có dám nghĩ rằng Steve Rogers sẽ bán đứng chính vợ anh ta, nếu anh định hỏi tôi câu đó. Không, tôi không nghĩ anh ta sẽ làm vậy. Anh ta có tiền sử chịu tội thay rất dài.”</p><p>“Tức là cô cho rằng việc đó hoàn toàn khả thi, theo ý kiến cá nhân của mình, rằng Đại tá Rogers sẵn sàng phạm tội hơn nữa, thậm chí sẽ dám khai man trước tòa, chỉ vì muốn bảo vệ vợ của mình?”</p><p>“Ý tôi không phải vậy, tôi không có cách nào biết chắc được điều đó. Nhưng tôi không nghĩ điều đó nằm ngoài khả năng xảy ra; Tôi không cho rằng Rogers sẽ không… Tôi không nghĩ rằng anh ta sẽ không bảo vệ được người thân của mình.”</p><p>“Hơi nhiều phủ định hai lần rồi đó Martha.”</p><p>“Tôi biết, tôi biết, anh làm tôi lúng túng quá Anderson. Anh hỏi một câu bạo quá.”</p><p>“Chốt câu cuối, Martha, bỏ ngoài các chuyên môn pháp lý, các góc nhìn chuyên nghiệp của cô ra thì, cô nghĩ như thế nào về tính cách của Đại tá Rogers? Cô có nghĩ rằng cái việc anh ta luôn chấp nhận một mình hứng chịu tất cả, và xu hướng bao che cho vợ mình sắp tới của anh ta là biểu hiện của sự yếu đuối không?</p><p>“Dưới tư cách là luật sư thì chắc chắn. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ muốn kiểu người như anh ta làm thân chủ của mình.”</p><p>“Nhưng bỏ qua nghề nghiệp của cô mà.”</p><p>“Hôm nay anh tò mò nhỉ?… Tôi nhận thấy rồi đấy, tôi đánh giá cao điều đó. Nhưng không. Không, tôi không nghĩ đó là sự yếu đuối. Tôi luôn ngưỡng mộ Đại tá Rogers, và tôi biết nhiều người cũng thấy như vậy. Tôi thấy vụ này khá phức tạp, và chắc hẳn anh ta đã phải trải qua nhiều thứ hơn bất kì ai có thể hình dung được. Tôi cũng chưa chắc rằng liệu có cơ sở cụ thể để truy tố anh ta, hơn bất kì ai liên quan trong vụ này. Sẽ rất là rắc rối đây.”</p><p>“Martha, tôi xin lỗi, từ từ đã nào – khoan hãy chạy quảng cáo, chỉ một giây thôi— cám ơn. Martha, cô không nghĩ rằng – cô đang nói rằng đáng lẽ ra anh ta không nên bị truy tố?”</p><p>“Đúng vậy.”</p><p>“Nghe có vẻ cô xem vụ này như một vụ săn lùng và đổ tội ấy nhỉ.”</p><p>“Thì đúng là vậy mà, Anderson. Vì nó chính xác là như vậy. Không thể phủ nhận được việc Carter, Rogers và SHIELD làm là sai, và tôi hoàn toàn tin rằng sẽ có ai đó phải bị truy tố về vụ việc này, nhưng có cái gì đó cứ – rất là lạ với tôi, với tư cách là người làm pháp lý. Tôi không thể không nghĩ đến việc khi mà Rogers bị gán cái mác cộng sản hồi những năm 60 bởi biết bao người, những người chứa đầy sự căm ghét, đầy những sự ngu muội, và tôi tự hỏi liệu có phải điều đó cũng đúng với vụ bây giờ không, nếu anh ta lại là bình vôi cho chúng ta lần nữa không. Tôi muốn thêm nhiều bằng chứng hơn nữa. Tôi muốn hoàn toàn chắc rằng đây không phải bắt đầu của một danh sách đen tẩy chay khác.”</p><p>“Nhưng tất cả các bằng chứng đều sẵn có, Martha ạ. Hoàn toàn sẵn cho đại chúng biết.”</p><p>“Chính xác. Và bấy nhiêu bằng chứng đó cũng không đủ, cũng không thể khẳng định hay phủ nhật bất kì các cáo buộc hiện tại. Và thế nên tôi – thế nên tôi mới rất dè chừng khi làm vụ này, với tất cả những người có liên quan tới nó nữa, và vì thế tôi vẫn đang lưỡng lự không biết chọn đứng về phe nào của vụ tranh luận này.”</p><p>“Steve Rogers có đáng bị buộc tội hay không?”</p><p>“Tôi…”</p><p>“Martha? Martha, cô còn ở đó chứ?”</p><p>“Ừ. Tôi đây. Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi nghĩ – ôi cái quái gì vậy. Đúng vậy ấy?”</p><p>“Hả?”</p><p>“Ta cần phải bắt đầu đấu tranh vì sự thật. Ta đã bị lừa và dối trá hết lần này đến lần khác và, bằng mọi giá, bằng mọi giá Anderson ạ, đáng lẽ ra ta đã thất bại, cả cái đất nước này. Mấy tháng nay ta đã phải sống trong sợ hãi và ở đầu ngọn của một thứ gì đó thật kinh khủng, và tôi nghĩ rằng ai cũng có thể cảm thấy điều này, toàn bộ tất cả dân Mỹ chúng ta đều cảm thấy như thế. Ai đó cần phải nói ra sự thật. Đừng có che giấu lịch sử nữa. Dưới tư cách là người có chuyên môn, hay cá nhân, tôi sẽ là người nói. Vì còn ai dám nữa đâu, nên tôi sẽ cả gan làm. Không, không, Steve Rogers không nên là người bị truy tội. Và có, tôi nghĩ rằng có điều gì đó rất sai trái, rất rất sai trái cần được phơi bày.”</p><p> </p><p><em>(Anderson 360. “Martha Banks: Đáp</em> <em> Án Chân Thật</em> <em>.” CNN. Television.)</em></p><p> </p><p>Steve có nhiều thời gian rảnh hơn hẳn so với những ngày mùa thu lá đỏ hồi năm 1954, khi Kathryn vẫn còn đi học và Peggy còn làm ở văn phòng; bốn bức tường đóng quanh vẩn đục và trắng mờ, và chiếc giường được đặt gọn trong phía góc, chẳng còn gì khác để làm ngoài ngồi tựa lưng vào tường và choãi ngón chân khắp sàn nhà trơn mịn và lạnh cóng. Hôm nay anh để ý gần góc chân có một dấu ấn nhỏ, ghi STARK INDUSTRIES với nét chữ sắc, màu xám. “Địt mẹ ông nhé, Howard,” Steve lầm bầm, anh ngửa đầu ra sau, và nhìn những bức tường trắng xung quanh. “Địt mẹ chúng mày nữa, cả một lũ máu lạnh quan liêu chó đẻ.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony không chịu nghe máy. Cagney giữ đúng lời hứa: mọi thứ đều nhân đạo với anh, cũng như phiên tòa này sẽ rất nhân đạo, và cả phán quyết cũng như hình phạt anh phải chĩu đều sẽ nhân đạo lắm. Steve có thể gọi bất kì ai mà anh muốn một lần mỗi tuần trong 30 phút một lượt tới khi đến ngày phiên tòa xét xử, và anh gọi cho Tony trước, để xin lỗi, nhưng anh ta không nghe máy, và đến tuần thứ 3 thì Steve đã bỏ cuộc và thay vào đó gọi cho con rể. Giống Peggy, Kat hay khóc khi mà cô ấy nổi cáu, nhưng Joe có máu nhà nòi của dòng họ những người bị đi tù oan, nên cậu ta rất thành thạo trong việc nổi giận trong yên lặng. Dù sao thì, Kat quá xúc động để mà nghe máy. Steve mường tượng ra rõ nét cảnh lễ tốt nghiệp cấp ba của con bé, và những vết thương đã đóng vảy trên đốt tay cô. Sau đó màu máu đỏ của những vết thương nhắc anh nhớ bữa tối đầu tiên với Tony sau lúc Howard và Maria mất: Steve đã làm mỳ Ý, rồi đột nhiên một chấm đỏ son rớt xuống miếng cá hồi hun khói của Tony, rồi tự nhiên có cả máu dính vào sốt trắng, máu ở khắp tay cậu ta máu dính trên cả chiếc khăn trải bàn trắng phau và rồi cậu ta chửi liên miệng ho lên ho xuống trong lúc lấy tay bịt mũi.</p><p> </p><p>“Lấy giấy thấm máu nhanh,” Peggy thốt ra, bật ngồi dậy và giữ nghiêng đầu Tony về phía sau và bịt mũi nó bằng tay mình. “Lạy Chúa Lòng Lành <em>chó chết</em>, Anthony,” cô chửi, cực kì giận giữ. Steve quay lại với ít khăn giấy và nhìn Peggy ấn nó vào mũi Tony, thấm đầy máu chảy ra. “Cháu có bị dính tí nào lên người không?”</p><p>“Sao ạ, hay cô muốn một ít à?” Tony cố nói.</p><p>Peggy cho cậu ta một cái bạt tay vào đầu. “Oái!” Tony rít lên, và Peggy bảo nó rằng: “Cô lại cho mày một trận rồi gọi mách chú Jarvis nữa giờ thằng ôn này.”</p><p>“Đừng gọi chú Jarvis,” Tony xin, rồi nó cau mày lại, như thể đau khắp cả người, như thể đau cả ở bên trong, một nỗi đau sâu trầm và vĩnh cửu mà không thể nào bắt nguồn từ chỉ quá tải thuốc phiện hay chảy máu cam. “Địt mẹ,” nó thốt lên, thở hổn hển, “Ôi chó chết—“</p><p>“Ấy,” Peggy thở dài, và rồi đôi bờ vai Tony cuối cùng của những cái cuối cùng cũng chịu run lên bần bật. “Ôi cháu tôi,”, cô nói khẽ.</p><p>“Rồi, rồi. Cô biết rồi, cháu yêu. Cô hiểu, nín đi, cô hiểu mà.”</p><p>“Chúa ơi, địt mẹ nó chứ,” Tony khóc nấc lên, bất chấp việc giữ phong thái và trí tuệ của nó, thời khắc đó Steve đã thấy được dáng vẻ thật của Tony: một thằng bé mới 20 tuổi đứng một mình trên thế gian này không còn một ai yêu thương nó, và sợ rằng chả bao giờ có ai yêu nó cả.</p><p>Rồi cuối cùng Peggy cũng đã gọi cho Jarvis và rồi Steve phải thay chỗ cho Peggy. “Mẹ nó,” Tony luôn miệng, nhưng Steve vẫn quỳ gối trước mặt nó, lấy tờ giấy thấm đầy máu khỏi cánh tay cứng cáp và ổn định đến từng milimet máy móc hàng ngày của nó, đương run rẩy không ngừng hôm nay, và lấy giấy thấm máu quanh mũi nó – máu không còn chảy nữa – cũng giống như lúc anh băng bó cho cho bao nhiêu đứa trai đi lính hồi đó. “Có đau không?” Steve hỏi, nhúng một góc tờ giấy thấm vào cốc nước để lau cả máu khô. “Có đau tệ lắm không? Đau-cần-đi-bệnh-viện không?”</p><p>“Không ạ.”</p><p>“Để chú xem mắt nào.” Tony không bị rách niêm mạc hay vỡ cái mạch máu nào, nên Steve bảo, “Dù gì thì tổng thống Reagan sẽ rất thất vọng đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Địt mẹ Reagan”, Tony dõng dạc. “Bố Howard rất quý ông ta.”</p><p>“Ừ, địt mẹ Reagan luôn nhỉ,” Steve gật gù một cách chân tình. Anh thêm vào, “Cái thằng tư sản bẩn đấy”, và câu đó đã chọc cho Tony cười.</p><p>Steve đột nhiên nghĩ, trong xà lim của mình: anh chưa bao giờ gần gũi với Tony như vậy trước bữa tối đó, chưa từng chạm vào cậu ta ngoài mấy cái bắt tay xã giao. Tony cũng chưa bao giờ kể về Howard là người như thế nào phía sau cánh cổng ngôi biệt thự ấy, nhưng Steve, qua năm tháng, cũng dần suy ra được.</p><p> </p><p>Máy liên lạc ghi: “Cuộc gọi cho SGR”, và Steve giật mình. Cánh cửa được đóng hút chân không và nằm khít kín trên bức tường, và cũng được sơn màu trắng nữa: nó bỗng hút mở [?] và trượt ra, và Steve để bốn người kia còng anh lại bằng những chiếc cùm từ tính nặng trĩu lên tay và dưới chân, xong anh lê lết đi giữa sảnh giữa bọn họ, những ngón chân anh lạnh buốt sau mỗi bước đi trên sàn. Anh cầm cái điện thoại màu trắng đặt trên buồng kính chống đạn nằm ở cuối hành lanh màu xanh ấy lên tai và nói vào ống nghe, “Rogers đây”</p><p> </p><p>“Đội của Jane Foster vừa tìm được một thứ ở dưới đáy biển,” Tony Stark báo cho anh, và ngay lập tức Steve nhớ ngay đến giọng nói vừa giận vừa lo của Peggy: “Lạy Chúa Lòng Lành <em>chó chết</em>, Anthony!” Anh suýt thì cười, nhưng nhanh chóng quay lại với câu nói vừa rồi của Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Gì cơ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cục lập phương bé nhỏ mang phóng xạ kịch trần: cô ta đã bám được theo Banner đấy, anh tin được không? <em>Banner</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>“Cục ấy làm sao cơ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nó có phóng x-“</p><p> </p><p>“Không, ý tôi là hình dáng ấy, lạy Chúa. Cậu nói là khối lập phương à? Vứt nó lại dưới đáy biển đi, cứ vứt nó ở dưới đấy đi, lạy Chúa, cậu đem nó đi chưa? Nó đã ở <em>đâu</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Giữa một chốn khỉ ho cò gáy, đóng băng dưới một vùng cực quang,” Tony nói. “Chỗ mà xưa anh nằm bơi dưới đáy bể cùng lũ cá ấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu có để yên nó ở đấy không?” Steve hỏi gặng. “Tony?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thì tất nhiên rồi, thế nên chúng tôi mới gọi anh trước.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đừng có đụng vào nó, cho đội cô ấy rút lui ngay. Gọi cho cái người mà xử vụ New Mexico-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ ừ rồi, biết rồi.” Có một khoảng lặng, “Ừ,” Tony lặp lại, nhưng giọng khác đi một chút mà Steve bỗng không thể nhằm hiểu được cậu nữa.</p><p> </p><p>Steve tự hỏi liệu Tony có đã gọi báo về khối lập phương của Schmidt không. “Này, nhân tiện đang nói về tôi-“ Steve đảo mắt, lại nữa. “Nhà lao đối xử với anh thế nào? Thiết kế ban đầu là dành cho Gitmo, nhưng xong Fury gọi bảo có một đống vấn đề với đăng kí bản quyền sáng chế phải giải quyết nên SHIELD cũng sẽ-“</p><p> </p><p>“Tony ạ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Có đúng là bồn cầu ở đấy làm từ vibranium không?” Tony hỏi. “Tôi cũng chả biết T’Challa đùa hay thật khi anh ta nói chuyện với bên kiến trúc của SHIELD.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ton-“</p><p> </p><p>“Kể tôi nghe về hệ thống bộ liên lạc intercom của nó coi,” Tony ngắt lời anh, và có cái gì đó trong giọng của Tony làm Steve bỗng dưng nổi gai ốc, hoàn toàn cảnh giác trước tất cả các lính gác đứng quanh phòng. “Cơ sở một tòa nhà và trong mỗi buồng giam; anh có biết cái nút bên cạnh anh là bên trái hay bên phải không? Đường dây không bị nghe lén đâu, Cap. Nói <em>C</em><em>ó</em> nếu là trái còn nếu bên phải thì nói, ờ, <em>Cứu tôi Tony-wan Kenobi, cậu là hy vọng cuối</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>“Nó ở bên phải”, Steve đáp, đoạn anh lấy tay đưa lên xoa sống mũi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ổn rồi.” Có một khoảng lặng, rồi Tony nói, với giọng nghe vừa khó chịu nhưng cũng vừa hứng thú: “Nói tiếp đi, trời ơi sao anh tệ ở khoản này vậy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô Potts thế nào rồi?” Steve hỏi.</p><p> </p><p>“Romanoff vẫn ổn, và tôi-“ Tony với đầu ra khỏi điện thoại, hét từ xa: “ Vẫn còn giận cô ấy về vụ Monaco! Nói anh biết thế!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô ấy có ở đó à? Cô Potts vẫn đang ở đấy với anh sao?</p><p> </p><p>“Có chứ,” Tony đáp, xong “Cách cô ta căn thời gian xuất hiện — vẫn chuẩn xác tới tuyệt đối, theo ý tôi thì là một phẩm chất mẫu mực đấy, ơ này, Barton. Thôi được rồi, được. Được. Cửa nhà tù của anh phía bên nào?”</p><p> </p><p>“Không, nếu mà anh đi vào đó,” Steve thở dài, bị Tony thuyết phục, “Anh phải quay về hướng Tây. Có biết đâu là hướng Tây không đó, Tony?”</p><p> </p><p>Một người lính gác đang đứng dựa bên tường cũng phải cười phì,và Steve nhịn xuống khoé môi nhếch lên. Buck, anh chợt nghĩ, thằng điên này. Anh tự hỏi liệu Bucky có đang nghe không; anh tự hỏi liệu Bucky cũng sẽ cười cùng không.</p><p> </p><p>“Có ai từng nói với anh rằng anh là một thằng khốn không?” Tony bảo.</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi cũng đếch thể tin được là cậu tốt nghiệp MIT,” Steve đáp, vẫn tiếp tục màn cà khịa.</p><p> </p><p>“Mỗi buổi có bao nhiêu lính ở ngoài phòng anh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tầm 5 -10 người, tôi không biết nữa. Thế cũng không khôn lắm. Sao, bộ anh muốn qua thăm à?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ờ thì cái đó là tuyệt mật,” Tony đáp, một cách hống hách, “Tôi chỉ nhìn vào số liệu thôi, để đề phòng – tôi có được bản thiết kế rồi – bảo mật an ninh của quốc gia này chết hết rồi hay sao ấy, nhân tiện nói với anh thế, giờ cái gì cũng kiếm được ở trên mạng, nhưng tôi nghĩ sẽ tốt hơn nếu tôi bàn với anh trực tiếp. Với cả Cái Chết Đỏ có ghé qua và dí súng doạ tôi đó.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô Potts á?”</p><p> </p><p>“Không, người kia cơ.”</p><p> </p><p>“À”, Steve thở dài.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>À,”</em>, Tony nhại lại, cùng với giọng thở đấy, và lầm bầm, “Trời ạ.”</p><p> </p><p>Bỗng dưng mọi chuyện ùa về với Steve, anh rất xấu hổ rằng mình đã quên, nhưng anh quên thật; bằng một cách nào đó anh hoàn toàn không nhớ về điều đó.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, tôi-“</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi biết thừa mà,” Tony nói. “Ok, không phải lúc nào tôi cũng biết. Ý tôi là, tôi luôn biết nó là – chẳng may thôi. Nhưng tai nạn chẳng may thì không-“</p><p> </p><p>“Tai nạn chẳng may không thể nào bỗng dưng xảy ra được,” Steve đồng tình, và nói lại câu của Brock Rumlow: “Trên đời này thì không có chuyện như thế.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thực ra là vợ anh báo đó,” Tony nói, sau một khoảng lặng dài, “Người báo cho tôi ấy. Tôi không hóng nó trên Twitter. Ơn trời. Bỗng một hôm sau tất thảy đống bê bối hổ lốn chó đẻ này cô Peggy giữ tôi lại và rồi— và rồi cô— cô— cứ thế mà tuôn ra hết. Đó là những gì đã xảy ra. Và bây giờ thì tôi biết hết rồi.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>“5 đến 10 lính gác, lối vào phía Tây, bộ liên lạc nằm bên phải; tôi hiểu đúng chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, nghe tôi nói này.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anh biết đó, tôi hiểu mà,” Tony nói, cổ họng thít chặt. “Tôi hiểu. Hắn ta không phải là người duy nhất trở về từ cõi chết và tỉnh dậy với một cục kim loại từ đâu chui ra được khâu vào người mình. Cả tôi và hắn đều là những con người chắp vá.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thì, cậu đứng phía tôi mà.” Steve nói, “Ai đứng phía tôi cũng gặp chật vật.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony im lặng một lúc. Rồi anh đáp, “Đây hoàn toàn, hoàn toàn không phải là cái nên nói đến bây giờ. Nếu anh hiểu, thì không bao giờ nên cả.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gượm đã, Tony-“</p><p> </p><p>“Sao?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô Potts khỏe không? Tôi hỏi thật đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony chẹp miệng. “Này, tôi đã bảo là Romanoff-“</p><p> </p><p>“Không, <em>thật đấy</em>,” Steve nhắc lại, thêm vào “Thật đấy, Pepper thế nào rồi? Cô gái của cậu vẫn ổn chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô ấy- bọn tôi ổn cả.” Tony đáp, bất ngờ như bỗng bị đẩy trật nhịp, và cả cảm động nữa. Có một khoảng lặng, rồi đột nhiên ngắt máy. Steve, sau hai chục năm trời quen biết cũng không ngạc nhiên lắm.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p><strong>Julianne Simpson</strong> <em>@julisimms</em></p><p>Thế HYDRA không phải là tổ chức khủng bố nhưng cứ ai da ngăm là kẻ đã làm vụ 9/11 à</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Julianne Simpson</strong> <em>@julisimms</em></p><p>Hành động của HYDRA chính là định nghĩa của khủng bố trong nước. Tôi chỉ nói đúng như vậy thôi <em>@FoxNews @CNN</em></p><p>–</p><p>“Hôm nay có ai đến thế?”</p><p> </p><p>“Luật sư.”</p><p> </p><p>“Được rồi,” Steve khẽ giọng, bước đi, chậm rãi và sau khi đi hết hai hành lang và vào phòng kín, anh ngồi xuống, và bị còng vào chiếc ghế sắt. Bernadette Rosenthal, luật sư của anh, ra hiệu gật đầu với lính gác: “Tôi xin phép được bàn bạc riêng với thân chủ của tôi,” cô ấy nói, và hai người kia ra ngoài. “Chúng tôi muốn được bàn riêng,” cô nói thêm, và cánh cửa đóng chặt lại.</p><p> </p><p>“Tin tốt đây, bầu chọn bồi thẩm đoàn diễn ra khá suôn sẻ,” Bernadette bảo anh, tay lục tài liệu trong cặp. Trong một khoảnh khắc tất cả những gì Steve thấy chỉ là mái tóc dài đen và bộ vét đỏ chói của cô. Cô ấy đứng lên, soạn qua các tài liệu. “Phòng này lắp camera chỗ nào vậy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sao cơ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Camera ấy, anh Rogers: có phải nó ở sau tôi không?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve rướn người và nhìn lên. “Ừ,” anh nói, có phần tò mò.</p><p> </p><p>“Ổn rồi,” Natasha đáp, và lột bộ mặt nạ Bernadette từ trán, mũi cho đến miệng ngay trong một nốt nhạc.</p><p> </p><p>“Đừng có làm vẻ mặt đó nữa. Chào.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chào cô,” Steve đáp, vẫn còn đớ người ra. “Cái mặt nào chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chính nó đó.”</p><p> </p><p>Cô nhoẻn miệng cười. Steve hỏi: “Tôi được phép nhớ người bạn tốt nhất của mình chứ, nhỉ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dẻo miệng không làm được tích sự gì đâu.” Nat bảo anh. “Anh bị liệt vào danh sách toi mạng của tất cả mọi người rồi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cả của cô nữa á?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha lườm anh một cái và lại cúi xuống, lướt qua đống tài liệu của cô; tất cả chỗ giấy tờ đó trống trơn hết; cô chỉ đang diễn trước máy quay thôi. “Tôi cần thông tin từ anh. Ai đã bắt giam anh lại?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cô có ý gì?” Steve hỏi.</p><p> </p><p>“À không phải tôi.” Nat đáp. “Tôi không phải chủ mưu, nghe hơi ngứa tí. Có phải là FBI không? Ai bắt anh vào?”</p><p> </p><p>“Đặc vụ Cagney – Margot Cagney, và hai đặc vụ cấp dưới nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Có tên của họ không?”</p><p> </p><p>“Không, chả biết gì cả. Cậu ấy nói, khi mà cậu ấy- khi mà cậu ấy tới tìm tôi, cậu ấy nói đã đi tìm cô nữa. Rằng cậu ấy đến tìm cô đầu tiên. Rằng cô định khử luôn cậu ấy. Lạy chúa, Nat; cô định—“</p><p> </p><p>“Anh ta làm tôi bất ngờ, anh biết cảm giác của tôi đối với những bất ngờ mà.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đừng vòng vo tam quốc nữa, nói đi.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha nhíu mày lại. Cô ấy dừng lại một lúc dài và khi cô bắt đầu nói Steve cảm tưởng như người mình căng hết lại, như chuẩn bị đón nhận những gì sắp nghe; anh hiểu Black Widow khi anh nhìn thấy cô ta xuất hiện. Anh nhận thấy được rất rõ cái khoảng trống rỗng xây dựng cẩn thận đấy: Natasha biến thành một tấm gương của chính mình trong những lúc như thế này, một tấm phản chiếu đen đặc và kiên trì. “Đó không còn là anh ấy nữa.” cô nói. “Đấy không còn là anh ấy nữa đâu. Anh ta không còn là người mà anh từng biết nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Không, tôi nghĩ là anh thậm chí không <em>nhận ra</em> được.” Natasha nói. “Tôi thấy anh sẽ không bao giờ chịu nhận ra mất. Anh nghĩ liệu anh ấy nhớ được bao nhiêu? Anh ấy muốn nhớ được bao nhiêu? Lần cuối anh ấy bị tước mất quyền tự quyết định với bản thân một lũ khốn đã khâu cả một cánh tay bằng kim loại lên người anh ấy: anh nghĩ liệu anh ấy có thích như thế không khi mà- anh, tự quyết định mọi thứ cho anh ấy?” Cô ấy tìm được điểm để nói rồi, “Anh nghĩ liệu <em>tôi</em> có thích như vậy không?”</p><p> </p><p>“Natasha,” Steve nói, trong lòng quặn đau.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha dừng lại, nhìn chằm chằm vào anh, như thể đang tìm kiếm gì đấy. Cô chớp mắt: một, hai lần. “Tôi- Tôi-“ cô ấp úng, thở dài, xong lấy một hơi. “Anh làm hỏng mọi chuyện rồi. Hiểu chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Phải. Và tôi xin lỗi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anh xin lỗi tệ lắm đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi rất tiếc cậu ấy lại phải rời xa cô,” Steve nói. “Tôi rất xin lỗi, Nat. Cô có một điều tốt đẹp đấy trong đời và cậu ấy bị cướp đi một lần lại một lần. Bảo vệ cô? Phải, cô nói đúng, tôi chẳng thấy hối hận gì cả; tôi e là dù muốn tôi cũng không có khả năng hối hận. Nhưng tôi xin lỗi vì để cô lại một mình. Tôi hay nghĩ tới chuyện— Tôi không biết nữa, Nat. Đầu óc tôi cứ hay nghĩ tới mấy chuyện đó trong này.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha vẫn đang nhìn anh chằm chằm. “Tôi cũng rất tiếc là anh ấy phải rời xa anh,” cô nói, giọng thấp khàn, cái thứ âm lượng quen thuộc mỗi khi Steve tuôn trào những gì bức bối trong lòng anh và làm cô cảm động hay kinh ngạc.</p><p> </p><p>“Cô bảo với anh ta chưa?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha không hiểu lắm.</p><p> </p><p>“Barton ấy,” Steve nói thêm. “Cô báo với anh ấy chưa?”</p><p> </p><p>Một nụ cười đầy nỗi tò mò ngấm ngầm nở rộ trên môi Natasha. “Có vẻ như bí mật của tôi bị bại lộ hết rồi. Chính thức luôn đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chuyện đó đã bao giờ là bí mật đâu nào Natasha,” Steve nói. Đó thật sự chưa bao giờ là một bí mật—Cái người mà Nat sẽ muốn sống cùng quãng đời còn lại. “Hãy nhìn tôi đây này, lúc nào cũng là người đến muộn. Đừng mất thời gian nữa. Đừng lãng phí thời gian như tôi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đứng trước án tử làm anh nội tâm hơn đấy nhỉ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ước nguyện cuối của người tử tù,” Steve đồng tình.</p><p> </p><p>“Thôi đừng có chọc tôi nữa,” Nat nói, cười mỉa. “Không có ai chết đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve ước gì mình có thể nắm lấy tay cô. Anh tự hỏi làm thế nào mà họ đã gặp nhau, anh và Natasha: qua năm tháng, lúc chinh chiến, từ cõi trở về, sinh thành cách biệt tận mấy chục năm, mối quan hệ của họ đã trở thành một cái gì đó thật lạ và đồng thời tình cờ đến may mắn: họ bằng cách nào đó đã tìm thấy nhau giữa vũ trụ bao la này; mỗi một mảnh của lẫn nhau đều giống hệt và khép khít cạnh.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Steve bật dậy, thở dốc.</p><p> </p><p>Anh không nhớ chắc tại sao mình lại làm vậy, liệu có phải do có tiếng động nào đó hay do ác mộng nữa. Rồi anh chợt nhận ra có cái gì đó di chuyển xung quanh từ bên ngoài phòng giam, và anh biết, anh luôn biết, người ở ngoài đó là ai, người vẫn luôn đợi chờ. Bộ liên lạc kêu rang và Steve siết chặt tay vào chiếc ga trải giường.</p><p> </p><p>“Chào cậu.” Bucky nói, sau khoảng lặng.</p><p> </p><p>“Làm thế nào mà cậu vào được đây?” Steve nói như chất vấn.</p><p> </p><p>“Thì, cậu biết đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Giờ làm thế nào mà cậu ra được?”</p><p> </p><p>“À,” Bucky đáp, giọng nghe ít chắc chắn hơn một tí. “Cậu biết đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đầu cậu còn ngốc hơn cả một hộp đá cuội, Barnes. Mình thề trước Chúa luôn,” Steve nói với cậu ấy thế, nhưng rồi anh đứng dậy và đi lại quanh cái hộp điện đàm tới chỗ Bucky, và đặt tay mình lên nơi Bucky đang đứng. Cảm giác nhẹ nhõm ôm chầm lấy anh. “Cậu định giúp mình vượt ngục à?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Cậu đúng là chẳng có một tí kĩ thuật nói giảm nói tránh bóng gió gì cả cậu biết không?” Bucky nói. “Nhìn đây có giống vượt ngục đối với cậu không? – À, cậu không nhìn được mặt mình mà nhỉ. Mình đang mang trong người 6 con dao và ăn mặc như thằng đưa thư. Chuyện dài lắm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ thì cậu từng làm được nhiều hơn cả vượt ngục với ít dụng cụ hơn như thế mà, Buck, mình không muốn tưởng tượng cậu quá khiêm tốn và xúc phạm nhau đâu,” Steve nói, với sự chế nhạo đá xéo chân thành nhất anh có.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky hừ một phát. Steve nhận ra đấy thực ra là tiếng cậu bật cười. Cậu không nhìn thấy mặt Steve qua lớp chắn, cho nên anh cho phép hai hàng lông mày mình vặn vào nhau đớn đau, rồi tựa trán vào bức tường lạnh ngắt. Anh nuốt khan, và hỏi, “Cho nên cậu đang <em>làm gì</em> ở đây thế hả?”</p><p> </p><p>“Báo cáo thông tin. Mình chán việc truyền lời qua lại những người khác rồi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu có thể tin tưởng họ mà.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hẳn vậy,” Bucky gật gù, nhưng giọng không nghe có vẻ gì là bị thuyết phục cả. “Xem này,” cậu bảo, “Vấn đề ở đây là mình không chắc mình cần bao lâu để tìm được thứ sẽ đưa cậu ra ngoài. Và nếu mình không đủ nhanh, thì cậu phải toi mạng. Làm sao mình chấp nhận được?”</p><p> </p><p>“Có ai định nói mình nghe chuyện gì đang xảy ra bên ngoài không thế?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu sẽ biết khi thời điểm tới. Nhưng đừng lo, và cũng đừng nghi ngờ gì cả, mình vẫn đang trên đường đưa cậu ra. Bất kể có tốn bao nhiêu thời gian đi chăng nữa. Tin tưởng mình.”</p><p> </p><p>Rồi một khoảng lặng. Steve nhắm chặt mắt. “Còn <em>cậu</em> thì sao, Buck?” Anh khẽ khàng hỏi. “Nói mình nghe xem nào. Giờ cậu đang ở đâu? Hôm nay cậu đã ăn gì chưa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình vẫn là Barnes Bất Bại nhé; vẫn như ngày xưa,” Buck bảo anh vậy, và lời nói dối của cậu gớm ghiếc một cách lộ liễu: cậu chưa bao giờ là kẻ nói dối cừ khôi cả. Cậu nhạo Steve một tiếng. “Trông cậu kìa đồ gà mẹ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình từng phải nuôi con thật mà,” Steve đáp, và bỗng tới lượt Bucky im lặng. “Do con bé là con gái nữa, có lẽ thế. Thay đổi mình ít nhiều.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky vẫn yên lặng, yên lặng tới rùng mình. “Con bé tên gì?” rồi cuối cùng cậu hỏi, với chút hy vọng vỡ nát giấu trong giọng nói. Vụn ra như dằm gỗ.</p><p> </p><p>“Kathryn,” Steve trả lời, và nghe Bucky tạo ra vài âm thanh như cảm thán bên kia cánh cửa trước khi cậu dằn nó xuống. “Kathryn Morita.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky phá ra một tiếng cười, “Thế đéo nào chứ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Con trai Jim đấy, đúng rồi, thằng bé tên là Joe; một chàng trai tốt; rất tốt với Kathryn.”</p><p> </p><p>Cổ họng Bucky nặng nghẹn và giọng cậu nghe thật tệ: Steve nhận ra cậu vẫn dễ khóc như những ngày xưa cũ, và cả lồng ngực anh thít lại, đau xót như một vết bầm tím tái nhiều năm không thể lành. Cậu ấy đây, ngay nơi này, cách anh chỉ một bức vách. Steve luôn luôn nhìn thấy cậu. Anh luôn sẽ làm được. “Con bé làm nghề gì đấy? Kế thừa cha nó à?”</p><p> </p><p>“Không đâu thưa ngài, con gái tôi dạy sinh học ở trường Carnegie Mellon. Thông minh kinh khủng và cũng nhàm chán kinh khủng ấy, Buck, nó còn không biết cầm súng, và mình tự hào phát điên lên được— nếu mình nghĩ về Kathryn nhiều quá mình sẽ khóc mất. Mỗi một lần luôn, thề có Chúa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mình biết mà; mình biết cậu thì nhất định sẽ như thế thôi,” Bucky thú thực, và Steve cười đến mắt ngấn lệ. Anh ịn bàn tay mình lên mặt tường, đôi vai rộng và vững run rẩy. “Ôi, Chúa ơi,” Bucky thở ra một hơi, giọng trầm và rung lên nỗi nhức nhối, “Lạy Chúa.” Không được chạm vào cậu khiến Steve thấy như rơi vào địa ngục hơn tất cả những năm trước đó cộng lại. Họ nhớ nhau đến quặn thắt, sống trong những chiều không thời gian song song đã hàng thập kỉ: những năm tháng cách trở ở giữa đấy bỗng trở nên bao la và bất khả kháng đến đáng sợ, và nếu anh nghĩ về chỗ thời gian họ đánh mất qua những kẽ tay không nắm chặt quá nhiều, Steve e là mình sẽ bị gánh nặng chia tách ấy đè sụp thành trăm ngàn mảnh mất. Anh thậm chí không biết Buck làm cách nào còn có thể đứng thẳng được.</p><p> </p><p>“Con bé có tóc đen giống Peggy,” cuối cùng Steve lẩm bẩm, “Và mắt của mình.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mũi cậu nữa chứ?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve bật cười lần nữa và phải đưa tay dụi mặt, mũi sụt sịt. “Jesus, không. Tạ ơn Chúa. Tóc con bé đã bắt đầu đổ bạc rồi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vậy à?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ, mà nó còn chẳng thèm nhuộm lại; nó không quan tâm cho lắm. Dù thế nào thì nó cũng không bớt  xinh đẹp đi được.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tất nhiên, con gái cậu cơ mà,” giọng Bucky mềm như ve vuốt, và trong những phút dài tiếp theo họ chỉ đứng yên đó trong tĩnh lặng. Steve muốn kể cho cậu tất cả mọi thứ. Tất cả cuộc đời anh. Tất cả những gì cậu bỏ lỡ, tất cả những thời gian cậu đã không ở đây. Anh muốn Bucky cảm thấy như chưa từng một phút giây nào trong đời anh mà cậu không có mặt, rằng họ vẫn luôn bên cạnh nhau hệt như thật nhiều năm về trước; nhưng anh không có thời gian. Không phải bây giờ.</p><p> </p><p>“Carter cho mình một quyển sổ và một đống bút chì,” Bucky bỗng mở miệng, và rồi có tiếng cậu lục lọi chung quanh. “Xem tất cả các trang hả?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ừ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tại sao lại là bút chì màu?” Bucky hỏi, giọng chần chừ và ngập ngừng.</p><p> </p><p>“À,” Steve chợt nhận ra đấy là cái khoảng trống Bucky không biết, “Huyết thanh đấy. Chữa cho mình cả phần đấy nữa.” Và Steve bỗng nhớ lại, như thể chỉ mới ngày hôm qua, màu đỏ đầu tiên trong đời anh từng được chứng kiến: đôi môi của Peggy, hé mở trong kinh ngạc. Anh nghĩ về những chuyển lưu diễn dài dòng cùng USO và những cô nàng vũ công ngọt ngào bạn anh, mùi hoá chất trong lớp trang điểm sặc sỡ của họ khi họ để anh dùng thử và họ có càng nhiều thời gian chỉnh trang mái tóc. Anh nhớ như in lần đầu tiên anh quay về New York sau hàng tuần hoặc hàng tháng chờ đợi điện báo của cậu, khoảng thời gian nghỉ trưa hiếm hoi giữa những buổi diễn tập mà anh âm thầm trốn đến viện Mỹ Thuật. Anh đã cố hướng thẳng đến chỗ bức vẽ yêu thích, nhưng cứ bị sao nhãng dọc đường; có quá nhiều màu sắc xung quanh Steve, khiến răng anh rung lên vào đầu đau như búa bổ. Nhưng rồi cuối cùng anh cũng tìm được nó ở nôi chốn quen thuộc: Trúc Đào, loài hoa tinh thần vững chãi và bồng bột sự sống của Van Gogh.</p><p> </p><p>Đầu gối Steve va vào cái ghế dài khi anh bần thần lùi lại, và anh ngồi thụp xuống , một tay che miệng, cảm nhận chính đôi môi mình cong thành một nụ cười. Anh lắc đầu, và run rẩy, và chiêm ngưỡng với ánh sao đầy tràn trong mắt những gam màu cam – đỏ rực rỡ như lửa cháy, những gam tím sậm như ráng chiều; các khoảnh xanh lá sôi sục tươi trẻ, mà trông như chúng đang đều đặn hô hấp lấy không khí của anh. Steve dụi đi nước mắt và cảm giác ướt át trên mặt bằng mu bàn tay: xung quanh anh du khách tràn qua như dòng suối còn anh thì ngồi đây cười khùng khục như lên cơn tâm thần.</p><p> </p><p>“Lạ lắm cậu biết không,” giọng Steve vang lên, đôi bàn tay vẫn dán lấy mảnh tường kính trống trơn sạch sẽ. “Mình giữ cái hình ảnh về cậu trong đầu đã quá lâu: hẳn là cả cuộc đời mình. Nhưng mình vẫn không biết cậu trông như thế nào, không thực sự biết được. Sau huyết thanh, khi mình nhìn thấy cậu trên đường quay lại khu hạ trại…” Steve lắc đầu. “Và cậu vẫn luôn ở đấy. Cậu vẫn ở đấy, đầy đủ những sắc màu.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky yên lặng nghe, và tất cả những gì trong Steve vặn vào nhau. “Cậu có nhớ mẹ tờ từng nói thế nào không?” Anh nói. “Chúa ơi, có lẽ cậu không nhớ. Bà nói— bà nói ngay trước khi mất, rằng đừng bao giờ thử ước cho những người đã mất trở về. Và cũng đừng khóc thương đau buồn cho họ quá nhiều. Vì thế thì họ không ra đi được, và cậu sẽ giữ họ kẹt cứng ở bên này thế giới vĩnh viễn. Có phải mình đã làm thế với cậu không? Có phải là do mình không?” Cả hai lá phổi trong lồng ngực Steve đều đau thắt. Anh thấy tan nát và khổ sở và cảm giác tội lỗi xoắn anh như một con rắn hay một đoạn dây kẽm, siết vào da thịt, đâm xuyên cơ thể. “Đáng lẽ mình nên vươn tay xa hơn. Đáng lẽ mình nên nhảy ra—“</p><p> </p><p>Giọng Bucky đanh lại. “Đừng nói vớ vẩn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suýt nữa mình đã làm thế rồi, Buck, và mình dành cả cuộc đời phân vân mình có hối hận hay không—“</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu im đi—“</p><p> </p><p>“Mình muốn nhảy,” Steve thú nhận. “Mình đã <em>muốn</em> nhảy theo cậu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Câm cái mồm cậu lại, Rogers,” Bucky gắt lên, giọng nặng nề, khàn khàn cơn phẫn nộ chực tuôn trào như núi lửa. Rồi bỗng nó lại mềm đi. “Còn Kathry thì sao hả? Công chúa bé bỏng của cậu làm sao bây giờ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kat thôi,” Steve nói như thì thầm, “Mọi người đều chỉ gọi con bé là Kat. Cậu cũng nên gọi thế.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky lại im lìm tựa một tảng đá và Steve như muốn khoa dấu mấy ngón tay anh vào mặt tường. “Cầm lấy mấy thứ này,” cuối cùng cậu ra lệnh, “Và ở yên đấy đợi mình. Cậu đợi mình tiếp được không?</p><p> </p><p>“Vĩnh viễn cũng được,” Steve thốt ra như phản xạ.</p><p> </p><p>“Đồ làm màu,” có tiếng cười lẫn trong giọng Bucky khi cậu đáp, “Cám ơn nhé, nhưng không lâu đến thế đâu.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>CANNES, Pháp – Khi tôi nhận được lá thư mời dự Liên hoan phim Cannes thay vì thẻ thông hành như mọi khi, tôi nghĩ liệu có phải tôi là nhân vật chính trong một câu đùa ác ý nào đó không.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Vào năm 1966, cha tôi, Lyle Everhart, viết một bài phóng sự đã làm cho sự nghiệp của ông cất cánh. Tình cờ thay, chính nó cũng đã làm thay đổi lịch sử nước Mỹ. Nói thật rằng, cha tôi là một người lạnh nhạt; ông đã đạt được thành công vào năm 1966, và sự thành công ấy còn kéo dài mãi tới lúc ông mất. Ông có nhiều việc quan trọng hơn cần làm thay vì phải ở nhà xây tổ ấm, bất chấp dẫu có như vậy, khi tôi còn đang học chuyên ngành báo chí ở đại học, tôi rất ngưỡng mộ công trình của cha tôi: khi tôi được Vanity Fair tuyển vào sau một thời gian dài làm tự do, tôi luôn ngầm công nhận rằng mong muốn kiên trì tìm ra sự thật đằng</em> <em> sau</em> <em> bất kì câu</em> <em> chuyện</em> <em> nào của Lyle chính là nền móng dựng nên năng lực và đam mê của tôi. Giờ chuyện đã vỡ ra rằng người cha quá cố của tôi đã vô thức đồng lõa trong âm mưu thâm</em> <em> nhập mà huỷ hoại Hoa Kỳ </em> <em>của HYDRA, tôi phải tự chất vấn bản thân như thế nào mới là báo chí.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ngay khi tôi mở bức thư mời tới Cannes, tôi tự rót cho mình một ly rượu vang và gọi người thân, bạn bè gia đình mình tới để xin lời khuyên. “Christine ạ,” bạn thân tôi bảo rằng, “Thế này thì thật là xúc phạm đấy. Cậu biết thừa bộ phim này sẽ tô vẽ ba cậu như thế nào rồi mà. Cậu sẽ không muốn xem nó đâu.” Xong cô ấy thở dài. “Mà đằng nào cậu vẫn cũng sẽ đi, đúng không?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Cô ấy hiểu tôi rõ thật. Dù có e sợ, tôi cũng quá tò mò để có thể bỏ qua. Tôi phải xem bằng được “The</em> <em> Informant</em> <em>” dưới góc nhìn khách quan của người làm báo, tôi cần phải được biết ý kiến của đại chúng về vấn đề này là như thế nào.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Tôi gặp David Fincher sau buổi thảm đỏ, ngay trước lúc chiếu bộ phim. Dù chỉ là khách mời, tôi đã mang theo cuốn sổ và bút và giữ nó trong ví cầm bên người mình; tôi khá không thoải mái trong chiếc váy đầm của mình, và</em> <em> toàn bộ vẻ ngoài của tôi đều thể hiện rõ ràng cái sự không thoải mái đấy</em> <em>. Tôi cũng chỉ có một mình, và cảm thấy mình thật nhỏ bé và ngớ ngẩn khi đứng quanh rất nhiều người từng đạt tượng vàng của Viện hàn lâm. Ngài Fincher bắt lấy tay tôi và cho tôi một lời khen, cũng là bước khởi đầu tốt khi mà người ta đã làm một bộ phim nói về sự nghiệp gây bàn cãi của cha mình. “Tôi đánh giá cao trang</em> <em> báo đôi</em> <em> cô và Annie làm năm ngoái.”, ngài ấy bảo với tôi như vậy, khen</em> <em> ngợi bức chân dung nghệ thuật về những tác phẩm của ngài</em> <em> mà tôi với Annie Leibovitz đã cùng nhau hợp tác làm cho Vanity Fair.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Tôi cũng rất lấy làm hân hạnh,” tôi đáp. Tay tôi siết</em> <em> chặt vào nhau.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Cô có nghĩ chọn Jesse thủ vai Lyle là hợp lý không?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Jesse Eisenberg đúng là trông rất giống cha tôi hồi còn trẻ. Như thế nào mà tôi vẫn nghĩ ra được một câu trả lời phù hợp.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Cô ra ngồi với tôi đi,” ngài Fincher nói, và ra hiệu giục tôi đi cùng ông ấy. “Cô lấy sổ ra,” ông nói thêm, dù tôi còn không hiểu làm thế nào mà ông lại biết. “Hãy ghi lại, nếu cô muốn. Tôi sẽ không cảm thấy bị xúc phạm đâu, ngược lại còn lấy làm vinh hạnh ấy chứ.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Tôi ngồi và đặt cuốn sổ lên lòng mình và trong suốt hai tiếng rưỡi đồng hồ ấy tôi không hề ghi một chữ nào. Không phải là do tôi khinh David Fincher, tuy rất bất ngờ những cũng vinh hạnh được gọi là bạn mình. Màn diễn vai cha tôi của Jesse Eisenberg không hề quá lố hay báng bổ. Cha tôi hồi còn trẻ là một phóng viên điều tra, luôn khao khát có được những bài phóng sự đột</em><em> phá và táo bạo,</em><em> cũng như tôi và các đồng nghiệp của mình ở tuổi đó. Hệt bao nhà báo trẻ khác, ông đã tìm được một nguồn đáng tin cậy với một câu chuyện hấp dẫn, và ông chọn sẽ đưa nó ra, mặc kệ hậu quả có ra sao. Nhìn hình ảnh của Lyle được tái diễn lại trên màn bạc quả là một cảm giác rất siêu thực, bộ</em><em> phim cuốn tôi</em><em> vào guồng</em><em> nội dung của nó quá tài tình</em><em> để tôi</em> <em>có thể cảm thấy tức</em><em> giận hay buồn khổ</em><em>: tôi đã hoàn toàn chìm đắm vào nó từ cảnh mở đầu </em><em>ở</em><em> Washington DC trong lúc nửa đêm.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Có rất nhiều tranh cãi xoay quanh việc trình chiếu “The Informant” tại Liên hoan phim Cannes, thay vì các bộ phim khác ít “Hollywood” hơn. Bất chấp điều đó buổi trình chiếu vẫn diễn ra suôn sẻ, làm người xem nghẹt thở, màn vỗ tay tán thưởng của khán giả kéo dài những 10 phút. Tôi nhìn qua ngài David trong lúc đó. Ông ấy có vẻ sững sờ, và khi ông đứng lên cúi chào khán giả thì cả khán phòng như gầm lên, ngỡ như là khán giả một trận xem đội Mets.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Ngay trong vòng 2 phút</em><em> sau đó khi những phản ứng này lan toả như sóng thần</em><em>, người ta đã bắt đầu đặt câu hỏi: Tại sao? Có những gì đã xảy ra trong “The Informant”, một bộ phim dài gần 3 tiếng, mà lại tạo tiếng vang trong ban hội thẩm đến thế? Và về mặt đó, đây</em> <em>chính là câu trả lời của quý vị. Đây là bài </em><em>báo phân tích </em><em>của tôi, dưới dạng một bài phê bình phim mang tính chất khách quan: “The Informant” là một bộ phim không tránh khỏi việc liên quan tới chính trị, và ngay khi ra rạp, đã thúc đẩy phiên xét xử Steve Rogers, khiến cả thế giới phải đánh giá lại cách truyền thông miêu tả</em><em> câu</em><em> chuyện tình gây tai tiếng nhất nước Mỹ. Thay vì để góc nhìn theo James Barnes hay Đại tá Rogers, “The Informant” dựng câu chuyện song song về Margaret Carter (Emily Blunt) và một đặc vụ HYDRA ngầm được biết đến với cái tên là “Đặc vụ 15” (Matthew Rhys) khi anh tìm kiếm – và cuối cùng tiết lộ – những thông tin gây bại hoại xã</em><em> hội ấy </em><em>ở tận những đáy sâu trong những kho lưu trữ của SHIELD.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Có lẽ sự xét nét ngặt nghèo của giới truyền thông Mỹ và chuyện tiết lộ những bí mật đáng ra phải giấu kín đã đổi hướng bộ phim này khỏi lối đi của những phim hành động điệp viên James Bond thông thường hay những bộ phim Chiến tranh lạnh Redfort cổ điển mà giờ đã lỗi thời. </em> <em>Phải chăng là vì ngài Fincher là người đầu tiên sử dụng tin tình báo từ vụ rò rỉ thông tin của SHIELD năm 2009 làm</em> <em> phương thức thúc đẩy mạch truyện,</em> <em> trong một bộ phim màn ảnh rộng. Hoặc phải chăng là do cách sử dụng điềm báo trước một cách rất quỷ quyệt, nặng tay: bộ phim có những cú gật đầu</em> <em> xuyên suốt,</em> <em> tuy xảy ra ít mà đáng sợ ở những sự kiện trong tương lai, đặc biệt là sự sụp đổ đã được báo trước của cộng đồng cơ quan tình báo quốc tế và sự suy tàn của bộ máy chính phủ nước Mỹ. Phần lớn cũng có thể là do diễn suất rắn rỏi và đầy cảm xúc của Emily Blunt; vai Carter của Blunt có một sự kiên định rất căng thẳng,</em> <em> và khi nàng cuối cùng cũng lộ ra điểm yếu, cuối cùng cũng nứt toác và vụn vỡ, cơn phẫn nộ cùng nỗi đau tràn ra từ những kẽ hở đó là choáng ngợp đến tê dại. </em> <em>Cả tuyến phụ của nhân vật Đặc vụ 15 – vợ và con của anh ta ở Liên Xô – cũng góp phần đẩy cao trào tình tiết của bộ phim.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Hiển</em> <em> nhiên </em> <em>“The Informant”</em> <em> đang lao đi trên cái đuôi của những sự kiện hiện thực.</em> <em> Bộ phim này không hề cần lời giới thiệu mở đầu hay giải thích, theo kiểu nghệ thuật hay gì đi chăng nữa. Kể cả ở trong trailer, đã được tung ra cho khán giả toàn cầu suốt mấy tháng nay, cũng phản ánh được điều này. “Đã từ lâu, lâu lắm rồi,” Tina Louise</em> <em> ngâm nga</em> <em> một cách ngọt ngào</em> <em> mở đầu trailer như thế</em> <em>, rồi những hình ảnh càng ngày càng hung bạo lướt qua như chớp nhoáng trên màn bạc; hoàn toàn không có lời dẫn giải thích. Bộ phim chơi trên sự kì vọng, kiến thức về văn hóa và những xung đột căng thẳng ngày nay một cách tài tình. Một nước đi khá mạo hiểm khi mà bộ phim cố gắng nhân tính hóa một nhân vật phản diện rất xấu xa, phê phán phiên tòa sắp xảy ra của Rogers và đả kích sâu cay, vẽ nên một bức tranh về Chiến tranh lạnh một thời vừa là hư cấu vừa là thực tế, chân thực mà tuyệt hảo, ảm đạm nhưng đầy nhân văn.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Những bộ phim về Captain America không phải là cái gì đó mới mẻ, và đã nhận rất nhiều tai tiếng kể từ khi Steve Rogers là một thành viên của</em><em> Hiệp hội Diễn viên Điện ảnh</em><em>. “Tôi biết chứ,”, ngài Fincher nói với tôi, khi tôi kể với ông về điều này ở buổi tiệc sau lễ trao giải. “Cô không hiểu được</em><em> đi kêu gọi tài trợ cho</em><em> bộ phim này khó đến như thế nào đâu. Tự tôi phải bỏ tiền túi cho một nửa kinh phí đấy.</em><em> Nhiều khi cứ như</em><em> là phải</em> <em>làm phim</em> <em>ngay ở sân sau nhà cho</em><em> tiết kiệm vậy</em><em>. Phải bảo với xưởng sản xuất là không phải làm phim về Captain America thì họ mới chịu duyệt cho.</em><em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Ngài Fincher nói đúng, bộ phim này không phải là về Captain America. Ở một cảnh áp chót, Howard Stark (nhập vai bởi Jon Hamm</em> <em>)</em> <em> rơi vào khủng hoảng: “Điều này sẽ phá hủy mọi thứ</em> <em>,”</em> <em> khi mà những lá thư của Barnes bị rò rỉ bởi tình báo của Đặc vụ 15, được truyền từ người này qua người khác và đến tay Carter. Quả thực như vậy, mỗi khi tình tiết chuyển biến đều</em> <em> là</em> <em> do những lá thư này được chuyển qua tay một người nhận khác, từ tay Đặc vụ 15 tới một tay phóng viên còn non từ New York Times, rồi từ Stark chuyền cho Carter, từ khắp bàn này qua bàn khác trong phòng tin tức, rồi người dân truyền tay nhau trên khắp cả nước. “The Informant” quả thật không phải là một bộ phim về Captain America bởi vì nó hoàn toàn không hề nhắc về Captain America chút nào,</em> <em> ngoại trừ việc cốt truyện diễn ra ra sao</em> <em>. Trong khi những người xung quanh anh dần lủi về trong bóng tối, Steve Rogers là điểm nhấn cố định, chỉ xuất hiện trong đúng một cảnh: anh là nơi an nghỉ cuối cùng của những lá thư đó. Cảnh quay cuối cùng của bộ phim theo chân một mái</em> <em> tóc vàng</em> <em> trong suốt một phút không ngừng nghỉ đi dọc hàn</em> <em>h lang</em> <em> tòa nhà DC SHIELD (giờ đã bị phá hủy) trong yên lặng tuyệt đối. Cuối cùng, bóng</em> <em> lưng </em> <em>một</em> <em> Roger thậm chí còn không lộ mặt</em> <em> dừng chân tại một buồng văn phòng, anh mở cửa và bước vào. Anh kéo rèm cửa che tầm mắt khán giả, và màn hình trở tối.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Đối với tôi, đây là khoảnh khắc cá nhân nhất của bộ phim. Nó còn gây tác động hơn cả việc cha tôi được tái hiện dưới màn ảnh. Mạo hiểm mà nói chỉ riêng cảnh quay liên tục này chính là lý do tại sao đám đông đứng lên vỗ tay kéo dài tới vậy: chưa bao giờ trong lịch sử điện ảnh mà chính khán giả bị chỉ trích như vậy chỉ bởi vì xem một bộ phim.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Đó là một khoảnh khắc rất riêng tư,” </em><em>ngài Fincher nói với tôi. “Ý tôi là, nếu thử ngẫm lại toàn bộ quá trình này, toàn bộ những sự điên rồ này, các chính trị gia đấu đá nhau, Carter, cô biết đấy, cố gắng muốn kiểm soát tình hình</em><em> đến như muốn tự sát tại trận</em><em>, Stark khởi kiện… và rồi đến cuối cùng</em><em> chúng ta</em><em> mới thấy tất cả đều là</em> <em>vô nghĩa. Cuối cùng những cái đáng</em><em> lẽ nên giữ kín riêng tư đều bị thẳng thừng phanh phui</em><em>, và vì đó nó đã kết thúc cuộc</em><em> đời</em><em> một người</em><em> đàn ông</em><em>. Ta bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy của những tấn kịch, tầm cỡ của nó, tầm tác động của nó tới đất nước, danh tiếng tới tai tiếng, vân vân và vân vân, và thậm chí ta sẽ còn không để ý Rogers còn không xuất hiện trong bộ phim. Rồi tự nhiên</em><em> đến</em><em> cảnh cuối</em><em> ấy</em><em>,</em><em> và</em><em> bùm: tất cả đều là vớ vẩn hết. Là bố khỉ hết. Cảnh cuối:</em><em> đây</em><em> mới là cái quan trọng. Chỉ một mình anh ấy. Và anh ấy hoàn toàn đổ vỡ rồi. Quá đổ vỡ rồi.</em><em> Cho nên những người xem phim nên đều tự thấy xấu hổ đi</em><em>. Thấy hổ thẹn vì đã xem hết đi. Hãy hổ thẹn vì thấy phấn khích khi xem buổi trình diễn này. Hổ thẹn vì đã trả tôi tiền để được xem bộ phim này. Hổ thẹn vì đã theo dõi buổi xét xử</em><em> này</em><em> để hy vọng được giải trí.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Vậy còn Lyle thì sao?” tôi hỏi ngài Fincher.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Ta cũng nên phải cảm thấy hổ thẹn vì đã lợi dụng ông ấy</em> <em>,”</em> <em> ông đáp. “Nghề báo và làm phim, cô biết đấy, tôi thấy chúng cũng tương đồng nhau. Chúng tôi không giống như những Cronkite hay Hitchcock nữa. Chúng tôi không đủ thật thà như thế, chúng tôi sợ. Nhưng với bộ phim này- ý tôi là,</em> <em> thời đại này thì mọi thứ trước mắt cô đều không còn là phiên bản chính gốc của nó nữa</em> <em>. Nhưng với</em> <em> bộ</em> <em> phim này, tôi đã cố vươn</em> <em> tới chân thật</em> <em>.” Rồi ông ấy đổi chủ đề. “Cô có vui vì đã đến dự không?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tôi có chứ ạ.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Vậy thì tốt.” ngài ấy nói. “Tôi phải giật dây nhiều lắm mới kiếm được cho cô vé mời đó.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bộ phim “The Informant” sẽ được trình chiếu toàn quốc vào tháng sau.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(Everhart, Christine. “Đêm dự Cannes của tôi.” Tờ New York Times ngày 2 tháng 2 năm 2010. Bản in.)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Anh yêu,</p><p>Hứa với em anh sẽ nói chính xác đến từng từ những điều thật sự anh đang nghĩ, ánh nắng đời em ạ. Thế mới xứng đáng với tất cả.</p>
<ul>
<li>P</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tôi là Steve Rogers. Trong mất nhân dân đất nước này tôi là thành quả của khoa học, và là anh hùng chiến tranh. Thế nhưng tôi không sinh ra từ ảo mộng và lý tưởng của nhân loại, để chiếu sáng lên đường chiến thắng. Tôi là Steve Rogers, và tôi được sinh ra bởi một người phụ nữ di dân đến Mỹ bị bỏ rơi, và như những người di dân khác trong tình huống của bà, tất cả những nỗ lực và cố gắng công tác đều chỉ dẫn tới cái chết mạn tính bất khả kháng.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sinh ra và lớn lên ở Brooklyn, tôi dành cả tuổi thơ nghe những câu chuyện xoay quanh khu phố về những người anh hùng bảo vệ đất nước chúng ta, và bảo vệ cả những đất nước khác. Và tôi đã luôn ôm hy vọng rằng có một ngày cuộc đời này sẽ cho tôi cơ hội được phục dịch cho đất nước, được bảo vệ, được làm một phần của tinh thần tự do. Và mơ ước của tôi cuối cùng cũng được lắng nghe.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tôi đã làm tất thảy những điều tôi đã làm, với tư cách cá nhân hay một chỉ huy, bởi vì tình yêu thương của tôi dành cho những người thân yêu, bởi vì sự tự do mà họ cũng tôn sùng và bảo vệ, chứ không phải vì bất cứ nguyên nhân chính trị nào cả.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thừa nhận điều này đồng nghĩa với chấp nhận tội danh phản quốc. Tôi không chối bỏ chuyện tôi lên kế hoạch và tham gia vào việc phá huỷ bè lũ HYDRA ẩn trong chính phủ Hoa Kỳ. Một bồi thẩm đoàn sẽ quyết định rằng liệu việc bảo vệ nạn nhân của HYDRA là đúng hay sai, cũng như liệu rằng nhổ tận gốc những thứ, những người tôi cho là thối nát và nguy hiểm ở trung tâm đất nước sẽ nguy hại đến tự do của nhân dân.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Được rồi, đó là điểm tin chính thức hôm nay. Chào các bạn quay trở lại với Anderson 360: hôm nay tôi có luật sư và cố vấn hiến pháp Martha Banks, cùng những ý kiến đắt giá của cô đối với chương trình và những vấn đề pháp lý trên toàn quốc ở đây với chúng ta. Chúng tôi vừa cho chiếu đoạn clip công bố của Steve Rogers với cánh truyền thông sáng nay trước khi diễn ra phiên toà Liên bang Hoa Kỳ v. Rogers. Các bạn có thể tìm xem đoạn clip trên tại trang web của chúng tôi CNN.com.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thật vui lại lên chương trình với cô, Martha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tôi cũng vậy, Anderson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Martha, trong lần lên hình nhiều tuần trước cô đã cho chúng tôi biết ý kiến của cô về vụ công tố Liên bang v. Rogers này cũng như những gì có thể xảy ra, mà chúng ta vừa được chứng kiến đoạn mở đầu. Tôi từng hỏi cô về hành động của Steve Rogers, thói quen nhận hết lỗi lầm về mình để bảo vệ người khác của anh ta, và tôi xin trích dẫn nguyên văn hồi đáp của cô, “Dưới tư cách là luật sư… Tôi không bao giờ muốn kiểu người như anh ta là thân chủ của mình.” Sau khi theo dõi những công bố có phần chấn động của anh ta gần đây, liệu cái nhìn của cô có thay đổi gì không?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tất nhiên là không hề, Anderson. Thực tế tôi còn muốn gửi tặng luật sư Rosenthal của anh ta một giỏ trái cây an ủi.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Và lý do cho nó là gì chứ, Martha, ngoại trừ cái chúng ta có thể tạm gọi là phản ứng xã hội đầy tranh luận ngoài kia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Để mà giải thích ngắn gọn thì Steve Rogers vừa đốt huỷ kha khá những nhịp cầu pháp lý có thể cứu thoát anh ta. Mặc dù bên công tố vẫn phải thuyết phục bồi thẩm đoàn rằng những gì Rogers làm là phạm pháp, nhưng nếu họ thành công, thì luật sư của anh ta hầu như đã không còn khả năng bào chữa cho Rogers một tội danh nhẹ hơn, hay xin khoan hồng cho anh ta nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tội danh nhẹ hơn cái gì cơ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nhẹ hơn tội phản quốc, Anderson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đó là tội lớn đấy Martha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phải. Nhưng dù vậy, tôi phải thêm vào là nếu các bậc khai quốc đã không thành công thì kể cả họ cũng sẽ mang danh phản quốc, dẫu cho chúng ta có đặt họ lên thần đàn cho những gì họ làm đến mức độ nào.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nghe chừng như cô có thiên hướng khá cá nhân nhỉ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Đúng vậy, tôi tin là anh còn nhớ rõ cuộc nói chuyện trước của chúng ta, nhưng tôi không ngại phải nhắc lại là tôi tin có gì đó sai lầm ở đây, Anderson. Rogers đã từng và vẫn luôn bảo vệ cuộc sống cùng sự tự do của chúng ta bằng cuộc sống của anh ấy, tự do của anh ấy. Anh ấy cần phải được ân xá chỉ vì chính cái hành động nguyện đưa tất cả mọi thứ ra ánh sáng này. Theo tôi, bất kể việc đất nước chúng ta định tội Steve Rogers – hay những con người cùng một tình cảnh như Peggy Carter hoặc Natasha Romanoff – là hợp pháp hay không, thì nó vẫn là một hành động sai trái.”</p><p> </p><p><em> (Anderson 360. “Martha Banks: Đáp</em> <em> Án Chân Thật</em> <em>.” CNN. Television.)</em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p><strong>The New York Times</strong> <em>@nytimes</em><br/>
Công tố viên mở đầu phiên toà #USvRogers: “Rogers nhận thức được tội lỗi anh ta phạm phải.”</p><p>cnn/e234DL</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>CNN</strong> <em>@CNN</em><br/>
Romanoff và Stark xuất hiện từ sớm cho phiên toà của Rogers, những hình ảnh đầu tiên về toà phúc thẩm thứ nhất đăng độc quyền tại cnn/45eD1</p><p> </p><p><strong>Stephen Colbert</strong> <em>@StephenAtHome</em><br/>
“Anh có bất cứ tình cảm lãng mạn nào đối với Trung sĩ Barnes không?” “Anh có từng xem kênh tin tức trong vòng hai mươi năm nay không vậy?”</p><p>#micdrop #USvRogers</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Cho nên,” Sam nói, mắt vẫn ngóng nhìn gã cai ngục đằng sau bức vách, “Một tuần trong này rồi đấy anh bạn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vừa đủ một tuần,” Steve gật đầu. Trong sảnh chẳng còn ai cả, nên giọng hai người va vào nhau chát chúa và vọng lại từ bốn bức tường nghe thật lạ. Lòng bàn tay thô chai của anh áp chặt vào cái tai nghe điện thoại bằng nhựa trắng, và Steve nhún vai.</p><p> </p><p>“Anh thấy lo chưa?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve muốn hỏi: cậu ấy có tới không? Anh có phải một phần trong kế hoạch không? Cậu ấy vẫn đang thực hiện cái kế hoạch gì đó của cậu ấy đấy à? “Tôi— tôi không biết nữa,” thay vào đó thì anh nói, “Cũng thay đổi ít nhiều thành phiên bản khác đấy. Chắc chắn là thế.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Có đúng là anh bị chia cắt khỏi vợ anh, Margaret Carter, trong suốt mười bốn năm không?</p><p> </p><p>BỊ CÁO: Đúng vậy.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN BÀO CHỮA: Phản đối, câu hỏi không thích đáng.</p><p> </p><p>CHÁNH ÁN: Bác bỏ.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Và tại sao?</p><p> </p><p>BỊ CÁO: Tôi không biết anh có phát hiện hay không, nhưng năm 1966 của tôi khá là nhiều tai nạn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(tiếng cười)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Hãy vờ như tôi không rõ chi tiết đó đi, Đại tá Rogers.</p><p> </p><p>BỊ CÁO: Cũng không khó lắm mới phải. Tôi nhớ anh sinh năm 85? Anh biết mà, tôi cũng thăm dò người đối diện mộtchút.</p><p> </p><p>CHÁNH ÁN: Trật tự. Trật tự. Tôi không muốn phải tăng phạt cả tội khinh nhờn toà án cho anh đâu Đại tá.</p><p> </p><p>BỊ CÁO: Xin thứ lỗi thưa Toà.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Tại sao năm 1966 lại nhiều tai nạn với anh cơ chứ? Anh có biết cả năm 66 đời anh đều chỉ như một miếng giấy trắng kẹp vào dòng lịch sử không có lấy một chữ viết không? Anh đã làm gì suốt mười lăm năm, mà không có chút thông tin liên hệ với thế giới? Anh thực sự không có liên hệ gì sao?”</p><p> </p><p>BỊ CÁO: Hỏi cái câu anh muốn đi. Nào, hỏi tôi đi , anh Alvarez.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Suốt mười lăm năm, anh biệt tăm biệt tích khỏi bản đồ thế giới không một lý do. Trong khoảng thời gian đó có bao giờ anh liên hệ gì với Trung sĩ Barnes chăng?”</p><p> </p><p>BỊ CÁO: Không có.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Anh có thể chứng minh không?</p><p> </p><p>CHÁNH ÁN: Trật tự. Trật tự. Xin giữ trật tự trong toà.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN BÀO CHỮA: Phản đối—</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Tôi xin hết.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p><strong>The New York Times</strong> <em>@nytimes</em><br/>
Nhân chứng đầu tiên phiên toà #USvRogers là #TonyStark</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nadine Bell </strong><em>@belliff</em><br/>
“Xin hãy nêu tên.” “Các người biết tôi là ai.” ôi chúa ơi #USvRogers</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Có phải anh đã chứa chấp tên Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không?” Cánh truyền thông thét to khi Steve bước qua, những cái đầu chen lấn vào bức tường cảnh vệ. “Phải chăng anh đã đồng tình với hắn ta?” Và câu hỏi yêu thích của Steve: “Bây giờ James Barnes đang ở đâu? Đại tá Rogers?” Vị nữ phóng viên ấy gào lên, chừng như cả ngày dài chầu chực trước toà án cũng không thể làm cô ta uể oải. <em>“James Barnes đang ở đâu?</em>” Và Steve nghĩ thầm, cả tôi cũng đang muốn hỏi câu đấy nữa. Và anh nghĩ thầm, tôi đã hỏi tất cả mọi người, và hỏi chính bản thân tôi câu hỏi đó một thời gian dài, dài hơn cô nhiều lắm, chừng như đến vô cùng tận.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Cô đã làm việc cho SHIELD bao lâu rồi?</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Anh có thể Google.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Chính miệng cô nói.</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Họ liên lạc với tôi từ năm 2001.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Vậy là đã chín năm.</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Đúng thế.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Cô gặp Đại tá Rogers lần đầu khi nào?</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Vào năm 2007.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Steve Rogers có bất cứ liên hệ nào với Trung sĩ James Barnes trong suốt thời gian cô quen biết anh ta không?</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Không.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Tôi buộc phải nhắc cho cô, cô Romanoff, rằng cô đã thề những điều cô nói trước Toà là sự thật.</p><p> </p><p>CHÁNH ÁN: Anh Alvarez.</p><p> </p><p>(tĩnh lặng)</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Cô Romanoff?</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Anh đang thử làm cái gì vậy?</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Thưa cô Romanoff—</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Anh đang cố khởi tố tôi đấy à?</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Liệu Steve Rogers có bất cứ liên hệ nào với Trung sĩ James Barnes trong suốt thời gian cô quen biết anh ta không?</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Tôi đã trả lời câu hỏi này rồi.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Việc cô có liên hệ với Red Room có phải là thật không?</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Đúng. Tôi đã được huấn luyện ở đó.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Và tổ chức HYDRA hiện diện bên trong Red Room?</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Tôi bắt đầu không biết đây là phiên toà buộc tội ai rồi đấy.</p><p> </p><p>CHÁNH ÁN: Nhân chứng nói đúng. Ngưng lại, anh Alvarez.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Cô đang nói với tôi rằng trong vòng ba năm qua Steve Rogers không hề có một chút tiếp xúc nào với Chiến binh Mùa đông.</p><p> </p><p>CÔ ROMANOFF: Steve Rogers đã tìm ra và tiêu diệt tổ chức khủng bố nguy hiểm nhất tôi từng biết trong đời. Tôi nghĩ là anh ấy có nhiều chuyện khác quan trọng hơn thế để làm.</p><p> </p><p>BÊN CÔNG TỐ: Xin hết.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>“Mời bà khai rõ họ tên.”</p><p>“Margaret Carter-Rogers.”</p><p>“Bà có long trọng thề rằng sẽ nói sự thật, toàn bộ sự thật, và không gì ngoài sự thật, dưới nỗi đau cùng hình phạt của tội khai man không?”</p><p>“Chúa chứng giám lời tôi.” Ánh mắt bà khước từ Steve, bà không nhìn thấy đôi ngươi anh mở lớn, lồng ngực anh quặn thắt: anh không biết, nên biết; đáng lẽ phải biết. Hẳn nhiên, bà sẽ là nhân chứng cuối cùng, hẳn nhiên, người ta sẽ triệu tập bà.  Lòng căm ghét của công chúng dành cho Peggy dạt dào hơn Steve: vì bà là nữ giới, vì rất lâu về trước bà từng là con cáo xảo trá, vì hóa ra bấy lâu này bà chính là kẻ giật dây. Bàn tay gầy guộc của bà vén làn tóc mai khỏi khuôn mặt. Ánh mắt bà vẫn khước từ Steve.</p><p>“Bà kết hôn với Đại tá Rogers vào thời gian nào?”</p><p>“Năm 1947.”</p><p>“Xin bà hãy miêu tả cuộc hôn nhân của mình?”</p><p>Kế bên Steve, cơ thể của Bernadetta xuýt chặt lại tựa dây chun, lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng bật lại phản đối. Peggy đang do dự. “Phi thường, chân thật. Một hành trình. Quả là một hành trình.”</p><p>“Bà có yêu chồng mình không?”</p><p>“Phản đối,” Bernadette lên tiếng:  “Tính xác đáng?”</p><p>“Bác bỏ.  Tôi tin rằng ngài Alvarez đây đang cố thiết lập tính cách cho nhân chứng. Xin bà cứ trả lời câu hỏi, bà Carter.”</p><p>“Tôi yêu chồng mình, trăm phần trăm. Tôi thương anh ấy nhất.”</p><p>Alvarez, một gã đàn ông cương nghị với mã ngoài mạnh bạo, đang suy tính nước cờ tiếp theo. “Bà biết về danh tính thật của Chiến binh Mùa đông từ bao giờ? Bà biết hắn ta là James Barnes vào lúc nào?”</p><p>“Năm 1962.”</p><p>Cái tiếng kinh ngạc lao nhao nổi lên trong căn phòng, tựa một phát súng vừa được khai cò, một tiếng thét: Những cái móng cùn của Steve bấm vào lòng bàn tay anh.</p><p>“Howard Stark biết về danh tính thật của Chiến binh Mùa đông từ bao giờ?”</p><p>“Năm 1962.”</p><p>“Trật tự,” thẩm phán nói lớn.</p><p>Hình thù nét mặt của một con cá mập vừa dợm thấy mùi máu rất đặc biệt. Từ ngoại vi, Steve có thể nhận ra cái thù hình ấy đang toét rộng trên khuôn mặt Alvarez. “Còn ai biết nữa?”</p><p>“Không còn ai hết.”</p><p>“Có vẻ như, câu hỏi phù hợp hơn là, tại sao nhỉ,” Alvarez nói. “Tại sao bà không tiết lộ thông tin này?”</p><p>Peggy ngồi thừ ra hồi lâu, mặt rỗng tuếch, ánh mắt tăm tối nhưng tinh tường đặt gọn lên tên công tố viên. Bà thở dài, cúi xuống nhìn vào lòng bàn tay mình rồi mới ngước lên lần nữa. “Tôi đồ rằng đây là câu hỏi quyết định nhỉ,” Peggy đáp. “Là câu hỏi tối trọng. Tôi đồ rằng điều ngài thật lòng muốn hỏi là, lý do gì mà kẻ đứng trước vành móng ngựa hôm nay lại không phải tôi? Đây, lý do đây: vì năm 1962. Có ai trên đời biết làm toàn những điều đáng ngợi ca? Không ai trên đời biết làm toàn những điều đáng ngợi ca, và nếu đem tất cả những kẻ biết giữ bí mật trong Chiến tranh Lạnh lên vành móng ngựa, chúng ta hẳn sẽ có một phiên tòa ngàn năm. Tôi đã dành cho chồng mình một thứ tình yêu khó lòng nào được thiên hạ thấu cảm. Cuồng nhiệt, sâu nặng, thân thương — một cái tình của vĩnh hằng, thưa ngài Alvarez — và trái với ẩn ý từ câu hỏi của ngài, chúng tôi tâm tình với nhau về những chủ đề ấy nhiều hơn ngài có thể mường tượng. Việc này thường xảy ra với những người đã đồng hành cùng nhau quá lâu: có gì là chẳng thể chia sẻ, có gì là còn mập mờ về nhau, có gì là chẳng thể thứ đi cho nhau.”</p><p>“Bà có ý gì đây, bà Carter?”</p><p>Lông mày Peggy cau lại. Bà đáp, “Tôi đã nói dối chồng mình vào năm 1962 và tôi giữ lời nói dối ấy gần nửa thế kỷ. Tôi không hề làm vậy bởi tôi từng yêu hay từng ghét anh ấy, hay bởi tôi tị nạnh với một người đàn ông mất đã lâu. Tôi làm vậy bởi tôi đã chọn hy sinh. Tôi làm vậy bởi tôi biết một bí mật động trời có thể khiến cả quốc gia này sụp đổ. Vượt qua cả quyền hạn của Howard Stark, tổng thống Kennedy hay giám đốc Hoover, tôi nắm giữ một trọng trách duy nhất: tôi dựng đoạn đầu đài để những người đàn ông đó có thể thực hiện nghĩa vụ của họ. Tôi chìa lưng, chìa vai ra cho những người đàn ông đó đứng lên, để mà giữ USSR nguyên vẹn. Quý vị có vẻ rất sốc và kinh tởm vì tôi giấu chồng mình lâu đến vậy, song tôi mong quý vị coi xét những chuyện anh ấy có thể đã làm vào năm 1962 nếu biết rõ hư thực. “Tình yêu của em,” bà nói, hướng về phía Steve, “Xin anh hãy tin rằng em không tiết lộ cho họ biết sự thật này để làm tổn thương anh.”</p><p>“Không sao đâu Pegs,” Steve đáp, giọng anh vừa nghẹn ngào lại bé nhỏ, thoát ra tựa thinh không.</p><p>Từ phía bên kia phòng, Peggy vẫn hướng về anh; nụ cười tỏa trên gương mặt bà vừa tràn đầy mến thương lại vừa cay đắng ngọt bùi.  “Anh ấy đã có thể làm gì chứ?” bà hỏi hội đồng. “Tôi tin chồng mình là một người lương thiện, đến mức: có mơ cả đời cũng chẳng ai bì tính thiện bằng nổi anh ấy. Thứ thiện lương không thể bị thời gian băng hoại. Nhưng anh cũng là một gã ưa thịnh nộ, đến mức trở thành kẻ báo thù không biết chừng. Vào năm 1962 anh là một gã ưa cô đơn, và một gã đàn ông ưa cô đơn lẫn thịnh nộ lẫn báo thù thì khó lòng tin tưởng được, bất kể trái tim họ lương thiện đến nhường nào. Nếu anh ấy biết James Barnes còn sống, anh sẽ bổ xẻ cả địa cầu để tìm ra cậu ta. Anh ấy sẽ gây chiến: anh ấy sẽ muốn triệt diệt những kẻ quyền lực đã làm hại Trung sĩ Barnes. Tôi không thể đánh cược tính mạng của hàng triệu người dân, dù có để giữ gìn tình cảm với người tôi thân yêu nhất trên cõi đời này đi chăng nữa. Thưa ngài Alvazer, lòng tôi thực đau như cắt, nỗi đau sâu sắc không mấy ai trong căn phòng này hiểu được. Tôi chủ động bỏ mặc một người đàn ông vô tội rơi vào số phận khốn cùng không kể xiết, và chủ động cho phép một người đàn ông vô tội khác bị giày vò. Tôi xin cam đoan với bồi thẩm tòa, cả hai lựa chọn đều làm tôi tột cùng khổ sở.</p><p>Sự thật là đây: ngày tồi tệ nhất trên cõi đời này xảy đến khi các quý vị phải chọn giữa người vô tội và người vô tội. Trung sĩ Barnes và Steve Rogers đều vô tội, vô tội với tư cách cao nhất của một chiến sĩ, nhưng hàng triệu người khác cũng vậy, cả trong nội bộ USSR lẫn ngoài nước Mỹ. Tôi chọn số đông, lựa chọn ấy đã san bằng cuộc đời tôi, cuộc hôn nhân của tôi và tình yêu thân thương nhất trong lòng tôi.  Nhưng chẳng đời nào tôi chọn lại. Tôi sẽ không thay đổi lựa chọn của mình, kể cả ngay lúc này đây, kể cả sau khi đã biết hậu quả cuối cùng. Tôi đã cứu người trong tầm tay. Tôi đã hoàn tất nhiệm vụ của mình. Vâng, tôi là kẻ đào ngũ. Tôi là kẻ xảo trá. Tôi là gián điệp, binh lính: Tôi đóng rất nhiều vai. Không có vai nào mang tên kẻ phản quốc. Giờ đây, tôi đang nỗ lực hết sức để nói sự thật, dù bí mật thì không đổi, mà nỗi đau lại khó dời.</p><p>“Tôi vẫn tường tỏ những bí mật này — vâng, kể cả bây giờ,” Peggy nói. Lồng ngực Steve dồn lên cơn nghịch nhiệt nóng lạnh, vừa sốc vừa chao đảo lại vừa như đang bị xới tung. “Thưa ngài Alvarez, tôi biết quá nhiều thứ, dù tôi ngờ rằng ngài đang kỳ vọng cả tâm trí <em>lẫn</em> cơ thể tôi đều mong manh. Song, hóa ra, đầy người vẫn xảo trá, mà đầy người ấy lại không gồm có tôi. Người ta đang rao những lời xảo trá đầy thương tổn và chọn những lối tắt nguy hiểm. Ngài nghe xem có quen không?”</p><p>“Xin phép được xem nhân chứng đang tỏ thái độ thù địch,” Alvarez liến thoắng, và thẩm phán Williams bật lại. “Ngồi xuống. Giám đốc Carter, bà có gì muốn bày tỏ trước phiên tòa này không?”</p><p>“Cảm ơn ngài,” Peggy đáp, và bà nhìn vị công tố viên, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ giận dữ, đầy ương ngạnh. “Ngài Alvarez, tôi mong ngài học được điều này: nỗ lực thùy mị hóa chúng tôi và công sức bao năm của chúng tôi sẽ chỉ như muối bỏ bể mà thôi. Có lẽ chúng tôi đã già, có lẽ tôi đã yếu, có lẽ chúng tôi không còn vang bóng như thời nào: vinh quang, thành tựu và cả kỷ hoàng kim đều đã nằm lại phía sau chúng tôi. Với những người không hiện diện trong lịch sử — lịch sử giống kẻ lạ. Lịch sử giống cuốn giáo khoa, chúng tôi giống bụi phủ. Họ sai rồi. Lịch sử rất tàn nhẫn. Lịch sử rất hung bạo. Có lẽ chúng tôi đã thành người thượng cổ, hết thời; nhưng tinh thần của chúng tôi, ý chí của chúng tôi —  tôi với những kẻ như ngài đấy, ngài Alvarez, con lươn con lọc, con rắn con sói của thế giới này —  các ngài hủy hoại không nổi đâu, các ngài bòn rút không ra đâu, các ngài sẽ chẳng bao giờ thấy chúng tôi run sợ, bần cùng hay kiệt quệt trước cuộc chiến này đâu. Chúng tôi hiên ngang.</p><p>“Xưa kia có một gã đàn ông. Tôi chưa bao giờ biết ông ta thuộc phe thiện hay tà, chính ra, tôi chẳng biết gì về con người ông ta cả: nếu ngài dám tin, ông ta sống trước cả thời đại của tôi.  Nhưng ngài Alvarez này, ông ta nói những lời vĩ đại lắm. Ông ta nói những lời đầy nhẫn nại. Ông ấy nói, ‘đáng kinh ngạc xiết bao, tốc độ của cơn hoảng loạn chạy qua một đất nước. Con cáo giết người bằng xảo quyệt như con sói giết người bằng bạo lực. Ta treo sự thật trước mắt ngươi.’ Ngài biết ông ta chứ?”</p><p>“Không.”</p><p>“’Ta đem tấm lòng nồng ấm của một người bạn hiền mà bước tới những con người có phẩm cách cao thượng, hùng dũng đứng lên giải quyết vấn nạn,” Peggy trích dẫn và nhìn chằm chằm vào người của bồi thẩm tòa. Ta không kêu gọi ít, mà kêu gọi tất toàn: bất phân phận địa: xin hãy vùng lên giúp lấy đồng bào; vai đặt lên bánh lái; thừa trăm ly lực hơn thiếu nửa ly sức, vì vận mệnh cuối cùng quá lớn lao. Hãy nói lên với thế giới tương lai, trong miền sâu thẳm của đông đen giá rét, khi chẳng gì ngoài hy vọng và đức hạnh có thể tồn tại, rằng nông thôn và thành thị, được cảnh tỉnh bởi một mối nguy chung, sẽ cùng vùng lên và đẩy lùi hiểm họa.’</p><p>“Thưa các quý ông quý bà của bồi thẩm đoàn,” Peggy tiếp lời, “’thiếu gì những khắc gian nan thử hồn người. Tạ ơn đức Chúa trao lòng ta can đảm. Mắt chẳng thấy lý để tâm hãi hùng. Hai lần ta hành quân trở lại gặp kẻ thù, cam trường nghiêm trang ngoài trời đến tối mịt. Hãy để chúng gán ta danh quân phiến loạn; có chút nao lòng nào đâu trong tâm này; song tâm ta sẽ quặn thắt bằng nỗi khốn cùng của ma quỷ khi phải chứng kiến nước Mỹ bị tàn sát. Chuyên quyền bạo nghịch,’” bà nói, cánh cửa lớn của phòng xử án mở toang, đế giày dậm tới thình thình. Steve quay lại và nghe cả căn phòng rộ lên: gào thét, la hét, một cuộc tranh đấu tàn khốc. Giọng Peggy vang lên trên tất thảy. “Chuyên quyền bạo nghịch, tựa địa giới, bất nhiên quy phục.”</p><p>“Nghe cái này đi,” Bucky Barnes nói, đặt sầm tệp ghi âm lẫn hồ sơ lên ghế của thẩm phán Williams. “Bằng chứng cho toàn bộ  thuyết âm mưu của cái chính phủ thối nát này. Anh ấy được tự do.”</p><p>—</p><p>Julia Schmidt @jschmidtty<br/>
vãi kít mỹ ơi ổn hông??? #SựThậtPhơiBày</p><p>Stephen Colbert @StephenAtHome<br/>
@jschmidtty Thật luôn? Giờ tui thà làm dân phi chính phủ còn hơn có một cái thối nát như này. Mọi thứ có triển vọng đấy.</p><p>The New York Times @nytimes<br/>
Ai là tổng thống khi một nửa nội các phải đối mặt với luận tội? Tổng chưởng lý Montoya tuyên thệ tạm thời nyt/ksiwrU</p><p>CNN @CNN<br/>
“Liên Hợp Quốc đang tiến hành điều tra FBI và CIA”, Montoya phát biểu sau tuyên thệ. “Chúng tôi sẽ kiên trì” cnn/DJFdse</p><p>Huffington Post @HuffingtonPost<br/>
Các ứng viên tương lai mau chóng tái lập chiến dịch: “Mọi thông tư liên hệ của tôi đều có sẵn cho công chúng” Sanchez nói, NM</p><p>Col. James Rhodes @IronPatriot<br/>
“Đường đến tự do lúc nào cũng trắc trở.”<br/>
Hiện chuỗi hội thoại này —&gt;</p><p>January Bell @janbella<br/>
Tweet lại @IronPatriot #Mandela</p><p>Noah Marshall @nomarsh<br/>
Nếu tin đồn là thật &amp; @IronPatriot đang tranh cử tổng thống thì tôi sẽ bầu cho ảnh</p><p>The New York Times @nytimes<br/>
#JamesBarnes được ân xá, toàn quốc náo động: “Anh ấy đã làm rất tốt” Montoya cho hay nyt/LDFedkD</p><p>—</p><p>Bucky đã biến mất. Bucky đã biến mất được vài tuần rồi cả tháng rồi thêm một tháng nữa. Dưới ánh nắng sáng bừng của bầu trời ngoài phòng xử án, cậu vẫn ở đó khi Steve ôm chặt lấy Natasha. Thế rồi, trong nháy mắt, giữa làn sóng các phóng viên đổ xô tới và đôi bàn chân Natasha chạm đất lần nữa, cậu thực hiện một màn ảo thuật khéo léo và chìm khuất vào đám đông và Steve không còn gặp lại cậu nữa: được vài tuần rồi cả tháng rồi thêm một tháng. Vì vậy, anh tới thăm con gái mình ở Pittsburgh.</p><p>“ Lâu lắm rồi bố con mình mới gặp nhau nhỉ.” anh nói với con, tần ngần đứng trước cửa văn phòng rộng thênh thang và mới tinh của con gái: vẫn còn những chiếc hộp được đóng gói và sách giáo khoa chồng trên các tạp chí y khoa chồng trên các cuốn tiểu thuyết. “Con khỏe không? Để bố ngắm con tí nào.”</p><p>“Con khỏe mà bố. Nhìn đi, khỏe như vâm.” cô nói rồi choàng tay ôm bố mình, vòng tay bố khép chặt quanh cô.  “Cho con thở với,” cô la oai oái nhưng không buông ra. Cô cứ giữ nguyên như vậy cho đến khi chính Steve mới bắt đầu khó thở. “Con là người có não duy nhất trong nhà này nhỉ?” Cô sụt sịt hỏi.</p><p>“Đúng rồi đó,” Steve đáp, và khi Kat rủ anh ở lại cả tuần, anh đồng ý. Anh ở lại hai tuần, mặc dù cô không hé răng nửa lời về mẹ mình; mặc dù cô úp mặt điện thoại xuống bàn bất cứ khi nào có DC gọi tới. Steve gọi lại: đêm nào cũng gọi lại.</p><p>“Anh có nghĩ con bé sẽ ghét em mãi mãi không?” Peggy hỏi.</p><p>“Con bé có ghét em đâu nào,” Steve phản đối.  “Nhớ hồi con bé mười sáu tuổi và tối nào cả nhà cũng ăn trong những khoảng lặng dài kinh khủng không? Và sau đó chúng ta bắt đầu ăn ở phòng riêng, anh trong văn phòng, em vào bếp, Kat tới nhà bạn?” Peggy im lặng. “Chắc hồi ấy con bé cũng có ghét chúng ta chút đỉnh,” Steve thừa nhận và nằm ngửa trên giường. Cách hai phòng, Joe với Kathryn đang trò chuyện; anh có thể nghe thấy chúng. Thì thầm, hàn huyên: trò chuyện vợ chồng. “Giờ nó không ghét em nữa đâu.”</p><p>“Lúc nào hai bố con anh cũng thân hơn. Em sợ em —” Peggy thở dài đầy mệt mỏi. “Hình như tính em không hợp anh nhỉ? Làm mẹ các thứ ấy. Lần nào em cũng cố gắng để mẫu mực hơn, nhưng toàn thất bại.”</p><p>“Đâu mà, đâu phải đâu,” Steve đáp, rồi tiếp lời: “Cuối cùng con bé lại trưởng thành người tốt, đúng không nào? Sắp vào nhiệm kỳ mới này. Chồng tốt, hai con; hạnh phúc.”</p><p>“Mà đâu cần em giúp mấy.”</p><p>“Nói vậy là sai lắm rồi nha.”</p><p>“Chả qua là — em thấy tội lỗi quá. Những ngày tuổi xế chiều. Đừng để em phiền anh nhé.”</p><p>Steve nằm thẳng lại trên giường. “Chà, anh yêu em mà,” anh thì thào với bà. “Anh tha thứ cho em. Anh rất tự hào về em. Anh tự hào đến nỗi răng anh nhức lên rồi đây này. Ruột gan lộn tùng phèo. Anh rất tự hào vì em là vợ anh; anh tự hào vì sự can đảm của em, sau mọi chuyện.”</p><p>Peggy im lặng hồi lâu, cuối cùng bà cũng lên tiếng, “Bảo con bé em yêu nó. Cả Joe nữa. Mấy đứa cháu nữa nếu anh gặp được chúng.”</p><p>“Con bé biết rõ mà Pegs, nhưng anh vẫn sẽ bảo nó,” Steve đáp, rồi hỏi, “Giữ máy với anh được không?” và anh nghe tiếng bà chìm vào giấc ngủ.</p><p>—</p><p>“Stark rủ tôi tới New York sống,” Sam thông báo với Steve sau khi anh quay lại,. Steve chạy vòng quanh Sam rồi hỏi, “<em>Hả</em>?” Sam nhún vai, chống tay lên đầu gối thở hổn hển.</p><p>“Thực ra có một gã trông y xì đúc Samuel L. Jackson cầm burgers tới gõ cửa nhà tôi và bảo, đến đoạn này Sam giả giọng Nick: <em>“Đi dạo thôi.”</em> Xong tôi bảo ừ, vì tôi tưởng mình gặp rắc rối với IRS.”</p><p>“Samuel L. Jackson là cái ông đóng Pulp Fiction ấy hả?”</p><p>“Đúng.”</p><p>“Chà chà,” Steve thốt lên. “Trông <em>giống</em> kinh khủng, nhỉ?”</p><p>“Giống đến phát sợ ấy chứ. Thế mà đó giờ anh không nhận ra luôn.”</p><p>“Anh đi chứ?” Steve hỏi dù đã rõ câu trả lời.</p><p>“Anh thì sao?” Sam đáp, nhưng cũng đã rõ câu trả lời rồi. “Nick Fury cần tôi giúp. Lý do tuyệt vời để tái tham chiến. Tôi đoán anh cũng chẳng có lý do hay ho gì để ngồi lại đây nhỉ?”</p><p>“Kể cả tôi có núp ở Timbuktu đi nữa thì cậu ấy vẫn sẽ mò ra tôi thôi Sam à.”</p><p>“Anh nghĩ cậu ấy đang đi thông thoáng đầu óc à?”</p><p>Steve nhún vai. “Tôi biết cậu ấy đang ở đâu đó ngoài kia. Tôi biết cậu ấy —” Steve thấy lời định nói xem chừng hơi ngớ ngẩn, trẻ con không biết chừng, nhưng anh vẫn nói ra: “Tôi sẽ biết nếu cậu ấy xảy ra chuyện. Tôi sẽ cảm nhận được thôi.”</p><p>“Bao tôi ăn sáng đi,” Sam đề nghị, vỗ vỗ vai anh. “Và, ờm, giúp tôi đóng đồ nữa nha.”</p><p>“Tôi <em>biết ngay</em> anh lại nhờ vả cái gì mà.”</p><p>—</p><p>Sau hai tháng một tuần, Bucky tựa mình bên khung cửa nhà anh và hỏi, “Cậu còn cà phê không?”</p><p>“Mình đi pha cũng được,” Steve rụi mắt đáp: mới hai giờ sáng. Anh tránh đường để cậu vào nhà. “Có đói không?”</p><p>—</p><p>Bucky chưa đặt xong lưng xuống trường kỷ đã ngủ mất. Đôi giày vẫn được buộc như hồi còn ở chiến hào nằm võng nằm cũi: cậu nằm ngửa, tuyệt đối yên lặng, cánh tay trái thả treo lơ lửng để những đốt tay khẽ hờ chạm thảm, lờ mờ lấp loáng. Sự hiện diện tĩnh tại của cậu lấp đầy cả căn hộ, đột nhiên sự sống được nhét đầy vào trong; Dù sao thì Steve cũng pha cà phê và rửa ba cái đĩa bằng tay, rồi ngồi vào bàn và sau một hồi thì chạy đi khóa cửa. Bucky ngủ thật sâu, im tựa khối đá, say như chết. Cậu nằm ngủ như chưa từng được ngủ từ năm 1943, trước khi cậu phải học cách ngủ trên tiền tuyến, cái nơi cởi quần để đi ngủ thôi cũng có thể đồng nghĩa với việc là người đầu tiên chết do bị phục kích. Steve mệt mỏi vì anh cũng không được nghỉ ngơi nhiều, song anh vẫn tỉnh táo, sợ hãi khi phải nhắm mắt lại ngay cả khi ánh sáng đã dần leo lên sau tấm rèm nhựa trắng.</p><p>“Chào buổi sáng,” Steve từ bàn cất tiếng chào. Bucky tỉnh giấc và đứng dậy đi vào bếp, rót cho mình một cốc cà phê.</p><p>“Chào buổi sáng,” Bucky nói vọng lại.</p><p>“Giờ cậu có ở lại không?”</p><p>Bực bội, cũng không thèm nhìn anh, Bucky đáp, “Cậu muốn mình ở lại sao?”</p><p>“Đừng hòng thách đấu với mình.”</p><p>Quai hàm Bucky căng lên: Steve chỉnh chỉnh vai. “Steve ạ, cậu phải hiểu là —”</p><p>“Đừng hòng bỏ đi,” Steve liến thoắng, cố giấu đi sự tuyệt vọng lẫn hoảng loạn trong tâm thức. “Đừng về rồi lại đi như thế — ác lắm đó Buck.”</p><p>Bucky im lặng.</p><p>“Sao nào?” Steve hỏi.</p><p>Bucky so so một bên vai, căng thẳng lẫn cay đắng. Khuôn miệng cậu xô lại. “Có gì đâu.”</p><p>“Đừng có mà hòng —”</p><p>“Nghe này Rogers —”</p><p>“<em>Buck</em>.”</p><p>“Mình đâu cố tình ngủ quên. Mình chỉ tới để nói —”</p><p>“Câm mẹ mồm lại,” Steve hoảng loạn. “Câm mẹ cái mồm cậu lại. Không. <em>Không</em> đâu Buck. Mình không nghe gì hết.”</p><p>“Lạy Chúa, sao mà — mình không còn là <em>cái gã năm xưa</em> nữa,” Bucky bùng nổ, lăn xả vào anh. “Hiểu không hả? Cái gã năm xưa chết rồi.  Cái — thằng oắt con nhát cáy, nhát đến bưng kín miệng không thổ lộ thẳng nổi với cậu, cái thằng loạn thần chỉ biết cắm đầu theo đường đạn đạo trên Krauts vì muốn chạy khỏi cuộc đời – cậu đang tìm thằng đó, là tìm nó —</p><p>“Đừng tự áp đặt mong muốn của mình,” Steve đứng vững, gạt phắt đi. “Cậu thì biết cái đếch gì về thứ mình muốn.”</p><p>“Thế cơ? <em>Địt</em> mẹ cậu,” Bucky nói. “Cậu có bao giờ biết làm gì tốt đẹp cho bản thân đâu. Mình mới ngoáy ra mấy câu rồng bay phượng múa là cả cậu lẫn cái quả đất này đã thấy đủ để tha thứ cho đôi bàn tay trần trục từng bẻ không biết hằng bao nhiêu cái cổ này rồi kìa.”</p><p>“Nói linh tinh,” Steve gằn.</p><p>“Thằng này giết mấy đời tổng thống rồi đấy,” Bucky nói. Không thấy Steve phản ứng gì, cậu càng được nước cắt từng lời vào sâu hơn: “Phụ nữ này. Trẻ em này. Trong chiến tranh —”</p><p>Steve như hao mòn. “Cả trăm năm đã trôi qua rồi Buck; chúng ta —”</p><p>“<em>Chúng ta chỉ thực hiện nghĩa vụ của mình</em>, tự huyễn bản thân thế cơ, đêm về chắc ngon giấc lắm cơ? Những người mình sát hại còn có gia đình, người yêu, con cái —”</p><p>“Chúng là kẻ xấu,” Steve nói.  “Là <em>Phát xít</em> đấy Buck; chúa ơi cậu bị cái đéo gì vậy?”</p><p>“<em>Mình</em> là kẻ xấu,” Bucky rít lên. “Rogers à mình chính là kẻ xấu. Có tốt đẹp gì hơn lũ người đó đâu.”</p><p>“Biết <em>mình</em> đã cướp đi bao cái mạng không? Địt mẹ cậu luôn đấy Barnes,” Steve đáp.   Mắt Bucky nheo nheo. “Sáu mươi năm cuộc đời trôi qua mà cậu nghĩ mình chẳng thay đổi chút nào sao? Mình sống thiếu cậu cả cái cuộc đời khốn nạn này rồi. <em>Cả cuộc đời</em> đấy Bucky. Sáng thức dậy đánh răng rồi — rồi vận đồ, xong làm bữa sáng, và mình phải tiếp tục cuộc sống thiếu cậu — mình đã thiếu cậu Bucky ạ, mình đã <em>thiếu</em> cậu suốt sáu mươi năm ròng nghiệt ngã. Bước đều bước với nửa phần hồn xác bị khâu chặt. Chưa từng biết thở. Thế lúc đó biết phải làm gì? Giết người thôi Buck. Mình giết tất cả những người được chỉ thị, rồi nhận ra bấy lâu nay chỉ thị đến từ HYDRA. Mở cái đầu ra mà nghe, không có chuyện cậu xấu xa hơn mình đâu. Bucky à đấy còn chẳng phải <em>cậu</em> nữa kìa!”</p><p>Bucky giễu. “À thì cậu đúng.” cậu khảng khái nói, trượt lại gần Steve hơn, ám chỉ cơn thịnh nộ đã dâng tới đỉnh đầu. “Cậu <em>đúng, </em>Steve nói đúng<em>, </em>đấy, chính miệng thốt ra rồi nhé<em> —”</em></p><p>“Buck —”</p><p>“Khổ chủ tự thừa nhận rồi kìa, mình đây giỏi nhất là giết người,” Bucky tiếp lời.</p><p>“Không có —”</p><p>“Kể từ năm mười sáu tuổi mình đây đã giỏi nhất là giết người.  Cậu biết không thế? Hiểu nghĩa của điều đó không thế? <em>Cậu</em> không bận lòng, cậu gạt phăng nó đi, cậu nhận chúng ta ở phe tốt, người ta xấu — cậu vạch được ranh giới trên nền cát và cậu biết mình đứng về chính nghĩa. Mình thì không Steve ạ, lực bất tòng tâm rồi; thiện ác tà chẳng có nghĩa lý gì với mình — mình giết một người xong chỉ biết canh cánh về gia đình người đó, mẹ người đó, <em>con cái</em> người đó. Chúa ơi, mình giết người nhiều đến nỗi quên một vài, nhiều <em>không đếm xuể</em> —”</p><p>“Bucky —”</p><p>“Đáng đời mình,” đôi mắt Bucky như hóa dại, cậu rít lên.  “Đáng đời mình lắm Steve ạ.”</p><p>Bụng Steve xóc lên như vừa bị thụi cho một quyền. “Gì chứ?”</p><p>“<em>Đáng đời</em> mình lắm,” Bucky rành rọt. Suýt thì Steve khuỵu xuống vì khiếp đảm. “Những điều chúng làm với mình ấy à, là mình tự chuốc lấy hết. Mọi chuyện không bắt đầu kể từ ngày chúng bắt được mình. Mọi chuyện bắt đầu từ rất lâu về trước rồi. Mình vốn đã — Chúa ơi cậu biết không, mình quên hết chiến tranh, không — không hẳn nhớ chi tiết, nhưng mình nhớ —”</p><p>“<em>Nào Buck</em>.”</p><p>“Không, nghe cho thủng đây. Mình đã ghê sợ,” Bucky vòng vo, “Chính <em>bản thân</em> mình. Mình ghê sợ những gì mình có thể làm — làm vì <em>cậu</em> — đáng lý phải có người xích cổ mình lại, mình nên bị,” cậu ngắt lời, lồng ngực phập phồng. Cậu liếc đi rồi quay phắt lại với Steve. “Sao không giết quách mình đi?” cậu lên giọng. “Thằng hèn <em>khốn kiếp</em>,” cậu nghẹn lại, mắt dâng lên long lanh nước, cậu túm lấy vạt áo Steve giữa cơn tam bành bệnh hoạn. “Sao lúc có cơ may lại không giết quách mình đi?”</p><p>“Bởi lẽ mình là <em>mình</em>,” Steve nói, giọng anh lanh lảnh và đau đớn. “Bởi lẽ cậu là <em>cậu</em>. Sẽ như tự sát ấy. Sao cậu lại không biết điều đó nhỉ? Suốt bấy lâu nay, sao lại không —?” Anh nuốt khan nhưng cổ họng đã khép lại. Anh thú nhận, “Mình cũng đã chết. Cái ngày cậu ra đi. Mình cũng chết.”</p><p>Bucky chộp lấy khuôn mặt của Steve, tim vỡ ra từng mảnh: cậu ôm khuôn mặt anh trên tay, tay chai sần, tay lạnh sắc. “Đừng nói thế với mình chứ,” cậu cầu xin.  “Cậu đừng nói thế mà.”</p><p>“Sự thật đấy,” Steve đáp. Khuôn mặt Bucky rũ tan.  “Sự thật đấy. Đã có hồi, mình rất sẵn sàng chết. Thèm chết rồi lại thôi, suốt một thời gian dài. Nhất là lúc ở trong căn hầm ấy với cậu. Mình đã muốn cậu giết chết mình. Cơ mà, giờ không còn nữa. Mình không còn thèm chết nữa. Mình không muốn chết nữa Bucky. Mình đổi ý rồi. Còn cậu thì sao?”</p><p>“Mình không nhớ có viết thư,” Bucky thừa nhận. Đây rồi, cuối cùng thứ nhân hồn khuất tất cũng bước ra khỏi cậu:  mớ bùi nhùi, sứt mẻ, đống nội thất gãy giòn, toát ra tựa miệng vết thương và khoét vào tựa cơn nhức nhối. Cậu đây rồi, vẹn toàn phủi phục dưới chân Steve. Hóa ra cậu sợ hãi đến vậy là vì lẽ này. Bucky nói, “Mình không nhớ viết một chữ bẻ đôi nào hết.”</p><p>“Chúa ơi,” sau một lúc, Steve mới thốt lên. “Vậy thôi hả?”</p><p>Bucky như bị dội cho một gáo nước lạnh. “Gì chứ?”</p><p>“Vậy thôi á hả? Trời đất, có vậy thôi à?” Anh suýt thì cười thành tiếng. “Buck à, mình không quan tâm đâu, không <em>quan tâm</em> đâu — rồi sao, mọi chuyện đều đã qua cả; rồi sao nào?  Sao mình lại quan tâm chứ? <em>Sao</em> mình phải quan tâm chứ? Cậu về bên mình rồi — về bên mình rồi đúng không?”</p><p>“Mình về bên cậu rồi,” Bucky thì thầm trong cơn sốc.  Làm mình nhọc quá. Ừ, về bên cậu rồi. Nếu cậu muốn vậy. Tất nhiên mình về bên cậu; mình sẽ luôn về bên cậu.”</p><p>“Vậy thì mình không quan tâm gì nữa,” Steve phải ngồi xuống nhịn cười. “Bucky ạ, vậy thì mình không quan tâm gì nữa.”</p><p>“Stevie này,” Bucky đổi giọng hoàn toàn. Cậu loạng choạng sụp xuống phía sau, người đổ vào quầy bếp, kiệt sức vì trận cãi vã. “Jesus Christ.”</p><p>“Không quan tâm,” Steve nhắc lại để chắc rằng cậu thực sự hiểu.</p><p>“Cậu đang làm tim mình vỡ ra,” Bucky thì thầm, thật đến mủi cả lòng.   “Biết không? Tim mình vỡ ra chỉ bởi mắt nhìn thấy cậu.”</p><p>Steve lặng nhìn cậu, nhìn chiếc áo khoác dãn căng bọc lấy đôi bả vai rộng, nhìn đôi giày lấm bùn lem trên sàn nhà Steve, nhìn làn tóc sẫm màu, và đột nhiên anh không thể làm gì khác ngoài tự hỏi, về toàn bộ câu chuyện: toàn bộ triền sống sừng sững những tinh diệu và kinh ngạc tột cùng của bản thân anh. Anh đã làm gì để xứng đáng với nó — anh đây, thằng Steve Rogers này đây, con của một phụ nữ nhập cư và gã đàn ông vô danh, một đứa nhóc với đầu gối trầy xước phía sau những con hẻm vắng. Anh là ai? Anh là ai mà không phải bất kì nhân dạng nào rong ruổi ngoài đường kia? Để có thể ở đây, vào một ngày phi thường này, ngắm nhìn Bucky vào thời khắc này.</p><p>Thời gian thật hài hước. Cuộc đời thật khó lường.</p><p>“Buck này, mình đã yêu cậu,” Steve lên tiếng, “Từ buổi bình minh của thời gian.”</p><p>Bucky lặng người, im lìm, chăm chú nhìn anh.</p><p>“Biết gì không, mình đã đi khắp năm mươi bang? Mình tới mọi nơi cậu từng bày tỏ ước muốn được đi với mình. Mình đã vẽ hàng trăm bức chân dung về cậu, nhưng nhìn chúng thấy đau lòng lắm, nên mình đốt kiệt từng bức một. Không có bức nào ra hồn cả. Chắc tại vì, mình đã chẳng bao giờ vẽ chúng bằng màu được.” Kể cả dạo ở Hẻm Canyon — giơ bức chân dung lên để cậu ấy thấy, cái quang cảnh kiệt xuất, lạnh lẽo, sa mạc hoang đơn côi ấy, rồi thẩy cả vào lửa: nhìn manh giấy xám đen, hóa khói và bốc lên ngoằn ngoèo.</p><p>Bucky để anh nói.</p><p>“Và cậu biết đấy, cũng buồn cười tại là: sau bao nhiêu lâu, cuối cùng mình cũng cảm giác như đang kiếm tìm điều gì. “Mình nghĩ,” Steve nói, “Mình đã kiếm tìm sự thật. Nhưng mình chẳng thấy nó ở ngóc ngách nào cả, cũng vô lý lắm. Mình tự cuốc tự đào vào trong lòng, thật sâu, bên trong cũng rỗng ruột. Thiếu cậu, mình đã biến thành Tin Man: gõ vào ngực mình đi, nghe âm rỗng vang cả dặm. Thế rồi mình cứ mải miết tìm, nhưng dù mình có kiếm đâu đi chăng nữa, mình vẫn cứ lật ra cậu, tìm ra cậu, ở bất cứ thập kỉ nào của cuộc đời này. Nhưng giờ mình hiểu rồi — cuối cùng cũng tỏ tường lắm rồi. Chẳng biết mất bao lâu. Bởi cậu chính là sự thật đấy Buck. Cậu là điều chân thật nhất mình từng biết trên cõi đời này.”</p><p>Sau một khoảng lặng lâu thật là lâu, Bucky mới hỏi lại. “Vậy sao?”</p><p>Steve nhún vai — làm được gì bây giờ? — và đáp, “Có lẽ vậy. Xin lỗi cậu. Mình nói xong rồi. Mình chỉ có ngần ấy thứ để giãy bày thôi. Đã từ rất lâu rồi và mình chưa bao giờ nói được ra. Và rồi, chà. Bấy lâu nay, mình cứ nghĩ mình sẽ chẳng đời nào —” và giờ anh đang thở hắt ra, bị sốc, cuống họng thít lại. Anh nói, “Ôi, Chúa ơi. Buck, mình cứ nghĩ mình sẽ chẳng đời nào có cơ hội nói ra.”</p><p>Bucky đặt tách cà phê lại quầy và xoay chiếc ghế gần Steve nhất lại để ngồi trước anh. Đôi đầu gối đan so le. Đầu gối Steve, đầu gối Bucky, đầu gối Steve, đầu gối Bucky, và sau một lúc, Bucky vươn ngón trỏ phải ra và vuốt dọc sống mũi Steve, cái mũi to gập ghềnh.</p><p>“Nhìn chỗ khoằm này,” cậu nói. “Cậu làm gãy một hay mười hai lần thế nhỉ?” Trong một khắc, Steve mỉm cười và trong khắc sau, anh im lặng. Bàn tay Bucky áp sau gáy anh, ấm áp, nặng nề. Lần đầu tiên trong suốt cả cuộc đời, Steve đưa tay lên và ấn ngón cái vào lúm đồng tiền nhỏ ở cằm Bucky.</p><p>“Mình luôn cảm thấy cậu đang quẩn quanh,” anh thú nhận trong tiếng thì thầm, cảnh vật đột nhiên nhòe đi. “Buck, mình luôn cảm thấy cậu còn sống. Cậu đã luôn ở tại đó. Cậu đã luôn ở tại đó. Mình nghĩ mình phát điên rồi. Không rũ được cậu. Chưa từng rũ nổi cậu. Mình cảm giác như cậu vẫn đang phiêu bạt ngoài kia: vài mảnh của mình. Nên mình đã giành cả cuộc đời để ngoảnh lại. Mình đã giành cả cuộc đời mong chờ thấy cậu qua gương chiếu hậu. Một khoảnh sượt qua thôi cũng nhận. Gì cũng nhận. Mình đã đợi. Mình vẫn đã đợi.”</p><p>Bucky nhẹ nhàng hôn anh, lặng lẽ, giản đơn: giản đơn như thể nó không phải miệt mài mất cả trăm năm thành hình. “Xin lỗi,” cậu thì thầm vào môi Steve, đầy cẩn trọng. “Mình xin lỗi, mình không nên.”</p><p>“Không nên gì —ồ,” Steve nhận ra, và điều đó khiến anh bật cười; sau tất cả mọi chuyện, nên hay chăng quả là một điều vô lý. “Ôi không Buck à.”</p><p>“Cậu lập gia đình rồi.”</p><p>“Và giờ mình có cậu.”</p><p>“Đừng tỏ ra mọi chuyện đều đơn giản vậy chứ.”</p><p>“Nhìn mà học tập đây đồ đầu bò,” Steve nói. Tiếng cười nửa ướt át nửa máu me của Bucky sau đó nghe như một đứa trẻ sơ sinh. “Mình giữ im lặng quá lâu,” Steve tiếp tục, niềm đau quặn xé đến nghẹt thở.  Vì Bucky nó đến rồi đi: cái thít trong cổ họng, tựa cái đau từ cơn bạo bệnh. Anh chỉ biết níu chặt lấy và vượt qua. “Cậu đã không biết. Mình biết cậu tưởng mình sẽ không đáp lại tình cảm của cậu. Làm cậu đau.”</p><p>“Ừ làm mình đau,” Bucky đáp, rồi lại hôn anh miệt mài, rồi cắn; nhưng Steve chiều theo cậu, để cậu lấy mọi thứ cậu muốn.  Anh nợ cậu; anh thích điều cậu làm. “Ừ làm mình đau,” Bucky lặp lại, dù giờ nụ hôn của cậu đã báo hiệu rằng cơn thịnh nộ đã quang sạch. Steve rời ra để nhìn, rồi anh trông thấy thứ đó: năm, sáu sợi tóc biệt màu lòa xòa bên thái dương Bucky.</p><p>Như Steve, giờ tóc cậu mới bắt đầu chuyển bạc.</p><p>“Coi nè,” Steve nói, ấn ngón tay vào đó; một cơn thỏa mãn vô tiền khoáng hậu cuốn lấy anh.  Cuối cùng thì: một người giống anh. Dĩ nhiên, tất nhiên, hiển nhiên, người giống anh phải là Bucky rồi — còn ai ngoài Bucky nữa sao? “Coi nè,” anh lặp lại đầy kinh ngạc. “Giống nhau quá nè.”</p><p>Bucky đáp, “Đương nhiên chúng ta phải giống nhau rồi,” cậu thì thào, “Đương nhiên rồi.” Cậu lướt ánh mắt trên khuôn mặt Steve: mắt, mũi, cằm.</p><p>“Thế,” cậu nói.  “Dạo có gì vui không?”</p><p>“Cứ cởi áo khoác ra đã,” Steve bảo cậu. “Tin hay không, chuyện dài lắm đấy.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Các cửa hàng hoàn toàn bán đồ tươi, nước uống mới vắt,” Steve giới thiệu, rồi nài nỉ, “Thôi bỏ đi, xin đó, mình nghiêm túc đó. Cậu đi vào và gọi một cốc nước chanh, chỉ có điều nó không được làm từ chanh: nó làm từ táo, dứa và bạc hà, xong cậu phải trả năm đô la.”</p><p>“<em>Cút đi.</em>”</p><p>“Thề có Chúa, Buck. Đi xem phim không? Vì cậu sắp được một cơn đau tim để đời đấy.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Nhà cao tầng,” Steve huơ huơ tay giới thiệu, “Chọc luôn cả lên mây ở Bắc Kinh. Tony — con trai của Stark, cậu gặp chưa ấy nhỉ?”</p><p>“Rồi.”</p><p>“Tony nhé, cậu ta xây một cái thứ xấu nhục mắt người này ở quận trung trên Grand Central, cậu không tin được đâu, nó — má ơi, nó đáng quan ngại lắm.”</p><p>“Bao mùa xuân rồi nhỉ, sáu chục chưa?” Bucky hỏi. “Vẫn hợm hĩnh hết phần thiên hạ như ngày nào <strong>—</strong>”</p><p>“Buck cứ chờ đến lúc cậu <em>thấy cái vật thể</em> đó —”</p><p>“Mình nghĩ chắc cũng không đến nỗi nào, chả qua là cậu ghét — cái trường phái tên gì ấy nhỉ, cái của Đức ấy.”</p><p>“Cái vật thể ấy còn không phải Bauhaus cơ, nó là cái giống đồng nát sắt vụn phản nghệ thuật hậu hiện đại, mình còn không ngờ nó được người ta duyệt chứ.”</p><p>“Giờ ai là thị trưởng ấy nhỉ? Ê khoan, đừng nói vội,” Bucky nhanh nhảu. “Đầu mình có hơi trứng trộn, nhưng đâu đâu mình cũng biết cái vẻ mặt đấy. Mình đoán ông này không theo chủ nghĩa xã hội nên thôi đừng nói nữa.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Mẹ mình hay dạy, nhất là từ lúc Hitler bắt đầu đi tẩy não dân mình ở bển ấy? Mọi câu chuyện đều sống bằng lời truyền tụng. Kể lại câu chuyện là một trách nhiệm. — Chúa ơi, nói ra thôi cũng thấy nhục thật sự.”</p><p>“Sao lại thế?”</p><p>Bucky mất một lúc ngẫm nghĩ, rồi đáp, “Nói thật tâm nhé? Thật lòng thật dạ luôn ấy?”</p><p>“Ừ.”</p><p>“Mấy lá thư chưa phải tác phẩm xuất sắc nhất của mình đâu.”</p><p>Steve lăn ra cười, cười ra rả, cười ôm bụng quặn.  “Ôi mèn đét ơi,” anh rúc rích.</p><p>“Ơ nói thật đấy, thử tưởng tượng cái quyển sổ vẽ đầu tiên của cậu được đem ra trưng trước mắt toàn nhân loại — cậu sẽ thấy ngượng vì cái gì hơn, vì hình những cô nàng khỏa thân hay vì nét vẽ quá xấu? Mình có viết để trổ tài viết lách đâu. Mình là người kể chuyện; mình kể chuyện. Khác với —” cậu khua tay. “Gabe ấy. Việc Gabe làm. Mình không phải nghệ sĩ.”</p><p>“Cậu không giận à?”</p><p>“Giận chứ,” Bucky nói ráo hoảnh. “Giận vãi ra ấy Steve, với lại mình — nếu trở lại ngày ấy, chắc mình sẽ chết tươi luôn cho coi, mình sẽ… nhưng Chúa ơi. Não mình giờ như mỳ Ý bị chúng khuấy dĩa từa lưa bên trong rồi; cậu nghĩ mình còn đủ sức để tâm nữa hay sao? Nói nhảm tí thôi… mà. Mình thấy người ta đăng lại trong sách vở các thứ. Bất hợp lý quá chừng.” Cậu ngoái lại nhìn Steve. “Có một chuyện duy nhất không làm mình bực thôi.”</p><p>“Hửm?”</p><p>“Cậu biết được. Ít ra mình không phải quay về đây rồi tự bặng nhặng bày tỏ tâm tình.”</p><p>“Có cái bí mật này nhé,” Steve nói.</p><p>“Hửm.”</p><p>“Suốt mấy thập kỷ liền, trong ví mình lúc nào cũng mang theo mấy bản sao.”  Anh chẳng biết diễn tả thế nào với Bucky cho phải: đáng ra hồi đó cậu đã là sỹ tử nằm dưới năm tấc đất được hai thập kỷ, rồi đột nhiên như thể cậu đang vươn tay với tới Steve từ đầu bên kia của cõi chết. Ở một góc độ khác, cậu thực sự đã làm thế.</p><p>“Bản gốc ở đâu vậy?” Bucky hỏi.</p><p>“Vẫn trong bảo tàng,” Steve bảo. “Cũng khá hợp lý, theo ý mình.”</p><p>“Sao lại thế?”</p><p>“Thì,” Steve nói, “mình vẫn thích có người thật bên cạnh hơn.”</p><p>“Hử,” Bucky đáp.  “Lại chả.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Đội Dodgers chuyển tới Jerrsey rồi.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hả?”</em>
</p><p>“Hì, đùa thôi,” Steve hứa lèo để Bucky đổ sầm xuống ghế, nhẹ nhõm.</p><p>“Họ chuyển tới LA cơ.”</p><p>“Hả!”</p><p>—</p><p>“Vụ với bọn quạ có xảy ra nhỉ?” Bucky hỏi. “Mình nhớ bọn quạ.”</p><p>“Đúng,” Steve nhận.  “Nghe hơi phi thực.”</p><p>“Không,” Bucky thở dài. “Không, chưa bao giờ xảy ra mới đúng. Đôi khi mình nghĩ về chúng, về cái…” cậu khua khua tay. “Cái trò lao thẳng vào mắt ấy. Lần đầu tiên trông thấy, mình bị ám ảnh cả tuần. Dugan suýt ọe ra hết bữa tối.” Lông mày cậu cau lại. “Hay Jones nhỉ. Hay cái thằng nhóc… mình quên tên rồi.”</p><p>Steve ậm ừ, á khẩu.</p><p>“Đôi lúc tỉnh giấc ra, mình lại nghĩ đến chúng, lúc chúng kéo mình khỏi —” Bucky ngưng lại. “Mình nghĩ mình là một cái tử thi nằm ngửa, chết ngắc, quạ mổ lên những mảng thịt mềm, còn toàn bộ những thứ còn lại đều vô thực… vô thực, mình không ở đó, mình không nhận thức, mình chỉ dành thời gian ra chết.   Vấn đề là, mình còn chẳng biết vì sao mình lại nghĩ đến quạ. Suốt bấy nhiêu lâu, không thể nhớ nổi vì lẽ gì.”</p><p>Khoảng lặng dài kéo qua, rồi Steve quay sang nhìn cậu, rồi họ quay sang nhìn nhau. Bucky giơ tay lên miết qua lông mày Steve với ngón cái. Cậu thả rớt tay.</p><p>“Biết mình muốn gì không?” Hồi lâu sau Bucky lại hỏi.</p><p>“Gì thế Buck?”</p><p>“Đi tắm,” Bucky đáp, và Steve cười phá lên. Cậu tét vào chân Steve. “Mình chưa được tắm tử tế từ 1943 luôn. Tắm với mình đi. Cắt tóc giùm mình nhé. Mẹ mình đang lăn xả trong mồ mất, Chúa an ủi bà.”</p><p>“Chúa an ủi bà.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Barnes, ngưng thả thính ngay,” Steve ra lệnh.</p><p>“Rogers, ngưng đớp thính,” Bucky đáp lại. Cậu mỉm cười với hình ảnh phản chiếu của Steve qua gương.</p><p>—</p><p>“Bọn mình từng sống ở bên kia trấn. Đời sống đạm bạc an yên đến mức xe đạp để ngoài cũng không cần tròng khóa.”</p><p>“Và các cậu đã rất hạnh phúc.”</p><p>Steve nhún vai. “Ừ. Hạnh phúc đến chừng có thể. Đêm nào mình cũng gào thét làm nàng không ngủ được. Vài đêm nàng cũng đánh thức mình, nhưng nàng rất im lặng: chỉ quẫy qua lăn lại.  Nàng nhọc nhằn lắm, nhưng giấu mình. Có lẽ bọn mình bắt đầu… gạt nhau như thế, không ai nhường ai, suốt nhiều năm trời.” Giải lý ra thì lại phức tạp, phức tạp ngay cả với Bucky; làm thế nào mà anh lẫn Peggy bung tỏa đan chằng vào nhau, tựa hai cây nho già. Lịch sử của đôi bên chẳng thanh sạch tốt đẹp hết mấy, nhưng vẫn chân thật và chân thành. “Bọn mình tìm mọi cách để hạnh phúc.”</p><p>“Nàng hợp với cậu mà,” Bucky thỏa mãn với kết luận đó. “Nàng <em>vẫn</em> hợp với cậu. Ngày làm đám cưới thế nào?”</p><p>Steve ngẫm lại, thở dài, ngước lên nhìn trần nhà trắng bợt màu vữa của căn hộ.  Bờ vai Bucky vừa rắn rỏi vừa ấm ních vào anh. “Nào khóc. Nào cười. Nàng thật — Chúa ơi, đẹp tuyệt trần, không lời nào tả được, mình suýt ngất xỉu ở lễ đường. Năm đó tóc nàng còn dài, những chiếc lọn ấy. Dugan muốn cạn ly, nhưng Morita <em>cũng</em> muốn cạn ly nữa, nên Peggy phong cho Dugan làm phù dâu danh dự của nàng — “</p><p>“Ôi vãi linh hồn — “</p><p>“Còn Morita là phù rể của mình — không, nói thật đấy, trét son môi lên cho ảnh các thứ, tạ ơn Chúa không có phóng viên nào vào được để chụp hình. Cậu mà nhìn cái mặt ảnh lúc đó là chết liền. Nhưng ảnh làm vì nàng, cậu nói chí phải, rồi ảnh <em>khóc</em> tùm lum —”</p><p>“Ôi trời đất,” Bucky sợ mất mật trước suy nghĩ.</p><p>“’Anh ta là người đàn ông duy nhất xứng đáng với cô em đấy, mà kể cả vậy cũng rất đáng quan ngại,’” Steve trích lại. “Mặt hoa da phấn tùm lum.  Trời đất.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Nói lại mình nghe đi,” Bucky nói.</p><p>“Mình thương cậu muốn chết,” Steve thở. “Mình thương cậu muốn chết,” và Bucky khép mắt lại như Steve vừa thoa nhựa thơm lên miệng vết thương.</p><p>—</p><p>“Người ta trồng lúa đó,” Steve giải thích.  “Cậu còn nhớ những gì được học không thế? Mình tin là cậu biết.”</p><p>“Chắc thế. Mình chịu thôi.”</p><p>“Ở những đồng ruộng lớn. Mình chỉ biết nói sáu từ tiếng Việt lúc tới, thế mà họ tin mình nhé. Hồi đó mìn rải khắp nơi, khắp các thôn làng, đến mức không ai biết ai rải luôn: là phe ta hay phe họ nữa. Không quan trọng; người ta mất chi như mất đinh mất vít ấy. Vì vậy, mình bắt đầu nhập hội vào cùng dân làng. Nếu giẫm phải mìn, mình sẽ quăng nó càng xa càng tốt, tránh những túp lều ra, để nó phát nổ xa xa trên cánh đồng hoặc đầm lầy. Đêm nào mình phá được mìn thì họ đãi mình ăn. Một phụ nữ còn dạy mình làm cái bánh này — bao giờ mình làm cho mà xem. Pegs không ngửi nổi, mà mình ăn suốt mấy tháng trời sau khi về nước.”</p><p>“Cậu ở đó bao lâu?”</p><p>“Ồ, ừ, không biết nữa.” Steve đáp, nhìn nỗi đau hiển hiện trên khuôn mặt Bucky, và hiểu ra.  “Chắc là ba tháng. Rồi mình về nhà, nàng lại đón chào mình. Mình gia nhập một cuộc biểu tình này; xong rồi — khoan, mình chưa kể ngày mình gặp Nick đúng không?”</p><p>“Cậu bị bắt cùng người ta chứ gì,” Bucky nói, và Steve chỉ biết cười ngặt nghẽo.   “Vãi linh hồn,” Bucky muốn ngất ra đấy. “Mình nói trúng phóc rồi chứ gì?”</p><p>—</p><p>“Biết gì không,” Bucky mào đầu câu chuyện bằng việc dúi cho Steve một điếu thuốc:  Marlboros, vẫn như thuở nào, dù vị giờ có hơi khác: hăng hơn. “Thực ra mình đã không định quay về.”</p><p>Steve nhìn cậu, rồi nhận lấy điếu thuốc. Dưới màn đêm heo heo lạnh trên bậc thềm ngoài hiên, cặp đầu gối cạ vào nhau qua lớp quần jean.</p><p>“Mình thực sự không định về. Mình đã nói rất thật lòng lúc để lại lời nhắn cho cậu. Không cứ cầm lấy đi,” Bucky từ chối anh khi thấy Steve chuyền lại điếu thuốc. Cậu tự mồi một điếu cho mình. “Bộ chuyện đó sẽ giết cậu chắc? — Mình thực lòng đã muốn bỏ đi mãi. Kế hoạch là tiêu diệt hết bọn chúng, toàn bộ, giết sạch không còn mống nào. Những kẻ đã hại mình, và những kẻ đã hại các bé gái như Natalia. Và rồi mình định… Mình không biết nữa,” cậu thừa nhận, ngồi tựa khuỷu tay. Steve nhìn sườn mặt cậu, cổ họng lại đùn lên. “Đầu mình là một cái máy hỏng. Bánh răng kẽo cà kẽo kẹt cả ngày. Mình muốn im lặng. Và mình biết mình chỉ… mình chỉ là gánh nặng cho cậu, để cậu thấy mình thế này, hay thế kia, hay thế nào đấy. Tình trạng của mình khi trước. Tình trạng của mình bây giờ.”</p><p>“Không hề.”</p><p>“Im đi, mình đang kể chuyện.”</p><p>Steve hơi hé miệng cười.</p><p>“Nên mình định tự cho một phát vào đầu, kế hoạch vốn dĩ là vậy, hoặc tìm ai đó xích mình lại như chó.  Suýt nữa đã thế — mình suýt nữa để cô ấy khử mình.”</p><p>Steve ráng nuốt xuống. “Natasha ấy à?” anh hỏi.</p><p>“Ừ,” Bucky lặng lẽ đáp. “Ừ. Nhưng mình nghĩ có lẽ cô ấy cũng không hẳn muốn làm vậy. Thế rồi cậu phải đâm đầu vào một chùm rắc rối không thể tưởng tượng nổi chỉ để làm đời mình khốn khổ thêm cơ.” Bucky đặt tay lên vai Steve, rồi quàng tay ôm anh. Cậu nói, “Cảm ơn cậu vì đã rắc rối.”</p><p>—</p><p>Steve kể cho cậu mọi thứ, từng thứ một, từng khoảnh khắc mà anh nhớ; những ngày trôi qua hòa những ngày khác, và rồi đôi bên đã lầm lũi bước qua một tuần biệt lập với thế giới xung quanh, chén sạch tủ đồ của Steve và cuối cùng phải đi gọi món cho bữa tối, ngồi trên sàn nhà, trên ghế dài, thay phiên nhau ngủ — dường như khó mà đồng thời nhắm mắt, vì quá bất an.  Lúc nào cũng nên có người canh gác.</p><p>“Cái pizza kia bao tuổi rồi hả trời?” Natasha hỏi với vẻ kinh tởm. Cô chưa kịp dứt lời thì đã bị Steve ôm chầm lấy. Cô ngạc nhiên ố lên một cái, cửa vẫn mở, khẩu súng lục phòng ngừa vẫn trong tay Steve. “Trời đất, tôi nhớ cô lắm,” anh thốt lên và kinh ngạc trước lời được thốt lên. Anh không nhận ra mình đã nhớ cô đến nhường nào cho tới khi thấy cô trước mặt.</p><p>“Ok, ok,” cô tỏ ra giận dỗi, song vẫn mỉm cười, gần như thật lòng; thật lòng nhất theo cách một Natasha có thể làm.  “Rogers à tôi hiểu rồi mà.”</p><p>“Cô thế nào? Đói không? Bọn tôi có, ừm — đào đóng hộp.”</p><p>“Romanoff,” Bucky chào, bước ra khỏi phòng tắm.</p><p>“Barnes,” cô đáp. Steve đứng như bù nhìn giữa hai người trong lúc cả hai trao nhau mấy ánh mắt, trò chuyện. “Bọn tôi đi siêu thị đây,” đột nhiên cô quyết định, vẫn nhìn cậu.  “Đi cùng không?”</p><p>“Cứ đi đi,” Bucky đáp rồi quay sang Steve.  Giọng lặng hơn. “Ừ, cứ đi đi. Mình sẽ ở nhà thôi.”</p><p>“Cậu muốn mua gì không?”</p><p>“Thịt,” Bucky quyết.  “Cá. Bơ. Mẹ kiếp, mình thèm <em>bơ</em> chết mất. Bơ ở tương lai còn ngon không thế?”</p><p>“Đúng hãng thì vẫn ngon, nhưng tìm được hẵng.”</p><p>“Được: bơ đi,” Bucky đáp, rồi xùy cả hai đi.  “Lẹ lẹ ra khỏi cửa đi.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Có muối hay không muối?” Steve hỏi.</p><p>“Tôi không biết, có đi chợ bao giờ đâu; <em>Steve</em> à,” Natasha cuối cùng cũng nói sau ba mươi phút đầy tra tấn. “Chậm chậm lại coi. Anh làm cái gì thế hả?”</p><p>“Hả?”</p><p>“Ngưng lựa đồ như sắp chết đói đi,” Natasha nói. “Sống như vậy thì bỏ đi. Sống như thể mọi thứ lúc nào cũng sẽ vuột khỏi tầm tay ấy. Tôi hiểu lắm, tôi từng như vậy mà.” Đôi mắt cô long lên màu lục bảo khi nhìn thẳng vào anh. Cô nói, “Nghe lời tôi. Thế giới của anh sẽ không sụp xuống đâu.”</p><p>Steve nhìn cô đầy xúc động. Anh trộm nghĩ, một lời khuyên bạn sẽ dành cho người khác, chính là lời khuyên bạn ước bản thân mình được nghe: “Thế giới của cô cũng sẽ không sụp xuống đâu,” anh đáp, và gương mặt cô mềm xuống, đầy mến thương. “Nhưng làm sao tôi tin được bây giờ? “Làm như thế nào?” Sau tất cả những gì đã xảy ra ư?</p><p>“Cứ tin thôi,” Natasha bảo anh.  “Tự xây nên chính mình, Steve ạ. Anh giả bộ tin, giả bộ tới cái ngày anh thức giấc và mọi lời nói dối đều biến thành sự thật.”</p><p>“Cô nói với cậu ấy rồi,” Steve lại bị kinh ngạc. “Đúng không hả?”</p><p>“Cứ làm như đấy là việc của anh không bằng,” Natasha đáp với nụ cười khó chịu, nhưng cô không bao giờ có thể nói dối anh. Họ kết thúc trong im lặng, thanh toán và bắt đầu quay trở lại căn hộ; cuối cùng Natasha vòng tay quanh Steve, một tay đặt lên khuỷu tay anh và tay còn lại trên bắp. Đêm thật dịu êm. Cả hai lướt qua một cặp vợ chồng khác: một gia đình có hai con. Ngay lập tức Steve nhớ đến Kathryn và những ngày hạ xưa kia ở Công viên bên bờ Potomac.</p><p>“Cô có bao giờ tính đến chuyện đó chưa?” Steve hỏi, rồi lập tức hoảng sợ vì lỡ lời. “Hay — ôi, Chúa ơi —”</p><p>“Không, là — ồ,” Nat trả lời, và giờ tới cô cười vào mặt anh.  “Dĩ nhiên là tôi có thể, có phải anh —?”</p><p>“Ừ, chết thật, tôi xin lỗi,” Steve đáp.  “Thấy không, đây là lý do tôi bị cấm ra khỏi nhà này.”</p><p>“Tôi có thể,” Natasha đáp. “Không phải là tôi không thể lập gia đình. Tôi không biết — chưa bao giờ tính tới. Tôi không muốn. Vả lại,” cô cười toe, “Anh tưởng tượng nổi Barton với <em>trẻ con</em> không?”</p><p>“Chà, giờ cô đã nói ra như thế…”</p><p>“Anh nhớ gia đình mình, tôi hiểu rồi,” Natasha thẳng thừng, và bây giờ họ đang ở trước cửa nhà, cô dừng lại và đối mặt với anh.  “Anh nhớ tôi mà còn chẳng nhận ra. Đi thăm họ đi. Bước ra ngoài thế giới. Cậu ấy sẽ không bỏ đi đâu, anh phải nhìn lúc cậu ấy…” cô thở dài, mày nhíu lại. “Cậu ấy điên dại, tuyệt vọng. Hoang thú. Thật xấu xí. Cậu ấy sẽ không rời bỏ anh đâu, giờ anh đã quay về rồi. Anh hiểu chứ?”</p><p>Steve nhìn cô: cô giờ đã đổi kiểu tóc, cắt ngang vai, ép thẳng. Khuôn mặt cô đơn giản đến kinh ngạc, lông mi nâu sẫm; cô để mặt mộc. Cô khum đôi bàn tay nhỏ bé của mình lên mặt Steve, đưa tay lên và hôn má anh chỉ vì cô muốn thế.</p><p>“Còn cô thì sao?” Steve hỏi. “Cô định đi đâu đây?”</p><p>“Anh biết mà,” cô đáp.  “Như Wilson thôi. FBI tiêu rồi, SHIELD tiêu rồi: còn mỗi chúng tôi thôi. Nick có mấy kèo ngon lắm.” Cô nghiêng đầu. “Thế giới cần người bảo an. Chúng tôi vô tình đủ tiêu chuẩn.”</p><p>“Người bảo an ư?”</p><p>“Không phải tên chính thức đâu,” Natasha đáp.  Khóe miệng cô nhếch lên một nụ cười, và cô nói thêm, “Nhưng tôi chắc chắn sẽ nghĩ ra cái gì hay hơn.”</p><p>“Tôi tin cô.”</p><p>“Tôi định rủ anh, nhưng… Đi gặp gia đình đi đã Steve. Gặp gia đình rồi hẵng ra quyết định.”</p><p>“Tối nay có gặp một người rồi đây thây,” anh đáp, lại kéo cô vào gần.</p><p>“Ngưng ngay nhé,” Natasha thì thào đầy thương mến. “Hẹn gặp anh sau,” cô nói, tiếng gót giày nhịp bước trên vỉa hè.</p><p>“Vòng cổ của cô đẹp lắm!” Steve gọi với theo. Cô lờ tịt anh, nhưng anh biết cô đang mỉm cười. Anh đã nhớ cô rồi; Natasha của trời thu vĩnh cửu, một trong những điều kiệt xuất sinh ra từ hành trình dài đầy lạ lùng này – và anh dõi theo cô cho đến khi cô vòng qua góc đường, mái tóc đỏ khuất khỏi tầm mắt.</p><p>—</p><p>“Ôi chà,” Kathryn thốt lên bằng một giọng yếu ớt. “Chúa ơi.”</p><p>“Bọn bố không định quấy rầy các con,” Steve nói. Kat đứng sững lại trước ngưỡng cửa ngôi nhà xinh xắn tại ngoại ô của cô, tay cô vẫn cứng đờ trên núm vặn, miệng há hốc. “Bọn bố định là — hay thôi nhỉ, bổ phải gọi trước mới đúng, bố còn không —”</p><p>“Chào ạ,” Kat ngắt lời anh, nhìn sang Bucky. Cô đang bị chấn động, lo lắng: dũng cảm đối mặt với tất cả. “Tên con là Kat,” cô nói với cậu.  “Kathryn Morita.”</p><p>“James Barnes thưa cô,” Bucky nói, và Kathryn đáp lại bằng một nụ cười khó ngờ. Cô bụm miệng, kuoon mày cô đột nhiên xô lại và nước mắt tuôn ra lã chã. Cô lại cười.</p><p>“Chào chú,” cô lặp lại, nghẹn ngào. “Con rất, rất vui được gặp chú, James Barnes.”</p><p>Họ đứng một lúc nhìn nhau: Tay Bucky đang run rẩy. Steve phải nhìn đi nơi khác, chớp mắt thật mạnh. “Ôi lại đây với con nào,” Kat thổn thức thì thầm rồi vòng tay qua vai Bucky, kéo cậu lại gần. Bucky đứng trân trân một lúc, rồi cậu đưa cánh tay phải ôm lấy cô, rồi đến cả tay trái, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy giữa hai bả vai cô. “Chào chú, Bucky,” Kat nói.</p><p>“Chào con, Kat,” Bucky trả lời, và nói với cô, “Con yêu, chú rất vui được gặp con.” Rất vui được gặp con.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Chắc lắm không?” Bucky nói. “Đang chắc không?”</p><p>“Chắc chứ, rồi sao, cậu định làm gì mình, định tẩu thoát hay gì? Bọn mình đang đứng ngay ngoài cửa rồi. Ơ kìa,” Steve lắc nhẹ vai Bucky:  “Chẳng qua là vợ mình thôi mà.”</p><p>“<em>Chẳng qua,</em>” Bucky nhại lại, đầy nghi hoặc, “là <em>vợ</em> cậu thôi.  Trời đất ơi. <em>Chẳng qua là vợ cậu</em> có thể vừa bắn, vừa rượt, vừa nhanh trí hơn mình năm 1944.<em> Chẳng qua là vợ cậu</em> vừa xuất chúng vừa tuyệt vời, <em>chẳng qua là vợ cậu</em> với mình — nghe này, mình không biết cậu có biết không, chứ <em>chẳng qua là vợ cậu</em> mới lại mình có tí quá khứ —</p><p>“Cả thế kỷ rồi có nói với nhau câu nào đâu mà biết hả Buck, làm sao cậu biết được chứ. Đi nào.”</p><p>“Ở trong này nghe thấy hết các anh đấy nhé,” Peggy gọi vọng ra. Mắt Bucky bỗng trợn trừng, tròn xoe. Cậu quay lưng lại với Steve, mở cửa và bước vào trong.</p><p>“Trời đánh thánh vật quỷ tha ma bắt tôi đi, Carter ạ.” cậu lên tiếng, giọng nghẹn lại, dường như tức giận: “Cô cứ phải dọa tôi chết đi sống lại mới được cơ. Làm ơn xin cô thôi đi nhé.”</p><p>“Trung sĩ Barnes,” Peggy trầm ngâm nói.  “Anh vẫn cao ráo nhỉ.”</p><p>“Anh không làm phiền hai người nữa nhé,” Steve xin cáo lui, nhưng cả hai đều táp lại nhìn anh.  “Gì hả? Hai người lúc nào cũng tẩm ngầm tẩm ngầm sau lưng anh mà, những cuộc đối thoại im ro, đầy căm giận những khi hai người tưởng anh không biết ấy — anh nhớ lắm nhé. Tạ ơn trời rằng Stark không còn sống đi.”</p><p>“Steve à,” Peggy gắt.</p><p>“Chúa phù hộ anh ấy,” Steve thêm vào để tỏ ra lễ độ với tình bạn quá cổ của cả hai.  “Chẳng qua anh chỉ đứng ngoài tí thôi mà.”</p><p>—</p><p>Google<br/>
Khoảng 287,000,000 kết quả (0.59 giây)</p><p>Tin tức<br/>
Stark, Romanoff xuất hiện ở Manhattan<br/>
io9 – 7 phút trước<br/>
Người ta trông thấy Tony Stark trò chuyện cùng Natasha và hai người đàn ông khác ở Starbucks tại Midtown, có tin đồn rằng…</p><p>Iron Man và Black Widow đi uống cà phê, xác nhận hội nhóm siêu anh hùng được thành lập<br/>
BuzzfeedNews – 10 phút trước</p><p>Có thể một liên minh siêu anh hùng sẽ được thành lập<br/>
The New York Times – 14 phút trước</p><p>—</p><p>“Anh có đang sướng phát khùng luôn không thế?” Peggy hỏi, khi Steve nằm cạnh bà trên giường, mặt đối mặt như thuở nào: một cặp ngoặc đơn, đầu gối và mũi chạm nhau. “Trông anh đang sướng tới phát khùng luôn ấy.”</p><p>“Anh sẽ sướng tới phát khùng sau khi xác nhận rằng hai người sẽ không thắt cổ nhau tới chết.”</p><p>“Bọn em không làm thế đâu,” Peggy đáp.  “Anh có biết bản chất của anh với đặc vụ Romanoff rất giống nhau không? Có lẽ, em với Barnes — cũng tương đồng tới tận cốt tủy. Dù bọn em chưa may mắn kết bạn được như hai bọn anh.”</p><p>“Em hiểu cậu ấy.”</p><p>“Cậu ấy cũng hiểu em, dù giờ em đã nhăn nheo lắm rồi. Em nghĩ, đây là lần đầu tiên bọn em trò chuyện thật tâm với nhau. Em xin cậu ấy tha thứ.”</p><p>“Cậu ấy tha thứ cho em.”</p><p>“Em biết,” Peggy đáp. Steve đưa một tay lên gạt giọt lệ rớt ra từ khóe mắt bà. Bà cười với anh, tự đảo mắt với chính mình. Làm Steve bật cười. Bà nói tiếp, “Dù sao cậu ấy cũng đang muốn tha thứ cho chính mình nhiều hơn là tha thứ cho em. Bọn em đâu có thù hằn nhau,” bà nói, và thở dài. “Bọn em chỉ — trên đời tồn tại những người như anh, anh yêu ạ, và rồi có những người như bọn em. Đôi lúc bọn em rất khó giảng hòa với hành động của bản thân trong quá khứ. Barnes với em gần như đúc vậy.” Giờ bà nở nụ cười gian.  “Anh có gu phết.”</p><p>“Chúa ơi,” Steve vừa phàn nàn vừa cười.</p><p>“Trông anh tuyệt vời lắm, anh yêu, nhìn anh kìa,” Peggy khen, và lời khen khiến Steve mỉm cười, cúi đầu. “Xấu hổ rồi kìa. Anh <em>đang</em> rất sung sướng.”</p><p>“Anh là cái thằng số đỏ nhất quả đất,” Steve bảo bà.  “Anh là cái thằng số đỏ nhất từng tồn tại trên quả đất luôn ấy, nhìn anh coi, tất cả những người anh yêu đều ở chung một chốn. Pegs, nghe nè, anh có tí thỉnh cầu —”</p><p>“Ồ, cầu hôn hả? Rồi lại đánh rớt nhẫn nữa hả?  Bộ em có phải dò dẫm cả tiếng đồng hồ trong công viên không thế?”</p><p>“Em định ghim vụ đó suốt đời hay gì.”</p><p>“Hừm,” Peggy ậm ừ.  “Không.”</p><p>“Đi cùng tụi anh đi,” Steve nài nỉ, nắm lấy đôi tay bà.  “Đi cùng tụi anh tới New York. Sắp cho em nơi ở mới, thăm em hàng ngày — hàng ngày luôn ấy Peggy, anh thề với trời. Chẳng nhẽ em không thấy chán nản ở cái chốn này sao? Chẳng còn gì ở đây cho chúng ta nữa. Vừa cũ kĩ, vừa chết. Nếu Nick có đề bạt gì, Sharon cũng sẽ có cơ hội: em sẽ được ở gần Sharon. Sharon sẽ đi cùng chúng ta luôn. Đi mà. Sẽ vui lắm đấy. Anh không muốn làm gì mà thiếu em hết. Anh không bao giờ muốn làm gì mà thiếu em nữa.”</p><p>“Đồng ý,” Peggy mỉm cười đáp.  Bà đưa tay lên bụm miệng, như cái đêm họ đính hôn, khi Steve chìa ra chiếc nhẫn. “Em đồng ý chứ, dĩ nhiên rồi — dừng lại đi, anh không cần thuyết phục em.”</p><p>“”Nhưng anh trót chuẩn bị cả một bài thuyết trình đây rồi.”</p><p>“Không cần thuyết gì cả,” Peggy nói.</p><p>“Anh yêu em,” Steve nhiệt thành nói. “Chúa ơi anh yêu em.”</p><p>“Không thể tin được,” Peggy thì thầm, chắp đôi tay họ lại. “Nhìn anh kìa, tràn đầy nhựa sống. Em đã mất quá nhiều thì giờ nghĩ suy… Tất cả chúng ta, từng người một, đều chỉ như lướt qua nhau. Và được lướt qua cùng anh, Steve à, là một điều thực sự tuyệt diệu.”</p><p>“Pegs,” Steve nói.  Cơn giận lạnh giá đằng sau đôi mắt bà dường như đã chìm vào sâu thẳm; so với Bucky, bà đã tan chảy dưới ánh sáng của sự cứu chuộc nhiều hơn cả, và bằng cách nào đó, vẻ đẹp thảm khốc nơi bà rõ nét hơn bao giờ hết trong cuộc đời.</p><p>“Nói em nghe,” bà bảo, khép lại mi mắt mong manh:  “Anh thấy sao? Giờ anh thấy sao rồi?”</p><p>“Hồi xuân?” Steve hỏi lại, và nụ cười của Peggy vỡ tan trên anh tựa hừng đông nắng rạng.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2012</em>
</p><p>“Cũng chưa đến nỗi nhỉ?”</p><p>“Chưa đến nỗi nào,” Steve cười và nhìn sang Sam: cao ráo, vạm vỡ, tươi rói. Ngôi sao được thiết kế lại: dải màu trắng trải xuống cánh tay của anh ta và đến cái mũ chụp, và cặp kính đỏ quàng quanh cổ anh ta.</p><p>“Hợp phết,” Fury đồng tình.</p><p>“Một điều then chốt,” Steve nói, thả rớt cái túi trên vai xuống. “Có khi cần sơn lại,” anh thừa nhận, đưa cái khiên cho Sam. “Cơ tôi để dành phần trang hoàng cho anh tùy nghi ứng biến nhé. Đấy. Hoàn tất. Ái chà. Cap, trông anh tuyệt ghê đó.”</p><p>“Mẹ kiếp,” Sam cười. “Tôi đẹp mã thiệt mà ha?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2013</em>
</p><p>Những cuốn sách bán chạy nhất của The New York Times</p><p>TUẦN NÀY BAO GỒM CẢ TIỂU THUYẾT IN VÀ E-BOOK</p><p>1 HỎA NGỤC, tác giả Dan Brown. (NXB Doubleday.) Trên đường chạy trốn tại Florence, nhà ký tự học Robert Landon phải giải  mã một loạt kí hiệu được tạo ra bởi một nhà khoa học cuồng Dante.</p><p>2 CÚ ĐẬP, tác giả David Baldacci. (NXB Grand Central.) Một viên chức chính phủ tên Will Robie phát hiện ra mối đe dọa nghiêm trọng trong lúc cố gắng triệt hạ một sát thủ phản bội.</p><p>3 VẠN DẶM TÌM VỀ, tác giả Roger Buchanan. (NXB Little, Brown.) Câu chuyện định hình thể loại về một người đàn ông mất trí nhớ và không có thân nhân ở thế kỷ 21; chiến thắng giải thưởng Pulitzer 2013.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Sách của tạp chí Times</span>
</p><p>4 MẮT KINH NGẠC, tác giả Raine Miller. (NXB Atria.) Quỷ dữ từ quá khứ đe dọa mối dây thân tình giữa Ethan và Brynne. Cuốn thứ 3 trong bộ Hắc Thạch Truyền Kỳ.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2015</em>
</p><p>“Barton sẽ bớt điên lên nếu,” Bucky nói, tay chống nạnh:  “Mình dỡ cả bức tường hay chỉ đục một lỗ trên đó thôi nhỉ? — Mà thôi, khỏi đi. Mình dỡ cả bức tường đi đây.”</p><p>“Cả bức tường á?”</p><p>“Cả bức tường.  Bên cạnh cũng có ai sống đâu, mình cũng chán ngấy cảnh cậu cứ nhét tất cả đồ đạc vào tủ cất chổi rồi.”</p><p>Phòng ngủ thứ hai.”</p><p>Tủ để chổi đó Rogers, đừng nói quá. Với lại nhìn xem, ánh sáng hợp lý thế kia. Mặt tiền hướng Bắc. Mình sẽ chắn nó khỏi bếp một chút, nhưng ngay cả lúc quét sơn lên, sàn gỗ vẫn giữ nguyên màu gạch xấu bẩn này thôi; ổn cả mà. Chúa ơi,” Bucky ca cẩm, rồi nhìn Steve. “Mình dỡ cả cái đống kia nữa.”</p><p>“Cả bức tường,” Steve suy xét. “Chà, được. Với lại cậu cũng thọc được một quyền vào nó rồi, bắt đầu thôi.”</p><p>“Ha,” Bucky càu nhàu, và với lấy bức vẽ; không hề hấn gì, nhưng cây búa vẫn nằm trong đống thạch cao vì trước đó cậu dùng tay trái hơi quá lực. “Thế giờ cậu muốn bỏ cái này vào đâu?”</p><p>“Để lên lầu nhé,” Steve nói sau hồi lâu.  Anh thích bức này: một bức chân dung từ phía sau của một người lạ, những đường nét rắn rỏi của kẻ dầm sương dãi nắng. Có lẽ anh quen họ: có lẽ đây là tất cả những ai anh từng quen và đã quen trên thế giới này. “Chắc đây là quà tặng Nat. Tặng họ khi họ quay về.”</p><p>“Hừm,” Bucky ậm ừ rồi quay qua nhìn anh. “Được rồi. Chắc cô ấy sẽ thích lắm đây. Công việc thế nào rồi?” cậu hỏi, rồi lướt qua Steve để lấy cà phê từ chạn bếp, tranh thủ nhéo lên gáy anh.  “Họ đang ở chỗ khỉ ho cò gáy nào thế? Serbia à?”</p><p>“Thì đâu đó,” Steve gật gù.  “Sự vụ kinh hoàng nào đó ở một cuộc biểu tình; mình nghĩ họ gặp phải mấy đứa nhóc đột biến, nhưng mình không rõ nữa. Cô ấy đâu có kể mình.”</p><p>“Mấy đứa nhóc? Chúa ơi,” Bucky thốt lên, rồi vài giây sau:  “Ê, lại đây với mình.”</p><p>“Hả?”</p><p>“Mình bảo, lại đây với mình.”</p><p>Steve cố tình ngả ngớn, nhưng Bucky vẫn hôn anh và ép anh tựa vào bồn rửa.</p><p>“Mình còn bao việc dang dở kìa,” Steve mỉm cười, càu nhàu.</p><p>“Thế ư?” Mũi Bucky chạm vào mũi anh khi cậu rời ra, rồi cậu cười toe và siết lấy hông Steve, mắt lưng chừng đầy tự mãn. “Tại cậu đó. Ai bảo nhìn mình như thế cơ. Mình như một con mèo nhà ấy, Rogers. Cho mình ăn một lần rồi mình lại quen mui xin thêm nữa thôi.</p><p>“<em>Trời đất</em>,” Steve thì thào, cười ròn rã rồi vòng tay quanh cổ Bucky.</p><p>—</p><p>“Hoa loa kèn, hay là,” Bucky gợi ý, nhìn qua vai Steve.  “Hồng, hồng, hồng, suốt ngày mua cho cổ hoa hồng. Rogers ạ, một quý cô cũng cần chút mới lạ chứ. Nàng thích hoa gì?”</p><p>“Loa kèn,” Steve thừa nhận, và Bucky “ha” lên một tiếng, nhéo vào sườn Steve.   “Vậy thì? Mua cho nàng loa kèn đi, nàng sẽ cảm kích lắm đấy. Không, không phải đám đó — trời ơi, mệt với cậu ghê. Đây nè,” và chọn một bó hoa có kích thước chấp nhận được. “Đó. Hơn bao nhiêu.”</p><p>Những ngày này Steve vẽ Peggy rất nhiều. Peggy thời trẻ, Peggy thời trung niên, Peggy như bây giờ; Peggy trong sự đa dạng, Peggy trong điểm kỳ dị của bản thân. Tình yêu anh dành cho cô tuôn ra như suối và Bucky cho phép — Bucky không quan tâm — Bucky cày nát căn hộ nhỏ của họ rồi trang hoàng lại, mướt mát mồ hôi, chửi thề suốt ngày, rồi sau đó đặt tay lên cổ Steve, một bàn tay thô ráp, một bàn tay mịn màng, và giữ anh đứng im để hôn anh, hoặc trò chuyện với anh, hoặc tùy ý trêu chọc anh.</p><p>Tình trạng của Peggy không tốt lên hay xấu đi, ngoại trừ khi Steve nhìn lại những tháng ngày trôi qua, và nhận ra rằng tình trạng ngày một xấu đi; rằng bà đã quên nhiều hơn nhớ, và càng ngày càng ngủ nhiều, đôi khi lẫn Kat với Sharon với Jamie, và gần như luôn luôn, trong một hoặc hai giây, bối rối trước năm tháng. Tận sâu trong cõi lòng, Steve đã biết kể từ ngày Dugan chết, rằng anh sẽ sống lâu hơn tất cả mọi người: kể cả bà, thậm chí có thể là Kathryn. Giờ mọi sự diễn ra quá nhanh. Anh sợ phải rời đi, phòng khi bất trắc, dù bác sĩ bảo anh bà vẫn còn thời gian. Thời gian là một khái niệm hài hước trong mắt Steve. Thời gian với anh đã hóa hư vô.</p><p>“Hôm nay vào với mình đi,” Steve rủ, dù không kỳ vọng mấy rằng cậu sẽ đồng ý. “Ý mình là vào thăm rồi ở lại hơn hai phút nữa.”</p><p>“Ừ, được,” Bucky đáp sau vài giây lưỡng lự.  “Dĩ nhiên rồi. Cứ rủ là mình vào liền.”</p><p>Bucky đi siêu thị như điên, giống hết Steve và Peggy trong một năm liền sau chiến tranh: cậu muốn mua tất cả mọi thứ, những quả đào dày ngọt ngào và bơ đậu phộng kèm hạt, mười hai loại bảo quản khác nhau và rượu whisky ngon nhất trên kệ. Cậu lấy ngô cho Steve để tẽ vì cậu chẳng biết tí ti lý thuyết gì về tẽ ngô, rồi cậu mua một đống mận béo ngậy cùng hạnh nhân và sữa; không phải loại đựng trong hộp giấy, loại trong chai thủy tinh cơ. Cậu mua kem từ một thương hiệu địa phương mặc dù cậu chê giá cả quá tục, và sau đó tất nhiên cậu phải –</p><p>“Kem gì như con nòng nọc thế này, không trả tiền đâu.”</p><p>“Tôi mà làm ăn như nhóc thì tôi thà quăng cái này vào sọt rác còn hơn.”</p><p>“Nhóc à —,” Bucky thở dài.</p><p>Steve đi lang thang, và anh chọn lướt qua các loại trái cây lẫn rau quả, tay ôm bó hoa. Một người đàn ông đi ngang qua anh, một công nhân chở táo. Mua về làm bánh, Steve nghĩ, khi anh nhìn vào đống mơ và đống chuối, phân vân cực độ. Cuối cùng anh nhìn thấy chúng và nhận ra: vẻ tươi tắn, sống động, tròn trịa – và anh thò tay vào túi sau, rúc qua chiếc ví đã mòn để lấy tiền mặt.</p><p>“Xin lỗi,” Steve nói và hỏi, “Một cân cam bao nhiêu tiền vậy?”</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>Câu chuyện là một hành trình bao lạ lùng lẫn khó tin, song, đây hẳn là phần lạ lùng và khó tin nhất: Tôi chưa bao giờ thực tâm quên đi anh. Chỉ có tôi tự dối mình dối lòng rằng tôi đã quên. Dưới lớp lãng quên vẫn còn nhân nỗi nhớ.</em>
</p><p><em>Suốt hàng thập kỷ, tôi đã cất anh vào tận hang cùng ngõ hẻm trong những ngóc ngách bí ẩn nhất của chính mình, và dầu tôi đã quên đi nhân dạng của anh, quên đi cái mũi, cái mày, tôi vẫn lờ mờ biết được anh ấy đang sống bình yên ở một nơi thật xa. Và nội nhận thức ấy cũng đủ ủi an tâm trí tôi. Dáng hình anh đẽo gọt trong tâm tôi thật đặc sắc, và vượt xa hơn cả thần trí tôi là những mảnh to lớn của anh cất trữ rải rác suốt cả cơ thể tôi: răng tôi nhớ anh, đầu gối tôi, và cả đôi tay giận dữ này cũng cồn cào anh.  Cột sống tôi cũng cảm thấy sai trái — Tôi xin thề với Chúa, từng đốt xương đều thấu được sự thiếu vắng. Song, ký ức của tôi tỏa ra bốn chiều không gian, bốn bức tường dẻo dai, hoạt động nhuần nhuyễn: vì sao dưới lớp lãng quên vẫn còn nhân nỗi nhớ, và vì lẽ gì kí ức lại chảy về nhanh tới vậy. Giờ tôi có thể kể cho cả nhân loại về anh; tôi có thể triệu hồi anh từ kí ức. Tôi thật </em> <em>x</em> <em>a hoa làm sao — giàu có biết nhường nào — khi được quyền nghĩ về anh, về tròng mắt xanh, về cái cằm, về khuôn miệng đỏ hồng nhỏ nhắn. Nếu tôi đặt môi lên bất cứ nơi nào trên cơ thể anh anh sẽ tím lại và tràn trề và ham muốn, sống động dưới đôi bàn tay tôi: và làm sao tôi lại để quý độc giả biết được. Trí tuệ sắc bén của anh sẽ xẻ quý vị làm đôi. Song, vì lẽ gì tôi phải kể cho quý vị nhỉ? Vì lẽ gì tôi phải kể cho quý vị, khi tôi đã ngửa mình phủ phục dưới chân quý vị, tan tác tựa cánh bướm? Đừng đọc tiếp, đừng hòng đọc tiếp. Những lời này chỉ dành cho anh thôi.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ngày hôm nay tôi đã nhìn thấu những sự thật sẽ theo tôi đến tận cùng thế gian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ghé lại đây, lắng nghe này. Lắng nghe từng lời thì thầm của tôi dạm vào đôi tai cậu. Hãy nhớ giùm tôi, phòng chốc tôi lại quên. Trong từng đốt sống, dưới từng miếng tim, tôi đã biết một điều. Người thương yêu à, vì sao chẳng nấm mồ nào níu chân tôi lại được. Vì sao cuối cùng cậu cũng bới lên toàn vẹn cả tâm xác tôi. Thực thể cấu thành bản thân hai chúng ta chỉ hàm chứa số học thuần túy. Này chạm, này chôn, này tàn phá, tôi: bất khả khuất phục. Tôi sẽ vĩnh viễn từ cõi chết trở về bên cậu. Đôi ta thuộc về nhau trước cả khi đôi ta là của chính bản thân mình.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Buchanan, R. “Vạn Dặm Tìm Về:  Hồi Kết.”  NXB Little, Brown and Company, 2013.) ]</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1945</em>
</p><p>“Hừm,” Bucky nói, và trước ánh lửa rực rỡ, cậu nghiên cứu lòng tay Jones “Bất hợp lý ghê.”</p><p>“Ông da đen sắp thành triệu phú,” Jones đoán.</p><p>“Tôi bảo mãi rồi — im đi, im đi — tôi bảo mãi rồi, tôi không thể <em>đọc được tương lai</em> đâu Jones Vụ này khác. Và cái này chỉ hơi lạ thôi. Đường này là trái tim anh, nó chẻ đôi.”</p><p>“Nghĩa là sao?”</p><p>“À, anh ta hơi bị ham hố: bắt cá hai tay.” Morita nói.  Jones tét gã.</p><p>“Anh sẽ cưới một trong hai nàng, không ăn tất được đâu.”</p><p>“Tiếp theo là Cap đi,” Dugan lên tiếp, rồi liên tục hô: “Cap đi, Cap đi — coi nào —”</p><p>“Rồi, rồi,” Steve mủi lòng, và anh nhích lại gần Bucky để có thể đối diện với cậu, cảm thấy ngớ ngẩn và hơi say. Buck liếm nicotine trên ngón giữa và với lấy tay Steve; cậu ngửa lòng bàn tay Steve trên tay mình và vuốt xuống giữa lòng bàn tay anh bằng cái ngón ướt. Steve nhìn đau đáu vào nơi làn da họ chạm nhau bên dưới lớp bụi bẩn và thấy bụi máu nâu khô bốc cao trên cẳng tay Bucky. Đột nhiên, Bucky cà bộ móng cùn vào lớp da mỏng trong lòng bàn tay Steve và cười ha hả với Steve khi anh ré lên.</p><p>“Bị ma thuật huyền bí của mình dọa té khói rồi hả?” Bucky hỏi, đôi mắt long lanh đầy ý ghẹo ngước lên cùng nụ cưới với Steve.</p><p>“Ừ, tà thuật không à,” Steve đáp. “Mình sợ vãi linh hồn.”</p><p>“Mẹ cấm mình phô bày ma pháp trước mặt quần chúng,” Bucky nói thầm cho Steve nghe. “Nhưng ngoài này thì chỉ có luật rừng thôi, nhỉ? Đời đâu có luật chơi. Rồi, đây nhé: này là đường nhân văn của cậu, nhìn coi: một thằng khốn cứng đầu, ngạc nhiên chưa.</p><p>Steve cố gắng hất tay mình ra, đảo mắt, nhưng Bucky nhanh chóng bắt lại. “Rồi, rồi. Thấy không Jones? Không thể đọc vị tương lai, chỉ nhìn vào một con người, nhìn vào bản chất cốt tủy của họ thôi. Những thứ thuộc về bản chất của anh ấy ấy? Không phải tương lai. Kiểu, quỹ đạo. Tôi chỉ đọc được quỹ đạo của các anh thôi.</p><p>Jones làm ra vẻ không phục, nhưng Steve lại bị phân tâm – Bucky đang lần mò ngón tay trỏ xuống lòng bàn tay Steve, và bàn tay cậu thật ấm áp. Những vết chai gồ ghề, gồ ghề, gồ ghề. “Coi chỗ này đi,” cậu thì thào. “Của anh với cậu ấy khác nhau lắm, thấy không? Đường chỉ tay lạ, như kiểu nhân đôi, song song cạnh nhau. Biết điều đó nghĩa là gì không?”</p><p>“Là gì?”</p><p>“Cậu sẽ có hai tình yêu vĩ đại trong đời.”</p><p>Hội lính hú hét ầm lên.  “Quý cô Tự Do cùng Quý Bà Công Lý ư,” Morita cười hô hố, và Dugan thúc khuỷu tay vào gã:  “Mẹ kiếp, nghe chả hay ho gì.”</p><p>Nhưng giờ Bucky đang tập trung và Steve ngắm cậu: trong ánh sáng mờ ảo và quầng lửa phập phồng, đôi mày cậu cau lại, trầm tối, và tóc cậu chẻ vòng qua trán. Cậu bặm môi, và Steve ấn mạnh đôi tay cả hai vào nhau. “Còn cái này, mình chịu,” cậu nói, đột nhiên ngẩng lên cười với Steve. “Nghệ thuật phi khoa học hử? Mẹ lúc nào cũng nói vậy.”</p><p>“Nói mình nghe đi.” Steve biết Bucky muốn coi đây là một trò đùa, nhưng tận sâu trong lòng anh thực tâm, cồn cào muốn biết. “Đi mà, nói mình nghe đi Buck; mình muốn biết.”</p><p>“Chỗ này,” Bucky đáp, “Và chỗ này.  Thấy không?” Steve hơi hơi thấy. “Đây là đường địa văn của cậu, ngay chỗ này. Đôi khi đường này rất đậm, hoặc cong hoặc đứt gãy, nhưng nhìn coi: cậu có hẳn hai đường.” Cậu nói đúng; Steve có hai đường. “Và hết nửa thì — đó đó? Hết nửa thì chẻ ra.”</p><p>“Nghĩa là sao?”</p><p>“Hai khả năng,” Bucky đáp, quẹt ngón trỏ và ngón giữa song song xuống hai đường. Anh ậm ừ, đầy tò mò. “Hai lối rẽ khác nhau. Đời cậu có thể rẽ theo hai lối, và rồi — nhìn đi, đó? Hai đường lại chập vào. Đến cuối lại chập vào nhau. Nên kết cục của cậu lúc nào cũng giống nhau, dù sao đi chăng nữa; dù giữa đường có gặp chuyện gì. Kết thúc mãi chỉ có một. Lạ lắm. Lạ lắm đấy Rogers. Mình chưa thấy đường chỉ tay nào như vậy luôn.”</p><p>“Steve Rogers,” Falsworth hô lớn. “Nghịch lý của tạo hóa, ma thuật cũng phải cúi đầu,”</p><p>“Cảm ơn nhé Monty,” Steve chân thành nói, và cả đám phá lên cười.  Steve nhìn lại phía Bucky và nhận ra cậu cũng đang nhìn mình.</p><p>“Cậu thực sự đúng là một tác phẩm của tạo hóa đấy biết không?” Bucky trìu mến ghẹo anh, đôi mắt tối lấp lánh hạnh phúc trước ánh lửa. Đêm nay thật lạnh và tĩnh lặng, nhưng đôi tay họ vẫn chạm nhau. Giữa điểm chạm sát, hơi ấm bùng lên.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nhân gian nào ai nên ngoảnh lại. Từ đây tôi cũng hết ngoái đầu. Cuốn chiến thư này tôi đã thảo xong rồi.</em>
</p><p>— Kurt Vonnegut<br/>
Lò Sát Sinh Số Năm</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>